Denying feelings
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Elena is trying hard to deny her attraction for Damon, but he want let her. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Elena POV**

Elena sat up in bed, yawning, remembering that today was the day she had a date with Stefan at the Mystic Grill. She felt so happy to be going on a date with Stefan since they didn't get a lot of time to spend together. School was crazy. They both had loads of work to do and whenever she went to Stefan's house they couldn't get any privacy. A certain someone…she wasn't going to even say his name…okay . Fine. Damon.

She shook her head. He totally drove her insane with his cockiness and the way he was always trying to play mind games with her. She needed to stay away from him. She was starting to feel, dare she say it?, an attraction towards him. He was Stefan's brother for god sakes! How could she have those types of feeling for him?Not wanting to think of him or the situation anymore, Elena pulled the covers back and made her way to her bathroom to freshen up. She wanted to look her best for Stefan.

She didn't want anything to ruin this day when they had enough problems as it was. She and Stefan seemed to be on different pages as of late and she didn't know what was dividing them apart. Well, that wasn't completely true. She did know it was the fact that he never told her the full story. He was always keeping things from her and he was being way too protective. Not that there was anything wrong with him being protective, but sometimes he just went overboard.

Elena stepped from the shower, a towel wrapped around her. She then went to the sink to blow-dry her hair. When she was finished, she put her long brown hair into a high ponytail. She made her way back into her room, but then stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Mr. Cocky aka Damon Salvatore standing in her room. Damon was standing right in the middle of her room with a smirk on his gorgeous face. Elena was so shocked by his appearance that she almost dropped her towel. Elena took a few seconds to compose herself, but also used the opportunity to check him over.

Damon was wearing black, like usual. Except for his low-rise jeans. They were blue. She found herself liking how his black leather jacket hugged him just right, and how his black fitted shirt shaped his muscles. Elena thought that he looked like a god among men, he was truly stunning. She had to catch her breath. She shouldn't be looking him over like this! It was wrong in so many ways, but she couldn't seem to help herself.

She finally got a hold of herself and looked into Damon's face. His eyes were sparkling like they knew a secret about her. She made the mistake of looking at his mouth, which held a wide, smirk like he knew she was checking him out. Elena felt suddenly light headed, and she knew that her face was flushed. It took all her strength to speak.

"What are you doing in my room, Damon?" Elena asked in an angry voice.

"Can't a guy just stop by in say hello?" Damon replied in an amused voice, not taking his eyes off of her.

"No, you can't. I have plans. Plus, I don't want you here" Elena told him in a pretty convincing voice, considering that she was still put off by his presence when she had only a towel covering her naked body.

"Let me guess. Plans with Stefan, right? Two of you are going to the Mystic Grill, am I right?" Damon asked the smirk still on his face.

Elena noticed that he had chosen to ignore the 'I don't want you here' part."How do you know that's where we're going, Damon?" Elena asked suspiciously. She could feel herself getting angry again, it ticked her off that he knew her plans with Stefan.

Damon didn't answer, but instead moved closer so that he was standing right in front of her now. Elena stepped back a little. It was unnerving to have him so close to her after her thoughts she just had.

"Stefan," Damon told her smirking.

Elena shook her head. Stefan wouldn't have told him that, he had to been listening to their conversation."Leave now, Damon! I want you out!" Elena shouted at him.

Damon leaned closer to her for a moment, his eyes intense on her. Then he was gone without making a sound. Just like that.

**So guys that was chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Let me know by reviewing me.**

**And Damon has some nerve showing up in her room like that lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Damon POV**

Damon sat at the bar in the Mystic Grill, throwing back shots. He didn't know what had possessed him to come here, knowing that Elena would be here any minute. He could just picture the look on her face. It would first be disbelief, then anger. Damon had to smile to himself. He loved pushing her buttons. And she made it so fun.

He thought back to the scene when he went to Elena's house that afternoon. He remembered standing in the middle of her bedroom when she had emerged from her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, which she had almost dropped at the sight him. Secretly, he wished she had. She had been totally shocked to see him; her brown eyes expressed so much. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her body, what he could see of it anyways. She was beautiful. He had looked back up to find her looking him over as well. He could tell she liked what she was seeing. Then again, he thought to himself, what girl didn't?

Damon had to laugh to himself. It pleased him greatly that he was very appealing to her. He could tell she was a little embarrassed by her actions, but why should she? There was nothing wrong with her thinking he was attractive. It was natural. He had made the big mistake of stepping close to her and he had been able to smell the scented soap she had used in the shower. He had to wrestle with the wanting that had suddenly consumed his body. He had been disappointed, but not surprised, that she had taken a step back from him, but he hadn't let it show.

Damon was yanked out of his thoughts when Jenna, Elena's aunt, arrived, with another woman in tow. Damon soon learned that the woman's name was Kelly Donovan and the mother of two. She was hot for a mom. Damon also learned that her son Matt goes to school with Elena, that they used to date, and that she had a daughter name Vicki. Damon didn't even blink when she said the name.

He was having a good time hanging out with these two sexy, older ladies. They were drinking, talking, and living it up. It was good to get his mind off of Elena, she was too distracting. Damon suggested that they should play a game, a sort of contest. Whoever drunk the must without getting totally drunk wouldn't pay for the next round. The two ladies seemed to love the idea. When Jenna went to the bathroom, Kelly moved over a seat closer to Damon, then placed her hand on his thigh. He had to smirk, she was being obvious.

"How much do you want to bet that I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue?" Kelly asked teasingly.

"If you think you can… I'll bet you two hundred dollars" Damon challenged her.

He could care less, but let her amuse herself.

"It's a deal" Kelly said all to happily.

Damon watched as she took the cherry into her mouth and swallowed, but kept the stem in her mouth. After a few seconds had passed, she stuck out her tongue to show him the knotted stem.

"Bravo," Damon congratulated in a false cheery voice while clapping.

He throw the money down on the counter.

"I told you I could" Kelly said proudly, a big smile spreading across face.

She took the money.

Damon felt her hand move slowly up his thigh, making it's way upward. He was steadily becoming annoyed with her.

"Oh thank God" Damon said when he saw Jenna walking back to the bar to join them. He removed Kelly's hand from his thigh and stood up.

"All right ladies! Another round on me!" Damon told them lively, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Sounds good to me" Kelly replied.

Damon flashed her a half smirk. He look towards Jenna, he cocked his head to the side waiting on her.

"What about you? Feeling up to another round?" he asked charmingly, giving her his best smile.

"Okay, what the hell? The night is still young" agreed Jenna, smiling.

"That's my girl!" Damon said winking at her.

He loved that he had a way with the ladies. It was never hard to get them to do what he wanted. Well, except for Elena. She was a tough cookie, but he was looking forward to the challenge. He already knew that she was attracted to him, so that gave him the advantage.

**You got to love Damon lol. I really love how I seem to capture his character just right. Now if I can just keep it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Elena POV**

Elena was parked outside of Stefan and Damon's house when she blew the horn to let Stefan know she was there. As he came out and made his way to the car. Elena gave a sigh of relief. Damon was nowhere in sight. She couldn't deal with more of his crap in one day. She needed to focus on this night with Stefan.

They were meeting Matt and Carolina at the Mystic Grill for a double date. It had been Caroline's idea. She told Elena, she wanted all of them going out together. Elena thought it would be weird since she use to date Matt, and Caroline and her were friends and now she was dating him. They weren't great friends like her and Bonnie, but friends nonetheless. Stefan opened the door and got in, then leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips. She sighed into his mouth, savoring the feeling. Elena wanted the kiss to go on, but pulled back. She didn't want to be late meeting Caroline and Matt.

Elena pulled into the parking lot. Her and Stefan got out and made their way inside. It wasn't packed from what she could see, but something told her to look over to the bar. There were two older women and a guy with black hair having their own little party with their backs facing them. There was something about the guy, but Elena just brushed it off.

Matt was waving his hands in the air, so that her and Stefan could see them. Elena sat beside Stefan, while Matt took a seat beside Caroline.

"So you guys want to order drinks?" Caroline asked speaking to the whole ground with a smile.

"Yeah, sure" Elena answered cheerfully.

Elena ordered Cokes for both Stefan and herself, while Caroline ordered Matt and herself Sprites.

It grew silent after everyone had finished their drinks, so Stefan and Matt decided that they wanted to play a game of pool with the guys on one side and the girls on the other. In the middle of the game, which the guys were winning , much to the dismay of Elena and Caroline. They heard a loud ruckus coming from the bar where the two older women and black hair guy were sitting the trio turned around facing them with drinks in their hands. That was when Elena recognized them along with Stefan, Matt, and Caroline.

"You got to be kidding me!"Elena said loudly enough for Damon, her Aunt Jenna, and Matt's mom Kelly to all hear. She glared at Damon.

Damon winked and gave one of his famous smirks as he lifted his shot glass before drowning it.

"I can't believe this," Matt whispered shaking his head, his eyes fixed on his mom.

"Let's not let this ruin our night" Caroline said. "We came here to enjoy ourselves, and that's what we're going to do" she said determinedly. She gave a smile then rolled her eyes in Damon's direction.

Elena felt Stefan wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She looked up into his handsome face.

"Just ignore him" Stefan whispered into her ear and kissed her reassuringly.

"Well do even if it's hard to do, he just knows how to push my buttons" Elena said smiling up at him, her anger subsiding.

They started playing again and soon the group forgot about Damon and the others. Matt started talking about their past and Elena couldn't help but laugh and smile along with him. However she could tell that this was affecting Caroline. Judging by her facial expression she looked hurt, so Elena changed the subject, which everyone joined in on, including Caroline.

After awhile, Elena excused herself to go to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror at her reflection. She had tried to forget that Damon was at the bar, but she couldn't. Elena could feel his eyes on her. It felt like every time she looked up from the game, he was watching her like a hawk, just following her every move. Honestly, she found it both unnerving and exciting. The way he was staring her down , the way it felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

Elena snapped out of her trance and splashed some cold water on her face and made her way out of the bathroom. She wasn't quite paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Elena apologized, looking up.

She felt the air leave her lungs. Standing in front of her was Damon. He was smiling down at her with his eyes first roaming her body, then focusing back on her face. Elena could feel herself getting dizzy under his gaze.

"No, you weren't, but I'm not complaining" he said smirking, his head cocked to the side.

Elena could smell the alcohol on him, and found it oddly intoxicating. She had to banish the thought from her mind, and get away from him as fast as she could. Elena chose to ignore him and tried to walk pass him, but he blocked her way. She was not in the mood for games.

"Just let me through, Damon. I really don't feel like playing these silly games with you tonight" she told him in an angry tone.

She didn't even care her voice was rising.

"What no chit-chat? I'm really hurt Elena," Damon said in a fake hurt tone, placing his hand over his heart.

Elena tried to past him again, but Damon still blocked her way. This time, he pushed her back until she was up against the wall looking up at him. She felt dizzy again being so close to him with his body pressing against hers. Elena tired to focus on his eyes, but ended up looking down at his lovely mouth.

"My, my Elena. Are you staring at my mouth?" Damon asked, smirking down at her with a twinkle in his eye.

Elena shook her head then forced herself to focus back on his face before answering him.

"I wasn't staring at you lips Damon, she spat out at him. "I was merely looking at something else."

Elena knew that Damon didn't believe her by the way he was shaking his head and laughing softly.

"Yeah, okay Elena. Whatever you say, but I know what I saw" Damon said. "But" he added, "If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask," he told her seriously, still staring down into her face and beginning to lean in.

Elena had to pull herself together fast. She didn't want Damon to know she had an attraction towards him, because he would try to take advantage of it.

"Clearly something is wrong with your eyes Damon, because I'm pretty sure I wasn't staring at your lips" Elena repeated forcefully.

She had to smile to herself about how convincing she sounded.

Elena could tell she was on the right path because that seemed to stop Damon in his tracks and he righted himself. Now she was on a roll and couldn't stop.

"And another thing, me wanting a kiss from you? Please don't flatter yourself Damon. It's not healthy to be so vain" Elena said smiling at him coldly and pushed past him to make her way back to Stefan, leaving Damon standing there. She knew there would be a mixed of disbelief and anger on his face.

****

Man these two just crack me up lol.

You guys are just going to have to bare with me during the Stefan&Elena loving interactions. I don't like it myself, but it needs to be in there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Damon POV**

Damon threw back the scotch and grimaced . It burned when it hit the back of his throat. He was in the library part of him and Stefan's house. He had an almost empty scotch bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. Just thinking back on the scene with Elena at the Mystic Grill made him angry. It just infuriated him that she would try so hard to deny her attraction to him.

The way she had stared at his lips had made him harden. What he would give to feel those luscious cherry lips of hers against his. He also wondered how it would feel to have her naked body beneath his. He had to smile at his thoughts if only it would happen. Damon shook his head to banish the thoughts and throw back another glass of scotch.

He still couldn't get over how cold Elena had sounded. Damon was about to pour himself another glass of scotch, but he had crushed the glass without knowing and it caused a deep gash in his hand. He realize that he didn't care. He felt no pain and besides, it would heal anyway.

Damon got up to put on his famous black leather jacket. He went nowhere without it. He had to get out of the house. He felt like the walls were caving in on him. He was leaving out of the library when he heard voices, he recognize them as Stefan and Elena's. He rolled his eyes skyward and kept on walking to the front door. When Stefan, aka Buzz kill Bob called him. Damon turned around and headed towards Stefan, who was in the parlor with Elena.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked him.

"Not really any of your business, Is it Stefan?" Damon asked irritable. "I'm pretty sure I'm not a child , so I don't need your permission nor do I have to inform you of where I'm going" he said sarcastically.

Damon didn't even acknowledge Elena's presence. He could feel her eyes on him, but he didn't look her way.

"Damon" Elena said softly, trying to get him to look at her, but still he didn't look her way or respond back to her.

"Now if that was all you were asking Stefan, then I'm out" he said.

But before he could turn back to leave Stefan stopped him.

"You've been drinking again Damon" he said disapprovingly shaking his head.

Damon felt enraged. How dare he judge him?. He took a step closer to Stefan and saw that Elena stepped in front of him like she was protecting him.

Damon laughed, but there was no humor in the laugh it sounded dangerous.

He look down at Elena with hard eyes, and he saw her flinch, which angered him even more that she was afraid of him at the moment. It hurt him, but he wasn't going to let it show.

"Don't worry Elena, I want hurt you or your precious boyfriend " he told her coldly using the same tone she used last night.

"What is your problem Damon?" Elena asked. "Stefan just cares about your well being" she said in a snarky tone with her eyes fixed on him.

"Oh I think we both know what the problem is, don't we Elena?" Damon said dryly.

She looked bewildered at first, but realization soon set in. She turned her eyes from him, and step back beside Stefan avoiding his gaze.

Damon look back up to Stefan, who had a look of confusion planted on his face.

"It is a crime to indulge here and there? Damon asked. "I think not" he said carelessly.

"Damon, we just learned that the tomb is still open, and we need to be prepared" Stefan said.

"There's no we Stefan, I'm prepared there's a difference" Damon said cockily while smirking.

"Oh really Damon, you think you could take on the vampires in this state?" Stefan asked shaking his head again.

"You know what Stefan, I'm good, so you don't have to worry about me okay. I can handle my end" Damon said convincingly.

He could see Elena out of the corner of his eye shaking her head , and looking at him in disbelief.

"We need to worry about you little brother, I don't need you making me look bad or getting yourself killed." Damon said. "And you know what?" he added. "I'm leaving, so just text me if something happens" Damon said over his shoulder heading out the front door, leaving Stefan and Elena staring after him.

**I guess what Elena said drove Damon to drink lol.**

**Damon was mighty cold in this chapter. I hope I didn't over do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Elena POV**

Elena was up the next morning early. She wanted to make breakfast for Aunt Jenna, and Jeremy. She just wanted to spend some quality time with them.

She made her bed . Went to her dresser to pick out something to wear today. She decided to go with a strapless red shirt, and some blue skinny jeans. Just before heading to her bathroom, Elena stopped at her closet to pull out her red flats to match her red strapless shirt, and headed to the bathroom to get ready. She decided to let her hair hang down today.

Elena made her way to the kitchen. And proceeded to take out the stuff that she would need to make breakfast. She took out the eggs, the bacon, the grits, the sausage links, and the can of roast beef hash, but she almost forgot the bread for the toast.

When she had breakfast done she went to the steps to call Aunt Jenna, and Jeremy. Elena went to the refrigerator to take out the carton of Bright & Early orange juice. She headed to the table just as Aunt Jenna, and Jeremy were sitting down already filling their plates and digging in.

"So family how does everything taste?" Elena asked brightly looking around the table at them.

"Really good Elena, you really outdid yourself. I'm a little jealous" Aunt Jenna said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks" Elena said.

Elena looked to Jeremy, he was so busy stuffing his face.

"Jer, how does it taste?" Elena asked again laughing.

"Should I have to answer Elena ? Look at the way I'm eating of course it's good" he said in between mouthfuls.

"Thanks you guys, I just wanted to do something special for you two since we haven't been spending a lot of time together" Elena said.

" That was very sweet of you Elena, really" Aunt Jenna said reaching over to rub Elena's arm.

"Well I'm off to school" Jeremy announced pushing back his chair.

" Me too, right after I do the dishes" Elena said standing up.

" You don't have to do the dishes Elena, I can do them that's the least I can do when you did the cooking" Aunt Jenna said getting up and gathering the plates.

" You sure? Elena asked. "I don't mind helping Aunt Jenna really".

"Yes, I'm sure, now go before you be late" Aunt Jenna said.

Elena went to grab her backpack out the hall and headed out the door.

Elena had no clue what Mr. Saltzman was saying, all she could do was think of the scene at Stefan and Damon's house. The way that Damon had ignored her presence and didn't say anything to her. She felt like something had shattered inside of her. She couldn't stop herself from calling out his name, but still nothing. She wanted to go to him, so badly and have him look at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his. She waned to reach up to touch his cheek, but she didn't dare. She stop for two reasons. First being she didn't want Damon to know how he affected her, and the last being Stefan standing beside her. She couldn't hurt him like that.

She just hated how he had looked at her with hard eyes. She had flinched not from fear, but from hurt. She just had to get snarky with him, because of the way he was treating her, which was a bad move on her part. She did know what the problem was, it was her denying her attraction for him, but she couldn't ,she just couldn't.

Elena was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the bell ring for class to end or see Stefan looking down speaking to her.

" Wh-What?" Elena asked him stuttering. She got from for desk.

"What's going on Elena? you seem to be detracted. You want to talk about it?" Stefan asked with concern in his eyes.

" Nothing I'm fine" she said a little to quickly.

"Are you sure Elena?" Stefan asked still pressing on.

" I said I'm fine Stefan alright! you don't see me still badgering you, on you keeping the fact that I looked like Katharine a secret " Elena said harshly.

Elena knew what she said was cruel, but she just didn't care at the moment. She didn't need him questioning her. If she said everything was fine then it was.

"Look I'm sorry Stefan, I'm okay really" Elena said gently after the hurt look on his face. "So any tomb vampires show up yet?" Elena asked changing the subject.

"Well Damon talk to Pearl, some are living with her, the others are still in the woods hiding out, and the rest are gone" Stefan said.

At the mention of his name Elena felt her heart quicken, she hoped that Stefan didn't notice. She had to shake it off.

" I guess I have to tell Bonnie" Elena said.

" Do you think you should Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Of course Stefan , she's my best friend she deserves to know after everything that went down with her Grams." Elena said angrily.

She couldn't believe that he would think that she wouldn't tell Bonnie.

"I didn't mean not never tell her Elena, but to wait until she's back here" Stefan said.

"Look Stefan, I have to be getting home I have a lot of work to do" Elena said not bothering to respond back on the Bonnie matter.

" Do you want me to come with you? Stefan asked. "I could I don't feel right leaving you unprotected when there's dangerous starve vampires roaming the streets" he said.

"There's no need Stefan, I'll be find" Elena said bravely. Trying not to get annoyed with him.

"You sure? Stefan asked. "I don't mind in fact I'll feel a lot better knowing that you're safe" Stefan said persistently.

"I said I'll be fine Stefan, really" Elena said irritable. This is what she meant by him being overboard protective.

"Okay" Stefan said not sounding happy about it.

Stefan leaned over to kiss her. Elena closed her eyes. Wanting to enjoy the feeling. Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in, so that her body was pressed against his. Elena linked her arms around his neck. Needing to be closer still. She open her mouth to receive Stefan's tongue. It wasn't Stefan's face she was seeing, but Damon's. Her kisses became hungrier. Stefan responded by letting one hand reach up to squeeze one of her breast, massaging it. She felt her nipple harden. She moaned softly into his mouth. He let his other hand grip the small of her back, but that's when Elena got a grip on herself, and pushed him away. It wasn't Stefan she wanted, but Damon. She felt ashamed. She needed to get away, so she left Stefan staring after her.

**So Elena didn't flinch because she was afraid of Damon, but because she was hurt by the coldness in his eyes.**

**Again sorry for the loving interactions between Stefan&Elena. But Omg Elena was thinking about Damon, while kissing Stefan lol. I wonder where Elena's headed….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Damon POV**

Damon pulled back the long drapes to stare outside. It was just turning dark. He went to the little mini bar to pour himself a glass of scotch. He drown the glass in one gulp. But before he was about to pour himself another glass his cell phone rang. He already know who it was, it was Stefan.

"You're talking to the one and only stud, what can I do for you?" Damon asked into the phone.

"Look Damon, I want be coming home tonight. I want to keep a close eye on the vampires that are in the woods, and see what their up to" Stefan said from the other end.

"And you're telling me this why? No seriously don't do anything stupid Stefan, I don't need you getting yourself killed" Damon said in a serious tone. All joking aside.

"Not going to do anything stupid, but we do need to know what their up to Stefan said.

" Right you are brother, that's the smartest thing you ever said" Damon said.

"So about Pearl, does she really have the others under control?" Stefan asked.

" If Pearl is lying to me, then she's going to regret it" Damon said dangerously." Anything else? he asked Stefan.

Damon knew he wasn't going to say anything else because Stefan was secretive like that.

" Nope" Stefan said then hang up.

Damon put the cell phone back into his back pocket of his black low rise jeans.

His phone rang again, so he pulled it out again to see who was calling him. It was Elena, but Damon just hit the ignore button. He put the phone back into his pocket, ignoring the other six rings that followed. He already know it was Elena, she was being very persistent he had to smirk. He thought if he kept on ignoring her calls, she would eventually come over. He hope that she would ,he really wanted to see her.

He hated how he had treated her the last time she came over, but he was just so angry that she wouldn't just admit to her attraction. He also hated how she flinched. Did she know that he would never physically harm her? he would sooner than cut off both of his hands. He shook his head and poured himself another glass of scotch.

He could just picture her naked. Her prefect breasts. He imagined her nipples were like rosebuds. He wondered how they would taste. He shook his head for a second time to clear his thoughts, and poured himself another glass of scotch. Damon heard the doorbell ring. He put down his glass of untouched scotch and went to answer the door.

He already knew who is was as soon as he reached the hallway. It was Elena, he knew her scent. Damon smiled. He had hoped that she would come. He open the door. Elena was standing on the doorstep looking around nervously. Damon was waiting for Elena to acknowledge him. When she did, Damon had forgotten how lovely her brown chocolate eyes were.

"If you're looking for Stefan, he's not here" Damon said smirking. He already knew that Elena was there for him not Stefan.

"Actually I'm here to see you" Elena said her voice shaky.

"And what do I owe this fine visit?" Damon asked not taking his eyes from hers.

" I just needed to get away, and thought hey I'll come spent it with Damon, seeing that we had a such a good time in Atlanta together" Elena said bluntly.

"Well then come on in my fair lady" Damon said stepping aside to let her in.

"Thanks" Elena said smiling nervously running her hand through her hair.

"No problem, the pleasure is all mine" Damon said looking her over.

He had just got through fantasizing about her. She was truly beautiful more so than Katharine. Yeah they might look alike, but Elena was Elena. She had a softness about her that Katharine, the bitch lacked. Damon thought that her eyes, and her long dark brown hair were the things he loved the most about her.

Damon looked back up to find Elena watching him look her over, and when she saw that he was looking into her face again she blushed.

"You hungry Elena? " Damon asked. He didn't mind cooking in fact he loved cooking.

" Sure, I can eat" Elena said.

" Good. Damon the chef wonder will prepare you the most delicious meal you have ever tasted." Damon said clapping his hands together.

"Chef wonder huh? "Elena asked shaking her head, and laughing softly.

It was like music to his ears.

" How does Cajun Chicken and Shrimp Alfredo Pasta, a Caesar salad, and white wine Chardonnay to wash it down with sound to you?" Damon asked confidently.

" It sounds good Damon, I'm impress" Elena said her eyes sparkling .

"Alright then. Might I request, while I'm cooking the library my lady where you would find the most wonderful book collections dating back as far as whenever" Damon said playful.

"I'm up for reading" Elena said smiling. Damon loved how she kept on smiling and laughing.

" Then my lady I most bid you a farewell until dinners ready "Damon said bowing.

Damon headed to the kitchen just as Elena was headed to the library. He wanted this dinner to be special for a special someone. First thing he did was take out all his ingredients then went to the dinning room to set the table. He took out the best silverware, and best wine glasses he could gather up. He flip the switch for the chandelier on his way back into the kitchen. Damon got down to business.

He couldn't stop smiling for the life of him. He knew it was going to be a special night. Enjoying dinner with Elena alone without Buzz kill Bob in the way. And maybe just maybe Elena was going to finally admit to her attraction for him. If she did Damon didn't know what to say or do, he didn't want to push her. That's all he ever wanted was for her to confess her attraction.

Damon finished with the salad. He had just put the Cajun Chicken and Shrimp Alfredo pasta in a deep dish, which smelled scrumptious. He went to the wine cellar to find the white Chardonnay. He took the wine and the salad to the dinning room first and sat them on the long dinning table. Went back into the kitchen to get the pasta. When he had everything how he wanted it. He stepped back to take notice of his fine work. He then went to the library to get Elena, but stop just in the doorway to observe her. She look so cute curled up on the couch with a book resting on her lap. He didn't want to disturb her.

"My lady dinner is served" Damon said with his arm held out.

"Good. I'm starving" Elena said smiling looping her arm into his.

" Right this way my lady" Damon said leading her into the dinning room. He went to pull out her chair.

" Why thank you kind sir" Elena said sitting down and now playing along.

" May I offer you something to drink my lady? Damon asked. "Might I suggest a glass of white wine Chardonnay?" he asked holding up the wine bottle.

" You may" Elena said holding up her glass for him to pour.

Damon went to his own chair to sit down.

" Everything looks and smells good Damon" Elena said looking over the food.

"Why thank you, I live to please" Damon said looking into her eyes, smirking making sure that Elena caught his meaning, which she did, because she blushed than looked away.

"Now enough talking let's eat" Damon said passing Elena the pasta.

Damon had to laugh to himself. Elena was going to town on loading her plate up. Damon started to load his own plate. He couldn't take his eyes off of her throughout dinner.

Damon watch as Elena push her empty plate aside. He got up to offer her some more wine.

"More white wine my lady?" Damon asked.

"Yes, please kind sir" Elena said holding up her glass.

"So how did you enjoy the meal?" Damon asked sitting back down, but moving his chair closer to hers.

" It was truly good, I can't believe you can cook like this" Elena said looking at him.

"Thank you, and believe my fair lady" Damon said moving even more closer to her.

"Where did you learn how to cook like this" Elena asked nervously drinking her wine.

Damon could tell that he's closeness was affecting her. Good.

"Cooking shows" Damon said seriously.

Elena bust out laughing. Damon had to ask her what was so funny.

"And what's so funny?" Damon asked tilting his head to look at her.

" I just can't imagine you Damon, sitting around watching cooking shows" Elena said drinking more of her wine until it was all gone then started laughing again.

"Yeah, I know. It is kind of hard to picture me watching cooking shows" Damon said pouring himself and Elena another glass of wine laughing with her.

Damon drown his glass while Elena did the same.

"More?" Damon asked Elena, who held her glass up.

Damon poured himself another glass too.

Damon got up to gather the dishes, but waved Elena off when she started to get up to help him.

"No, you're a guest" Damon said.

He headed to the kitchen.

Damon went back into the dinning room to find Elena with the whole wine bottle helping herself. He bust out laughing, which made Elena gave him a questioning look.

" My, my Elena, I didn't know you drink like that" Damon said teasingly.

He sat back down beside her.

" I don't, but I have things on my mind" She said then poured herself another glass.

Damon waited for her to continue. He took the wine bottle from her, and wasn't all surprised that the bottle was empty.

" What sort of things are on your mind Elena?" Damon asked with caution. He hoped that this was the moment. That she would finally admit to being attracted to him.

" Nothing, it's nothing" Elena said finally.

" I don't believe that" Damon said forcefully. He couldn't believe that she would still deny her feelings, and he could feel himself getting angry.

" You know what Damon, believe whatever you want to believe" Elena said furiously. And then she got up from the table to walked over by the window.

Damon followed her, this discussion was far from over.

"Just admit it already Elena, there's nothing wrong with being attracted to me" Damon said anger still filled his voice.

Elena had turned around to look into his face.

"I'm not admitting to something that's not true!" Elena shouted.

Damon moved to stand close to her. He wanted to shake her, and bury himself deep inside of her at the sametime.

"Fine Elena, keep lying to yourself, because I know the truth" Damon said looking deep into her lovely chocolate eyes his voice under control now.

"You know what Damon, I'm leaving I don't have to play these games with you" Elena said getting ready to walk out the dinning room, but Damon grabbed her arm. And Elena throw her head back looking up at him in defiance.

"Let go of me! Elena shouted.

" What are you doing Elena? running away?" Damon asked. "And I'm not playing any games".

Elena ripped her arm out of Damon's grasp, but he grabbed her again.

"We can do this all this night" Damon told her.

"Is this what you want Damon?" Elena asked softly pressing her lips against his.

Damon didn't respond back at first. He pulled back from her, looked into her eyes ,grabbed her face with both of his hands and begin to kiss her back eagerly. He deepen the kiss. Pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms round her waist. Elena responded by linking her arms around his neck.

He grabbed her up by the ass and carried her over to the dinning table and sat her down. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist moaning into his mouth. Damon teased her lips until she opened them to allow his tongue access. Their tongues wrestled trying to dominate the other.

Elena hands found their way into Damon's shirt rubbing up and down his abs and he groaned. He loved the feel of her hands on him it made him harden. His mouth left her lips to kiss her neck and nibble her earlobes. Elena throw her head back gasping. Damon couldn't believe how good she felt and tasted. His hands griped her sides. He capture her lips again, his tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth. Elena griped his hair.

He broke off the kiss, and lifted up her shirt. His hands squeezed both of her breasts. He could feel her nipples harden from his touch . Elena moaned louder thrashing her head from side to side. He unhooked her bra letting it fall freely. He stared down at her breasts, and caught his breath. God she was lovely. Just like he thought. Her nipples were like rosebuds.

He bent his head to capture one nipple in his mouth, sucking it hungrily, and then he bite it gently. Elena's breathing began to quicken. He then moved to capture the other swollen nipple repeating the process. He lifted his head to find her mouth again. Kissing her feverishly. He was about to pull his shirt over his head to crush his chest against her breasts, but stopped. He broke off the heated kiss and leaned his forehead against hers breathing heavily. Elena let out a sound of protest.

" To answer your question Elena, no I don't want you this way. I want you to admit to your feelings first before we do this" Damon said stepping from the table. Elena jumped off looking disheveled and embarrassed.

" I got to get out of here, I don't know what I was thinking kissing you like that" Elena said breathlessly.

" Running away again Elena? Damon asked. "That's not going to solve anything. And by you kissing me says a lot" Damon said confidently while smirking.

Elena didn't say anything, but looked at him with anger flashing in her eyes. Like what just happened was all his fault, before storming out the front door.

**Wow who knew that dinner could lead to something hot and heavy like that lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Elena POV **

Elena telephone! it's Bonnie! Aunt Jenna yelled up the stairs.

Okay! Elena yelled back then picked up the phone, which was sitting on her desk by her computer.

"Hey Bon, how have you been?" Elena asked into the phone receiver.

"I've been good. Getting through it a day at a time" Bonnie said quietly. "But I don't know if I'm ready to come back just yet". she said.

Elena knew she had to tell Bonnie about the tomb still being open, but she wondered if now was the right time.

" I understand Bonnie, so take all the time you need. I can continue to e-mail you, your school work " Elena said.

"Thanks Elena, you're such a great friend" Bonnie said. "So how have you and Stefan been?" she asked tensely.

Elena could tell Bonnie was angry with Stefan, because of the way she said he's name with contempt, but Elena didn't say anything about it. She knew that Bonnie was upset and blamed him and Damon for Grams death. And There was no reason for her to ask about Damon, since he had tried to kill her once. They didn't get along.

We've been okay" Elena said with uncertainty.

To be honest she didn't know what to think of her relationship with Stefan anymore. That's why they needed to talk. But she didn't want to tell Bonnie that. Or tell her that she was attracted to Damon. She didn't want to put another strain on their friendship.

Elena braced herself to tell Bonnie.

"Oh" was all that Bonnie said.

"Listen Bon, I have to tell you something. I know it's going to be a shock, but you need to know that the tomb never did close. In fact the vampires are out. Well the ones that we know of are staying with a vampire named Pearl. Some are hiding in the woods, and some have already left town." Elena said in a rush wanting to get it all out.

Elena waited for Bonnie to say something, but she was quite on the other end. Then she finally spoke.

"I can't believe this! No Elena this can't be happening". Bonnie said in denial that was mixed with anger. "Me and Grams both made sure that the tomb was closed. Look I have to go. I'll talk to you later" Bonnie said quickly before hanging up on her.

Elena felt terrible. She hope that Bonnie would be okay, but she just had to tell her. She didn't feel right keeping it from her. She had a right to know.

Elena turned on the computer to try to get some of her work done, but thoughts of what happened last night with Damon, kept invading her mind. She was so mad at herself, for kissing and getting ready to have sex with him. And what made it worst was that she was still seeing Stefan. Her attraction to Damon was becoming harder to control.

She remembered how the way his lips had felt against hers and shivered. His kisses had left her breathless. The way his tongue had felt against hers. The way he tasted like Damon, his own special fragrance.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, but they still kept coming.

The way he had pulled her closer to him. Elena couldn't believe how good it felt having his chest up against her breasts, and having his arms wrapped around her. The way he had grabbed her ass to carry her over to the dinning table. Elena thought she would die right there. His hands had made her whole body tingle. And the sensation she felt when she had lift up his shirt to run her hands up and down his abs. His skin had felt so wonderful.

She wondered how it would feel to have his naked body on top hers. She got excited at the thought. How she almost exploded when he had squeezed both of her breasts, and suckled her harden nipples. The way she had wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her entrance. She blush now thinking about how hard he was. The way she was so shameless when she was moaning and gasping. Elena shook her head again.

Elena wish she could blame it on the wine, but she couldn't. She just shut down the computer. She couldn't get any work done at this rate. She headed down the stairs to get something cold to drink. She didn't see Aunt Jenna or Jeremy anywhere, they must have left. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of pink lemonade. She was about to head back up the stairs to really get some work done, but the doorbell rang, so she went to answer it. she put down the bottle.

She opened the door and looked into Stefan's face. Even though she was a little nervous for what happened with Damon, she was glad that Stefan had stopped by. They needed to talk. She stood back and let him in.

"Hey Stefan" Elena said giving him a hug.

He hugged her back, and continue to hold her close.

"Elena, I wanted to talk about what happen the other day" Stefan said calmly.

For a minute Elena stopped breathing, but realize he wanted to talk about what happen at school when she took off. She let out a sigh of relief. Elena lead Stefan into the living room. They took a seat on the couch.

" Yeah, about that Stefan, I just had a lot on my mind I didn't really want to talk about it" Elena said turning to face him.

"Well how about now?" Stefan asked. "And about the part were you pushed me away and ran off" He said.

Elena shook her head and closed her eyes for a minute, before opening them back up again.

"Listen Stefan, it really was no big deal. It had nothing to do with you, it was all about me, and to be honest with you I forgot what those things were" Elena said convincingly.

She smiled into his face. She wanted to talk to him about their relationship, but now wasn't the right time.

"Well Elena, I'm not going to push you on the subject, but I'm happy to know that you pushing me away had nothing to do with what I did " He said leaning over to brush his lips against hers.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer. She deepen the kiss and open her mouth to receive his tongue. She loved the way he kiss, but Damon was a pro. Elena broke off the kiss before anything farther could happen.

"So I told Bonnie today" Elena announced sitting back into Stefan's arms.

"Oh yeah, how did it go?" Stefan asked rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders.

" Not good. She's in denial" Elena said. " She kept saying how she couldn't believe it".

"She's just in shock it will pass" Stefan said placing a kiss on top her head.

"I hope so Stefan, I'm worried. And she's angry with you and Damon too" Elena said.

"As you should you're her friend, and it's understandable that's she's upset with me and Damon.

"You're so understanding" Elena said turning around to give him a quick kiss on the lips before getting up.

"Okay, I'm going to pop us some popcorn, and get us some pink lemonade, so you pick out a movie" Elena said

"Sure, I have just the thing in mind" Stefan said smiling.

He got up. Then pull her into he's embrace. Elena responded by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Do you now? Elena asked.

"Yeah, I like to thing I know you're favorite movie" Stefan said leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

Elena sighed into his mouth. She love Stefan she did, but she was so confuse right now. She hadn't count on being attracted to Damon. She give him one more quick kiss, before heading to the kitchen.

Elena dumped the popcorn into a big bowl. It smelled so good. She then went to the refrigerator to take out two bottles of pink lemonade, before heading back into the living room. Elena smiled from ear to ear. Stefan had picked out her favorite movie Gone With The Wind. She loved that movie. She sat down on the couch and cuddled up to Stefan. Eventually she knew that she would have to talk to Stefan about their relationship, but as Scarlett O'Hara would say she'll think about that tomorrow.

**I guess Elena can't stop thinking about Damon. Or what took place between them. Which makes me wonder if Damon's thinking about the samething.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Damon POV**

Damon pulled up at Pearl's house and got out. He threw on his famous black leather jacket then headed to the front door and rang the doorbell. He thought back on what Stefan had reported early this morning. He said that the vampires hiding in the woods weren't planning anything that he could see or hear, but he would go back again tomorrow night just to be sure, and Damon had said he would be going too.

"Damon, what can I do for you?" Peal asked him stepping aside to allow him in.

Damon thought it was way to quite in the house. He looked around, but he didn't see any vampires other than himself and Pearl.

" I'm checking to see if you really do have the vampires staying here under control, but by the looks of this place I don't see any in sight. So why is that?" Damon asked Pearl dangerously.

"They are under control Damon, they wouldn't dare defy me" Pearl said looking to Damon with icy eyes.

"Then why aren't they here Pearl? including Anna" Damon said angrily stepping ever so closely to Pearl circling around her like prey.

"I don't have to answer to you Damon, but for the record Anna is taking them out to get food. They know how to take what they need from the humans without killing them" Pearl said.

"Oh yes you do Pearl, because as long as you continue to live here, you do. I want have you bringing alarm to the council, they need to still think there aren't anymore vampires in town" Damon said. " And you better hope that Anna can control them, because if any of them think they can overpower her they will" he said.

"They will not dare try a move like that or they will suffer the consequences" Pearl said. Her eyes following his movements. "And Harper is with Anna, so I don't think they will try anything with him there" she said.

"Unlike you I will be kind enough to share my info that I have with you" Damon said casually.

Pearl gave a dry laugh. She headed towards the kitchen and Damon followed her, looking around as he went. He didn't want any surprises.

"Now what is it you have to share with me Damon?" Pearl asked getting out two glasses for them and pouring some blood in each glass.

"That I know from Stefan, that the vampires in the woods aren't planning anything yet" Damon said taking his glass of blood and sniffing it. " And we are both going back tomorrow night, and you're welcome to come in case something goes down. We will need all the help we can get" he said.

"Well thanks for the invitation Damon, I'll be sure do be there along with Anna and Harper. Pearl said putting down her empty glass.

"What no others?" Damon asked looking at Pearl with steely blue eyes.

That's when he knew that some of the vampires staying here were up to no good, and he wanted to know their names. He didn't want to be caught off guard.

"I don't trust the others" Pearl answered honestly.

"Who are the ones you don't trust Pearl"? Damon asked.

"Samuel, Eric, Michael, and Gabriel. They are influencing the others" Pearl said finally.

Damon made a note to watch them for any signs of plotting.

"Are you sure they are with Anna right now?" Damon asked Pearl.

He didn't think they would be.

"They are supposed to be, but I can't be sure" Pearl said.

"Thought you said you had them under control. There goes that theory" Damon said over his shoulder. He left the kitchen and headed to the front door.

Damon got in his car and saw that he had a message from Stefan, he was going to Elena's house after school. He didn't dare go to Elena's house even if he wanted to see her badly. He wanted her to come to him.

He thought back to last night. The way her luscious sweet cherry lips felt against his, and he wondered how they would feel on his whole body. The way her tongue had matched his. He especially remember the feel of her hands rubbing up and down his bare abs. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. He couldn't get the way she smelt and tasted out of his head. Her moans of pleasure excited him beyond belief. The way her ass had felt in his hands, all round and soft. The way she had wrapped her long legs around his waist to bring him closer to her entrance. He knew she felt how rock hard he was. The way her hand had griped his hair tightly. The feel of her breasts in his hands when he had squeezed them. The way her harden nipples filled his mouth.

Damon shook his head, and drive towards the Mystic Grill. He needed a drink, so he took a sit at the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks. He was into his fourth shot, when he saw four vampires come in looking around eyeing the customers. They took a table at the back, and ordered drinks. Damon got up to move closer to them. He took the table a few spaces down from theirs, and listened in on their conversation.

He now knew their names. Samuel was the short stocky one with brown hair. Eric was the tallest out of the group, he had blonde hair. Michael was the lanky one with reddish hair. And Gabriel was the broad-shouldered one with black hair. Just the guys he wanted to see.

He figured Eric, and Gabriel were the leaders. They had to be the main ones running the show, the way they took charge. He heard Eric say they would have to pay for what they had done, and it would be in blood. Damon didn't know who they were until Gabriel said the names of the founding families in disgust. The Fells, the Forbes, the Gilberts, and the Lockwood's . And any others that stood in their way human or vampire.

Damon finally heard Samuel speak up. He said if it wasn't for Damon and Stefan Salvatore little fling with Katharine, then she would have never tossed him aside. That he would enjoy doing them in as well . Damon smirked amusedly. If he had known what he did now, then Samuel could have gladly kept the bitch.

Damon tune in some more to hear Michael. He asked Eric if they were planning to get the vampires in the woods to join them, and Eric said no, they made it perfectly clear that they didn't want to join them. Gabriel said who cares anyway, that they had enough followers anyhow.

Damon made a quick note to tell Stefan, that they didn't have to go to woods tomorrow night anymore. He listen back in just in time to hear Samuel.

Samuel asked when were they going to over throw Pearl, because everyone was in position. Damon had to laugh to himself. That they would be dumb enough to over throw Pearl, who was indeed stronger then them, but who would have a difficult time taking on all four of them. Eric said in do time.

Damon had heard enough. He got up and made his way over to their table. They looked up at him in confusion until he spoke.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Damon Salvatore. And you guys must be Samuel, Damon pointed to him, you must be Eric, Damon pointed to him, you have to be Michael, Damon pointed to him, and you must be Gabriel," Damon said smirking at each of them and took a sit at their table without an invitation.

They wouldn't try anything in a crowded place. He saw their facial expression change. Especially Samuel's. Who in turn was about to get up, but Eric gave him a dangerous stare, which made him re-think his decision.

"How much have you heard?" Eric asked Damon coldly. His eyes fixed back on him.

"Everything" Damon said causally. Giving him a smirk.

He saw Eric and Gabriel exchange looks. They were planning something, but he didn't care, he was up for a fight if that was what they wanted. Damon look directly at Samuel when he next spoke.

"So you're going to enjoy doing me and my brother in? Damon asked him.

Samuel didn't say anything, but his eyes never wavered from his.

"Well I can't wait to see you try" Damon said. His eyes and voice going dangerous.

"If you are here, then Pearl must know what we are up to" Gabriel said icily.

Damon turned to face him.

"Actually I just happen to be here, and you're right she does know" Damon said laughing. He could tell that they made them anger, but Damon didn't give a damn. Damon could also tell that they weren't happy about Pearl finding out. They wanted to catch her off guard. Oh well there goes they plan.

"Now if you would excuse me, I think I'll be going" Damon said getting up and heading out the door.

He knew that two of them were following him closely. He could sense them. They must had a death wish.

Damon waited in the shadows of the night. When he saw the door finally open. He saw Samuel and Michael step out and stood around. They were scanning the night to find him. Damon made it easy for them. He stepped out into the street light. He saw both Samuel and Michael walking towards him menacingly. Their faces held eager looks. Damon ready himself. Did they really think they could take him? Damon gave a deadly laugh and his eyes turned black. He wanted a real challenge like Eric and Gabriel. Not these fucking idiots. Hell he wanted to take them all on.

Michael reached him first, but in no time Damon had him on his knees. Samuel came up from behind him and toss him through the air. Damon landed on the ground hard, but wasted no time and got up quickly. He deflected their powerful blows again and again. He had to give it to them, they were holding their own. Damon finally got the upper hand. He grabbed Michael's arm and give it a twist unstill he heard the bone break. Then he turned fast to picked up Samuel by the throat and crushed his windpipe. Damon watched him fall to the ground. He then reached for a street sign and snapped it in two and drove it into Samuel's chest. Damon turned back to continue the fight with Michael, but he had already disappeared. Damon smirk to himself. What a fucking coward he thought.

**Remind me to never get into a fight with Damon lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm getting read to work on Chapter 9, so yay. And guess what? some Elena&Damon interaction.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Elena POV**

Elena practically jumped out of her seat when the bell rang to end class. She just found out she had an oral report due in world history. They had to pick a king or queen to write about. Elena could hardly contain her excitement, when she drew the name of king Henry the 8th out of the cup that was passed around. She found him to be the most interesting with his many wives. Thank god for Tudors and the internet she thought.

Elena headed out the classroom door and was making her way out the front door of the school, when she heard someone yell her name. She turned back around.

"Elena! Caroline called loudly again. She was making her way down the crowded hallway towards her. Elena thought her blonde hair looked cute in a ponytail. The way it was swaying from side to side.

"Hey Elena, I wanted to ask you something" Caroline said cheerfully.

She didn't really have time to talk. She needed to start working on her project.

"Yeah, what is it? Elena asked. She hope she didn't sound irritated.

"I was wondering, if you and Stefan would like to go on another double date with Matt and me?" Caroline asked smiling.

"When?" Elena asked.

"I was thinking about tonight" Caroline said.

"Sorry, I can't tonight Caroline. I have an oral report due in world history, and I only have two days to finish it." Elena said apologetically.

"Well, that's to bad. Maybe next time then? Caroline asked. Her smile returning.

"Sure" Elena said smiling.

"So, have you talk to Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"As a matter of fact I have. She called me yesterday " Elena said.

"Do you know when she's coming back? Because she never give me an answer" Caroline said.

"I don't, but she said she wasn't ready yet" Elena said.

"Well, at least she gave you an answer" Caroline said angrily.

Elena didn't have time for this.

"Look Caroline, I really have to go. See you later" Elena said waving over her shoulder.

"Yeah, okay" Caroline said. And she headed back the other way.

Elena headed to her car in the parking lot. She unlocked the trunk to put her backpack in. Then got in and headed home. She wondered what was going on with Stefan. He wasn't in school today and he didn't even have the decency to call her or text her to let her know anything. She wondered if Damon knew where he was, but she wasn't going to call him.

She didn't want to face him. She didn't think she could stand seeing his all knowing smirk, after their last encounter. She couldn't believe she allowed it to happen. She didn't seem to think rationally, when he was around. Being around Damon was definitely dangerous. She had to keep her distance and she hoped Damon would do the same, but she knew he wasn't going to.

Elena was reaching to turn the radio station, when she noticed her car smoking. She looked down. Great her coolet light was on. She pulled over to the side of the road. Then popped her hood and got out. She moved her hair to the left side of her face. Then reached back into the car to grab her keys from the ignition. She opened the trunk to see if she had a jug of water, but she didn't.

"Great!"Elena shouted.

Elena went to get her cellphone out of her glove compartment. She decided to call Stefan, but he wasn't answering his phone, which pissed her off. First he didn't show up at school. Didn't even think to call her or text her, and now he wasn't even picking up. she threw her cellphone back into the compartment. Then hit the automatic button to roll all her windows down. She refuse to call Damon. She was just gathering up her stuff to walk the rest of the way home, when a car slowed down .

"Having a problem Elena?" Someone asked.

Elena didn't even turn around. She already knew who it was. It was Damon of all people. Damn she couldn't seem to catch a break. She decided to ignore him. She went to her trunk to grab her backpack then went to her compartment to grab her phone.

" No need to answer I think I got the point" Damon said then parked his car in front of hers and go out.

Elena finally looked his way. He was walking towards her. She hated how her eyes always automatically seem to roam his body. God he was looking good. For once he didn't have on his black leather jacket. Elena thought he must have left it in the car. He had on a black button down shirt with the first two buttons unbutton and he had on black low rise jeans. She loved the way he moved with such arrogance. she didn't realize he was already standing in front of her until he spoke.

"Close your pretty little mouth Elena, we don't want you catching flies" Damon said smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she just stood there like a dummy eyeballing him.

"What are you doing Damon? I didn't say I need help. Especially not from you" Elena said furiously.

"No need to bite my head off Elena, It's not my fault you were checking me over with those beautiful eyes of yours. Actually it is my fault I can't help it if I'm such a stud. " Damon said cockily. "And I think you do need my help" he said.

"No, I don't. Everything is handled " Elena said convincingly.

She couldn't help but to stare out his gorgeous mouth. Remembering what it had done to her. She felt dizzy just thinking about it."Look Elena, we can go back in forth and debate this all day, but that still doesn't change the fact that your car is sitting on the side of the road with the hood partially open" Damon said finally with smirk.  
"Fine. You want to help, so help" Elena said tiredly.

He headed to his car to get the jug of water.

She didn't feel like arguing with him anymore.

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere. So what's the problem?" Damon asked seriously.

"What the great almighty Damon doesn't know. Wow I'm truly shock" Elena said sarcastically.

"No, he doesn't. So what's the problem? "Damon asked again.

"Well, if you must know my car needs some water, which I don't seem to have" Elena said.

"Which I do" Damon said smiling.

"Good. I need to hurry up and get home" Elena said.

"So why do you need to get home so quickly?" Damon asked. As he lifted the hood and began to pour the water.

"None of your busy" Elena said snappily.

"Just a simple question Elena. And you couldn't even answer it" Damon said angrily.

Elena didn't respond back. She just watched him work. She loved the way his hands seem to move with such grace. She shook her head. She had to stop this. First it was the way he walked ,and now she was thinking about his hands. She remembered how they had felt on each one of her breasts. She wondered how it would feel to have them on other parts of her body. She got chills just thinking about it.

"Your oil is looking kind of low, so I'm going to put some in there" Damon headed back to his car.

"Okay, thanks." Elena said.

She smiled at him when he came back to put in the oil.

"That's all I get is a thanks. What a about something else? A kiss perhaps" Damon asked smirking at eyes dancing with mischief.

Elena smile dropped. She shook her head in disbelief. Honestly you couldn't say nothing nice to the guy.

"Don't make me regret saying thanks Damon" Elena said warningly."

Okay. Since that is out of the picture then how about a hug?" Damon asked.

"Your pushing it Damon" Elena said irritably.

He burst out laughing and slammed the hood down.

"I meant a friendly hug Elena" Damon said.

"The answer is still no. Nothing at all but a thanks" Elena said.

"Well, it's your lost. I really thought you wanted to feel these talent lips of mine on yours and among other places" Damon said with a smirk.

"Well, you thought wrong" Elena said with a straight face.

She was lying. Of course she wanted to feel the touch of those lips again ,and this time she wanted it to be everywhere, but she wasn't going to mention that to Damon. She didn't want to boost his ego up anymore than it already was.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't" Damon said.

Elena ignored that.

"I take it you're finish right? Elena asked.

"Yep" Damon said.

"Thanks again" Elena said. She got into her car and drove off.

She was pulling into her driveway, when her cellphone rang. It was Damon. She had just left him. She wondered what he could want.

"What do you want?" Elena asked into the phone.

"Look in your rear-view mirror" Damon said.

"Damon what are you doing following me?" Elena asked .

"Relax Elena, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay" Damon said.

Elena didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. He had helped her in her car situation ,and now he had followed her home to make sure she got here alright. He just kept on surprising her, but she wasn't going to let it show or tell him that. He would use it against her.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Damon asked.

Elena had to laugh to herself. He really thought he was entitled.

" I don't know. Should I?" Elena asked amusingly.

Yes, you should. It would be a civil thing to do. After all I did help you in your time of need. I promise I want try anything, unless you want me to" Damon said teasingly.

Elena shook her head. The nerve of him.

"Come on in" Elena said. She knew she was going to regret this. She knew she was asking for trouble. But secretly, maybe she wanted that trouble.

She was working on her oral report when her phone rang.

"Hello" Elena said into the receiver.

She clicked off her computer. She had been working on her project none stop since she been home. She was happy to know Jeremy was there when she got home, which meant she didn't have to worry about being alone with Damon. She couldn't let what happen between them before happen again. Being out in the open was different, but being in the house was another thing. She could hear them down stairs laughing and playing video games. She gave a smile and resist the urge to go sit and watch them.

"Hey, Elena is me " Bonnie said.

"Hey, Bon. How are you?" Elena asked with concern. The last time she talk to Bonnie it didn't go so well.

"I'm doing better. Thanks for asking" Bonnie said.

"Do you think you're ready to come back?" Elena asked.

"To tell you the truth no. I still need sometime. I'm still having a hard time dealing with the news that the tomb is still open" Bonnie said.

"Well, when you do come back, I'll be here for you" Elena said.

"Thanks, Elena. I know you will. You're such a good friend" Bonnie said.

"I have to be. It's one of the rules in the guide to successful friendships" Elena said laughing.

She was glad to lighten the mood, which in turn made Bonnie laugh a little too.

"Thanks. I needed that "Bonnie said.

You're welcome" Elena said.

"About the tomb… Are all the vampires out?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you feel up to talking about it?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's now or never" Bonnie said.

"Just the ones we know of. You have some vampires staying with Pearl. Some are staying in the woods, and the others have left town" Elena said.

"And no others have come out since?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope". Elena said. At least she hope not. "Stefan and Damon would have told me" she said.

"Are you sure about that?" Bonnie asked bitterly.

"What are you insinuating Bonnie?" Elena asked furiously.

She knew that Stefan would tell her, even if meant endangering her. After it took some prodding on her part. And Damon would tell her the truth without hesitation.

"I was just saying Elena" Bonnie said.

"Well, let's not go there" Elena said harshly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should not have said that. Whatever I have against them I should not take it out on you" Bonnie said apologetically.

"Fine" Elena said.

"Are they causing any trouble yet?" Bonnie asked.

She was changing the subject, which was fine with her.

"Not that I know of. Stefan and Damon haven't told me otherwise" Elena said.

"That's sounds good. But if they start to, let me know. I may not be ready to return just yet, but I will if I have to "Bonnie said.

"I will. But do you think that's a good idea Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I have more confidence in myself now. And I'm more stronger than I was before" Bonnie said.

That's good to hear Bon. Do you think you could close the tomb by yourself?" Elena asked.

They didn't need anymore vampires getting out.

"No, I can't. But I've asked my cousins Mya and Jessica to help me" Bonnie said.

"The same two cousins that can't seem to get along with each other? Elena asked.

"Yep. That's them. I've convince them to put their differences aside for the time being. But who knows how long that's going to last" Bonnie said.

"Well, good luck with that" Elena said.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it. I'll talk to you later Elena. We're trying to work on a spell" Bonnie said.

"Bye" Elena said. And she hung up.

Elena put her hair into a ponytail and made her way down the stairs. She looked into the living room. She only saw Damon. He was watching a cooking show. She laughed to herself. Jeremy must have went out. Damon looked up at her, but not before he took the time to let his eyes roam over her body. She blushed under his assessment.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Out with some hott chick name Melissa or Lisa. Whatever her name was" Damon said carelessly

"You can't remember her name, but you do remember how hott she was" Elena said in disbelief.

"Yep, That's about right" Damon said smirking.

"Your unbelievable Damon" Elena said. She shook her head.

"Well, I try" Damon said. His smirk grow wider.

"I've be meaning to ask you, Where's Stefan? I didn't see him in school today" Elena asked.

"At Pearls" Damon said.

"For?" Elena asked.

"If you must know Elena. I ran into some trouble last night with four vampires from the tomb. Who happen to be staying with Pearl. Two of them decided to take me on. It didn't end so well. I killed one I made damn sure of that and the other ran like a coward that he was" Damon said.

"And Stefan's there because?" Elena said. Still not seeing the point.

"To help out Pearl. And to keep the remaining three from farther persuading the others. But I don't know how any good that's going to be. It's only a matter of time, before they act " Damon said.

"What are they planning?" Elena asked. She was all ears now.

"Their going after the founding families and whoever else that stands in their way" Damon said.

Elena like that he didn't hold anything back from her.

"I think I better call Bonnie back. I'm not taking any chances" Elena said

Damon gave her a look.

"Do we really need your little witch friend?" Damon asked.

"Yes, we do. We're going to need all the help we can get "Elena said.

"I don't trust her" Damon said.

"And she doesn't trust you" Elena said.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point "Damon said.

Elena decided to change the subject.

"When are you leaving" Elena asked.

"Right now" Damon said. And he got up.

For some odd reason Elena didn't want to see him go. She kicked herself inwardly for asking. She thought of something quick.

"Are you hungry?" Elena asked.

"Why Elena, I do believe you're trying to get me to stay. I knew you couldn't get enough of me. And to answer your question. Yes I could eat" Damon said.

His eyes never left hers. They held unhidden promises. Elena shivered under his intense gaze.

"Well, come on. We're going to make pizza" Elena said.

Elena headed to the kitchen, while Damon followed closely behind her. She got out their ingredients.

"What are you doing! Elena shouted.

She slapped Damon's hand away. His hand had brushed up against her breast, which had tingled from that slightest touch.

"Just reaching for the pepperoni" Damon said innocently.

"Oh, really? Last I checked the pepperoni was on your side not mine" Elena said hotly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And here they are right here" Damon said giving her a smirk with a twinkle in his eye.

"Just keep your hands to yourself" Elena said.

" I thought you wanted me to touch you or was I wrong" Damon asked slyly.

Elena chose to ignore him ,and went back to fixing up her pizza.

"Could you pass me the black olives?" Damon asked.

Elena passed it to him. Their fingers touched. Elena jerked her hand away fast. She felt the most wonderful sensation at the pit of her stomach

Damon starting laughing.

"Could you pass me the green peppers?" Damon asked.

"Here" Elena said. And she threw it at him, which made Damon laugh even more.

"Could you pass me the onions?" Damon asked.

When she didn't hand it to him. Damon took it upon himself to reach across her and linger there longer than he was suppose to. Elena felt her heart quicken and knew that Damon noticed too. He smelt so good and he felt so good. She tried to control herself, but it was becoming harder by the second. He whispered ever so softly in her ear.

"No need, I got it now" Damon said.

He let his lips brush her earlobe. Elena shivered. She had to get away.

"Look, why don't you put them in the oven. I'm going to change my clothes. It's a little hot in here" Elena said hoarsely.

She brushed passed him and made her way up the stairs. Elena was just pulling her shirt over her head when she heard a groan come from the doorway. She turned around to see Damon standing inside her doorway. Their eyes met. Elena could read the lust in his eyes. She felt dizzy. The more she stared into his eyes the more they grew intense and dark. She couldn't let it happen again. She wanted to yell, to tell him to go away, but her mouth felt dry. She couldn't speak. All she could do was stand there and stare at him. She watched as Damon moved towards her ever so slowly. She wanted to run, but she was frozen in place.

"I know I said I wanted to wait until you say that you were attracted to me, but I can't seem to" Damon said in a whisper.

Then without anymore words Damon crushed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and open her mouth to receive his tongue. She moan into his mouth, while they both deepen the kiss. She felt her back come into contact with the wall. She let her legs wrapped around his waist when he lifted her up from the floor. She ran her fingers through his hair. He groan into her mouth.

She felt her body fall onto the bed with Damon's weight on top of hers. Their lips never parted. She felt him reach one hand inside her shirt. He pushed up her bra. She felt his hand massaging one breast. Then let his fingers pull her harden nipple then rolled it in his hand. Elena broke off the kiss and thrashed her head from side to side. She then felt his other hand move towards her other breast. Instead of massaging it, he bent his head to capture the harden nipple in his mouth and began sucking it. Elena moaned louder and her hands griped his hair tighter. He flicked the nipple with his tongue. Then he moved to the other breast and began sucking the nipple then gave it a flick with his tongue.

Elena allowed Damon to sit her up. She watched as he stood up and began to unbutton his shirt. She let out a gasp when he let his shirt fall to the floor. God he was stunning. Elena let her eyes roam over his abs.

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt?" Damon asked.

Elena looked up at him. He was smiling down at her. Without saying anything. She stood up to pull her shirt over her head. She reached around the back to unhook her bra. Letting it fall to the floor along with her shirt.

"You're so beautiful" Damon said.

He reached out to squeeze both of her breasts with both of his hands. Elena reached out to let her hands run across his chest and abs. He felt so good. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her breasts against his chest. She heard him groan in her ear, while she moan softly in his. He began tailing kisses down her neck. He bent his head and began trailing kisses around her breasts and teased her nipples again with his tongue. Then knelt down and began to trail kisses down her stomach. He flicked his tongue in and out of her navel. Elena's body was on fire. Never have she felt anything so good.

Elena stepped back and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down. She could feel Damon watching her. She reached down to pull down her panties. She looked up at Damon. His eyes were roaming every inch of her body. Like he wanted to remember every part of her. He looked at her and without taking his eyes from hers. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. Then pulled off his boxers.

Elena looked him over. She wanting to savor this moment. God he was so big. Here he stood in all his glory. She watched him come to her. He laid her on the bed. And followed with his body crushing hers. He made his way down her body. Trailing more kisses.

He parted her thighs with his hands. His settled his head between them. Elena arched up when she felt his mouth on her. He parted her with his fingers. Elena gasp and griped his hair with both of her hands. He began to move his tongue. She could hardly contain the moans that escaped her mouth. She thrashed her head from side to side. He began to thrust his tongue in and out. He pulled her body down to bring her closer and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder for better access. Elena heard roaring in her ears. She felt like she was floating. She felt her world explode and she screamed.

Elena came back to realty after the sensation passed. Then she felt the guilt settle in. she pushed Damon away from her and got up and throw on her clothes. She couldn't believe she had let it go this far, it was even farther than last time. She shook her head. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and didn't try to stop them when they broke through. A now fully clothed Damon moved to comfort her, but she pushed him away. He move to comfort her again, but she pushed him away for a second time.

"Please stay back Damon" Elena pleaded.

She was mad at herself for letting this happen again. She couldn't have him close to her again. She didn't trust herself.

"I can't do that Elena" Damon said. He moved again towards her.

Elena allowed him to embrace her and she buried her face into his shoulder and cried harder. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tighter. What was she doing? She couldn't be this close to him without remembering what just went on with them. She pushed him away hard.

"I want you to go Damon" Elena said coldly.

He stared down at her and Elena knew what he saw in her eyes. It was hate. She saw his eyes flashed black. He looked dangerous.

"I don't believe that. And I'm not leaving Elena" Damon said furiously.

"I want you to leave! Elena shouted.

And she pushed him over and over again until he grabbed both of wrists hard.

"You want me to go? Fine I'm gone "Damon said coldly. He let go of her hands and left her room.

Elena heard the front door slammed shut. And that's when she smelt something burning.

**Wow*shakes head* I thought this Chap. was insane. What did you guys think? And I knew it was kind of long, but I just wanted to fit such much in.**

**I'm working on Ch.10 now, which is Damon's pov yay.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Damon POV**

Damon was sitting at the bar at the Mystic Grill. He had been there all day. He was throwing back shots after shots . This was becoming a routine for him.

Damon hated the way Elena affected him. He wanted to get drunk, so he couldn't feel. He wanted to stay away from her, but he couldn't. She was like a drug. She kept him coming back for more. She had the power to destroy bartender handed him another shot of scotch and he threw it back. He relished the burning sensation.

Damon wanted her. He wanted Elena. He wanted to be inside of her. He wondered how it would feel to push inside of her. He ached with need. But there was no sense in dwelling on what never could be. He knew he could take someone else, but it wasn't going to be the same. No other could feed his hunger like Elena could.

He thought back to last night. He remembered how she had looked naked and he groaned. He couldn't get her out of his head. With her perfect breasts and nipples. Her well define abdomen. The way she had tasted and smelt stayed with him. He grew hard.

Damon shook his head. He hadn't meant to follow her up the stairs. Something had beckoned him. He knew she had read the lust in his eyes and he had saw the want in hers. He couldn't get her moans out of his head.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts. He had yet to return Pearl's call. She had left him an urgent message to call her back. He would get back to her later, but first another shot. He threw back the shot that the bartender had put in front of him.

"Hey, buddy don't you think you've had enough?" The bartender asked.

Damon eyes flashed black. He saw the bartender jump back ,then composed himself by shaking his head as if what he just saw was a trick of the light.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough. But for right now keep them coming" Damon said coldly.

The bartender didn't respond, but went back to severing drinks. He heard his cellphone ringing. He grabbed it out of the pocket of his leather jacket. It was Liz Forbes. The sheriff. Damon answered the phone. Her calling wasn't good.

"Hello" Damon said.

"Damon is me. It seems some visitors from out of town found some dead hikers out in the woods" Liz said.

"How many?" Damon asked. He couldn't say he was all that surprised. It was either the work of the vampires in the woods or Eric and Gabriel. If it was indeed them. They were making a statement. They wanted the town people to start panicking again.

"About five. One of the visitors phone my office this afternoon. I have them thinking it was an animal attack. I just left from up there. The bodies have already been moved" Liz said.

"Look, Liz. I'm going to go back up there later tonight. Maybe see if I can figure some stuff out" Damon said. He wanted to talk to the vampires in the woods. He didn't think they would risk bringing attention to themselves. That's why he didn't think it was them, but he could be wrong. Some could have join Eric and Gabriel.

"Sounds like an idea. Do I need to come along with my guys?" Liz asked.

"No, I can handle it" Damon said.

"Alright then, but let me know what you fine" Liz said. And she hung-up.

Damon put the phone back into pocket of his leather jacket. He was about to take his shot from the bartender, but his phone rang. It was Stefan.

"Yeah, what do you what?" Damon asked irritably.

"Where are you?" I've been trying to reach you. Have you even checked your messages?" Stefan asked.

"For your information brother, I'm at the Mystic Grill. And before you ask, yes I'm drinking and the answer is no. I haven't had time to check any messages except for Pearl's "Damon said.

"Did you even call her back? I think I already know the answer" Stefan said.

Damon could just picture the frown on his face.

"Again…Stefan, what do you want?" Damon asked.

"To pass on the message Pearl told me to tell you" Stefan said.

"And the message would be?" Damon asked.

"That Eric and Gabriel, have finally manage to persuade five vampires staying with her" Stefan said.

Damon shook his head. What was up with the number 5 today?. " I knew it was only a matter of time. Does it look like any others are thinking about straying too?" Damon asked. He was even more alert now. Now he knew for sure that Eric and Gabriel were behind the deaths of the hikers.

"I can't say and neither can Pearl. I'm over here now with Elena. And do you really need to be drinking?" Stefan asked.

Damon took a moment to answer. Just hearing Elena's name made him angry and made him hard at the sametime. He couldn't believe how she pushed him away and looked at him with such hate. Her look of hate had pierced him, which in turn had angered him. He wanted to see her, but he knew it was better for him keep his distance.

"What I do is none of your concern Stefan, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself" Damon said cockily.

"If you say, so" Stefan said.

Damon chose to ignored that.

"Look, Stefan, the sheriff just called me. Seem like Eric and Gabriel lead a killing spree late night. They killed five hikers. So I'm going out there tonight "Damon said.

"Do you really think it was them?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sure of it. They wanted to make a statement" Damon said.

"Then we have to come up with a plan. And I'm going with you tonight." Stefan said.

"I'm on it. And you're not coming" Damon said seriously.

"Honestly, Damon you think you can handle everything on your on" Stefan said disapprovingly.

"I can. I'm cool like that. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me? Damon asked.

"Nope" Stefan said. And he hung-up.

Damon put the phone back into his pocket. He looked out the window. It would be dark any minute now.

"Bartender! Another shot of scotch" Damon said.

"Sure, coming up" the bartender said.

"I'll have one too" said a red head.

Damon looked her over as she sit down on the stool next to him. She was pretty. Her hair was a fiery red and her eyes were the color of emerald. She smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Jade Montgomery" she said extending her hand.

"Damon Salvatore" Damon said. And he shook her hand.

Damon missed the glint that reflected in her eyes, when he said his name.

"Do you live around here?" Damon asked.

"No, I'm just traveling through. And you?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I live here" Damon said.

The bartender handed them their drinks. They drown them at once.

"Want another?" Damon asked.

"Sure," Jade said.

"Bartender! Another round" Damon said.

"So what can you do for fun around here?" Jade asked.

"This" Damon said and held up his glass of scotch and threw it back.

"I was referring to places you could go" Jade said laughing.

"There's a bowling alley, a skating rink , a movie theater, an arcade, and this place, which you seem to have found on your own" Damon said.

"Sound like some cool places. I should definitely check them out before I leave" Jade said.

"When is that?" Damon asked. He found her kind of interesting.

"Whenever my services are no longer needed" Jade said.

"And you do what actually?" Damon asked.

"I'm a traveling journalist "Jade said.

"Sounds boring" Damon said. He faked a yawn, which in turn made Jade slap his arm.

"To you maybe, but not to me. What to you do?" Jade asked.

"Nothing, however I can show a girl a goodtime if that counts as a job" Damon said smirking.

"No, it doesn't. But I'm not against having a goodtime" Jade said. She leaned over to place her hand on his thigh and squeezed it. To make her point.

"Oh, really?" Damon asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes," Jade said. She let her tongue tickle his ear.

Damon grabbed her hand that was on his thigh."Careful what you ask for" Damon said deadly. And he removed her hand from his thigh and moved his head out of her reach. Did she think he was turn on by her little advances? She was intriguing, but Elena was beautiful. But he decided to humor her. If she was offering then he would be a fool not to take it.

"What if I don't want to be careful?" Jade asked. Not at all put off by his tone.

"Then that tells me, you enjoy taking risks" Damon whispered in her ear.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jade asked.

"Do it look like a guy like me would be into relationships?" Damon asked. But he would be into them for Elena. He shook his head. He didn't know why he thought that. It had to be the alcohol talking.

"Point taken." Jade said.

Damon didn't try to stop her when she leaned over to brush her lips against his. She was just pulling back, when Damon stopped her by pulling her closer. He crushed his lips against hers. She cupped his face with her hands. Damon deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue. She moaned against his lips. He thrust his tongue in and out her mouth.

He broke off the kiss to kiss her neck. He bent his head to let his lips touch the top of her breasts that were peeking out over her low fitted shirt. She removed her hands to let her fingers run through his hair. Damon let his lips capture her lips once more, before pushing her away.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else" Damon said. He sense some people were watching them.

"Where do you suggest?" Jade asked breathless.

"My place" Damon said. Then he picked up his glass and threw the shot back. He got up and looked outside. It was already dark.

"Sound like a plan" Jade said. And she got up too.

"Just leave your car here. I'll bring you back later" Damon said. And he headed out the Mystic Grill with Jade following him.

Damon was making his way to his car when he realized Jade wasn't following him. He looked back at her.

"Don't tell me you're backing out?" Damon asked.

"I don't plan on it" Jade said and with that her eyes flashed black.

And that's when Damon knew. She was a vampire. He couldn't believe he didn't notice before. God he had to stop drinking. Now that comment she made about whenever her services were no longer needed made sense. He sensed something was wrong and turned back around to see Michael and two others headed his way. Damon finally realized he had been set-up. He turned back to face Jade. The look he gave her was menacing. He was going to rip her to pieces after he finished with these three. She shrunk back. Damon laugh to himself and turned back around.

"How's your arm?" Damon asked smirking.

Michael didn't respond, but gave him a dirty look.

"So they sent the cowardly one back? That figures" Damon said. He gave a deadly laugh.

"Ezra, you take the right. Winston, you take the left, and I'll take the middle" Michael said.

They took position and got into fighting mode. They look ready to kill.

"Mighty tough with your friends here. Aren't you?" Damon asked.

Damon ready himself. He was going to have to watch his left, right, and the front of him. He had once asked for a challenge and now he had one. So he would be damn if he was going to blow it. His eyes flashed black. He wondered if they were all coming together or separately. And got his answer.

They came at once. Damon deflected the blows from the right and left with ease. Michael took the opportunity to strike a powerful blow into his stomach. He fell to his knees. He turned left and right fast to deflect the vicious kicks coming from Ezra and Winston as best as he could. He was so detracted by that, that he fell to realize or sense Michael knee coming up to connect with his nose.

Damon heard his nose break and blood went flying everywhere. He shook his head to collect himself. He guess he shouldn't of had so many shots. They were kicking his ass, which pissed him off.

He had, had enough. They were going to pay and it was going to be dearly. Damon sense incoming kicks from his right and left and deflected them. He grabbed Ezra's ankle and squeezed it until he felt the bone shatter. Then he shot up fast to grab Winston by the neck and snapped it. He broke off a bar that was on a truck then drove it into his chest.

Damon didn't see or hear Michael come up from behind him. He went flying through the air and landed hard. He got up quickly to deflect his blows along with Ezra's.

Damon caught Ezra wrist and twisted it until he heard the bone break. Then he elbowed Michael in the face hard. He picked up Ezra and toss him through the air. He took Michael by the head and smashed it into someone's windshield. He saw Ezra about to leave, but he caught him in no time. He saw an employee sign, so he snapped it into and drove it through Ezra's chest.

Damon let his body fall to the ground. He turn back to finish the fight with Michael, but he had disappeared for a second time. But that was alright with Damon. Next time he wouldn't be able to get away. He make damn sure of it.

He had almost forgotten Jade, so he made his way towards her. She took of running, but he caught her.

"Where you off to?" Damon asked coldly.

But before she could respond. Damon grabbed her by the throat and started squeezing. Hard as she might she couldn't break his hold. Damon quickly let her go when he heard voices, three people were making their way out of the bar. He heard Jade let out a sigh of relief.

"You got lucky, but this is far from over" Damon said.

"I had to. It was either help them or die" Jade said hoarsely.

"You selfish bitch" Damon said disgustingly. "And you're coming with me".

Damon dragged her towards his car and pushed her inside. Then he went around to get in. He felt her tense up.

"If you even think about taking off, I'm going to smash your head through the windshield. Then I'm going to snap your neck, and then I'm going to either take a bar off that truck again or find another employee sign…break it off then drive in through your chest" Damon said deadly. He wanted to make sure he got his point across.

"I wasn't even thinking about moving" Jade said quietly.

"Smart girl" Damon said.

He drove home. He saw that Elena's car was in the driveway when he pulled up. Her and Stefan must have just got back from Pearl's, which reminded him he had to go out to the woods, but it wasn't going to be tonight. He had to rest up and heal first. And he had to finish sobering up. He got out the car and dragged Jade with him.

The closer he got to the house the more he could sense Elena. He got hard just thinking about her naked body. He wondered how she was going to act around him after everything that happened with them. Especially in front of Stefan. There was only one way to find out.

He found Stefan and Elena sitting in the parlor. Elena saw him first and she gasp, which made Stefan turn to see what was going on. He got up and looked at Damon questioningly. Damon pulled Jade from behind him to stand by side him. He watched as Elena sized her up and then dismissed her. Damon laughed to himself.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"I would like to know that too" Damon said. He looked towards Jade. She looked the other way.

"Care to explain?" Stefan asked.

"It seems I was set-up. By Jade here. Michael and two others decided to do me in. And I'm guessing those could be the two out of the five that left Pearl's to join Eric and Gabriel. I killed those two, but Michael got away again" Damon said.

Elena looked to Jade.

"How could you do that? They could have killed him" Elena asked angrily. And she got up.

Damon just stared at Elena in awe. He had no way of knowing that him being set-up would anger her greatly.

"I had no choice. It was either help them or be killed" Jade said defensively.

"You did have a choice. You just chose the wrong one" Elena said fiercely. And she took a step towards her. Stefan grabbed her arm, but Elena snatched her arm from his grasp.

"You need to calm down Elena" Stefan said.

"Don't tell me to calm down Stefan," Elena said heatedly. "She purposely set-up him up to be killed".

"I know, but it doesn't do any good or anybody to get out of control. We need to stay calm and think rationally" Stefan said reasonably.

Damon couldn't take his eyes off of her. He wanted her more than ever. He tried to catch her eyes, but she kept on avoiding his. He turn his attention back towards Jade.

"It's time to talk Jade, I want to know everything, and if you choose to not talk I'm going to finish what I started in the parking lot, before we get interrupted " Damon said coldly.

Jade hands went to her neck automatically. Damon smirked coldly at her. She looked at him.

"I'm not a traveling journalist I lied. And I'm sorry. I'm a vampire from out of the tomb. And before you ask I'm not from Pearl's. I came from the group that's staying in the woods. Eric and Gabriel manage to convince five of us to join them in their vendetta against the town " Jade said.

"How could you do that? Elena asked.

"You don't understand. Of course I jumped at the chance like the others. It was torture being locked and chain for so many years. I never even wanted to be a vampire in the first place. Me and my older sister were attacked on a cold winter night. We never saw or heard them sneak up on us. They decided that they wanted us to be their soulmates, and they turned us against our will. I don't even no where my sister is. When we got chained up we got separated " Jade said.

"I'm sorry" Elena said sincerely.

"Enough of this depressing story get to the point" Damon said unfeelingly.

Elena and Jade eyes shot daggers at him.

"Eric and Gabriel had no idea that Michael had convince three of us to join him in killing you. I told him I didn't want to be involve. That we were only suppose to be going against the town. Well, he turned on me and so did the others. I either had to help them or be killed" Jade said.

"So what you did was understandable" Stefan said nodding his head.

"You think Stefan?" Damon asked. He turn to face him. "So tell me Jade, was kissing me part of your plan?" He asked. He turned to face her. He could see Elena staring between him and Jade. And her eyes turn to anger. Damon didn't want Jade, but he wasn't going to tell Elena any different. Maybe this would make her acknowledge her attraction.

"No. That was real" Jade said. She looked into his eyes. They silently pleaded for him to believe her.

Damon stared into her emerald depths and didn't know why he believed her.

"You should stay here" Stefan said.

"You think that's a good idea?" Jade asked. Finally tearing her eyes away from Damon's.

"Yes, it's for your own good. You don't have anybody to protect you" Stefan said.

"Yeah, okay" Jade said.

"I guess I have to find you a room. Or better yet maybe you should sleep with me" Damon said smirking.

"Is that really necessary?" Elena asked irritably. " I mean really you never cease to amaze me". Her eyes were flashing.

Damon turn to look at her and raised his eyebrow. His eyes dance with laughter. He was really loving this.

"I don't think so " Jade said. Turning to face him again.

"Really? You didn't have a problem with that a few minutes ago" Damon said with a smirk. He looked her way.

Jade didn't say anything, but stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow that was fast Damon. I mean honestly, thank god I didn't go through with last night. It was all a mistake anyway, and I will never repeat it "Elena spat out.

Damon turn to look at her with hard eyes. He kept playing the mistake in his head over and over again. And he grew even more angry.

"You want to see about that" Damon challenged.

Stefan and Jade looked between them in confusion.

"What are you talking about Elena?" Stefan asked curiously.

Damon watched as Elena tore her eyes from his and turn to stare at Stefan. He watched her face turn from anger to being shocked. Like she forgot that Stefan was in the room and she said those things. She shook her head.

"Just that I was thinking about hooking Damon up with one of the girls I know. Who happens to work at the Mystic Grill" Elena said convincingly.

"Do you really think that would have been wise?" Stefan asked.

"Now that I think about it. Absolutely not " Elena said. She turned her heated gaze back onto Damon.

"About that room…Where is it?" Jade asked. She turned towards Damon.

"You can sleep next to my room" Damon said without taking his eyes off Elena's.

"I'll show you Jade" Stefan said. And he left the room with Jade right on his heels.

Damon broke his eyes off of Elena's. He headed to the kitchen. Very much aware that she was following him. He took of his jacket and laid it on the counter. He heard Elena gasp. He knew she was taking in his bruises, but he would heal. He took out a glass, and then grabbed a bag of blood from the freezer. He poured the blood in and then threw it back.

"Let me get some ice for your nose" Elena said. She moved to grab a dishtowel ,open the freezer to grab an ice tray, and she poured the ice onto the dishtowel and stepped in front of him to place it on his nose.

"Thanks" Damon said. He stared at her intently.

"You're welcome," Elena said hoarsely. She couldn't turn her eyes away from his.

Damon reached up to place his hand on top of hers.

"I can still taste you. I can still picture you're naked body lying undermine. And I can't for the life of me get your moans out of my head" Damon said. He reached up to remove the dishtowel. He could hear Elena's intake of breath. She closed her eyes then open them back up again to stare at him.

"Do you really think I would want anyone else? I want you and only you. I want to be inside of you. I want to hear you call out my name in ecstasy" Damon said. His eyes still locked on hers.

And with that he pulled her close to his body and wrapped his arms around her waist. He waited for Elena to protest in someway, but she didn't. He leaned down to crush his lips against hers hard. She responded by linking her arms around his neck. He probed her mouth open with his tongue. She moan into his mouth. Their kissing became urgent. He reached one hand up to run through her hair. He thrusted his tongue in and out her mouth. She sucked his lower lip. Damon groaned.

He broke the kiss off and leaned his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily. He took one of her hands and placed it on himself, and felt her shiver. He was rock hard. He removed his hand from hers, but she still kept her hand on him. She grabbed him. Damon responded by groaning and he captured her lips again with his and started kissing her fiercely. He nibbled her lower lip. She sighed into his mouth.

"Elena!" Stefan called. He was in the other room.

They broke apart. Damon watched as Elena pulled herself together. She looked at him when she finished. He couldn't read her eyes. They were unreadable. He stared at her lips. They were swollen from his kisses. He looked back up at her.

"Please stay away from me Damon" Elena said in a whisper.

"I can't do that Elena, I wish I could, but I can't" Damon said honestly. He took a step closer to her, but she moved back.

"I can't do this anymore. It's not right and it's wrong. And I should know better" Elena said in anguish. And she ran out the kitchen.

All Damon could do was stare after her.

**What did you guys did of the chapter? let me know by reviewing me. I wonder if Damon will stop drinking now...We will see.**

**Who would have known that he would get set-up by Jade, who I happen to like. Jealous much Elena lol. I enjoyed the Damon/Elena interaction How about you?:)**

**Sorry about the long chapter. I just wanted to fit everything in. And Elena's pov is up next, so yay.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Elena POV**

Elena decided to wear a black strapless top with skinny blue jeans. She went to her closet to get out her black boots and put them on. Then she went to the bathroom to do her hair. She got out the flat iron and started to flatten her hair.

She had to remember to call Bonnie, after she came back from school. She had to tell her everything that went down and what was about to go down.

Elena left the bathroom, and then she headed back into her room. She thought of the events from last night. Could she have been anymore obvious in defending Damon and being jealous? She shook her head. She had an extremely hard time debating on what to say to him, or how she was going to face him after their encounter the night before. But that soon changed after he walked into the parlor last night. She couldn't stop the gasp from leaving her lips.

He had dry up blood all over his face and his clothes had strains of mud, dirt, and blood. She wanted to run to him, but she couldn't. Stefan was in the room. She became furious when she had learned that Jade had set him up. It was lucky that Stefan held her back. She was very aware that she had a slim chance going up against a vampire, but she didn't care.

Elena hated how Jade looked at Damon. Damon had told her, that he wasn'tinterest in Jade, or nobody else for that matter. That all he wanted was her, and only her. Her heart did flips. Was it selfish of her to still be with Stefan, but didn't want Damon seeing anyone else? If it was, then so be it.

Speaking of Stefan, she had to talk to him about their relationship. There was no more putting it off. She loved Stefan, but her feelings for Damon were becoming stronger by the second. She wish she could tell Damon, but she couldn't. He would use that to his advantage and she had to be absolutely sure.

She never plan on hurting Stefan, but she couldn't control how she felt. Anymore than she could stop breathing. If someone said she had a wish. A wish to use or not, to get rid of her feelings for Damon, would she use it. Her answer would be a simple no. She couldn't control herself around Damon, and it was frightening. She swore to keep her distance from him, and she hoped that he would at least do the same until she at least figured somethings out.

Elena thought of what to say to Stefan. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble between him and Damon. She would just tell him that she needed a break from them, that her feelings are confusing right now, and she needed time to work them out. There was no sense in mentioning Damon. It wasn't like she was going to broke-up with Stefan, then go straight to Damon.

She went to her computer to print out her oral report. She had to present it today. She was so nervous. She calm her shaky hands. She wasn't even presenting yet, and already her hands were shaking. She shut off the computer, then she went to grab her backpack off of her bed, and then she headed downstairs.

Elena went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Aunt Jenna and Jeremy were sitting at the table eating. Elena went to grab a plate and filled it with eggs, two pieces of toast, and some bacon. Then she went to join them at the table.

"Morning," Aunt Jenna said as she smiled at her. "Are you ready to present today?"

"Morning. And not really, but I really don't have a choice" Elena said.

"I'm sure you will do fine" Aunt Jenna said reassuringly.

"Thanks," Elena said smiling.

"Aunt Jenna, you already got your bags packed?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I do. I just need to add a few more things" Aunt Jenna said.

"Bags, I'm I missing something here?" Elena asked confusedly.

"Did I forget to tell you, me and Jeremy are going out of town?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"Yes, you did " Elena said, looking from her to Jeremy.

"I'm sorry. Jeremy class is going on a field trip to New York City. The teacher asked me at the last minute to volunteer. Seems like the other parents didn't want to" Aunt Jenna said apologetically.

"It's okay. You excited Jer" Elena asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, I guess, but we're not really going there for fun. It involves work" Jeremy said.

Jenna just shook her head, and Elena laughed.

"When are you guys leaving?" Elena asked. "And how many days will you be gone?"

"We're leaving this afternoon, right after school" Jeremy said.

"Just a couple of days" Aunt Jenna said.

"Well, I hope you guys have a fun time" Elena said.

"Are you going to be alright staying here by yourself" Aunt Jenna asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Elena said. Aunt Jenna didn't look convince. "I'll be fine, really Aunt Jenna, you don't have to worry about me"

"Okay, just checking. You guys better hurry up, or you're going to be late for school" Aunt Jenna said.

"Do you want me to do the dishes right quick?" Elena asked.

"No, I got it. I don't need you being late" Aunt Jenna said as she started gathering plates.

"Jeremy, I'll meet you after school out front. And do you have your bags ready? If so, where are they?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"In the living room, by the couch" Jeremy said. Then he headed out the door.

"Okay," Elena said as she got up, and then she went around the table to give Aunt Jenna a hug. Aunt Jenna, put down the plates and hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you, and be safe. You and Jeremy both".

And she hugged Aunt Jenna tighter. She was glad that Aunt Jenna and Jeremy were leaving. They didn't need to be here when everything went down. At least she knew that they would be safe.

"I'm going to miss you too. And of course we'll be safe" Aunt Jenna said as she returned the hug back just as tight.

They broke apart. Elena went to grab her backpack, and then headed out the door. Jeremy was leaning against the car waiting for her. She went to unlock her trunk, then put her packback in, and then she slammed it shut. Then she went around the passenger side and hugged a very surprised Jeremy. He was stiff at first, but then he relaxed in her embrace.

"I only did this here, because you would let me. I knew it would embarrass you, if I did this at school where everyone would see. I'm going to miss you as well. And I don't want you giving Aunt Jenna, a hard time" Elena said as she stood back.

"I'm going to miss you too and I promise I want be hard on Aunt Jenna, then again what's the harm" Jeremy said laughing.

Elena gave him a stern look.

"I'm just kidding" Jeremy said, the smile gone from his face.

"Your better be. Now get in, before we are late" Elena said.

She found a park and parked. She saw that Stefan was already here. She wondered if Damon had dropped him off, but that wouldn't be imaginable. He was standing by the entrance and started walking towards her, when she pulled up.

Elena and Jeremy both got out. She headed to the trunk to get her packback. She made sure all the doors were locked.

"Remember what I said!" Elena yelled after him.

"Yeah, yeah" Jeremy said over his shoulder as he headed inside the building.

Stefan grabbed her hand and linked it with his. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey," Stefan said as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey," Elena said as she returned his kiss.

They started walking towards the building. Elena wondered what it would be like to hold Damon's hand, while walking. If he would even let her. She shook her head. Could she ever stop thinking of him? She realized her and Stefan had stopped walking. He stared down at her. He had a concerned expression on his face. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Elena said convincingly. "Why?"

"You just seem a little out of it" Stefan said. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just have some stuff on my mind" Elena said.

"Want to talk about it?" Stefan asked.

"Later," Elena said.

Maybe then she could finally talk to him about their relationship. The sooner the better. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. She and Stefan split up once they got into the building, but not before Stefan cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She sighed against his lips, and then she pulled back. Stefan headed the other way, and she headed to her locker.

When she got there, she realized that his kisses seem different, or maybe it was her. She shook her head, and then she put in the combination for her locker. She got out all her books she would need for her morning classes, then put her backpack in, and then she slammed the door shut. Then she headed to her first class, which was Math. She took her usual seat beside Caroline.

"Hey, Elena I wanted to ask you something" Caroline said happily.

"Hey, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Elena asked. Their Math teacher Mr. Tibbs had just come in. He wrote the daily objectives on the board.

"If you and Stefan, would like to go with Matt and me to the movies tonight?" Caroline asked smiling. "Please say yes Elena, you said no the last time, because you had to do some project for Word History class"

Elena didn't think it could hurt. She and Stefan could talk afterwards.

"Okay, I'm in. What are we seeing?" Elena asked.

"Well, don't laugh it's between Toy Story 3, or The Karate Kid" Caroline said. "It's the only things playing right now".

Elena burst out laughing, which earned her a warning look from Mr. Tibbs.

"I want to see Toy Story 3, but Matt wants to see The Karate Kid. We're having a hard time deciding" Caroline said.

"Well, if you want to see that so bad Caroline, then we can go see that one. You have my vote" Elena said smiling.

She secretly wanted to see it too.

"Thanks," Caroline said as she reached over and gave her a half hug. "I can't wait to tell Matt".

The rest of the class went by fast and Elena was happy when the bell rung. She bid Caroline a farewell goodbye and a promise to meet them at the movies later tonight. She went out the door and headed to World History.

She was next and she was so nervous. Her hands were shaking badly and she had knots in her stomach. She felt like throwing up. She had to pull herself together. There was nothing to worry about. She had this in the bag. She would just have to think of something that would get her to relax.

Elena gathered her oral report, and then she went to the front of the class. She took a deep breath. For some reason she thought about Damon. His smirks, his gorgeous blue eyes and his beautiful black hair, his kisses, his touches, and his cockiness that drove her insane. She could go on and on. She began her speech.

She met Stefan at her locker after school. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close and gave her a quick kiss, and then he released her. She put all her books into her backpack, and then she slammed the door shut.

"So, how was your presentation?" Stefan asked.

"Now, you think to ask. It went fine just fine" Elena said irritable. She couldn't believe he didn't remember.

"I did remember. I just didn't want to bring it up this morning. I figured you wanted to avoid the subject" Stefan said honestly.

"And why would you think that Stefan?" Elena asked with disbelief. She shook her head. "Don't you think it's better to talk about it, rather than avoid the situation?"

"Of course, I just didn't want to add more to your stress and your nervousness" Stefan said. He looked at her and willed her to understand his reasoning.

Elena didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she decided to change the subject.

"Listen, Caroline has asked you and me to go on another double date with Matt and her, so what do you say?" Elena asked. "I already told her we would go".

"When? "Stefan asked, a frown crossed his face and he shook his head.

"Tonight, why?" Elena asked.

"I've already promised Pearl something" Stefan said apologetically.

"What?" Elena asked curiously.

"I can't say" Stefan said. And it was said in a way that wasn't meant to discuss more.

"You can't, or you won't" Elena asked furiously.

Stefan didn't say anything.

"So, you didn't think it was important enough to mention this to me this morning?" Elena asked coldly.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, and it's safer if you don't know anything" Stefan said.

"Don't you think that's my choice Stefan?" Elena asked with spat. "Are we keeping secrets again?"

Stefan just continued to look at her with an expressionless face, which enraged her more. She knew she should be the one to talk, but if it did involve her, and the town, then she had a right to know. She gave him one more look, then she turned around, and then she headed to the parking lot. She couldn't get away from him fast enough.

Just as she was unlocking the door, she heard the house phone ringing. She raced to the living room.

"Hello," Elena said into the receiver.

"Hey Elena, it's me" Bonnie said.

"Hi Bon, how is everything going?" Elena asked.

"Pretty good so far, me, Mya, and Jessica think we found a way to close the tomb, but we don't know for sure. The only way is to test it, so that would mean coming back to do that" Bonnie said. She sounded happy.

"That's pretty good news Bonnie. Mya and Jessica giving you any trouble?" Elena asked.

"Nope, Can you believe that? Of course they had some little disagreements, but that's understandable. You should really see us in action Elena, we're a force to be reckoned with" Bonnie said proudly.

Elena felt really happy for Bonnie. She was slowly, but surly dealing with Grams death, and had found a way to bond even more with her cousins.

"Sounds like you guys are really something. I can't wait to see you three in action" Elena said.

"We're stronger together than apart. We really needed this time together. Too bad it had to be Grams death, that made us grow closer again Bonnie said sadly.

"I'm just so happy for you Bon, you sound really good. And I'm sure your Grams would have wanted this.

"Thanks Elena, and I agree, Grams would be happy" Bonnie said.

"When do you plan on coming back?" Elena asked anxiously.

"In two days, why?" Bonnie asked seriously. Her voice was more alert now.

"Some vampires from the tomb are planning an attack on the founding families and whoever else that stands in their way. They are trying really hard and have succeeded in most cases in getting a couple vampires from Pearl and the ones in the woods to join them. So far they have killed about five hikers, but who really knows what else they are planning, or whose going to be their next target" Elena said clearly.

Bonnie was silent for a minute. It was like she was trying to make sure she heard and understood everything right.

"I kind of figure this. I just had a feeling. I guess we have no other choice, but to come back tomorrow. I'll tell Mya and Jessica to start packing" Bonnie said.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I've missed you Bon. And we're going to need all the help we can get" Elena said.

I've missed you too. I guess I'm going to have to put my differences aside when it comes to Stefan and Damon in order to work together if we want to stop them, because I will not sit back and let them kill innocent people and the ones I care dearly for " Bonnie said determinedly.

Elena felt happy to hear that. Bonnie was taking a big step and she couldn't be happier. They would have to work, and fight as one to overcome. She and Bonnie said their goodbyes and Elena hung-up the phone.

She headed into the kitchen to grab a snack. She made herself a turkey sandwich, and then she grabbed a rootbeer from the refrigerator. Then she went to sit down at the table to eat.

Elena heard the house phone ringing again on her way up the stairs. She answered the phone on her desk.

"Hello," Elena said into the receiver.

"Are you guys still on for tonight?" Caroline asked.

Just because Stefan wasn't going didn't mean that she wasn't going. She wasn't going to let Caroline down.

"It's only going to be me. Stefan can't make it, so I hope that won't to be a problem" Elena said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. And yes I still want you to come" Caroline said.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to be a third wheel to you guys" Elena said uncertainly.

"Yes, and don't worry about it" Caroline said.

"Okay, good" Elena said as she smiled.

"So, do you know what you're wearing?" Caroline asked.

"To be honest, I haven't thought about it" Elena said sd she laughed.

Caroline laughed with her.

Well, I plan to wear an off shoulder top and a black skirt with low inch heels" Caroline said excitedly.

Elena couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds hot, you're going to look hot" Elena said. "How about your hair, how are you going to wear it?"

"I was thinking in a pony. Maybe high or low or either just let it hang" Caroline said. "You?"

"I'm going to use my crimper" Elena said.

"That's going to look pretty. Well, look I better go, so we can get ready. See you at the movies" Caroline said.

"Okay, bye" Elena said as she hang-up.

She went to jump into the shower. She grabbed a towel then went to blow-dry her hair. She decided to go ahead and use her crimper. When she was finish she went back into her room. She decided to wear her purple halter top with the string beads, her black legging jeans, and her black strappy heels. She went back into her bathroom to check her hair, then grabbed her car keys and purse off of her desk ,and then she headed downstairs. She made sure all the doors were locked, and then she headed out the door.

Elena found a park ,and then she got out. The line was long. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief. The group was made up of all different ages. She spotted Matt and Caroline and went to join them.

"Elena," Matt said as he gave her a hug.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind my tagging along" Elena said as she returned his hug.

"Not at all" Matt said.

"You look really pretty Elena, I'm loving the top and jeans'" Caroline said smiling. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing them".

Elena shook her head and laughed.

"Sure, not at all. And you're looking pretty yourself. Glad to see you let your hair hang down" Elena said.

"Thanks," Caroline said.

"So, I heard Stefan couldn't join us? That's too bad, but maybe next time" Matt said.

Elena just nodded her head. There wasn't going to be a next time, which reminded her she still had to talk to Stefan.

"So, how you feel about the movie Matt?" Elena asked him jokingly.

"I don't really have a choice do I? But I'm not complaining it could be good" Matt said.

Elena just smiled at him.

"If I remember correctly you didn't want to see the first, or the second with me, so Caroline did something right" Elena said smiling.

Matt just shook his head and Caroline just beamed.

"Elena, have you heard that Bonnie's coming back tomorrow, and that she's bringing her cousins with her?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I talk to her this afternoon" Elena said. She didn't know how she could forget to mention that to Caroline.

"Should be interesting. I thought Mya and Jessica couldn't stand each other" Caroline said as she looked a little confused.

"I guess they decided to work through their problems, which by the way isn't a bad thing "Elena said.

"True," Caroline said.

They were so busy talking that they didn't realized they were next in line. Elena stepped back to let Caroline and Matt go first. She was taking her money out and was about to hand it to the ticket guy, when someone knocked her hand away. She looked up into Damon's smirking face. She couldn't believe this. She had asked him to stay away, but he didn't. She could feel herself getting angry. She looked behind him to see Jade. Great, the whole gang. Jade smiled at her and waved, and Elena waved back at her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked irritably.

She looked to see Matt and Caroline looking at them. Matt in a curious way, and Caroline in a disbelieving way.

"I thought you needed a date, so here I am at your service" Damon said as his smirk grew wider.

"Well, you thought wrong" Elena said.

And she handed her money to the ticket guy, but Damon grabbed it out of his hand. Elena looked up at him furiously. She was in no mood to play games. Damon just ignored her look and took out his wallet.

"Two tickets please" Damon said to the guy.

Damon pocketed his ticket then gave Elena hers.

"I didn't ask you to pay my way. I'm pretty capable of doing it myself "Elena said coldly. "But thanks".

"You're welcome," Damon said as he smiled down into her face, his blue eyes shining.

Elena swallowed hard, his eyes truly undid her. She had to stay in control and she shook her head.

"Damon, what about me?" Jade asked as she looked to him.

"Pay your own way. I didn't ask you to come along" Damon said dismissively.

And then he grabbed Elena's hand to link it with his. Elena felt light headed. His touch set her on fire.

If she wasn't so detracted by this she would have laughed. She saw Caroline staring down at their linked hands in shock, making Elena tore her hand from out of Damon's, but he grabbed her hand right back.

"I had no choice, if you would remember" Jade said.

"Yeah, I totally forgot, but I still fell to see what that has to do with me" Damon said as he led Elena inside.

"You're truly unbelievable" Jade called angrily after him as the door closed behind them.

Damon led her to the counter. Matt and Caroline were in the other line. Elena could feel Caroline's eyes on her, so just avoided her eyes. She looked up into Damon's face. He was truly gorgeous. She smiled. Damon sensed her gaze and looked down at her. She gasped at what she read. The longing, and the need. She looked away, but looked back again when he wasn't looking anymore.

She took him in. He had on his black leather jacket with a white shirt and blue jeans. She licked her lips. He looked really good. She remembered all to well what it had looked like under that shirt. Those nicely defined rock hard abs. The feel of them against her abdomen. She shivered. What he had looked like without any jeans and she blushed. The size of him. She wondered how he would feel inside of her. Pushing into her. She could feel her own want start to build up and she shook it off.

"You look beautiful" Damon said. His eyes were drinking her in.

"Thanks," Elena said hoarsely. "You look good yourself"

Damon just smirked. She forgot it was a bad move mentioning that. He was already cocky.

"You do know it was wrong, with what you did to Jade right?" Elena asked.

"Not my problem" Damon said.

Elena just shook her head.

"Want anything?" Damon asked her.

"Sure. Let me get a popcorn and a Sunkist soda" Elena said smiling.

"Yeah, can I get a large popcorn and two Sunkist's sodas down here?" Damon asked.

Matt and Caroline went ahead to grab seats, but not before Caroline cast some more looks in her and Damon's direction. Jade finally came in and gave Damon a nasty look and went to join Matt and Caroline.

"You think you can handle carrying the popcorn, while I grab the drinks?" Damon asked smirking.

Elena just rolled her eyes, then grabbed their popcorn, and then she headed after Matt, Caroline, and Jade. It was so dark. She couldn't see anything, but think god Damon's hand guided her elbow. At least he could see where they were going. Jade sat on one side of her and Damon sat on the other.

The movie started. She wasted no time in digging in the popcorn. She passed the bag to see if Jade wanted some, and then passed the bag to Damon, and it went back and forth like that. She was reaching into the popcorn bag, when her hand bumped into Damon's.

He started to stroke her hand with his. She could hardly breathe. She felt chills up and down her spine. He then took her hand towards his mouth and placed a light kiss on it. Then he turned her hand over to plant more kisses on the palm. She could feel her nipples began to stiffen, and between her thighs began to tingle. She tore her hand away. She couldn't allow this to happen again until she had broken up with Stefan and was really sure about her feelings for him.

Elena was so shaking up, that she couldn't even concentration on the movie. She passed Jade the popcorn, then got up and was stepping across Damon, when she tripped and fell into his lap. She could feel his hardness pressing against her. He groaned. She bit her bottom lip.

"You asked me to stay away, but I can't. I can't seem to keep my hands off of you. Stop fighting it for both of our sakes. Just go ahead and admit to your feelings" Damon whispered.

She didn't say anything, but just got up. She couldn't deal with this right now. He grabbed her wrist and she looked down. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he could see hers. Time stood frozen for them, until she finally spoke.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Elena said softly.

Damon released her and she turned and headed to the bathroom. She used the toilet, and then went to the sink to wash her hands. She threw some cold water on her heated face and neck. She stared into the mirror at her reflection.

Her own conflicted eyes stared back at her. She had to get a grip on herself. She took a deep breath, and then she headed out of the bathroom. She had her head down and bumped into someone. She looked up.

Elena looked into the face of a very tall guy with blonde hair.

"Excuse me, I'm very sorry" Elena said apologetically. She moved around him, but he got right back in her path. She felt uneasy, but she didn't let it show.

"No, excuse me. Do I know you? He asked. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes "You look like someone I've seen".

"I don't think so," Elena said. And she moved again to get around him, but like before he blocked her path. She was getting mad.

"Are you enjoying Toy Story 3? He asked.

She didn't know how he knew, which movie she was watching, but she had, had enough.

"That's none of your business. And if you would excuse me I need to get back to my friends" Elena said coldly. And she pushed pass him.

He grabbed her arm hard.

"I wasn't finish talking to you yet" He said deadly.

Elena tried to jerk her arm out of his grip, but it was useless. He was strong very strong. She threw her head back in defiance, which made him laugh cruelly. She refused to show fear.

"You are something, and you are very lovely as well" He said.

Elena didn't say anything. She just stared at him in hatred, which didn't seem to bother him in the least.

"Elena!" Damon called.

She let out a sigh of relief.

Damon grabbed the guy by the shoulder in a deadly grip. Elena knew that it had to hurt even if the guy didn't show any signs of pain.

"Eric, let her go, or I'm going to rip your arm off " Damon said dangerously.

Elena looked to see if he was serious. His eyes, which were black now, and facial expression were set.

"Really Damon, in front of these disgusting humans" Eric challenged him.

Elena looked around. People were watching them, and she saw three employees' headed their way.

"There's always outside" Damon said as he tighten his grip.

"This is not over. I'm going to enjoy facing you myself " Eric said as he let go of Elena's arm.

"I'm counting on it ,and I'm going to be looking forward to it" Damon said as he let go of Eric's shoulder.

Damon and Eric stared at each other menacingly, and then Eric finally walked off.

Damon turned his attention back to Elena. He walked towards her,and then he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Elena buried her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. He kissed the top of her head.

"You okay?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaking up" Elena said.

"I should have ripped him to pieces" Damon said.

"You did the right thing, by not doing so" Elena said.

"You want to go home?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I think I dealt with enough for one night" Elena said tiredly.

"I'll drive you, and Jade can drive your car. Let's go get your purse" Damon said. And he took her hand and Elena followed him into the movie.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it :) Let me know what you think by reviewing me. Up next Damon's POV yay.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Damon POV**

Damon stood in the shower, leaning his head against the wall as the hot water caressed his body. When Stefan had told him Pearl, had wanted him to help join the search for Harper, and that he wouldn't be able to go on his date with Elena. Damon had jumped at the chance. He knew that Elena had asked him to stay away, but he just couldn't.

Damon knew that Elena would be furious and he had been right. She had looked so beautiful. He especially loved the way that she had did her hair, which by the way smelt so good. He could smell her scented soap that she used on her smooth skin and he also loved the shower gel that she used on her hair. She truly drove him insane with want. He would like to lick and suck every part of her body. He hoped he would able to get that chance again. And hopefully this time she wouldn't push him away, but be just as eager as he was.

He had wanted her, had wanted her like a passion. God, he had to be inside of her soon. He could just imagine thrusting inside her, feeling her tightening around him, when she came. He shook his head and groaned. He could feel himself become hard. He knew once that he started thrusting inside of her, that he wouldn't be able to stop. He could just imagine her moans and screams of pleasure. He wanted her to ride him hard. He could just imagine thrusting upwards into her hot wet center, while she threw her head back in ecstasy.

Damon shook his head again, and then he rubbed one hand down his face. It did him no good to dwell. He could only wait until she was ready to acknowledge her feelings for him and came to him. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was like a constant reminder. He remembered when he had caught her smiling at him. He smiled to himself. He knew that it was a sign that she was about ready to admit to her attraction for him.

In that part when she had shot him another glance, when she had thought he wasn't looking. He smirked to himself. He knew that he was irresistible to her and that he was a danger to her like she was to him. He had felt her looking him over. Taking every inch of him in. He could tell by her heartbeat and breathing that she was thinking about things he could do to her body and what he had looked like without any clothes on. It had taken all his strength to not grab her and take her up against the wall.

Damon had been worried, when she didn't come straight back from the bathroom. He knew she wouldn't just take off without a word to him, or her friends. He had a feeling that something was wrong and he had been right.

When he saw Eric's hand on her, he had lost it. He was enraged. He wanted to break his neck and rip him to pieces all at once, but the only thing that stopped him, was that there were a lot of people around. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but he didn't want to risk setting the council off, or them finding out about him.

Damon knew he had made an error last night. He had shown Eric, that Elena was his weakness and that he cared enough about her to come to her defense. He knew for damn sure that he was going to use it against him. Somehow, or someway. He wished he had played it off better, but he didn't. It was Elena, his Elena, or soon it would be. He just had to be careful from now on. Eric was truly ruthless and deadly. He would attack Damon when he at least expected it. He just got that vibe from him. He knew he had to keep his guard up even more.

Elena had looked so defiant, when she had stood up to Eric. She didn't show any fear, or show any signs of backing down, and Eric needed to see that. He didn't know where she lived, but Damon knew he was going to find out. He shook his head once again. Just bringing up Eric angered him. He couldn't wait to face him. One of them was going to meet their end, and it wasn't going to be him. He had things to live and fight for.

Damon knew that it would hurt and anger Stefan, but he wasn't going to step aside, when it came to Elena. He wanted her and he was going to get her. It was as simple as that. He knew that he sounded cocky, but he was a cocky son of a bitch and was damn proud of it.

He would fight Stefan to the end for Elena, if need be. He loved his brother , but he wouldn't let that stand in his way. When he wanted something, he went after it.

Damon would only step aside, if Elena asked him to. But to be honest, he really couldn't even see himself doing so. He couldn't even stay away from her now.

It had been silent, when he had drove Elena home last night. He didn't want to disturb her. He knew that she had a lot of things on her mind. He had made sure to check around her house, before leaving, while Jade had checked inside the house. Of course vampires couldn't get in without being invited, but they could compel a human to do it.

Damon shut the water off ,and then he got out. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off, threw it into his dirty hamper, and then he grabbed two more towels. One to wrap around his waist and the other to dry his hair. After he had finished drying his hair, he threw that one into the hamper as well.

When he went into his room, he discarded his towel around his waist and walked around in all his nakedness. He had no shame. He knew that his body was on point.

He knew that girls all over would just die in taking a look at him, but he didn't care about them, all he cared about was pleasing Elena. He happen to know, that she took great delight in his body as did he with her body. She was shape like a goddess. He especially loved her breasts and nipples. He wanted to take them into his mouth again and tease them with his tongue.

Damon went to his closet to get his black shirt and black leather jacket, then headed to his dresser to pull out his dark blue denim low rise jeans, and then went to look under the bed for his shoes. He put them on, and then he headed downstairs to the kitchen. He found Stefan and Jade sitting at the table talking. They looked to him, when he came in.

"Any luck with finding Harper?" Damon asked.

"Nope. We've looked everywhere" Stefan said.

"Eric and Gabriel have him. He could be dead, or still alive" Damon said knowingly.

"But why would they take him?" Jade asked curiously.

Before answering, Damon grabbed a glass, then went to the freezer to grab a bag of blood and poured it in until it was all gone. He threw the bag into the garbage can. Then twirl the contents in the glass around, before throwing it back and drowning it.

"Either two things, to find out information, or to get him out the way" Damon said.

"Information for what?" Jade asked.

Damon didn't bother to answer her question, so Stefan did, but not before he shook his head at Damon, who in turn shrugged his shoulders.

"On our next move and what do we have planned" Stefan said as he smiled at her.

"Which reminds me, I have to talk to Pearl. I'm going to either call, or go see her today. We need to get everyone together and start formulating a plan" Damon said.

"Sounds good to me" Stefan said.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that I went to go join Elena at the movies late night?" Damon asked carelessly as he smirked, his eyes shone with mischief.

"And why would you do that Damon?" Stefan asked evenly. His eyes never left Damon's.

Damon burst out laughing. Jade looked from brother to brother.

"Why so bothered Stefan? Afraid I'm going to take Elena" Damon said smirking.

You could feel the electricity generating in the room.

"Oh, I don't think I have to worry about that Damon, I mean Elena cares about you, but she would never have feelings for you" Stefan said confidently.

Jade shook her head and looked at him doubtfully. Damon guess she had seen him and Elena last night and had heard what had transpired between them.

"Want to bet? Damon challenged. He let his eyes go deadly. "Whose to say that it already hasn't happened".

Stefan didn't say anything, but just continued to look at him in a expressionless way. His jaw clenched.

"I really hope you guys don't start fighting. It's to damn early in the morning for that" Jade said seriously. And she continued to look back and forth between them.

"Relax Stefan, I can't take Elena if she doesn't want to be taken " Damon said as he smirked. "Luckily I went, because Eric showed up."

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Damon asked coyly.

"Because if it involves Elena, then it involves me" Stefan said angrily.

"Really, Stefan?" Damon asked coldly. His eyes grew hard. "But if you must know, because you're dying to know what you don't know. Eric took it upon himself to introduce himself to Elena in a not so friendly way."

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Let's just say I took care of it for now, but I have a feeling this won't be the last time he approaches her" Damon said seriously. "And why aren't you in school?"

"Right, school I have to hurry up, before I be late and I have to see if Elena is alright" Stefan said as he jumped up and headed out the door.

Damon rolled his eyes skyward. He heard his cellphone ringing, so he grabbed it out of his pocket. It was Liz. He answered the phone.

"Yeah," Damon said.

"Did you ever get the chance to check out the woods?" Liz asked.

"No, I got a little distracted the other night, but I do plan on going back out there tonight. I don't want to go during the day it would look very suspicious, if you know what I mean" Damon said.

"You're absolutely right, but that's good to hear the sooner the better " Liz said.

"Is there another reason why you're calling me?" Damon asked. He knew there had to be.

"Yeah, I am. Are you busy right now?" Liz asked hesitantly.

"No, why?" Damon asked. He could tell by her hesitating that something else had happened. Here we go again. He really had to talk to Pearl soon.

"I need for you to get over here, I'm at the movies. Seem like the owner had some surprises left in his dumpster " Liz said tiredly. "I don't even know how I'm going to explain this".

"I'll be right there" Damon said as he hung-up.

"Anything wrong? Jade asked.

"Yep, but you don't have to worry about it. I got it all covered" Damon said cockily.

"I'm sure you do" Jade said as she shook her head.

Damon chose to ignore that.

"Look ,I'm on my way out, so try not to break anything, do anything stupid, or steal anything" Damon said.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked angrily.

Damon just smirked at her.

"Oh yeah, go down to the basement and gather some wood and sharpen them. We're going to be needing some stakes. I'm sick of trying to find something to use. I want to be able to just kill instantly.

Jade just shook her head at him again, and then he headed out of the door.

Damon unlocked his car,and then he got in. He turned up the radio and headed in town. He parked in the front and got out, and then he headed around the back. Liz, was waiting for him with two others. He assume one was the owner and the other had to be one of her men.

"Damon, this is Bo the owner. She pointed to the older guy with the mustache, and this here is Sebastian, she pointed to the younger guy on her left. Who happen to be one of mine" Liz said. They nodded their heads at him.

"Are you ready for this?" Liz asked. "Believe me it's not a pretty site.

"I'm sure I can handle it" Damon said smirking.

"All right," Liz said as she opened the lid.

Damon looked inside. He saw about four bodies. They were all teenagers. It look like they had been dead all night. It look like they all had been drained of their blood and their throats were ripped out. He stepped back. He knew this had been done by Eric. He had to have done this last night, after he had left out.

"Are you going to have the bodies remove now?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, Sebastian go call it in" Liz said as the guy on her left wearing the hat headed off.

"Now, what are you going to do about this sheriff? We can't just have murders just walking around killing people. Especially not at my place" Bo said heatedly.

"Listen Bo, I'm thinking it was an animal attack. Maybe a bear or mountain lion" Liz said.

Damon just shook his head and looked at her dumbly. Was she serious? This guy wasn't going to believe that.

"You think I'm dumb sheriff! You think a bear, or lion is capable of actually killing them all by draining their blood and ripping out their throats and then opening up my lid to my dumpster and just tossing them in" Bo said furiously.

"Bo, you just need to calm down. You, me and Sebastian, and Damon all know the truth, but I have to make sure that's put into the paper. I don't want the town getting panicky " Liz said as she motioned for Damon to follow her.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Liz asked.

"Yep, that the same vampire, or vampires killed those hikers and now these teenagers" Damon said. "What are you going to do about him?".

"I really don't know. I guess I would have to keep talking to him" Liz said, before she walked off.

Damon already knew what he had to do. While Liz was outside talking to Sebastian and the paramedics, he followed Bo inside. He went up to him.

"Where's your bathroom?" Damon asked. He already knew where it was.

"Just over there" Bo said.

"You found nothing in your dumpster. You just went out there just to throw away trash, not noticing anything" Damon said in a hypnotizing voice.

"I found nothing in my dumpster. I just went out there to throw my trash away, not seeing a thing" Bo repeated blankly.

"Are we clear?" Damon asked.

"Yes, we are clear" Bo said.

"Good," Damon said, before he headed back outside. The paramedics were already gone. He headed back to Liz.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Damon asked.

"Now, I'll go write that report up, talk some sense into Bo, and then I'll go to the paper and make sure they put down that it was an animal attack "Liz said.

"I don't think you need to talk to Bo anymore, I already dealt with him and he's already in the denial stage" Damon said.

"Well, that takes one thing off my hands" Liz said. "I'll keep you posted and you do the same for me".

"Sure," Damon said. And then he headed to his car. He reached into his pocket and got out his phone, and then he dialed Pearl's number. They needed to touch basis. He needed to fill her in, and she needed to do the same.

"Pearl," Pearl said.

"Any news on Harper yet?" Damon asked.

"Not yet, we've been looking everywhere. I don't understand where he could be, or whose behind his disappearance" Pearl said.

"Eric and Gabriel are behind this. It's the only explanation" Damon said.

"I had a feeling, but I wasn't to sure. I just knew they wouldn't be that stupid to try a move like that, but apparently they are" Pearl said.

"I'm thinking that are going to want to keep him alive, or either kill him to get him out the way" Damon said.

"He might be already dead" Pearl said.

"Maybe, but I think they would have like to squeeze some information out of him first" Damon said. "Does he know anything important. Something that they can use against us".

"Yes, they would. Only that we've been trying to recruit with no such luck. Been trying to persuade the others to come back and join us, and sending in spies to see what are their plans, so yeah that's important. But I know Harper, he will not tell them anything, even if it means extreme torture, or death" Pearl said.

"Well, you better be right, because they don't need that type of leverage" Damon said coldly. "How could you not have kept a better tab on him, or the others for that matter?".

"I don't need to explain my reasons to you Damon. And how about you provoking Eric and looked what happened. Four people are dead. I know things Damon, even if it happened this morning" Pearl said icily.

"Point taken. Since you know about that, I'm guessing you know about those five hikers as well" Damon said.

"I've head about that. Eric and Gabriel are getting out of control. We need to stop them soon" Pearl said.

"What about the five from the woods that they convinced to join them?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I know about that too. I understand you killed two and the other Jade I think that's her name is with you and Stefan, so that only leaves two" Pearl said.

"Yep, I know I'm good" Damon said smirking into the phone.

"You're so full of yourself Damon" Pearl said disgustingly.

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment" Damon said.

"It wasn't meant to be one" Pearl said. "I forgot to mention five more of my people left and went to join Eric and Gabriel".

Damon chose to ignore that comment.

"Honestly, Pearl can't you keep your people in check?" Damon asked furiously. He shook his head. This was bad. Knowing Eric, Damon was sure it wouldn't be long now until he would move to strike against the town.

"Don't chastise me Damon," Pearl said angrily.

"So, we're talking about fifteen vampires against us now. Maybe more if they can convince some more from you, or the ones in the woods" Damon said.

"I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen" Pearl said determinedly. "Even if I have to patrol every little move they make".

"For some reason I don't believe you Pearl, you haven't convince me any differently. I can understand the first five to go, but another five out of your reach" Damon said dangerously.

"I don't care if you believe me, or not Damon. I can control the rest. I will not have any more problems, or any more deserters" Pearl said.

"Oh you better not Pearl, you better not" Damon said deadly.

"Don't threaten me Damon, I don't take kindly to threats" Pearl said coldly.

"I don't care what you take kindly to Pearl, I'll be at your house tomorrow night with Stefan and the others to start planning" Damon said finally. And then he hung-up.

When Damon pulled up in the driveway. He saw Elena's car. He couldn't stop the instant happiness he felt and even if it could, he didn't want to. He smirked. He couldn't wait to see her. He wondered what she had on that little hot body of hers. Hopefully, something that didn't take a long time removing. He wondered how she had her beautiful dark hair.

She would soon be his, and only his. It was only a matter of time, before she admitted her feelings, and he couldn't wait.

He knew he cared deeply for her, and that he was sexual drawn to her, but he wasn't so sure he was in love with her yet, or maybe he was in denial. He laughed to himself. He found love a joke after everything that happened with Katherine. His heart was more safe guarded now. He made damn sure of that, but only Elena had a chance of breaking through, and to tell you the truth, he was a little scared. He knew him being scared was laughable, but he didn't want Elena to hurt him. Only she had the power to destroy him.

He found Stefan and Jade sitting in the parlor. He looked around for Elena, but he didn't see her anywhere in site.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked.

"Upstairs in my room taking a shower" Stefan said.

"Sounds like fun, I should go join her. I'm sure she wouldn't have any objections" Damon said smirking. "I mean look at me".

"Do you ever stop joking Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Nope, why? So I can be boring like you. No thanks," Damon said.

Stefan just shook his head.

"So, anything happen today? Stefan asked.

Damon looked over at Jade, who was busy avoiding his eyes. He knew she had said something.

"You've never heard of secrecy, have you?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Jade finally met his gaze. Her emerald colored eyes were filled with uncertainty. She bit her bottom lip like she was afraid of what she was about to say.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt, or get in way over you head" Jade said reasonably.

Damon burst out laughing at her. And from her facial expression she didn't take to kindly to it, but he didn't give a damn.

"This is coming from the same person, who purposely set me up to be ambushed and killed" Damon said coldly.

"I've said I'm sorry for the hundredth time now. What is it going to take for you to forgive me?" Jade asked pleadingly.

He wasn't moved.

"I don't like being betrayed" Damon said as he stared coldly at her. She got up and hurried out the room.

"She had no other choice Damon," Stefan said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Damon said dismissively.

"You could try being a little understanding Damon, and at least see her side of it" Stefan said rationally.

Damon felt enraged. He looked dangerously at Stefan and took some steps towards him. Stefan didn't get up, he wasn't stupid. Damon was faster and stronger. If he wasn't his brother, then he wouldn't think twice of ripping his head off.

"Kind of hard to do that, isn't Stefan?" Damon asked deadly. He turned and headed upstairs to his room.

Damon took of his jacket and threw it on his bed. He headed into his bathroom, but stopped in the doorway. Elena was just stepping out of his shower. She didn't notice him yet. She rung the water out of her hair, and then she moved it to the left side of her face. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth. He took her in. He was going to enjoy this.

She had water droplets rolling off of her breasts and nipples. He wanted to lick them off. He watched as they rolled off her taut stomach and her tone thighs and legs. He wanted to be in between them.

He stared hungrily at the place between her thighs and his mouth watered. He remembered all to well what she had tasted like. It had been on his lips and tongue. He wanted to give her pleasure again, so he could taste her again when she came in his mouth. He licked his lips just thinking about it.

Damon was rock hard. It took all his self control not to grab her up and take her in the shower. Even if Stefan and Jade were in the house. He wanted to be inside of her even more. Feel her hot heat enclosed all around him. Another groan escaped him.

He shook his head, and then he finally tore his eyes away from her body. He looked into her face and met her eyes. He knew she could read the lust in them. Her face was a mixture of embarrassment and want. They just stood there staring at each other, their eyes never breaking contact. It was like they were in a trance, until she finally said something.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to hand me a towel?" Elena asked hoarsely.

"How about I do both" Damon said smirking as he grabbed a towel, but he didn't give it to her.

"Now, is not the time to play games Damon," Elena said smiling.

"I think it is, it's a prefect time" Damon said, his eyes laughing and teasing her.

He turned around, and then he headed back into his room. He didn't think she would follow him naked, but she proved him wrong. She wasn't ashamed. She wasn't nervous, or hesitate. It was like she was so comfortable with him. He loved that.

"Enough with the games Damon, hand the towel over now!" Elena said furiously, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes flashing.

"Only if you come closer to me. I promise I won't try anything…unless you want me to" Damon said with a twinkle in his eye.

Elena looked to be thinking it over. She walked over to him, until she was standing right in front of him. Damon listened to her breathing, and her heartbeat, which they both had quicken in rate. He was affecting her, on so many levels and he smiled.

"Fine, you got what you wanted, so hand over the towel" Elena said coldly.

"Yes, I did, but something's missing" Damon said as he leaned over to brush his lips against hers lightly, then he pulled back, before she could react.

She looked surprised at first, but then that quickly turned into anger. Damon just smirked. Oh how he loved pushing her buttons.

"Just hand over the towel and don't even think about trying that again" Elena said angrily.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy that Elena, I know you did. I saw it in your eyes" Damon said as he walked over to his bed, and then he laid the towel down on it, before he turned back around to face her.

She didn't say anything, but brushed passed him and reached for the towel. But before she could take hold of it, she was knocked down onto the bed. She quickly turned over, so that she was lying on her back and was about to get up, but Damon had other plans.

Damon laid on top of her and looked down into her heated eyes. She bit her bottom lip and gasp at the extreme look of lust in his eyes. Damon smirked down at her, which made her come to her senses. She tried to push him off of her, but he didn't let up. He was loving this.

He knew and felt his clothes getting wet, but he didn't care. It felt good having her under him again. Her breasts were pressing into his chest. He could feel her harden nipples and he grew hard. She was turn on by this as much as him.

"Get off of me" Elena said through clenched teeth.

"Or what?" Damon challenged.

She didn't answer, but continued to stare daggers at him. Damon leaned his head down to rub his nose against hers. Then he crushed his lips against hers. And when she didn't respond, he prodded her mouth open and stroked his tongue with hers and she responded.

She moaned into his mouth, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

He deepened the kiss. It became more heated and intense. She ran one of her hands through his hair. He broke the kiss off to suck on her bottom lip, and then on her top lip.

Damon moved until he was settled between her thighs with her long legs wrapped around him. She gasped and moaned, when she felt his hardness pressing against her hot wet center. He captured her lips again with his. She wiggled beneath him.

He began to move between her thighs. Making sure to press his hardness more deeply inside of her. She arched up and moaned louder. She thrashed her head from side to side. She began to move with him. Her fingers tighten in his hair. He began to move faster. He knew she was on the verge of exploding. She responded by thrusting her hips upwards against his. He groaned into her mouth.

He bent his head to capture her nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked it, and then he flicked it with his tongue. He then moved to take the other nipple into his mouth. He sucked it and licked it and then flicked it was his tongue, while he caressed her other breast with his hand. He pinched the nipple and then rolled it in his hand. He then turn his attention to the other breast and repeated the process.

Damon smiled against her lips. She matched his movements. She threw her head back and screamed, but he captured it with his mouth. He stopped his movements. He looked down to see her eyes closed. He gave her one more hard kiss on the lips, and then he leaned his forehead against hers. They both were breathing heavily. He finally broke the silence.

"This was only just a sample, so imagine the real thing without my clothes" Damon told her as smiled down at her.

Her eyes flew open and Damon was glad to see no shame, or anger in her eyes. He took her mouth with his and kissed her deeply, and then he pulled back. She protested.

"I think I better get up. Stefan is probably wondering what's taking me so long" Elena said breathlessly as she pushed up against him.

Damon got up off of her. She wrapped the towel around her naked body. She was trembling slightly. He grew angry at the mention of Stefan's name. He didn't know why she didn't go ahead and dump Stefan and confess her feelings for him. He couldn't stop the coldness from his voice, or from his eyes.

"Well, we don't want to keep him waiting, now do we?" Damon asked.

Elena flinched at the tone of voice and the coldness in his eyes. Her eyes showed hurt, then they quickly showed anger, and then she threw her head back in defiance.

"What do you want me to say, or do Damon?" Elena asked snappily.

"You already know what to say Elena, and you already know what you have to do when it comes to Stefan" Damon said, the coldness still in his voce and showing in his eyes. "Why did you even show up in my room in the first place? You knew something was going to happen. It was only a matter of time. You were asking for trouble, so you got it".

"I don't know what even possessed me to come in here in the first place. It was obviously a huge mistaken and I won't be stupid enough to allow it to happen again" Elena said confidently. "And I honestly had no idea that something was going to happen. You're the one who wanted to play games".

"Oh, really Elena?" Damon asked. He couldn't believe she was going to pull that line and it pissed him off even more.

"Yeah, really" Elena said.

"Well, keep lying to yourself to make yourself feel better" Damon said. And he headed into his bathroom and slammed the door hard behind him.

He heard her open the door to his room and slammed it on her way out. He tore off his clothes and shoes, and then he jumped into the shower. God, he needed to clear his head. He didn't even know she was going to be in his room. He wanted to know the real reason she came in here. When he had found her naked and dripping wet, he had wanted to do something about it.

Damon wished he had actually taken off his clothes and got completely naked with her. Done what he really wanted to do to her, but it wasn't the right time. He loved how she had be so responsive to him. And now he knew how she was going to be without any clothes separating them.

He got out, and then he went over to the cabinet and grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Then he headed back into his room and threw on some black baggy sweatpants and a white wifebeater, and then he sat down on his bed to pull on his thick padded white socks. It was almost time for him to cook dinner and he wanted to be comfortable.

Damon headed downstairs to the kitchen. He looked out the window and saw that Elena was still here. He went to the refrigerator to take out the filet mignons. He went to get out his stovetop grill and his large saucepan. He went ahead and preheated his grill to medium high. Then he went to season the four steaks with salt and pepper on both sides, and then he drizzled them with 3 tablespoons of olive oil.

Damon was slicing up his onion, when he saw Elena come in and stood there watching him. He looked over to her and caught his breath. She was looking even more beautiful and she was looking fresher. She was practically glowing. He smirked. He knew he had a hand in it.

She had her long hair pulled up into a ponytail. It flowed down her back. Swaying everytime she turned her head, or moved. She had on a very large red shirt, which looked a lot like his and she had on black boy shorts

He looked back into her face and found her watching him so intently. He stared back at her with just as much intensity. She bit her bottom lip, then ran her tongue down the bottom. Did she even know what she was doing to him? He followed her movements and he got hard.

Damon was so busy watching her, that he cut his index finger. He didn't react to the pain. He just put down the knife and watched as Elena came over to him and looked at his cut.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, taking his finger in her hands and looking at it closely.

"Yeah, I'm made of steel, nothing can hurt me" Damon said jokingly.

Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"Now is not the time for jokes Damon, this cut looks really deep and it looks pretty bad" Elena said.

"It's going to heal, so there's no need to fuss over me like a mother hen Elena," Damon said smirking.

Elena stared daggers at him, but Damon just continued to smirk. Secretly he loved her being this way towards him.

He let her lead him to the sink. She turned on the faucet and held his finger down under the cold water. She cut the water off and looked at his cut again. She took his finger into her mouth and sucked on it. Damon groaned and shivered. Her lips felt wonderful. She looked into his eyes, her eyes showing him her longing, and her want . All Damon could do was stare back her with lust clouding his eyes.

Elena began to thrust his finger in and out of her mouth. He was so hard that he was about to explode. She started to moan. Damon just stood still. He didn't want to grab her in take her in his arms even though he wanted to. He had to stay in control for both their sake. If he touched her, he didn't know if he would be able to stop what would happen next.

She soon realized what she was doing and stopped. She avoided his eyes and grabbed a dishtowel and applied pressure on the cut to stop the rest of the bleeding. She then removed the dishtowel and looked at his cut.

"There, it's gone" Elena said hoarsely. And she moved away from him.

Damon didn't say anything, but just looked at her. Finally, he went back to slicing up his onion. When he finished he put the butter in to melt, then grabbed his bowl of onions, and then he dumped them in. He added minced garlic and dried oregano. He stirred in the tomato paste.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Elena asked nervously.

"You can peel the potatoes and cut them up into cubes" Damon said. He went to put the steaks on the grill.

"Smells good in here. What are you making anyway?" Elena asked curiously. She was peeling the potatoes.

"Since you can't wait and be surprised I guess I have no choice, but to tell you" Damon said. "I'm making Filet Mignons with Red Wine Sauce, with Seasoned Potatoes, a Garden Salad with Apple Cider Vinaigrette, and Strawberry Cheesecake Shakes".

"That sounds delicious I can't wait" Elena said as she licked her lips. "I'm so jealous of you Damon, I wish I could cook like this".

"If you want, I could give you some lessons. You know some one on one time alone with me I know you would enjoy that" Damon said smirking. And he went to check on the steaks.

"Damon, get serious" Elena said laughing. " But I would really love that. I know Jeremy and Aunt Jenna would love my cooking even more".

"Well, then it's settled" Damon said, before he headed to the wine cellar to get three bottles of Merlot.

When he came back Jade was in the kitchen. She was flipping over the steaks.

"Can I help do something?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, you could get started on the salad " Damon said as he put down the wine bottles and headed back to the refrigerator.

He got out the bag of lettuce, two apples, blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, and the blue cheese and the cinnamon sticks. He then went to take out the apple cider, the vinegar ,the honey, and the salt and pepper. He got out a big bowl and gave it to Jade, along with the rest of the stuff and she got started.

"Jade, I forgot the grapeseed oil, so you're going to have to get it" Damon said.

"I'm on it" Jade said as she got up. "I can't wait to eat".

"I know right," Elena said smiling. And she rubbed her stomach.

"Is it your first time trying his cooking like me Elena?" Jade asked.

"No, I've tried his cooking before, so I know this is going to be just as good" Elena said.

"Ladies, as much as I love being the center of attention" Damon said cockily as he smirked. "But I think there needs to be less talking and more cooking".

Jade just shook her head, and then she went back to making the salad.

"Damon, can you go one day without being cocky?" Elena asked coldly as she shook her head.

"Nope. And you know you love my cockiness and among other things" Damon said suggestively.

Elena didn't say anything, but just picked up a potato peel and threw it at him. He moved out of the way and it fell onto the floor. He started laughing.

Damon opened one bottle of Merlot. Then whisk it into his saucepan. He let it simmer some more, before removing it to strain it in a small bowl and after he was finished he put it back into the saucepan, then back on the stove and whisk in some butter ,and then he added salt and pepper.

"I'm finished with these potatoes" Elena said. "What's next?".

"Just run them through the water, then season them, and then put them in the oven. It's already to go" Damon said.

"Sure," Elena said as she headed to the sink.

He sat the saucepan aside, and then he went back to check on the steaks. He wanted them to be well done, before he removed them. He went into the dining room to set the table. He put down the two bottles of Merlot in the middle of the table, and then he headed back into the kitchen.

"What else do you need for me to do?" Elena asked eagerly.

"I know what I want you to do to me" Damon said, his eyes sparkling.

"Honestly, Damon either get serious, or I'm leaving out of here" Elena said irritably.

"I'm serious Elena, dead serious" Damon said, his eyes locked on hers. He didn't care if Jade was in here, or that she was listening to him.

Elena dropped her eyes from his heated gaze.

"Just tell me what I need to do Damon, no more games" Elena said.

"Since you insist, then you could help me with the shakes. We can start slicing the strawberries" Damon said. And he went back to the refrigerator yet again.

He got out the fresh strawberries, the cream cheese, the skim milk, and the powdered sugar. He left the ice cream in the freezer, he didn't need it just yet. Him and Elena worked side by side. They were so close, that they were almost touching. He couldn't help but to keep staring at her out the corner of his eye. When he pushed his sliced strawberries into a pile his hand brushed hers.

Damon let his hand linger. He started to caress her fingers with his. He heard Elena's intake of breathe and her heart beating uncontrollably fast. She made no move to move her hand. He leaned down, his lips brushed her ear and he felt her shiver.

"I want you more than ever. I want you so much right now, that it hurts" Damon whispered. Then he took her other hand and placed it on his member.

She tried to snatch her hand away, but Damon kept it there. He began to rub her hand against him. He grew hard against her hand and she gasped. Her breathing quickening.

"What I did in my room wasn't nearly enough" Damon said lustfully.

"Damon, please don't say those things" Elena said pleadingly. And she looked up at him finally, her eyes holding his. "I knew better than to be in your room, but I couldn't help myself. I promised myself that I would keep my distance from you and not let anything happen between us until I was broken up with Stefan, but that didn't do any good".

So what are you saying? Are you regretting what happened?" Damon asked angrily, his eyes going hard.

"To tell you the truth Damon, I don't know what I think" Elena said honestly.

"That answers nothing," Damon said. And he dropped her hand from his member.

"I just know I can't keep hurting Stefan like this. It's not fair to you, me, or him" Elena said. And she looked down at their hands longingly, then she moved her hand away.

"You know what Elena, just whatever" Damon said. And he moved away from her and grabbed a glass and poured some Merlot in it. He drowned the glass, then poured himself another glass and threw it back.

He let her finish the shakes by herself. He looked into the oven and saw that the potatoes were ready, so he took him out and put them into a bowl and took them into the dining room. He went back into the kitchen and took the steaks off the grill and put them onto a dish and poured the red wine sauce over them. He then headed back to the dining room to place them on the table.

Jade brought the salad in.

"Looks good," Damon said sincerely.

"Thanks," Jade said smiling softly. "The steaks are looking delicious especially with that sauce and so are the seasoned potatoes".

"Well, I can take credit for the steaks, but not the potatoes" Damon said.

"Should I go ahead and get Stefan?" Jade asked, her emerald eyes looking deeply into his.

Damon knew that Jade was becoming attracted to him. He could see it in the way she looked at him, when she thought he wasn't looking. The way she smiled at him and in her eyes, whenever she talked to him, but he wasn't interest. He only wanted Elena. She knew that, but she wasn't letting that stop her and he smirked.

"Yeah, go ahead and get Buzz kill Bob" Damon said. And he headed back into the kitchen.

Elena was pouring the shakes into glasses. She looked up, when he came back in.

"Where do you want me to put these?" Elena asked.

"Just put them into the refrigerator" Damon said. "Oh yeah, nice shirt by the way,".

"I didn't know it was yours. I just found a basket full of clean clothing and just assume they were Stefan's" Elena said apologetically. "I can go take it off, if it's a problem".

No, it's fine. Besides I love being close to your breasts" Damon said smirking.

Elena just rolled her eyes.

He turned around and headed back into the dining room. Elena followed closely behind him. She took a seat beside Stefan and he sat beside Jade. They filled their plates and started eating. He opened the two bottles of Merlot. He filled his glass and pass the bottle around.

Damon finished his glass of wine and poured himself another one. Jade held her glass out to him, so he filled hers up too.

"Thanks," Jade said.

"My pleasure," Damon said. He looked over and saw Elena watching them closely and he smirked at her and held up his glass and threw it back. Her eyes flashed angrily at him, then she looked away.

"Damon, you never did tell me what happened today" Stefan said.

"I got a call from Liz, telling me to meet her at the movies" Damon said.

"For what?" Elena asked.

"Seems Eric, didn't just leave quietly after our little confrontation with him. No, he had to kill four teenagers and then threw them into the dumpster at the back of the movies.

"How do you know it was him?" Stefan asked.

"Common sense Stefan," Damon said. "Unlike you I know how to put two and two together, because I'm smart like that".

"He's getting very unpredictable. Seem like any little thing could set him off" Jade said.

"It would seems so" Damon said. " I can't wait until it's time for us to face off. It should be very entertaining".

"I hope you're not thinking of taking him by yourself. Are you?" Stefan asked.

"That's the plan, so yeah" Damon said.

Stefan just shook his head disapprovingly.

"Can you hold your own against him?" Elena asked.

"Yep, we are evenly matched. As long it's just him and me, then there should be no problem" Damon said.

"I hope you are right about that" Elena said.

Damon just smiled at her. He loved her being concern about him especially in front of Stefan, who was looking back in forth between them. He didn't look to happy.

"I talk to Pearl earlier today and there is still no word on Harper" Damon said.

"How is everything over there?" Stefan asked.

"Pearl, has lost five more to Eric and Gabriel and claims to have the others under control now and that they want be following the others " Damon said bitterly. It still angered him that Pearl, couldn't keep them under control like she claimed before.

"You have to be kidding me," Elena said. And shook her head in disbelief. " Thank god Bonnie's back and she brought her two cousins Mya and Jessica. I'm suppose to be going with them to close the tomb tomorrow".

"I guess I have no choice then, but to accept help from the three unwanted witches" Damon said.

"No, you don't. Bonnie is willing to work along side you and Stefan, and I hope you could do the same" Elena said in snarky tone.

Damon just gave her a fake smile and poured himself another glass of wine and drowned it in one gulp and filled his glass again.

"We need to start planning" Stefan said.

"Already covered, we're all meeting with Pearl tomorrow night" Damon said.

"What about Bonnie and her cousins?" Elena asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of leaving them out" Damon said sarcastically.

"Good, then I need to call her tonight, when I get home" Elena said.

"I'm glad she's willing to put her dislike for us aside to fight along side us. I know that's not easy for her" Stefan said.

"I'm glad as well. We're going to need all the help we can get" Elena said.

"I know you're happy she's back" Stefan said. He reached over to squeeze her arm and gave her a kiss on the lips.

It took all his strength not to jump on Stefan and pin him against the wall. He knew Elena wasn't his yet, but he couldn't stand seeing Stefan kissing her. He picked up his glass and was about to throw it back, but it was empty, so he filled his glass and threw it back.

"Yeah, I am. I've missed her a lot" Elena said. And she returned his kiss.

Damon felt rage inside of him. How could she kiss him back? After what just happened upstairs. It was like she acted like what happened between them didn't exist, but he didn't know why he expected her to break up with Stefan afterwards. He had to get out of here quickly, or he was going to do damage. He felt a sharp pain piercing his chest, but he just ignored it.

"I think I'm going to excuse myself now. I don't want to interrupt you lovebirds and I think I'll take this whole bottle with me and finish it off" Damon said coldly. He stood up and lift the whole wine bottle and drowned it in seconds, then put it back onto the table.

He needed something more stronger, so he headed to the library. He went to the mini bar and fixed himself a scotch on the rocks. He tossed it back and welcome the burning sensation. He fixed himself another one and threw it back. This is want he needed. He grabbed his chest. He still felt the pain. He poured himself another drink. He had to push back his feelings, or it was going be his undoing. He wanted to feel numb.

Damon didn't know why seeing them kiss affected him so immensely. He knew they weren't over yet and they were bound to kiss. Maybe he wouldn't have been so greatly affected if he hadn't witnessed it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He held the cold glass up against his forehead.

He wish she would just go ahead and admit her attraction to him. Why did she had to be in his room? In his shower naked no less. He wished she was never in there. He had no self control, when it came to her. He just had to play games. He should have just handed her the towel and left. He should have came to his senses, when he finally got her into his bedroom. But hard as he might he couldn't resist her wonderful lips and tempting body.

Damon pushed the regretting back. It was too late for that now. He sniff the air. Elena was in here, but he didn't turn around, or acknowledge her presence. He had to get himself in control. He felt her slight hesitation, before she finally walked towards him. She placed her hand on his back. He shivered, he loved her touch.

"Damon," Elena said quietly.

He turned around to face her, his eyes cold. She didn't flinch from the coldness in his eyes this time, but stood her ground.

"What? You've had enough of Buzz kill Bob already?" Damon asked coldly.

"I just wanted to check to see if you were okay" Elena said softly. She wasn't affected by his coldness.

"How nicely of you Elena, but see I don't need you checking up on me, because I'm fine" Damon said.

"I know you're not fine Damon, I'm not stupid. You can't fool me, no matter how convincing you think you are" Elena aid.

"So what should I give you an award for your efforts? Because you think you know me" Damon said. "Are you still sleeping with him? I mean you are still kissing him".

Elena didn't saything, but just continued to stare into his eyes.

"I guess that answers my question then" Damon said. And he laughed bitterly.

"I didn't say that Damon, you just assume that" Elena said.

Damon just ignored that.

"I bet you fantasy about me, when his making love to you and kissing you" Damon said. He could see anger start to gather in her eyes, but that didn't stop him. "Maybe you want us both just like Katherine did. You've already had Stefan countless of times between your thighs and now you want to try me. You want to see if I'm just as good as Stefan, or better. And I'm better by the way, way better".

He saw Elena raise her hand and he didn't try to stop her as it connected with his face. He welcome the stinging and the burning. She didn't seem satisfied with one slap, and was raising her hand to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I let you hit me the first time, but I'll be damned if I let you hit me again" Damon said deadly.

"Don't you ever compare me to Katherine! Because I'm nothing like her ,you hear me" Elena said furiously. "And you know I'm not that way".

She didn't say anything, but snatched her hand from his grip, then she turned and stormed out the library. Damon just stood there watching after her. He poured himself other drink and threw it back. He knew he shouldn't have said those things to her. He got himself together and went in search for Jade. They needed to be somewhere.

**Did you love it? tell me what you think by reviewing me:) up next Elena pov.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Elena POV**

Elena washed and dried her dirty dishes, then headed back upstairs. She wasn't planning on going to school today. She had to meet Bonnie and her cousins at the tomb and then she had to go grocery shopping. She had to eat. She couldn't believe she had let the food get that low. They had to be at Pearl's house for the meeting later on tonight.

Which reminded her, she had to call Caroline and ask her to pick up her coursework for all her classes. She didn't see the harm in missing one school day. She knew for certain that she didn't have any major test in any of her classes.

She settled on black legging jeans, her red and black off the shoulder top, and her red flats. She hooked in her red and black thread earrings and put on the matching necklace.

Elena went to her closest to pull out her black leather jacket. She pulled out her ponytail and brushed her hair, until it fell down her back in waves. She could smell the scent of the Irresistible Apple shampoo she had used to wash her hair. She was almost out of that, so she had to get some more of that and Cucumber Melon. She made a mental note to visit the little Bath and Body Works shop downtown.

She headed to her bathroom. She put on her black eyeliner, then her black mascara. She applied that on thickly, so it could make her lashes look long and full and to enhance her chocolate eyes. She brushed on her red and gold eyeshadow, and then she applied cherry lip gloss to her full lips. She did it twice to make it shine. Her lips looked eatable.

Elena gave her face a once over. Even though her make-up looked flawless, she still wasn't all that surprise to see she had small bags under her eyes. She had been up thinking about Damon all night.

She had been thinking about what he had said. Especially about what had happened in the library. His words repeating themselves in her head, over and over again. He had angered her and hurt her. She was nothing like Katherine. For one she cared about him as a friend and soon to be something more. She couldn't say the same for Katherine. Katherine never truly cared about him. It was always about Stefan to her. She was finally the girl that Damon could call his very own.

Elena had left after he had said that. She had even left without saying a word to Stefan. He had been trying to call her all night, but she hadn't answered the phone.

She didn't want to speak to anyone, or see anyone. She had to speak to Stefan today. It would have to be before the meeting at Pearl's, or after the meeting. There was no more putting it off.

Elena had to talk to Stefan, about their relationship. She couldn't go on with it anymore. She loved him, but she wasn't in love with him anymore.

She knew it would hurt him, but she cared about hurting Damon more. She realized that now. She had seen the anger and the hurt in his eyes, when Stefan had kissed her and she had kissed him back. No matter how well he tried to play it off, she had known.

Elena had went to him, when he had left the table. She had known he was hurting and she hadn't realize she had gotten up at first to follow him. Her feet were working on their own accord. She knew she had been the cause of it. She had felt his pain like it was her own.

She had seen the distant look in Stefan's eyes and felt him go stiff. He had known without a doubt, that she was going after Damon and he didn't try to stop her because he knew it would have been useless. But she couldn't stop herself from leaving him, even if she could she didn't want to.

Elena hadn't known what she was thinking by being in Damon's room. It was like she couldn't help herself. She had to be close to him. She hadn't known he would walk in on her, but she should have because it was his room. Maybe she had really known deep down and loved the idea of the danger and excitement it brought , but she quickly banished that thought. If she had known before, then she never would have gone in there.

It was only a harmless way to be close to him, without letting anything happen between them again. And all it had done was backfired on her.

He had made her body come alive again. Just thinking about that happened between them gave her the chills. Her breasts started to ache, but in a good way. Her nipples became hard as icicles. They wanted to feel Damon's mouth , tongue, and teeth teasing them unconditionally.

He always seem to push her body to new heights. She wondered, if it would always be that way between them. But first in order to find that out she had to call it off with Stefan and finally come to grips with her feelings towards him. Which meant no more pushing him away and no more playing games, but finally giving herself completely to him.

Elena finally got a grip on herself and shook her head. She headed back into her bedroom. She looked into her full length mirror, turning at every angle. She loved how the jacket fitted her.

She would be a fool not to admit that Damon was part of the reason, she decided to wear it. She looked just as hot as him in it. They would make a striking pair, especially with their dark hair. She shook her head again. They weren't even together.

Elena went over to her desk and she picked up the phone and dialed Caroline's number. She hoped she could catch her, before she went to school.

"Hello," Caroline said.

"Hey Caroline, it's me Elena" Elena said. She was so relieved , that she had caught her in time.

"What's up?" Caroline asked.

"Look, I won't be able to make it to school today. I have things I need to do, so could you please get all my coursework for me?" Elena asked. She had her fingers crossed.

"Sure, I don't mind" Caroline said cheerfully. "And what sort of stuff do you have to do?".

Elena thought up a quick lie. She didn't like lying to her, but she didn't want Caroline to get suspicious either.

"It's bill day today, so since Aunt Jenna isn't here to do it, then that means I have to go around and pay all the bills" Elena said carelessly.

"Sounds boring" Caroline said with a fake yawn.

Elena burst out laughing. Caroline was truly something else. She loved her and Bonnie both dearly. They were her friends, but also her family.

"I agree, but it has to be done" Elena said.

"Yeah, well thank god for my mom" Caroline said.

"Lucky you," Elena said as she smiled into the receiver. "Bonnie is finally back. She called me yesterday to tell me she was back".

"Awesome, we should definitely get together" Caroline said. "Have a girls' night, or something along that line".

"How about something tonight?" Elena suggested.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Caroline asked.

"Have Bonnie, her cousins Jessica and Mya, and you of course over for a pajama party" Elena said with excitement. She could just picture all the fun they were going to be having.

"Oh my god Elena!" Caroline shouted over the phone. "That sounds like so much fun. Do I need to bring anything? You know like food,or drinks".

"Nope, I have everything covered " Elena said. "So just bring yourself and your overnight bag".

"Okay, I have to go to school now,or I'm going to be late. So I'll see you later tonight" Caroline said.

"Okay, bye" Elena said. And she hung- up the phone.

She grabbed her black purse and her car keys, and then she headed downstairs. Practically running down the stairs. She was so busy talking to Caroline, that she almost forgot she was meeting Bonnie, and her cousins. She locked all the doors on her way out, then she got into her car and drove towards the tomb.

Her mind went back to Damon. He had been so hard, when she had started to rub against his member. God, he had felt so big and she knew that he was big. She wondered what it would feel like to hold it in her bare hand and stroke him, until he came. Or what it would feel like to guide him to her entrance. She knew she would be dripping wet for him. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted to feel him thrusting over and over again inside of her, until she came explosively like she had done on his bed.

Elena shivered. She was blinded by the images that had appeared in her head. Maybe that was all they had between them. Maybe it was just sexual. It was extreme lust. Maybe they just needed to go ahead and have earth splitting sex. Finally give into what they both have been craving and this time her relationship with Stefan, wouldn't be an issue.

Who was she trying to fool? She knew it was more than sexual. She knew she was attracted to him, even if she hadn't admitted that to him. She knew the only thing stopping her, was that she wanted to be absolutely sure about her feelings. She needed more time to work them out.

Her emotions were all over the place. Not being tied down to Stefan, would be a big help. She couldn't believe she had actually taken his finger into her mouth. She was utterly shameless, when it came to Damon. He bought out her naughty side.

Elena parked her car behind Bonnie's and got out. She had to keep her mind off of Damon. She knew it was going to be hard to do, because Damon was constantly on her mind. She started to walk towards the tomb. She looked all around her, she knew that vampires couldn't just walk in the day. Without some type of protection. Out of habit her hand went to her neck.

Her vervain necklace was still hanging around her neck. She let out a shaky sigh. She never took it off and she never had to worry about vampires trying to compel her.

She was a little jumpy. She didn't know what would happen. She had to calm her nerves. She had faith in Bonnie and even if she didn't know her cousins, she had faith in them too.

Elena spotted Bonnie, Jessica, and Mya at the tomb entrance. They turned to look her way as she approached them. Elena looked Bonnie's cousins over. One of the girls had short black hair with red highlights. She had an eyebrow piercing, a bottom lip piercing ,and she had beautiful hazel eyes with a hint of green. The other girl had shoulder length black wavy hair and had dark brown eyes that looked black from a far.

Bonnie ran to embrace her, her long dark brown hair was in a ponytail and her green eyes were smiling. Elena hugged her back just as tight. They finally broke apart and she introduce Elena to her cousins.

"Elena, this is Jessica" Bonnie said. And she pointed to the girl with the black wavy hair.

"Nice to me you Elena, we heard so many great things about you," Jessica said smiling. And she held out her hand, so Elena could shake it.

"It's nice to me you too," Elena said as she returned her warm smile with one of her own. She shook Jessica's hand.

"And this is Mya," Bonnie said. And she pointed to the other girl with the red highlights.

"Hey," Mya said. And she gave Elena a little wave of her hand.

She could see that Jessica and Mya were different. Jessica was more open friendly and Mya wasn't. Mya was more observant. She didn't trust easily and Elena didn't blame her. She found that she wanted to get to know Mya more. First she had to show her, that she could trust her and that she was an okay person. It would be easy getting to know Jessica.

"So, you guys ready?" Bonnie asked. She looked at the tomb and shivered.

Elena placed her hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Bon, you okay?" Elena asked with concern. "You guys don't have to do this today, if you're not ready".

"Bonnie smiled softly at her.

"Bonnie, you need to pull yourself together" Mya said fiercely. "Because we have to do this. Even more vampires could have come out and if we wait another day, then we could really be out numbered".

"I agree with Mya, and you know we never agree on anything" Jessica said. And she went to put her arms around Bonnie. "We'll be fine, we have each other and Grams is watching over us".

"You guys are right, we do have do this" Bonnie said with determination. "We can't allow anymore innocent people to die, If we can stop it. So let's do this".

Elena smiled at her. She was so brave by putting her fears aside for the greater good.

"That's the spirit" Mya said smiling. And she headed into the tomb, with the girls following her.

Elena looked around the tomb. It was so dark, that she could hardly see. She had to hold on to the wall of the tomb to feel where she was going. Jessica said a spell and the tomb suddenly lit up with bright light. Elena blinked her eyes several times to get accustom to the brightness of the light and then she looked around, taking in everything. It still looked the same, nothing had changed. It still looked dead, dirty, and creepy. It was soundless, except you could only hear their breathing and the sound of insects. She pulled her jacket tightly to her. It was a little chilly.

"Jessica, you could have at least asked me if I wanted to light the tomb" Mya said coldly. "Honestly you have to do everything".

"Well Mya, you never implied you wanted to. So how was I suppose to know? I'm not a mind reader" Jessica said sarcastically.

"I really didn't see the point, because you're always doing this " Mya said ."You never ask, you just take over everything not giving a thought to see if anybody else would like to do it".

"What do you want me to do Mya? Remove the spell, which would leave us in total darkness again. And then let you redo it because it will make you happy" Jessica said.

"What you can do is start by asking me, and Bonnie for a change" Mya said.

Elena looked back and forth between them in amazement. She knew they didn't get a long, but she thought they both had agreed to put it aside until this whole messy situation goes away. But here they were arguing even before they closed the tomb. She cocked her head in Bonnie's direction.

"Guys, please don't start this" Bonnie said with annoyance . And she shook her and looked back and forth between them.

"Why don't you stand over there in the corner Elena, and let us professionals handle this" Mya said dismissively.

Elena could feel herself getting angry and she was about to tell Mya off for ordering her around, and for the way she said it. Her facial expression must have been telling, because She gave her an amuse look.

"I just wanted you to be out of harms way in case something happens" Mya said reasonably.

"Mya, maybe you should think about how you say something, before it actually comes out of your mouth" Jessica said. And she shook her head. "Just a word of advice".

Mya rolled her eyes at Jessica and then turned her attention back to Elena.

"I apologize if I offended you Elena," Mya said sincerely. " I guess I should start doing that, even if I don't want to hear it from Jessica".

"I accept you're apology" Elena said.

Mya gave her a smile for the first time and Elena couldn't help, but smile back.

"Okay since that is out the way, we need to get ready to do this" Mya said seriously.

"I second that" Bonnie said.

Elena moved off into the corner. She couldn't take her eyes off the three of them. Even if it was under bad circumstances, she still was excited to see them in action. She had only seen Bonnie cast a few spells here and there and had seen her and Grams open up the tomb on that catastrophic night. She could scarcely believe that in just a few minutes, the tomb would finally be closed and hopefully for good.

"Then, let's form a circle and hold hands" Jessica said.

They moved to form a circle. It was Bonnie, then Mya, and then Jessica. They all took each others hands and they all closed their eyes. Elena could tell by their facial expression, that they meant business. They came together as one. A bond that couldn't be broken. Whatever argument that they just had, was left outside the circle. Nothing negative entered the circle only positive thoughts.

"Whatever happens, don't I mean don't break the link" Mya said.

"Whatever happens," Jessica repeated.

"Whatever happens," Bonnie repeated.

"Right," Mya said.

She watched as the three witches began to chant softly. She couldn't hear what they were saying. She heard the whistling as the wind began to pick up. She felt the electricity in the tomb and it started to crackle. Her eyes couldn't be torn away, when they each had an aura appear and outlined their bodies. Jessica's aura was orange and yellow, Bonnie's aura was gold , and Mya's aura was red and indigo.

Elena watched as the bright light started to flicker in and out. She watched them with intense fascination. She saw as Bonnie's ponytail and Jessica hair lifted up. Even her own her hair was lifted up by the invisible force.

She stood with her mouth hanging open as she saw a red circle formed around the witches. Keeping them in place. She knew there was no turning back now. They had to see it through, or else they had to suffer the consequences. Once you start a spell you had to finish it.

As they began to chant louder, she started to make out some of the words. Their breathing quickened. She heard as Bonnie cried out, but still she didn't break the link and she continued to chant. Elena could see the agony on her face. On all their faces, but still they held strong.

"I'm becoming weak" Jessica said. She sounded drained.

Elena wanted to tell her to hang in there, but she couldn't interfere. It could mess up the spell, because she wasn't connected.

"Hold strong Jessica," Bonnie said encouragingly.

"Don't you let that defeat you" Mya said coldly. "You can do this, we all can".

She loved how they were motivating her. She needed to hear that.

"Yes, I can do this" Jessica said positively.

She started to hear the words more clearly as they continued to chant.

**~We call upon the forces~**

**~Hear our voices rise~**

**~We are the daughters of the light~**

**~Sisters of blood, bonded together always~**

**~We offer you fire~**

**~We offer you water~**

**~We offer you air and earth~**

**~And we offer you peace and love~**

**~Now let this tomb be sealed~**

**~Sealed for all eternity~**

**~Never to be open again~**

**~For whoever does, will surly parish~**

**~Bless it be~**

**~Bless it be~**

**~Bless it be~**

**~Bless it be~**

Elena could see as fire started to form in the circle along with water, air and earth. She never seen anything like it before. All the elements morphed together as one. She watched with astonishment as a knife and goblet appeared out of thin air. It was levitating in the air. The knife went to Mya first and cut her arm, then before the flow of blood could spill on the ground the goblet was there to catch it. The knife went to Jessica and repeated the process. The goblet catching her blood. And last the knife went to Bonnie and cut her arm and then the goblet caught the flowing blood.

When the blood had been collected, the knife disappeared and then the goblet floated into the circle. It tipped over and spilt onto the morphed elements, then disappeared just like the knife had done. On and on the chant went on.

**~We call upon the forces~**

**~Hear our voices rise~**

**~We are the daughters of the light~**

**~Sisters by blood, bonded together always~**

**~We offer you fire~**

**~We offer you water~**

**~We offer you air and earth~**

**~And we offer you peace and love~**

**~Now let this tomb be sealed~**

**~Sealed for all eternity~**

**~Never to be open again~**

**~For whoever does, will surly parish~**

Their voices filled the tomb. Strong and confident it flowed. Rising with each chant. She saw a green circle form around the witches. Bonnie cried out again. Elena saw as Mya and Jessica gripped her hands more tightly. She could tell Bonnie was hurting and she wished she could do something. Bonnie cried out once more as a blue circle formed around them.

If she could take Bonnie's place, then she would have in a heartbeat. Because that was how much she loved her. She started to shift back and forth on her feet and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She couldn't stand seeing her friend in, so much pain.

"Concentrate on the spell Bonnie, not the pain" Mya said.

"Block the pain out, by separating it in your mind" Jessica said.

"How do I do that?" Bonnie asked through clenched teeth.

"Just focus hard and you will know how" Mya said.

Elena watched as an orange circle formed around them. She could see Bonnie relaxing a little, so she took that to mean she had separated the pain. She started to see the colorful circles go crazy. Like something was going wrong. They were no longer circles, but zigzags. She wondered what was happening.

Elena gasped as the bright light went out. The only lights were the colorful zigzags and their auras.

"Something's wrong" Mya said knowingly. "I can feel it".

"Just keep chanting" Jessica said. And her voice continued to grow loud, but Mya had stopped and so did Bonnie.

"It's like the spell doesn't want to work" Bonnie said in shock.

"No it can't work, because another spell has been put up here" Mya said. "And I have to say a very powerful one had that".

Finally Jessica stopped chanting.

"That's not possible" Jessica said desperately. "We worked this spell over and over again. It has to work".

Bonnie was about to drop theirs hands, when Mya yelled.

"Don't!" Mya shouted. "If you drop hands and break the link, then the spell is going to backfire on us".

"Don't be ridiculous Mya, the spell didn't work. So we're good" Jessica argued.

"I know what I'm talking about" Mya said angrily. "Any spell that deals with closing this tomb is going to backfire".

Jessica just rolled her eyes and dropped their hands and moved to step out the circle, which was a bad mistake.

She watched in horror and screamed as each girl was blasted across the tomb by an invisible force. Their arms and legs thrashing helplessly. Their horrifying screams filled the air. They all landed with a sickening thump. Mya was the first one to get to her feet. She was holding her side. She glared at Jessica. Jessica glared right back at her and got to her feet. She was limping. Bonnie soon followed. She was rubbing her right wrist.

Elena was about to go to them and ask if they were alright, but Bonnie stopped her.

"Stay back!" Bonnie yelled. She looked around frantically.

"Yes keep your distance Elena, something else isn't right" Jessica said. Her knowledgeable eyes scanned the tomb like Bonnie. Seeing something that Elena couldn't.

Elena was wondering what was going on, until she got her answer. All four colorful zigzags headed towards the witches with vengeance, which they easily deflected with their hand.

"It's safe to move now Elena," Bonnie said.

She walked towards them cautiously as Mya went to place her hand against the tomb wall. She closed her eyes and began chanting softly. Elena wondered what she was doing.

"Are you guys alright" Elena asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Bonnie said. "I just hurt my wrist, but I'll be okay".

"I'm limping a little, so it's not all that serious" Jessica said carelessly.

"What about you Mya?" Elena asked again, but she was met with silence. She looked to Bonnie questioningly.

"She's checking to see if another spell has indeed been placed on the tomb" Bonnie explained. "And if so, how can we break it".

"Thanks," Elena said smiling. "I was under the impression that you and Grams were the only witches in Mystic Falls".

"You're welcome," Bonnie said. And she returned the smile. "And apparently we weren't".

"Why would sane witches want to keep the tomb from closing? Knowing that innocent people could die" Elena said.

"It's simple, we're dealing with the dark witches. Who may, or may not be working with the vampires" Jessica said. "How many we don't know".

"They could be more powerful than us" Bonnie said sensibly.

"Can you guys tell who are witches?" Elena asked curiously. She truly wanted to know this.

"If only it was that simple" Bonnie said.

"No, we can't" Jessica said. "We have to wait until they act".

"So, I'm guessing the vampires that are using these dark witches aren't worried that they could turn on them at any moment" Elena said.

"That's going to be their biggest mistake" Bonnie said. And she smiled coldly.

Elena waited for her to continue.

"Our number one loyalty is to ourselves" Bonnie said honestly.

Suddenly, Mya opened her eyes and stepped back. Her facial expression gave nothing away. All three of them waited anxiously, until she finally spoke.

"It's just like I predicted " Mya said calmly. "Another spell has been placed on the tomb".

Elena could heard Bonnie and Jessica intake of breath.

"Can you guys break it?" Elena asked. She really hope they could.

Mya looked her dead in the eye as she said the next part.

"We can, but there will be a price" Mya said in a conflicting tone.

"For some reason I don't like the sound of that " Bonnie said.

"What is the price?" Jessica asked.

"I don't think you guys will like what I have to say" Mya said.

"Just say it already" Elena said irritably. She was sick of Mya stalling.

"A life has to be given" Mya said finally.

"What?" Elena asked with puzzlement. She thought she didn't hear Mya correctly.

"In order to close the tomb, a life must be giving in return" Mya said.

"So, a spell isn't required then?" Jessica asked.

"We still have to come up with a new spell" Mya said.

Elena was thinking about a vampire, when Mya gave her a look.

"I know what you're thinking Elena," Mya said. "But unfortunately that wouldn't work, because technically vampires are already considered dead".

"So, what can we do then?" Bonnie asked helplessly. "We can't go around killing anyone else".

"Maybe we don't have to" Jessica said.

"That's too risky" Mya said.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say" Jessica said furiously.

"But are you really ready to risk me? Bonnie, or yourself for that matter?" Mya asked coolly.

"You do have a point " Jessica said grudgingly. And she didn't say anything else.

Elena looked back and forth between them.

"I'll figure something out" Mya said. Then she corrected herself. "We'll figure something out".

"Well, we can't do anything more, so we better leave" Bonnie said.

"I second that motion" Elena said. And she followed Bonnie out of the tomb, with Mya and Jessica following them.

Once out in the open again, Elena sniffed the fresh air and she sighed deeply. She took in the brightness of the day. It was better being out here, then in the tomb. That was for sure, Elena thought. It had been dark, not to mention creepy, and it was cold inside of there. She wished she didn't have to go back inside, but that was definitely out of the question.

They headed towards Bonnie's car and she headed to her own. They all walked in absolute silence. She looked around at them, she could see how they were all drained of energy. Jessica had to lean on Bonnie for support. She hoped they would be okay. She had to keep telling herself, that they would be. They were younger and stronger than Grams.

Elena mind replayed what Mya had said. That a life had to be given in order for the tomb to close. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. What were they suppose to do? Kill some innocent person? She wouldn't allow that. She knew there had to be another way. Life wasn't this cruel. Maybe things will look brighter by tonight, or tomorrow. If only the tomb had never been opened in the first place, then all this never would have happened. But now wasn't the time for what if's. This was the way it was, so just get use to it Elena Gilbert, Elena thought.

Not only did they have vampires against them, they had dark witches too. Elena shook her head and ran her hand through her hair roughly. She knew her hair looked wild and tangled from running her hand through it constantly, but now wasn't the time to think about such stupid things. She had much more important things to worry about.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, when she saw Mya falling. Elena rushed to her side and helped her up. She leaned heavily on her, but Elena didn't mind. At least she could help in some way. If only she could help them with the tomb. There she went again, with the what if's.

"You okay?" Elena asked.

She could see Bonnie and Jessica making their way towards them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Mya said with weariness. "I just need to rest, we all do". And she stepped from Elena's hold.

"No problem" Elena said.

"You sure you're all right?" Jessica asked.

Mya just nodded her head.

"It would be a smart idea to get some rest, before the meeting at Pearl's" Bonnie said.

They continued to walk towards Bonnie's car and Elena followed them this time. "By the way could I get the directions?"

"Sure," Elena said. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?".

"Yeah, I do in the glove compartment" Bonnie said. And she opened the compartment to get them, and then she handed them to Elena.

"Thanks," Elena said. And she leaned over the hood of the car and wrote down the directions.

"You're welcome," Bonnie said. And she watched as Elena wrote down Pearl's address.

"Are you guys doing anything tonight?" Elena asked.

"Well, we were planning on coming up with some ideas for the tomb situation" Jessica said.

"Why do you ask Elena?" Mya asked. "Did you have something in mind?".

"I was wondering, if you guys would like to hangout at my house for a pajama party" Elena said. "I invited Caroline as well".

"Count me in" Bonnie said smiling.

"I guess we do need some kind of distraction" Jessica said. "So count me in too".

Elena looked to Mya, who was reluctant. Elena could tell by her facial expression. Everyone's eyes were on her, pleading for her to say yes.

"Okay, fine. But after this we have to get back to the real world and focus on the bigger problem" Mya said laughing.

"Yay, " Elena said excitedly. And she gave Mya a hug, which she returned much to Elena's surprise.

"Do we need to bring anything besides our over night bag?" Jessica asked.

"No," Elena said. And she handed Bonnie the directions to Pearl's house.

She waved and watched as they drove away. She got into her car and drove towards the grocery store. She had kept putting grocery shopping off. No more avoiding it. A girl had to eat.

Elena knew she had to get groceries for the house and now she needed to get snacks for the party. She was excited. It was going to be really fun just hanging out with the girls. This wasn't new for her, Bonnie, or Caroline. They had done this a million times, but now they had two new additions.

One good thing about going to the grocery store during working hours, was that it never seem to be crowded. You could always fine what you needed easily and you didn't have to stand in the long lines. She found a park at the front, then she got out and locked her doors. As she was walking up to the front of the store, she took out her cell phone and started to text Stefan.

She told him that she needed to talk to him, so meet her at her house after he come from school. It was past time for her to deal with this situation. If she wanted to know if her and Damon could have any type of future together, then this had to be the first step.

Even if she was going to break up with Stefan, she still wasn't going to rush into a relationship with Damon. She needed to workout her feelings for him first.

But what if it was already too late? Elena shook her head. She couldn't think like that, but no matter how she tried the dreading thoughts kept invading her mind. Maybe she had finally pushed him too far and yesterday was the last straw. Maybe he wasn't interested in her anymore and he didn't want a relationship with her anymore. Or did he even want one with her? Maybe he had already moved on with Jade.

Elena's beeping phone pulled her out of her disturbing thoughts. It was a reply back from Stefan. He said he would see her at her house and said that he wanted to express something with her too. Somehow she knew Damon was going to be the topic. She grabbed a grocery cart and headed into the store.

She took out her shopping list. She had done it, when she had got back from Damon and Stefan's house last night. She preceded to shop. Loading up her cart. Next she went to the produce section.

Elena analyzed the containers of strawberries. When she found one she thought was suitable, she put it into her cart. She then went to look at the bananas. As she was putting them into her cart, something told her to look to the right.

Her breath caught. It was Damon, he had his back facing her. She knew him anywhere. She even knew the structure of his beautiful body. She wondered if he knew hers. She bet he did. He was bent over the peppers and he was picking them up and smelling them one by one. Was she really ready to face him? After what happened between them last night in the library?

His black hair shone. She studied his strong back in his black leather jacket and his ass. That looked scrumptious in those low fitted dark denim jeans, that hugged his hips. She felt herself become swollen and wet. She began throbbing with anticipation. She had to bit down on her bottom lip to calm herself. Her knees and legs wobbled. It suddenly felt hot in here. It felt like an inferno. She felt like she was on fire. She only had to look at him and her body would go crazy. She could feel her heart beating rapidly.

Elena debated with herself to either turn back in go the other way, or head over there beside him. She had to get two peppers anyway, so that was a perfectly good reason as any. And plus she wasn't the type to run.

Her decision was made. She knew he had sensed her as soon as she moved close to him. His closeness drove her insane. She risked a glance his way, but he never turned his head to look at her, not once.

She gazed at his gorgeous face. What she could see of it. His nostrils flared and his lovely mouth was drawn. She couldn't read his mood for the life of her. She cleared her throat nervously. She didn't know why she was so nervous this was Damon of all people. They continued to stand there in silence.

Elena grabbed a little plastic bag in put in her green and then her yellow pepper inside of it and twisted the bag, before placing it in her cart. She felt his eyes following her movements, but he still made no move to look her way. She even felt him, when he went stiff when she had reached across him to get the peppers. She tried her best not to show him how that affected her.

First he didn't want to look at her and now he couldn't seem to stand her closeness. She felt her heart breaking slowly. She felt her eyes starting to well up, but she refused to let a single tear drop in front of him. She felt her lips quivering. She ordered them to be still. She had no one to blame, but herself.

Finally she pulled herself together. She was sick of the silence between them. It had went on long enough.

"Hey," Elena said softly.

He turned to look at her finally. He was so beautiful. She would never get tired of looking upon him. He looked like a dark angel. His mesmerizing blue eyes were cold and they were guarded. She couldn't read them. He stared at her with such intensity.

"Elena," Damon said bluntly. And he said nothing else, but continued to stare at her.

She swallowed hard and she thought of something else to say to him. She was never at a loss of words, when she was with him.

"The meeting at Pearl's still set?" Elena asked.

"Yep," Damon said nodding his head. And then he just walked off, without a backward glance her way.

Elena just stood there looking after him like a stupid idiot. With her mouth hanging open in shock. With a sick feeling in her stomach. Her thoughts were coming true. She suddenly couldn't breathe, it felt like everything around her was closing in on her. Her grip on the cart handle tighten, so much that it hurt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She started to breathe in and out slowly, until she felt normal again.

She opened her eyes and continued to shop. She headed to the frozen food aisle and picked up a couple of frozen dinners in case she didn't feel like cooking . She checked it off her list. She looked at the list again to see what more she had to get.

Elena was on the cereal aisle, when she saw Damon again. He didn't see her. This time she didn't try to strike up a conversation with him. She just got what she needed and left. And out the corner of her eye, she thought she saw him turn his head to look her way.

She headed to the soda aisle. She checked to see which can sodas were on sale. She picked up a case of Sierra Mist, a case of Hawaiian punch, and a case of Pepsi. She was thinking about picking up another case of soda, but she changed her mind.

As she was making her way to the candy and snacks aisle, she spotted Damon in the meat section. She wondered what he was looking for. He must be planning on cooking again tonight. She wondered what he was making. Whatever it was, she knew it was going to be good. Why should she care anyway? It was none of her business.

Elena didn't realize she was just standing there watching him. She knew that cooking lesson was out of the question now and at that thought she sighed deeply. She knew it wasn't meant to be sexual, but the way he was touching the meats, was like a sexual caress. She knew all to well what his skill hands could do.

The way he was staring at them, so intently, like he was devouring them. Her breasts started to tingle and nipples became erect. They wanted to feel his skilled mouth and tongue on them again. His mouth sucking her breasts hungrily. His tongue licking and teasing her harden nipples. And then his teeth biting them gently.

She must have been staring too long at him, because he looked up and turned his head in her direction. Damon searched her eyes and she knew what he was going to read in them. Just like she knew he would, he saw her insanely desire.

His eyes flashed dangerously and he smirked. Elena quickly tore her gaze from him and continued walking to the candy and snack aisle. She felt so stupid. He didn't want her anymore, so why she was still wanting him?

Elena shook her head and began picking stuff up. She got some red Twizzlers, some Air Heads, a bag of Skittles, a bag of Starburst, a box of Rice Krisipies Treats, a pack of Butterfingers, a pack of her all time favorite Snickers, a pack of Kit Kats, a pack of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, a bag of M&M's, and two big bags of potato chips. Plain and BBQ.

She was heading to get in line, but she had to turn back around to go get the box of popcorn she forgot. She found it on the very top shelf. No matter how she tried, she couldn't reach it. She looked around for assistance, but she didn't see anyone. So after thinking for a few minutes, she decided to climb. She just hope she didn't fall on her ass.

Elena grabbed the box of popcorn with much difficulty, then headed back down. But she slipped on her way. Desperately she tried grabbing on, but had no such luck. She was falling and she was falling fast. She didn't even have time to utter a scream.

"I got you," Someone said. His arms encircling her waist to balance her.

She looked around to see who had saved her. It was a guy that worked there.

"Thanks," Elena said appreciatively. "For a minute there I believed I was a goner".

"You're welcome," the guy said smiling. His arms still wrapped around her waist. "What were you reaching for?"

"The box of popcorn" Elena said.

"I see," the guy said. " I'll see if we can do something about that".

"That would be great" Elena said.

Elena was just stepping out of his embrace, when Damon happened to show up. He looked at the guy menacingly. The guy in return dropped his hands from Elena's waist and Elena almost fell. He shot Damon another look and then practically ran off. Elena looked after him in total shock. She throw the box of popcorn into her cart.

"First Stefan, then me, and now that guy" Damon said coldly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Elena asked heatedly. Her hands on her hips.

"It means my dear sweet Elena, is that you messed around on Stefan with me and had your little fill with me, so now you're moving onto the next conquest" Damon said with a cold smirk.

"You bastard! How dare you insinuate something like that!" Elena shouted. And she raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist.

Elena struggled in his grip. Her head went back in defiance. Her eyes flashed furiously at him.

"I told you, I wouldn't allow you to strike me again" Damon said deadly.

"Take your hands off of me" Elena said through clenched teeth.

Damon ignored her demand and pulled her closer to him. Elena continued to struggle against him. Her soft body crushed against his hard one. She ignored the wanting in her body.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that other guy, who had his hands all over you" Damon said. One of his eyebrows raised.

Elena didn't say anything, but continued to glare hatefully at him.

"Does he know you're just a little tease?" Damon asked tauntingly. " Playing with people emotions and stringing them along. I bet he doesn't because if he did, then he'll know not to waste his time with you".

He finally let her go and she rubbed her wrist. Without saying one word, she turned her back on him and headed to the checkout line. She needed to get out of here and away from him for the time being.

Elena paid the woman her money and she headed to her car. She had seen Damon get in the line next to her. She had avoided his eyes. She had felt his eyes piercing the back of her head. She unlocked her trunk and started loading her bags. She had a difficult time. Suddenly, Damon appeared beside her and started to help her.

"I don't need your help" Elena said nastily. She knew she was acting childish, but she just didn't care.

He handed her the last bag and she snatched it out of his hand. Almost ripping it. She slammed the trunk down and made her way to the driver side. She wasn't going to tell him thank you. She got into her car and slammed the door. She turned the key in the ignition and headed home, without sparing Damon another glance.

Elena was putting the groceries away, when she heard the doorbell. She went to answer it. She thought it had to be Stefan. The time had finally come. She had to do this. There was no more putting it off. She just hoped that Stefan would be understanding. It wasn't him it was her. She just wasn't committed anymore, she needed a change.

She opened the door and to her surprise, there stood two Mediacom guys. Their van was parked across the street. One of the guys was lanky and had reddish hair and the other guy was broad-shouldered with black hair. The guy with the black hair had a clipboard in his hand, while the other guy carried a shoulder bag.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I'm Gabriel and this is my buddy Michael and we're with Mediacom. We're working on the cable pole on this street, so we need to check in see, if all your cable channels are working correctly" The black hair guy said. " So can we come in?".

Elena hesitated for a second and looked them over. Gabriel seemed fine, but the other guy Michael looked down right suspicious. The way his eyes kept dodging around. It gave her the creeps. She saw that they both wore a ring on their finger, but the kicker was that they looked identical. It was the same color and it had the same type of design. She just brushed it off and assume they were in some type of fraternity.

"Sure, come in" Elena said. And she stepped aside.

"How many televisions do you have?" Gabriel asked.

"We have one in the living room and three more upstairs" Elena said.

"Where is the living room?" Gabriel asked.

"Right through there" Elena said. And she pointed.

"Okay, Michael why don't you go check that one" Gabriel said. Michael headed off. "Do you want to go check the ones upstairs?"

"Yeah, I could do it" Elena said.

"Because I know some people are kind of unsure about letting strangers roam their house" Gabriel said. "But who could really blame them. People these days you don't really know who they are, they could be a bunch of psychos".

Elena thought she saw a twinkle in his eye, when he said that part. But she shook her head and just assume she was just imaging things.

"True," Elena said. "I'll just go and check now".

Elena headed upstairs. She went to check Aunt Jenna's TV first, then she went into Jeremy's room, and then she left his room and headed into her own room. She headed back downstairs and found Gabriel in the living room with Michael. They both looked up at her.

"Any problems?" Gabriel asked.

"No, every single channel is in" Elena said.

"Well, that's good to hear" Gabriel said. He checked something off on his clipboard. " And Michael found all the channels working on this TV too".

"Great," Elena said smiling. She was happy to hear that, they needed the TV tonight.

"We're going to be going now, but if you do start to experience any problems just give us a call" Gabriel said. And he handed her a business card.

"I will, " Elena said. And she walked them to the door.

She went back into the kitchen to finish unpacking her groceries. She knew that Stefan would be here any moment. She wasn't going to lie, she was nervous. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She knew this wasn't going to be good for Damon and Stefan's already strain relationship.

When the doorbell rung this time, Elena knew it was him. She went to answer the door. She stepped aside to allow him in.

"Hey," Elena said.

"Hey," Stefan said. His eyes looked her over.

"We can talk in the living room" Elena said. And she led the way.

She sat down on the couch and Stefan sat in the chair across from her. She looked him dead in the eye. His eyes told her, that he knew what she was about to say. She swallowed hard and began to talk. She kept thinking this was the right thing over and over again in her head.

"Stefan look, I love you but I'm not in love with you anymore. We need to take a break. I can't give you what you need out this relationship. My feelings are all over the place. I can't keep lying to myself, or you anymore" Elena said painfully. Hot tears flowed down her face. The hurt look on his face made her cry even harder. She never thought she would be doing this to him. She always thought that they would be together forever. She waited for him to speak.

"Elena don't say that, don't say that we are done. I know we can make this work. Tell me we can make this work?" Stefan pleaded. He reached over and grabbed her hand and began stroking it gently. "Don't give up on us, don't give up on our love".

"We can't Stefan, I'm sorry. I just can't go on pretending anymore. It's only going to hurt us even more" Elena choked out through her tears.

"Maybe if I just give you some time to think, then you would be able to give us another chance" Stefan said hopefully.

Elena just shook her head and looked at him sadly.

"I've thought about this long and hard Stefan, I'm not going to change my mind" Elena said truthfully.

She saw his handsome face fall even more. It killed her to do this to him, but it had to be done. She was sick of living a lie.

"I love you Elena, I love you with all my heart" Stefan said passionately. " The thought of being without you kills me".

Elena leaned over and cupped his face with her hands.

"I will always love you Stefan. You've filled my life with such joy and you couldn't have entered it at a better time" Elena said smiling through her tears.

"You say these things Elena, but how can you give up on us? Stefan asked.

"If I were to continue our relationship and ignore how I really feel, it would only make you and me both unhappy and we will end up despising one another" Elena said rationally.

"I could never be unhappy with you, or ever despise you" Stefan argued.

Elena closed her eyes and shook her head again.

"Stefan please don't make this harder, than it already is" Elena begged.

"This is all because of Damon!" Stefan shouted angrily. "Do you love him?"

"Don't just blame Damon, you blame me too" Elena said strongly.

Elena chose not to lie, but tell him the truth because he deserve to know.

"I'm attracted to him" Elena said honestly. " I never planned this, it just sort of happened".

Stefan shut his eyes for a second, then reopened them. He nodded his head.

"But do you love him?" Stefan asked again. It was like he wanted to know, even if it would bring him greater pain.

Elena dropped her hands from his face.

"I don't know" Elena said with certainty. And that was the truth, she didn't know.

"Now that you've broken up with me, are you planning on being with him?" Stefan asked quietly.

"I still have to figure out my feelings for him, before I decide on that" Elena said. And she wiped the tears from her face.

"But there is a possibility?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, there is. I'm not going to lie to you about it" Elena said. "Our connection is just so strong, that it took us both by surprise. We can't deny how we feel".

"I'm not giving up on us Elena, I'll wait forever if I have to" Stefan whispered. "I'll see you at Pearl's". And then he got up and headed out the door.

When she heard the door shut behind him, she let out a shaky breath and pulled herself together. She did the right thing, even if things didn't workout with Damon. She knew it was going to be even more intense between the two brothers. She never wanted that to happen.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Now she didn't have to feel like she was hurting Stefan, when she was with Damon. If anything were to happen between them, now they didn't have to hold back. Especially her. Now she wouldn't be hurting Damon anymore. She had done this for him, for herself, and for Stefan.

Elena got up and made her way upstairs. She headed into her bathroom. She caught her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were all red and puffy and her make-up was all runny. She turned the faucet on and then cupped some water into her hands and brought it to her face. She splashed more water on her face. She couldn't go to Pearl's looking like this. She wondered if Stefan was going to tell Damon about their break up, but knowing Stefan he wasn't.

She replied her make-up and pulled her long hair into a ponytail. She gave herself another look in the mirror, making sure she was satisfied with her appearance. Then she headed out the bathroom.

Elena headed back downstairs. The phone started ringing, so she went to answer it. It was Aunt Jenna.

"Hello, Aunt Jenna " Elena said cheerfully.

"Well, hello to you too," Aunt Jenna said laughing softly. "How is everything there?".

"Everything is progressing fine" Elena said. "How are you and Jeremy ? I hope he's not giving you a hard time".

"We're good and both having an awesome time" Aunt Jenna said. "No, he's not, which is very surprising".

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselves" Elena said. "And I'm glad to know Jeremy listened to my advice".

"I had a feeling you talked to him" Aunt Jenna said. "How is everything with Stefan?".

Elena didn't know if she wanted to tell aunt Jenna about her and Stefan just yet. She really didn't feel like going into details. She knew that Aunt Jenna liked both him and Damon. She knew she probably would have to hear her mouth about her feelings for Damon and coming in between two brothers. So she decided against it. She hated lying to Aunt Jenna.

"We're doing okay" Elena lied.

"I'm glad to hear that" Aunt Jenna said happily. "Do you guys have plans for tonight?"

"Actually, no I'm having a pajama party with Caroline, Bonnie, and her two cousins Mya and Jessica" Elena said.

"Sounds exiting, sound like you girls are going to have a fun night" Aunt Jenna said. "So Bonnie's back?".

"Yeah, she is" Elena said. "I went shopping for the house and for the party tonight".

"Too bad I'm not there I would love to hangout with you guys" Aunt Jenna said. " Are guys invited?"

"Of course not Aunt Jenna," Elena said.

"Just checking" Aunt Jenna said.

"Where's Jer?" Elena asked. "I want to speak to him"

"He's not here right now, but I'll tell him to call you back" Aunt Jenna said.

"Okay, just tell him I love him and to keep behaving himself" Elena said.

"I will, look Elena I have to go. Looks like we're off to the museum" Aunt Jenna said. Not sounding all that thrill.

Elena laughed into the phone receiver.

"Okay, I'll let you go then" Elena said. "And I love you as well".

"I love you too, and I'll call you tomorrow" Aunt Jenna said.

"Bye," Elena said. And she hung-up the phone.

She peeked out the window. It was already dark outside and it was time for her to go to Pearl's house. She just hoped everything went smoothly. Especially between the vampires and the witches. She grabbed her car keys and purse off the kitchen counter and made sure all the doors were locked, before she headed outside to her car.

As she pulled up in Pearl's driveway, she spotted Damon's car and her heart did back flips. She was happy to see him again. Even if she was still angry about the incident that happened in the grocery store. To see his famous smirk and his beautiful blue eyes.

She parked in between his car and Bonnie's and got out. She walked to the front door and knocked. Anna opened the door and moved aside to allow her in.

"Where is everyone?" Elena asked as she looked around.

"In the dining room" Anna said. as she led the way.

"I'm I the last person that arrived? Elena asked.

"Yeah, we've been waiting on you" Anna said.

"I hope I didn't miss anything" Elena said.

"Don't worry, you didn't " Anna said smiling at her.

"Good to hear" Elena said. She sounded relieved.

"Here we are" Anna said as she walked into a big room with a long table. Thirteen people occupied it.

As she walked into the room, everyone turned to look her way. She saw Bonnie sitting beside her cousins Maya and Jessica and she saw Damon sitting beside Jade and Stefan next to her.

Her eyes found Damon's. They were still cold. He deliberately ran his eyes over her body and then looked away. She hated how her body tingled under his gaze and she got mad at the way he gave her a dismissive look.

Elena found Stefan's eyes. She could still read the hurt in them, but he still manage to give her a smile. She looked at Jade, who gave her a smile and a wave of her hand. Elena waved back at her. She looked towards Bonnie, who looked happy to see her. Maya was so busy looking around the room cautiously. Elena didn't blame her, she knew it had to be nerve wracking to be in a room full of vampires. Who witches didn't trust. Jessica looked guarded as well.

Pearl was sitting at the head of the table. Anna went to take her place beside her. Elena looked around for Harper and saw that he still wasn't there. She looked around at the other vampires in the room. The three vampire girls eyed the witches with contempt and the three vampire guys eyed Elena with interest, before looking determined again like Damon and Stefan.

She watched as Bonnie pulled a chair out from beside her. She also noticed there was an empty chair beside Damon too. She decided it would be better to sit next to Bonnie. She could feel Damon's eyes following her all the way. She looked at Stefan and saw him watching Damon looking at her.

He looked irate. She could see his hands gripping the table with a deadly grip. His hands clutching and unclutching. He looked ready to prance on Damon. Damon happen to look Stefan's way and he gave him a questioningly look and then gave him a smirk. Stefan clenched his jaw and looked away.

"Okay, now that Elena is here we can get started" Pearl said.

"I guess I'll go first, if you guys don't have a problem with it" Damon said deadly. He looked around at each of them and dared them to object.

"Be our guess Damon, the floor is yours" Pearl said sarcastically.

Damon smirked at her, which caused all the female vampires to eye him lustfully. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Me and Jade went to the woods last night to see the vampires holding up there" Damon announced.

"It's true I was there" One male vampire said. He had black hair and sea green colored eyes.

"And why were you there Nathan?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Pearl assigned me and Phoebe to spy on them" Nathan said evenly. And he pointed to a female vampire with red hair and brown eyes.

"That's correct" Pearl said. And she nodded her head.

"They are still not willing to join us" Damon said.

"How about joining Eric and Gabriel?" Pearl asked.

"No, not them either. They want no part in this battle" Damon said.

"Do all them feel that way?" Pearl asked.

"There have been talk amongst them" Phoebe said knowingly.

"There has been talk. But Wren has made it perfectly clear to me, that there won't be anymore of them joining Eric's side, or there will be dire consequences" Damon said coldly. "And if he's lying to me, then I'm going to personally deal with him myself".

"As you should" Pearl said icily.

"I would love to help" A black hair male vampire with black eyes said with a sneer.

"I know you would Bill, but I want him all to myself" Damon said smirking.

"That's too bad then" Bill said disappointingly.

"Brace yourselves, " Damon said looking around at each of them. "There has been five more vampires, that have came out of the tomb".

"Where are they? Pearl asked. "Or do I even have to ask?".

"They went to join Eric and Gabriel" Damon said angrily.

Elena gasped and looked around at everyone. The vampires looked furious and Bonnie, Mya, and Jessica didn't even look surprise. They looked at each other with an understanding.

"So, we're out numbered twenty to fourteen?" A female vampire with brunette hair and blue eyes asked with distaste.

"Yes Steffy, we are" Pearl said.

"We need to take them all out now" Bill said urgently.

"I agree," Nathan said nodding his head. " No need to wait until they start taking us out".

"But first we need a solid plan" Stefan said logically.

"Screw a plan! We need to take them out one by one" Bill said with lividity.

"I'm with that idea" Steffy said looking at Bill. She licked her lips at him and his eyes flashed at her.

"No!" Damon roared with intense force. "My brother's right. We can't be stupid, we have to be smart".

"Are you calling me stupid?" Bill asked dangerously.

"I'm calling your strategy stupid. If you want to continue with this idiotic idea of yours, then yes you are stupid" Damon said menacingly.

Bill was getting out of his seat, but Damon just remained in his seat and watched him with deadly amusement.

"Sit down!" Pearl yelled. "We need to save all our energy for the enemy and not each other".

Bill sat back down, but continued to eye Damon, who smirked at him.

"My turn" Anna said. "I have new information about Harper".

"Well, what is it?" Pearl asked with impatience.

"He's dead mother" Anna said with anguish.

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked.

"Yes," Anna said. And she nodded her head.

"Where is the proof then?" Phoebe asked unconvinced.

"The box is in the basement" Anna said sadly. "It was delivered this morning".

"It was only a matter of time" Damon said unfazed. "And I guess you were right Pearl, he didn't tell them anything".

Elena shook her head and looked at Anna. Her head was down and her eyes were downcast. She could tell that she had loved him greatly.

"I'm sorry, " Pearl said. And she reached over to rub Anna's shoulder. "There will be justice".

"Oh, I know" Anna said with a promise. Her eyes flashed black.

"Our turn" Mya said. " As you know me, Jessica, and Bonnie went to seal the tomb today. Our spell didn't work. It backfired on us".

"Why would it do that?" Pearl asked.

"I know, because they didn't try hard enough" Damon said with coldness. " And you call yourselves witches. You're just useless".

All three witches eyed him deadly.

"They did try hard I was there" Elena said angrily. Her eyes clashed with Damon's. Their eyes did battle. Everyone looked back and forth between them. "They even got hurt in the process".

"Because there's another spell place on the tomb, that keeps it from closing" Jessica said.

"Who would do that?" Stefan asked.

"A dark witch or witches if we are dealing with more than one" Bonnie said.

The vampires looked at the witches more intently now.

"Can you guys break the spell?" Pearl asked.

"We can, but in order to do that a life must be given" Mya said shortly.

"That should be easy then" Bill said smiling maliciously.

"For you, not for us" Mya said coldly. "We aren't killers of innocence".

"We're hoping there's another way we can go" Jessica said.

"I assume these so call dark witches are working with Eric and Gabriel" Damon said.

"Yeah, they are " Bonnie said. "We need to find out who they are, find out what's their reasoning, and try to stop them".

"Are they powerful?" Anna asked.

"Performing a spell like that, yes they are" Mya said truthfully. "We're still figuring it out".

"I just hope you guys close it, before anymore vampires get out" Pearl said. "Dealing with twenty is enough".

"To be honest more vampires could be walking out as we speak" Mya said. " The point is we can't guarantee that the tomb will be seal, before anymore vampires get out".

"Which means we better be prepared to fight more than twenty vampires" Phoebe said.

"Do we know the location of Eric and Gabriel?" Pearl asked. She turned to look at a male vampire and female vampire, who both had platinum blond hair and cornflower blue eyes. Elena knew they had to be brother and sister.

"They stay in the abandoned churches around town" The male vampire said. " Each night they will be in a different church".

"All of them Wyatt?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, all of them" Wyatt said.

"Have you guys seen any witches around?" Pearl asked.

"No, we haven't" The female vampire said.

"But we can't be for sure Wynter," Wyatt said. "We aren't always around them".

"Very true brother," Wynter said. "Eric and Gabriel are secretive, when it comes to their dealings".

"What are their plans?" Damon asked.

"We only know what they tell us" Wynter said." By they I mean Eric, Gabriel, and Michael are the only ones that know the true plans".

"Which isn't much" Wyatt said.

"We do know that they want to take out the founding families one by one, which we're going to be assign to do" Wynter said.

"Do you know who's going to be assign to who?" Pearl asked.

"No, but I'm hoping to find out" Wynter said determinedly.

"I think I also heard, that they wanted to take out the vampires in the woods for not joining them" Wyatt said. "Eric wants a lot of vengeance".

"So, you're not for sure?" Damon asked.

"Correct" Wyatt said.

"Eric, wants to take you out personally" Wynter said. And she looked at Damon.

"I can't wait" Damon said smirking. "I'm looking forward to tearing him apart with my bare hands".

"I can only imagine what they have in store for us" Pearl said.

"Wynter you are the only one aside from Gabriel and Michael, that can get close to him" Wyatt said.

"Why is that?" Elena asked. But she had a feeling she already knew the answer. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she didn't care. She had been quiet for way too long. She hated being left out.

"Because Eric desires me," Wynter said with disgust. " But I'll use that to my advantage".

"I'll be watching you always" Wyatt said protectively. And he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I know you will" Wynter said softly.

"I think you need to assign teams and do a patrol schedule" Elena suggested.

"That's a great idea" Pearl said smiling at her. "Witches you three are together, Nathan and Phoebe, Steffy and Bill, Anna and me, Stefan and Jade, Wyatt and Wynter, and Damon and Elena".

"How about Stefan and Elena and me and Jade" Damon corrected. His eyes watched her carefully, like he wanted her to object." I mean she is his girlfriend and I know Elena would love that".

Elena looked at him with irritation and shook her head. He was unbelievable. First he didn't want to talk to her, then he didn't want her to touch him, and now he didn't want to be paired up with her. And of course he didn't know she was no longer with Stefan, but she would be damned if she was going to tell him.

"I agree with Damon, I think Elena needs to be with me" Stefan said. He ignored Elena's opposed look.

"Okay then, that's settled" Pearl said. "Now we need to think about patrolling around town. If you see them take them out, but don't be seen by the humans. Don't give them enough time to cause any harm".

"Me and Jade will take the Mystic Grill" Damon said.

"Me and Nathan can take the woods since we're already assigned there" Phoebe said.

"Me and Elena can take the movies" Stefan said.

"Steffy and me can take Skateland" Bill said.

"Anna and I can take the bowling alley" Pearl said.

"Bonnie, Jessica, and me can take the arcade" Mya said. "And keep an eye out for the tomb as well".

"Wynter and me can watch over all the founding families" Wyatt said. "And still spy on Eric and Gabriel".

"When are we going to start patrolling? Elena asked. She hope it wouldn't be tonight. She already had plans with the girls. She was really looking forward to this. She needed some fun and that meant she didn't have to think about her break up with Stefan, or her problems with Damon.

"The sooner the better, so I say tonight" Damon said.

"I agree," Pearl said.

Elena looked over at Bonnie, Jessica, and Mya and knew what they were thinking about. They had wanted like her a night of fun, before they headed back into the real world.

When the meeting broke up, everyone got up and started to leave. Elena headed outside with Bonnie, Jessica, and Mya. She could feel Stefan following behind her. She knew he wanted to talk about their patrol tonight. She stopped and waited for him. When she felt him grow near, she turned around and faced him.

"I hope you're not mad at me for what happened back there" Stefan said.

"I just don't feel like talking about it Stefan," Elena said irritably.

"I want to Elena," Stefan pleaded. " I know we're broken up I get that, but I'm still not giving up on us. But that wasn't what that was about, it was about you're safety. I feel like I can protect you better than Damon can".

"Let's just be real Stefan, this has nothing to do with my safety. But it has everything to do with Damon" Elena said furiously. "And I think Damon is quite capable of protecting me".

"I didn't mean it that way" Stefan said.

"I think you did" Elena said insistently. " Look, I'll see you at the movies". And she headed towards Bonnie's car. She could feel Stefan staring after her, but she didn't look back. She wasn't planning on meeting him. She didn't feel like dealing with him, or Damon, or anything supernatural tonight.

"So, I'm guessing you're not having the party " Bonnie said.

"It's still on, unless you guys have a problem with it" Elena said. "We need this, before we get serious again".

"I'm down with that" Jessica said.

"Count me in" Mya said. "This could be our only chance until this whole tomb and battle thing goes away".

"That only leaves you Bon," Elena said.

"Yeah, of course I'm in" Bonnie said. " I'm the one that said something about it in the first place".

"Do you guys already have your bags packed?" Elena asked.

"Yep, in the trunk" Jessica said. "And I hope you guys don't mind, but I brought a couple of board games".

"I hope you brought some really good ones and not boring ones" Mya said.

"We're never to old for board games" Bonnie said. "And I'm with Mya, I hope they are good".

"True," Elena said. "It doesn't matter how old you get and I hope you have my all time favorite".

"Which is?" Mya asked.

"Monopoly" Elena said.

"Yep, I got that one" Jessica said.

"Awesome," Elena said. "Look guys we better go, before Caroline comes to my house and we aren't there". And she headed to her car. Mya, Jessica, and Bonnie got into Bonnie's car.

She knew it was against the law and not to mention dangerous to text while driving, but she had to text Caroline. She told her she was heading home now, and that Bonnie and her cousins were right behind her. Caroline replied and said she was on her way.

Elena pulled into her driveway and got out. She was just inserting the key, when Caroline drove up. Bonnie went to introduce Maya and Jessica. Elena headed into the house. Bonnie, Mya, Jessica, and Caroline followed her, with their over night bags.

They all headed upstairs to Elena's room and changed into their pj's. Caroline handed her all her coursework and she sat it on top of her desk. Her and Caroline then went into her bathroom to share the mirror. Elena removed her make-up, while Caroline pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She left the bathroom, so Caroline could used it. She gathered her pillows and then grabbed her sleeping bag out of her closet. The others gathered their pillows and sleeping bags as well.

They headed back downstairs. They spread their sleeping bags on the floor in the living room to make one big bed. As her, Mya, and Jessica went to get the snacks and drinks, Bonnie and Caroline were left to pick out a movie from her massive collection. Mya popped the popcorn, while she poured all the candy into large different color bowls . Jessica took out the glasses and then grabbed the bag of ice from the freezer. Mya took a bowl from Elena, then poured the popcorn into it.

Jessica took the glasses into the living room, then came back to grab two cases of can soda. Mya left to take the bowl of popcorn. She came back and started to grab the bowls with Bonnie and Caroline's help. Elena went into the cabinet and grabbed the big bags of potato chips, then took them into the living room.

They all settled down on the floor and started to grab bowls and the bags of chips. Elena got up to put in the DVD. They were watching The Time Traveler's Wife. Which was another favorite of hers.

For one crazy moment she imagined herself in Claire's shoes and pictured Damon as Henry. Could she put herself through a love such as that? Filled with so many ups and downs. Just to be with the man you loved. She would like to say yes in a heartbeat.

Elena was pulled out of her reverie, when the movie ended. She could watch the movie a million times. She wondered what it would be like to watch a movie cuddled up next to Damon. She shook her head vigorously. She had to stop thinking about him. From his actions he had made it clear he didn't want her anymore and it hurt terribly.

"So, what's next?" Caroline asked.

"I was thinking about a board game" Jessica said.

"Yeah, Monopoly" Elena said.

"I'll go grab it" Bonnie said. And she got up in left.

"I'm the banker Mya called.

"All right, but no stealing" Jessica said with a warning.

"I'll keep an eye on her" Elena said. And she winked at Mya.

"Do you guys honestly think I'll steal from the bank?" Mya asked. And she faked a hurt expression.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I have it" Bonnie said smiling as she held the game in her hands. She joined them back on the floor. She grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them into her mouth, before she sat down the game.

"Grab your piece" Jessica said as she took hers. "And let the game begin".

When the game was set up and everyone had grabbed their pieces, they started to play. Everyone was having a great time. They decided to play for a second time, when Elena won the first game. Jessica won the second game and was so happy, that she got up and did a happy dance. Everyone doubled over with laughter. Elena laughed so hard, that she had tears coming from her eyes.

"We need some more popcorn" Caroline said.

"Hand me the bowl, I'll go get it" Mya said as she took the bowl from Caroline and got up and headed into the kitchen.

"How about a game of UNO?" Bonnie asked as she took out the box of cards.

"Oh ,my god yes, I love that game" Jessica said. Her eyes shining with excitement.

"I haven't played that game in years" Elena said. She took the cards from Bonnie and dealt them around to each player.

"Look like I made it back just in time for a game of UNO" Mya said as she sat down and handed Caroline the bowl of fresh popcorn.

"Enough talking, let's play" Elena said as she threw down her first card and soon everyone followed her lead.

Caroline won the first game, then Mya won the second game, Bonnie won the third game ,and then Elena won the fourth and last game.

"I have another game for you guys" Jessica said with a wicked smile.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"I have a feeling I'm going to love this" Mya said. And she grabbed a handful of BBQ potato chips.

"Tell us already" Caroline said. Her eyes sparkling. She threw her soda back and then she belched loudly. "Excuse me".

"All you guys must play, which means no backing out" Jessica said.

"Okay, okay we get the point" Bonnie said. And she grabbed two snickers from the bowl.

"Anytime you're ready to tell us" Elena said. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Caroline's lap.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you, but remember what I said about backing out " Jessica warned.

She grabbed a bag from behind her back and she took out a bottle of Gin and five shot glasses.

"It's called the alphabet game. Now the rule is that you have to name a state for the letter you come to. When it's your turn and if you can think of a state, then you're golden. But if you can't think of one, then you have to down a shot and so on like that. If you never have to take a shot in the game, then you're named the winner. I'll go first, then you Elena, then it's your turn Caroline, then you Bonnie, and then you Mya" Jessica said.

"Seems simple enough" Elena said. This would be a great way to clear her mind. She never took a drink in her life, but there was always a first time for everything.

"I just hope I don't have a headache in the morning" Caroline said.

"If you can think of a state, then you won't get one" Mya said.

"Right," Caroline said. "I just hope my brain remembers that".

"I'm feeling lucky I could end up winning" Jessica said smirking.

"Let's not get cocky, before the game even start" Elena said laughing.

"I'm with you Elena, I mean I could be the winner for all we know" Bonnie said smiling.

"You guys just need to slow down, the game already has my name on it" Mya said playfully.

Caroline threw a pillow at her and everyone started laughing, then everyone started throwing pillows at each other.

The game moved along smoothly at first, without anyone having to take a shot. As the game continued on, it got more challenging. Caroline was the first one to down a shot, then it was Elena. When it was her turn again, her mind went completely blank. She took one for the team and threw the shot of Gin back as they cheered for her.

Elena was feeling good. She felt like she was on top of the world. It felt good to shut her problems out for one night. Bonnie was next the one to down a shot, with Caroline right behind her. She made sure she got the next state. Finally, Mya had to take a shot.

She got tongue tied on her turn, so had to down another shot along with Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline started to laugh uncontrollably. Mya down her second shot, not looking to happy. She knew it in her head, but it wouldn't come out on her next turn. She quickly down the fourth shot. Her head spinning crazily.

Her, Caroline, Bonnie, and Mya had to down a shot as they reached the end of the alphabet game. She got up slowly to her feet. She was swaying. She took a few minutes to steady herself. Bonnie had joined in on laughing uncontrollably with Caroline. She almost feel over, but Mya grabbed her arm just in time.

"Thanks," Elena said shakily.

"You're welcome," Mya said. And she let her arm go.

Bonnie, Caroline, and Jessica were getting to their feet, when the front door was knocked in with a big bang. Elena was so shocked , that she just stood there with a dumbstruck look on her face and looked at the door that was lying on the floor. She didn't notice the two guys coming in.

Mya reacted fast with lightening speed, by flicking her hand and one of the guys went flying across the room. He crashed into a table, breaking it under his weight, and then he landed on the floor. She flicked her hand again, sending the other guy flying. He crashed into one of the chairs knocking it over and splintering it in two. Caroline started screaming loudly, then she passed out from shock. The first guy got quickly to his feet with superfast speed. Then like the first guy the second guy got quickly to his feet.

"Vampires!" Mya shouted. And she gave her hand another flick, sending both of them soaring across the room once more.

This time they crashed into the two coffee tables. The glass shattered everywhere. Caroline came to and started screaming once more, looking terrified. Bonnie leaned down over her and started to whisper something into her ear. Caroline suddenly went limp and fell over and started to snore loudly, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Elena finally lifted her head up from the door and took in the scene, before her. She looked at the two guys closely as they laid on the floor, who started to get up to their feet with difficulty. It was the same guys from this afternoon. The concern cable guys, the ones with the identical rings. She couldn't think of their names. She couldn't believe she had forgotten them and that they had actually been vampires clearly out in the daylight. Her head started to spin again and it started to pound insanely. She started to rub her forehead viciously, trying to ease the pounding.

"How did they get in here without an invitation?" Jessica asked with confusion. She lifted her hand along with Mya and the two guys were lifted off their feet and hung suspended in mid-air.

Elena looked at her. She tried to focus her eyes, but there was no chance with her splitting headache.

"I let them in" Elena said slowly. Her words were hard to get out. "But I thought they were cable guys".

"That's right, Elena let us in" the black hair vampire said. "And we're not leaving, not by a long shot".

"You didn't know Elena, so don't go blaming yourself" Bonnie said sternly.

"I'm going to get you witches" the black hair vampire said deadly. "I'm going to enjoy every minute of ripping you to pieces with my bare hands, but first I'm going to drain you dry ".

"Well, good luck with that" Bonnie said sarcastically. "But seeing as you're immobile right now I don't see how that's going to work".

"I'm just going to rip your heart straight out and watch it crumble in my hand" the reddish hair vampire said with lethal intent.

"Oh, is that right?" Mya asked ever so sweetly. Her hand clenched into a fist and the reddish hair vampire grabbed his neck and started to make choking noises. "I see you can't talk now, can you?."

"Why are you here?" Elena asked coldly. She was becoming herself again, but she still had the pounding headache. "Who sent you?".

"We're here to have some fun of course" the black hair vampire said with an evil smile. "Especially with you Elena, Eric wants you dealt with immediately. And there's no Damon to save you this time".

Elena gasped, but not from fear. Now she remembered their names. They came to her with blinding speed. Gabriel was the one with the black hair and Michael had the reddish hair. She watched as Mya and Jessica dropped their hands and Gabriel and Michel fell to the floor with great impact.

"Over my dead body" Bonnie said fiercely. And she stepped in front of Elena and took a protective stance. Her eyes narrowed at him threateningly. She had sobered up quickly just like Elena had. Mya and Jessica joined her. Their bodies tense with what was getting ready to happen.

"That could be arrange" Michael said. And he took a menacing step towards them. His eyes flashed black.

"We can take you" Jessica said with defiance. Her eyes never wavered from his.

"How about four more of us outside" Gabriel said amusingly. His eyes flashed black also.

"We'll gladly take all you vamps" Mya said strongly. "How about it girls, you in a kick-ass mood like me?" .

"Definitely," Jessica and Bonnie both answered.

"Well, it's going to be you witches funeral" Gabriel said laughing like a lunatic.

"Enough of this!" Mya yelled. She waved her hand in the air crazily and both vampires were flying across the room once again and crashed into the wall.

The impact made a big hole. They sunk to the floor in a daze. They shook their heads and with superfast speed they got to their feet. They advanced on them. They made a deadly combination.

With superfast speed, they zapped around the room. It made it hard for the witches to hit them with a spell. They stayed calm, but looked all around frantically. They tried to find an opening. Elena just stood frozen unable to move a muscle. It was like she was in a dream, a very horrifying one. With no apparent warning, Gabriel grabbed Mya by the neck and flung her across the room with great force. She hit the TV with a sickening smack and then fell onto the floor. Where, she laid there unresponsive.

Jessica looked enraged and she hit Gabriel with a spell that blasted him out the door backwards. She was so focus on him, that she didn't notice Michael sneaking up on her, until he grabbed her by the wrist and gave it a twist in his grip, breaking it. Jessica cried out in great agony. Tears were seeping from her eyes. Before he could do more harm to her, Bonnie hit him with a spell that slammed him against the wall hard and kept him pinned there, while he struggled endlessly.

Bonnie was making her way to him to inflict more acts, but before she could reach him, Gabriel came from out of nowhere and punched her square in the face, which sent her flying backwards. She fell over the couch. Mya soon recovered and got to her feet with great effort. Elena could tell she was in serious pain. Mya focused all her energy and hit Gabriel with a powerful spell that sent him flying through the window. She went after him. Elena admired her bravery. She knew full well that four more vampires were waiting.

Jessica struggled to her feet, holding her broken wrist, and then she ran after Mya to help her. Ready to fight for the ones she cared about and not even caring about facing death, or her injury. Elena admired her also. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't see Michael fall from the wall. Bonnie spell had broken, when she went flying. When she did noticed him, it was a little too late. He smacked her hard across the face, which sent her flying across the room. She crashed into a wall and fell slowly to the floor. She felt her bottom lip split and felt the blood rush into her mouth. She winced in pain as it started throbbing.

Elena held the wall to balance herself and got to her feet. She shook off the pain. Michael came up from behind her and grabbed her by the neck and then slammed her head into the wall, before releasing her. She saw stars and she staggered just, before falling. Her head felt like it had been cracked open. Her headache was a hundred times worse. The pounding intensified. She thought she was going to vomit and pass out at any moment. She felt a stinging sensation on the right side of her forehead, so she put her hand to it and her hand came away covered in a lot of blood. She knew she had a deep gash.

Bonnie finally got up from the floor and hit him with another one of her spells. He went flipping through the air and then landed on the floor with a thump. She had her arms around Elena's waist, helping her to her feet, when Michael grabbed her by the throat and he started to strangle her. Bonnie struggled hard in his hold. She tried with no vain to pry his hands away. His eyes looked crazed. All Elena could do was just stand there at first, then she snapped out of it and looked around for something to use on him. When she didn't find anything satisfying, she just said screw it and jumped onto his back. She decided not to think, but to just take action.

She held on tightly. He tried to shake her off, but she wasn't going anywhere. Bonnie continued to struggle in his grip. Her eyes started to roll back into her head. That's when Elena thought she had to do something quickly, but this wasn't working. So she fought him like a lioness, like she was protecting her cubs from predators. She pounded on his head and shoulders. She even bent her head and bit into his neck savagely drawing blood, but still his hold remained solid on Bonnie.

Elena started to gorge his eyes out with her fingers. She ignored his cries of pain. The only thing that mattered was Bonnie. He finally released Bonnie and she crashed to the floor in a heap. She was gasping for air as she tried to control her breathing. Michael rammed his back against the wall and Elena had the wind knocked out of her and the back of her head had slammed against the wall for a second time.

She crumbled to the floor. The pain in her head was so severe, that she thought she was about to die and the first thing that came to her mind was Damon. That she wouldn't get a chance to work out her feelings for him and see if they could actually work. That she wouldn't get to feel his god like body crushing hers again, or get to feel his lips against hers again. That she wasn't going to experience his skilled love making. She wasn't going to get the chance to scream and pant as he thrusted into her hot moist center as he went deeper and deeper hitting the right spot. Wouldn't get to know what it felt like to have an orgasm in unison as they both reached fulfillment. She desperately wished he was there.

Her eyes were closing on her. She was losing consciousness. She had to stay awake. Michael came for her again. He reached down and grabbed her long ponytail and yanked her up hard. She thought he was going rip her hair out. She refused to cry out. She dug her fingernails into his flesh and he responded by pulling her hair harder.

"You bitch!" Michael yelled furiously as he throw her away from him. Elena tripped over the rug and she fell face first.

She sucked in a deep breath as her nose came into contact with the hard floor. She felt the most excruciating pain. She hoped it wasn't broken. Blood started to run from her nose, soaking her shirt. She flipped over quickly as she heard his footsteps approaching her. She scanned the floor for an object. Anything that would help her defend herself from Michael. She looked up to see Michael still coming towards her, then she looked back down and saw a big piece of shattered glass, so she picked it up and hid it behind her back and looked back up towards Michael.

Elena waited for the right moment to strike. He continued to advance towards her, his fangs showing. He had finally had enough with all the games, he was ready to kill her, but not before draining her dry. If he thought she was going to give up without a fight and go down easily he was seriously mistaken. She was a fighter and damn proud of it. Her palms started to sweat as he got closer and closer to her. Five more steps, four more steps, three more steps, two more steps, and finally the last step Elena counted in her head. Now was the time to act. He was reaching down to grab her and without hesitation, Elena drove the big piece of glass through his ankle with all her strength.

He howled in pain. He looked at her with surprise, then his look turned murderous. She smiled at him and then kicked him as hard as she could in his bad ankle, which drove the glass in more. He grunted and was reaching down to remove the glass, but Elena wasn't going to let him have the chance. She swing her foot hard and knocked him down. She got up quickly as she could and didn't waste anymore time.

Elena stumbled over to the broken chair and searched through the broking pile, until she found a piece that was sharp enough to do the job. She stumbled back over to Michael, who was having a hard time removing the glass from his ankle. She almost tripped over Bonnie, who was still having a hard time catching her breath. For a second she almost felt sorry for him.

She was raising her hand to drive the object through his chest, when she was suddenly lifted off of her feet by Michael, who had wrapped his hand around her ankle. She was falling backwards fast, her arms flying everywhere and her hands grabbed air. She screamed as her back slammed into the floor hard. She rolled over painfully. Her body was screaming in agony. Every part of her body was on fire. She knew she was going to be black and blue tomorrow.

Elena tried with all her might to get up, but she couldn't. Everytime she tried she would drop back down. She tried reaching out to grab on to something, but her arms just didn't have the strength. Every little move killed her. Michael was stepping over her. Elena didn't show any signs of fear. She didn't even make a sound. He was crouching down towards her.

He was suddenly picked up by the shoulder by Damon and thrown across the room. Elena blinked her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. He stared down at her with black eyes. His eyes looked her over from head to toe. What he saw angered him greatly and he turned fast and went after Michael. Elena would hate to be in Michael's shoes right now. Damon looked fit to kill.

She saw them going at it, but Michael wasn't doing to well. Serves him right Elena thought. Damon was older and faster. Damon was throwing Michel all around and slamming him all over the place. He was throwing powerful blows left to right. Damon finally pinned Michael on the floor. He drove sharp stakes into his hands and ankles, all the while Michael hollered out in pain.

Damon bent down and broke both of his hands, all of his fingers, his arms, his legs, and his feet and his toes. He crushed his nose and both of his kneecaps. He then went to stand by Michael's head. He lifted his foot and stomped down with great force on his throat, crushing his windpipe. Michael went soundless. Elena couldn't tear her eyes away. This moment brought her back to want he truly was. It was like he wasn't Damon anymore, her Damon.

Elena watched as Damon got another stake and plunged it through Michael's chest and plunged another one just for extra measure. His body stopped twitching and he went still. Elena tore her eyes away, when Damon took Michael's head in both of his hands. She already knew what he was about to do. She heard a sickening jerk.

Her head was still killing her. She felt the back of her head and realized she had a big size lump forming. Not to mention her bottom lip was still stinging. She had a deep nasty gash on her forehead. Her nose was really sore and it was swollen and it had finally stopped bleeding. She had felt it, if even she didn't want to, but she had to find out if it was broken or not. Thank god it wasn't. Her back and sides were throbbing badly. It felt like someone had dump a ton of heavy bricks on her.

She heard Damon tell Bonnie to take the body outside and get rid of it. That Jessica, Mya, and Jade were all still outside getting rid of the other bodies. That only three vampires escaped and one happened to be Gabriel. He even went as far as insulting her powers, saying that Mya and Jessica were powerful witches than her, and that she did a bang up job in protecting Elena. If she wasn't in such a bad way, she would have came to Bonnie's defense. She felt her eyes trying to close again.

Damon wrapped his arm around her, lifting her to her feet gently. Elena head was spinning like mad and she clung to Damon. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her face snuggled into his neck. He smelled so good and being so close to him again felt good as well. She felt like she was in heaven.

As he started to take steps with her, she started to fall and he caught her with speed. Holding her even more closely to his body. He cursed under his breath and then lifted her up into his arms, cradling her like a baby. Elena snuggled closely to him and wrapped her arm around his neck. He started to walk up the stairs with her in his arms. Elena was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Elena, I need for you to wake up for me" Damon urged softly. "I think you have a concussion, which is really serious, so please stay awake for me".

"But, I'm so sleepy" Elena whined tiredly. And her eyes fluttered open to look up at him. He stared down into her face.

"I know Lena, but you need to stay awake for me sweetie" Damon said tenderly.

Elena loved the way he called her Lena instead of Elena.

"What's with the look?" Damon asked curiously. She knew he must have noticed her little smile.

"Nothing, it's nothing" Elena said. And she shook her already pounding head.

"Don't start lying Elena, just spit it out" Damon demanded.

"It's just that you called me Lena instead of Elena" Elena said.

"Do you have a problem with me calling you that? Damon asked.

"No, I actually love it" Elena said honestly. And then she traced his lips with her finger. She saw the heated look in his eyes and she quickly removed her finger.

"You know you was suppose to be with Buzz kill Bob at the movies tonight" Damon said.

"I know, but I already had made plans to hang out with the girls tonight" Elena said. "How did you know I didn't show up?"

"Stefan phoned the Mystic Grill and asked to speak to Jade" Damon said. "For some reason he chose not to call my cell phone".

Elena already knew why, but she didn't feel like telling him at the moment. She was in a lot of pain.

"So, I know you've heard about me inviting Michael and Gabriel in" Elena said. "They were posing as cable guys in the afternoon, which I'm thinking the rings had something to do with that, since that have witches or a witch on their side".

"I made sure I took Michael's ring" Damon said. "I'll have to inform Pearl about this new development tomorrow. I strongly feel that Eric, Gabriel, and Michael are the only ones that have rings to walk in the daylight".

Damon sat her on her bed with great care and he disappeared in her bathroom. She wondered what he was doing. She leaned her aching head back onto the bedpost. She shut her eyes for a minute and then opened them back up, when Damon came back into her room. He was carrying a first-aid kit, a pan of hot water, a bath cloth, a tube of Neosporin, Q-tips, and a bottle of Advil and a glass of water.

He handed her two Advil's and the glass of water. She popped the pills one by one and then threw the water back. He sat on the bed beside her. He washed her face with the bath cloth to wipe the blood away. He did it very carefully, so as to not hurt her. Elena watched him the whole time. Her eyes followed his every moment. He took two alcohol pads out the first-aid kit and dabbed at the gash in her forehead and the cut on her lip. She flinched a little. It stung terribly.

Damon squeezed a little Neosporin on two Q-tips and applied the ointment to the gash on her forehead and to the cut on her lip. He then took out a band-aid from the first- aid kit and applied it to the gash on her forehead. He had her raise her arms, so he could pulled the bloody pj's top from over her head. She knew he could see her nipples through her bra. They were hard as marbles. He stared down at them, his lips twitching. She thought about his mouth on them again. She remembered his lips and his tongue all to well. She wanted him to suck them, until she died of it.

Elena watched as he tore his eyes away and then got up to go the her dresser to find her another top. He found one and took it to her, then he carried all the things he brought out to her back into the bathroom along with the bloody top. Elena struggled to get the top on. Eventually, she managed.

She rested her head back onto the bedpost. The pain in her head was dying down, which meant the pills were working. She started drifting off to sleep again, when Damon shook her to wake her up. He sat back down beside her again.

"You're not going to like this, but I need to give you some of my blood" Damon said. He looked deep into her eyes. His blue eyes swallowing her chocolate ones. "That way you'll heal nicely. And instead of taking a couple of days, or maybe even weeks to recover you should be okay by tomorrow and your concussion will be gone by tonight".

"I don't like the idea, but if you say it's going to heal me and have me feeling like myself tomorrow, then I don't see a problem" Elena said. Even though she sounded convincing, her eyes showed how scared she really was and Damon must have read that from looking into her eyes.

"Elena, do you trust me?" Damon asked. His eyes searching hers. "I wouldn't have offered, if I didn't think you need it. And I'm not the type of guy, who would just help anyone".

"I trust you completely" Elena said truthfully. She knew it to be true, before it came out of her mouth. She trusted Damon with her life and knew that he would always protect her. "And I know you wouldn't try to change me".

"Then you know I would never physically harm you in anyway, or form" Damon said sincerely. "I would never change you, unless it was what you wanted".

"How will this work?" Elena asked. "And will you tell me, when to stop?".

"I'll just bite into my flesh and have you drink from my wrist" Damon said. "Of course, you don't even need much of my blood, just a couple of drops and that will do the trick".

"Okay, I'm ready" Elena said. She was ready to get this over with.

Damon eyes turned black and his fangs appeared. He raised his wrist to his mouth and bit into it and Elena watched as the dark red blood flowed freely. His lips were bloody. He held his wrist to her mouth. She hesitated, before she bent her head down towards his wrist. She grabbed on to his arm. Her trembling lips closed around his wound. She started to suck the rich thick liquid as it flowed into her month and down her throat.

Elena let her eyes close and focus on what she was doing. She drank slowly as to not choke. His blood tasted sweet and tart like cranberry juice, which she happened to love. She devoured it greedily. She knew she was suppose to be repulse by it, but she wasn't. She was very much aware of Damon watching her. She could feel it, him staring at her with such intensity.

She opened her eyes and looked up into his face. His black eyes stared back at her. His lips were shut tight and his jaw was clenched. It was like he was trying to restrain himself from touching her. His black eyes were unreadable, but she knew if they were blue she would read extreme longing.

Elena closed her eyes again. With each pull of his blood, she felt her strength start to return. She felt good, really good. She felt like she could fly. She wanted to shout from the roof. She wanted Damon to hold her in his arms and twirl her around the room. Like he had done at the Miss Mystic Falls. That day was so magical to her. She still remembered it to this day. The way he held her in his arms, so close. The way his hand settled in hers and his other hand placed at the small of her back. The way they glided together in perfect harmony. They way they stared into each others eyes, while the sweet song of All I Need played in the background.

A smile planted on his gorgeous face the whole time, which in turn made her smile. How it felt like they were the only ones out there. Nothing mattered and no one mattered. It was just her and Damon and the music. She had felt the connection between them even then and she knew he had felt it too. How the song came to an end and how she came floating back to reality. She had never wanted the song and dance to end, she wanted it to go on forever and ever. She and Damon both had a look of yearning on their faces as they parted ways.

"That's a enough" Damon said hoarsely as he removed his wrist from her mouth. She watched as the wound closed up. "How do you feel?". He used a finger to wipe the blood from her soft luscious lips. Her body tingled from his touch. He took the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Elena got chills from just watching him.

"I feel really, really good" Elena said giddily. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked at him. His eyes were normal again, back to their beautiful blue. He was a part of her now and she loved it.

"Just don't let it go to your head" Damon said warningly."Even though you are feeling hundred percent better, you are still weak. Your mind knows it, but your body doesn't".

"I said I'm good" Elena said coldly. And she stood up to prove him wrong.

She must have gotten up to quickly, because her head started to spin and she almost doubled over, but he caught her around the waist to balance her. Her body melted into his.

"See I told you, but you were to stubborn to listen to me" Damon said smirking at her. She gave him a nasty look. She hated the fact that he had been right and she had been wrong.

"I knew, but I just wanted to make sure anyway" Elena said with falsity.

"Really?" Damon asked. His eyebrow raised with skepticism.

"Yes," Elena said snarkily and she threw her head back in defiance and dared him to contradict her. He only laughed and continued to smirk at her.

"If you say so" Damon said. And he tilted her chin up with his hand and gaze into her eyes.

Elena couldn't breathe. All she could do was stare back at him. His eyes were so hypnotic. She swallowed hard with difficulty. Her body was on fire, but in a good way. Even though it was sore it still wanted what it wanted and that was Damon. Her nipples were so hard, that they started to ache badly. She could feel the wetness start to soak her panties. She knew she had just broken up with Stefan and that she was suppose to sort out her feelings for him first, but she needed him badly with such desperation.

Without caring anymore she grabbed onto his neck looked into his eyes, then down at his lips. Then back into his eyes again, before she leaned towards him and crushed her lips against his. She kissed him desperately, but he didn't kiss her. She looked back into his face with confusion. Then she crushed her lips onto his again, but he still didn't kiss her back. She looked at him questioningly. She could definitely read the lust in his eyes, but she could also read resistance.

Damon just stood there, solid as a rock. His arms were still wrapped around her waist. She linked her arms around his neck and crushed her breasts against his chest. She held onto the back of his neck and kissed him again, even harder. By this time the cut on her bottom lip was starting to hurt, but she ignored it. She tried to force her tongue into his mouth, but he kept his mouth shut.

Elena leaned her forehead against his. She playfully rubbed her nose against his. She tilt her head and captured his lips with hers again. She kissed him passionately and deeply, but he still didn't respond. Her lips brushed over his back and forth ever so lightly. Coaxing him to respond.

"Kiss me," Elena whispered against his lips. "I want you so much, just kiss me". And she kissed him once more. She sucked on his bottom lip, drawing it into her mouth. She ran one of hands through his black hair. Loving the feel of it. "Stop fighting me and let me in".

"Why? So you can hurt me again I don't think so" Damon said bitterly. Then he looked down at her and smirked. "You don't seem to have a problem with admitting that you want me, but you still can't admit that you have feelings for me. So what I'm I to you? Just sex. A quick fuck and that's it. Sorry Elena, but I won't be your fuck buddy".

Elena was speechless for a moment. After the initial shock wore off she pushed him away from her and she raised her hand to slap him hard across the face, but like before he caught her wrist in his hand. How could he think she just wanted him just for sex and nothing more? It was more than that. She just needed time workout her feelings.

"I told you before Elena, I will not allow you to hit me again" Damon said angrily. " The only marks I want from you are the scratches down my back for when I'm buried deep inside of you".

"Just get out of my room Damon!" Elena screamed. "Better yet! Just get out of my house!".

"I'm not going anywhere Elena" Damon said forcefully. "You seem to forgot you were attacked tonight and was about to be killed".

"I just don't care anymore" Elena said with exasperation " I just want you out of my room, out of my house, and out of my life". And she snatched her wrist from out of his grasp.

For a moment she thought she saw hurt in his eyes, but if it had been there, then it had disappeared quickly. As soon she had spoken the words out of my life, she wished she could have taken it back. That was so far from the truth. God, why could she not just keep her mouth closed for once. Her heart was aching terribly.

"I'll be downstairs cleaning up and talking with the witches" Damon announced. And then he left out her room and slammed the door behind him.

When she heard his footsteps, Elena fell onto the bed and buried her face into her pillow. She felt the hot salty tears falling down her cheeks and chose not to stop them. It felt like someone was ripping her heart out of her chest and she cried even harder.

**I'm so sorry for the wait guys, I just wanted this chapter to be good and plus I was busy with other things. And I'm especially sorry for the long chapter, but I wanted to add the tomb, the meeting, and the fight into this one. I promise not to make another chapter this long again lol. How did you like the chapter? Let me know by reviewing me. I hope it made you want to read more from me and not make you stop reading the story. Damon chapter is up next, so yay.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Damon POV**

Damon laid in Elena's bed naked. He had a rough night. He had struggled throughout the night, with his tossing and his turning that had kept him awoke. Every way he turned, he smelt Elena's scent. It called to him, teasing him cruelly. He groaned inwardly.

He massaged his temples. She even evaded his dream last night. He had dreamt that she had her thighs spread on either side of his hips. His hands gripped her sides, holding her in place. She was riding him hard. Taking all of him. She moved up and down and back and forth on his rock hard member. Her wetness and heat surrounded him. Her head was thrown back and her hands were placed on his chest, pressing into him. Moans were falling from her lips. He was thrusting upwards inside of her wet walls, while his hands moved her hips to his rhythm. Faster and faster they moved.

It had been so real, that he could actually taste it on the tip of his tongue. She truly was going to be the true death of him. He couldn't think straight when it came to Elena. His craving for her was becoming unbearable. Stronger and stronger it grew, but he had stayed strong last night when she had practically begged him to take her. God, how he wanted to. To just give in and let them ride the waves of bliss. He ran his fingers through his black hair with irritation.

He told her, that he wasn't going to be her fuck buddy, but now he was reconsidering it. If sex was all she wanted from him, then who was he to deny her? To deny himself. Why was she still determined not to admit her feelings for him? He already knew that she was physically attracted to him, but there needed to be more. He just didn't like the fact that she only wanted him for sex and nothing more.

Damon wanted her to admit her feelings soon, because he wanted with every fiber in his body to be inside of her. He haven't had sex with a girl in a long time and his sexual urges were out of control. He thought about taking Jade, but he couldn't do that to Elena. Knowing how she felt about Jade, and he couldn't do that to Jade for that matter. Plus no other girl could satisfy him like Elena could. He didn't want to toy with her emotions, when he knew she had feelings for him, feelings he didn't return because he wanted and felt for Elena and no other. He wasn't going to play games like Katherine, so using her just for his sexual pleasure was out of the question. God, he needed a drink and he needed it badly.

He had stayed over last night and was surprised, that Elena didn't even argue about it. He didn't want to leave, knowing that Gabriel could return alone, or with Eric and a couple of others. Which was very unlikely. Him and Michel hadn't been prepared to face witches. Now him and Eric were going to think of another plan. Knowing that like them, they also had witches on their side. Even if Gabriel was the only one that could come inside the house.

His hatred for Eric grew for sending Gabriel and Michael after Elena. With the intent to kill her for their enjoyment and to get at him. He sought to hurt him by killing Elena and he had almost succeeded.

Damon had embraced the monster within him, when he stood over Elena's body. She had been lying on the floor, covered in her own blood and bruises marked her beautiful body. He had saw red and he had went after Michael with a vengeance. There was no stopping him, or trying to reason with him, he was on a mission. A mission to massacre Michael. Images of Elena lying helplessly kept flashing through his head as he dealt with him.

He wanted to hurt him, like he had hurt Elena. To cause him pain, like he had caused her pain. He had even took pleasure in killing him, especially hearing his screams. Until he silenced him indefinitely.

Damon hated himself for not being there for her, when she needed him the most. He should have been here protecting her. Watching over her and making sure she was all right. He would never forgive himself for this. But from the looks of Michael, before he had done him in. Elena had handled herself well. He was damn proud of her. She was phenomenal.

He wanted to kill that useless bitch of a witch Bonnie, for not protecting Elena like she should. She had one simple task, to guard Elena. Elena had to protect herself and her. He had wanted to snap her fucking neck last night, but the only thing that stopped him was Elena. He couldn't kill her friend, even though he wanted to.

Damon had almost gone after Eric last night. He was seriously thinking about checking all the abandoned churches around town in search of him, but he had thought better of it. That's exactly what Eric had wanted him to do. He couldn't let his emotions cloud his judgment. His head needed to be cleared, before he fought Eric, or he could get the upper hand and Damon wasn't about to let that happen. His was going to pay, Damon vowed that. Eric wouldn't know what he had in store, and that was the beauty of it.

He pushed back the red bed covers, which happened to be Elena's favorite color and got up. He headed over to her desk, where his black skull head duffel bag was. He took out his toiletries, and then headed into Elena's bathroom to have a shower.

Damon had been a dick to Elena yesterday. Especially in the grocery store. He was just hurt and angry. He could sense that she was hurt by his actions. He never wanted to hurt her, that wasn't his intention. It was more for his own sanity. Just talking to her like he usually did and being close to her, was a threat to his heart. He had felt so much pain, when he had seen Stefan kissing her and seen her kissing him back. He didn't want to feel that pain again. It was the worst feeling ever, no one should have to go through that. He had his share with Katherine and he wasn't about to go through it again with Elena too.

He didn't feel like pretending anymore. Pretending like her still being with Stefan and her reluctance to admit her feelings for him didn't bother him, when in fact it did. The longer she stayed with Stefan and kept denying her feelings for him, was the more she was destroying him.

Damon wasn't going to be in denial anymore. He was in love with Elena, he was utterly in love with her. Seeing her like that last night had brought it to full force. Almost losing her had done the trick, but he wasn't going to tell her, not until she admitted her own feelings for him first.

He hoped she didn't think that he couldn't stand her closeness. That was furthest from the truth that it was laughable. She only had to look into his eyes and see how much she affected him greatly. To see how much he burned for her. To always see her, to feel her touch, and to hear her voice.

Damon had been filled with jealousy, when he had caught that guy arms around Elena's waist. He had wanted to kill him on the spot, but him running off took away that opportunity. Damon had gone even farther at the meeting at Pearl's, when he had made it known that he didn't want to be paired up with her, but with Jade instead. He was hoping beyond hope that she would object, but she didn't.

His heart had bled when she had shouted that she wanted him out of her life. Did she really want that? Did she truly regret meeting him? He shook his head.

Damon shut the water off, and then got out of the shower. He was reaching for a towel, when the door to the bathroom came open. Elena stood in the doorway, her mouth hanging open in shock before she finally closed it.

His hand still on the towel rack as he watched as her eyes ran up and down his wet body that glistened with water droplets. Her eyes moved from his to fasten on his chest, his rock hard abs, and then they dropped to his member.

Damon watched as her tongue came out to wet her lips, those beautiful and soft lips. She continued to stare at his member and Damon grew hard, right before her very eyes. It was out of his control. She gasped as his member protruded out. He smirked. She had caused this. She had only to look, or stand by him and he'll get hard.

She tore her eyes away and looked elsewhere, avoiding his eyes. It wasn't like she never seen him naked before. Damon grabbed a towel, and then wrapped it around his waist, all the while looking at Elena. They were even now. He had walked in on her and now she had walked in on him.

Even though he was now covered with the towel, his erection still could be seen through it. Sensing that he had wrapped the towel around himself, Elena looked back into his eyes. Then her eyes dropped back down to his erect member , her eyes clouded with want and Damon was so hard, that he thought he was going to cum just from her staring. He was so stiff that he could hardly move.

"Should I take my towel back off, so you could get another look? Damon asked with a smirk. His blue eyes gleamed. "I can't say I blame you, I mean if I saw a body as unbelievably sexy as mines I would want another look too. So what do you say Elena? I promise you it doesn't bite. It only gives pleasure. Think carefully, before you lie Elena, I can see the truth in your eyes. I can feel the desire blazing in them".

"I thought you were gone," Elena said. Her voice thick with passion as she tore her eyes away from his member a second time. "And I'm not going to even bother with answering your question Damon".

"Don't worry I'm leaving Elena," Damon said coldly as he stepped out the shower. She still wanted him gone. "I know how bad you want me out of here, because you want me out of your life. Isn't that what you said last night Elena? You were pretty clear about that, there was no mistaken".

"I shouldn't have said that, it was wrong of me. Honestly, after everything you've done for me last night and then I said something so cruel to you… I'm sorry" Elena said apologetically. "And for the record I didn't mean it".

Damon was taken aback. This was a first, Elena was apologizing to him and she meant every word of it. He could tell by the look in her chocolate eyes and he heard it in her sweet voice. Elena seem to be making progress. He knew that apologizing couldn't have been easy for her. He wondered what she was going to say next. He didn't dare get his hopes up about her admitting her feelings for him, that was just not in the cards yet. With her apology, he was way more patient now. He could feel her getting close to revealing something soon.

"Apology accepted," Damon said with a smile. His eyes watched her even more intensely. "What else are you offering?".

He couldn't help the big smirk that played across his lips. He wanted to see Elena's reaction. He couldn't pass up a chance to mess with her.

"Don't push your luck Damon," Elena said warningly. Her eyes flashing with anger and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm just joking Elena," Damon said laughing. "I just wanted to see your reaction and you didn't disappoint me".

Elena just shook her head at him.

"I don't think I got the chance to thank you for last night, so thanks" Elena said with sincerity. " I'm glad you showed up when you did, Michael would have killed me. I have to admit, I couldn't take my eyes off of you last night. I mean when you were fighting Michael, except for the part when you ripped his head off. It was like you were no longer the Damon that I knew anymore. It was like you became someone else, someone I didn't recognize".

"You're welcome, I just wished I was here before everything went down" Damon said with much regret. "Elena, when I saw you like that last night I just lost it completely. I couldn't control myself. I lost control literally, which is known to happen. Seeing, you that way just made something snap inside of me. I had to make Michael pay for hurting you, it was what he truly deserved. I like to think that I went fairly easy on him. You can bet that Gabriel is next on my list. Eric is already on my list. He just fucked himself up, by angering me even more. Gabriel just better be lucky he got away, or he would have also met Michael's fate. I will be damned, if I was to feel sorry for what I did".

"I didn't ask you to be," Elena said as her eyes continued to hold his. They held his hungrily. "I think what you did was justified. You came at the right time for me, the time that I needed you the most you were there. You had no way of knowing that this was going to go down".

"How are you feeling this morning?" Damon asked. He loved that she felt that way. He wanted to know how she felt. He still would have like to have been here before everything went down.

"I still feel pretty good thanks to you," Elena said smiling softly.

"Lift up your top for me?" Damon asked suddenly.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him coldly.

"What for Damon?" Elena asked with iciness. "Do you ever get sick of playing these types of games with me?"

"I'm not playing any games Elena," Damon said with seriousness hinted in his voice. His eyes not showing any signs of mischievous. They scanned over her face with lighting speed, looking closely at her appearance. "I see that you took the band-aid off of your gash and it looks to be healing well". He touched a fingertip to her gash lightly. Her skin scorched his finger. Just the touch of her skin ignited a flame inside of him, bursting to come forth. He knew it was dangerous to continue to touch her, but he didn't care. He just needed this harmless contact. "That split in your lip has closed up and your nose is looking a lot better than it did last night". His thumb brushed over her bottom lip, feeling the almost fading line. He felt her tremble beneath his touch and he heard her slight intake of breath. He didn't dare look into her eyes, or they would end up going to a place that there was no returning. He kept his face blank for her sake and for his own. "No signs of discoloration from what I can see, which makes me think I was right about you not having any bruising. Now can you lift your shirt? Now that you know my intentions are good".

Her face lost its hostile look. He watched as she lifted her pajama top over her head. Her eyes never leaving his for a second. She clutched the top in her hand.

Damon bit back a groan as his eyes focused on her breasts. Her nipples were straining against her bra. He didn't remember her breasts being that full and round before. He wondered how come he didn't notice that last night? But he had be too busy with nursing her back to health. He had noticed her nipples last night though. How could he not? They had been hard beyond belief. He had wanted to lean down and take them into his mouth one by one, sucking them until she died of it. But he had tore his eyes away. That had been hard for him to do, but she was hurt and she had a concussion. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his lust and it had been the wrong timing.

He gazed back up in her face. Her eyes had been watching him, they still watched him. The blazing desire look was back in her eyes. If she continued to look at him like that, with those incredible sexy dark brown eyes of hers, then he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

Damon felt his member pulsating vehemently. He felt himself strain against the towel that was around his waist. He tore his eyes from hers for his own sanity. His eyes were suddenly drawn to her lips. She was biting her bottom lip. He wondered what it would feel like to have those same beautiful lips wrapped around his member, taking him into her warm mouth. He groaned deep in his throat. He quickly shut out the images that flooded his mind.

He dragged his eyes from her lips and focused his mind back on task. His eyes first roamed over her chest, then her taut flat stomach, and then she turned around for him, so he could have a look at her back. Every part he roamed, her heartbeat sped up its rhythm and her breathing grew irregular. He knew that he was the only one who could affect her in such a way. He couldn't stop the small smirk that suddenly graced his perfectly sculpted lips. He loved being a cocky son of a bitch. He didn't see anything wrong with having a big ego.

Her lovely flawless skin was left unbruised. Just like he predicted.

"There are you satisfied now?" Elena asked with slight irritation in her voice. She pulled her pajama top back over her head.

"Not really," Damon said smirking. "But that would have to do for now. I'm not picky. I'll take whatever I can get. Hey, did I ever tell you that you have the most scrumptious looking breasts that I have her ever seen? And believe me I have seen enough to last me a lifetime, but you are by far the worthiest of them all. They can't hold a candle to you".

Elena shot him a dirty look and he burst out laughing. His laughter filled the entire bathroom. She was about to turn around and walk out the bathroom, but she thought better of it. He saw the fire flashing in her eyes and his own eyes sparkled lively. He knew he was in for a tongue lashing.

"Why are you such a dirty pig Damon?" Elena asked through clenched teeth.

He could tell that her patience was wearing thin.

"Why do I have to be called a pig Elena, for admiring a work of art?" Damon asked. His wide smirk reaching his eyes.

Before she was about to answer him, her stomach grumbled. She looked embarrassed about the sudden outburst. Damon found that cute.

"Do you want me to cook you something before I leave?" Damon asked as he tried to contain his laughter. "Just think of me as your own personal chef. I know how much you love my cooking. Now I'm just cooking for you and Caroline, the witches minus Bonnie if they are still here and my super sidekick Jade. Where is Jade by the way?".

"If you're offering, then yes I would like something to eat" Elena said. "And don't be that way towards Bonnie, I thought she was amazing last night. She tried her best. She was willing to die for me. Her and Mya took Jessica to the hospital early this morning. I assume that Jade is still asleep in the guest room downstairs, which reminds me I have to go check on Caroline in Jeremy's room. That sleeping spell that Bonnie put on her last night still hasn't worn off yet. Believe me I'm in no rush for it to. I still haven't figured out how I'm going to explain to her on why the house looks a total wreck".

"You held your own against Michael and you didn't even have powers" Damon said with admiration. "Versus Bonnie, who is as useless as they come. She had one simple task, to protect you and she failed to do that. Instead you had to protect your own self and protect a useless witch to bat, so excuse me for not having any respect for her. And you don't have to worry about explaining to goldilocks about the mess. The witches restored everything back to normal last night after I cleaned up. Which I was going to offer to pay for everything, but the witches had to be showoffs' ".

"Michael thought I was just some weak little human that wasn't going to fight back, but he got fooled big time" Elena said in a daze. It was like she wasn't seeing him, it was like she had traveled back to that moment in time. "He thought I was just going to give up easily, but I proved him wrong".

"You did, I'm proud of you" Damon said as he nodded his head, drawing her eyes to his. "You were phenomenal Elena, Michael should have known what he was dealing with".

Elena was quiet for a while. She couldn't speak. Everytime she would try to open her mouth, it would close back shut. Words couldn't form from her lips. Her eyes searched his face, seeing something she just now discovered. Her eyes swallowed his. She finally blinked and shook her head, before speaking again.

"Listen Damon, let's not argue about Bonnie when we both have different views on the situation" Elena said with complete calmness. "Since you're in here, I'll just go and take my shower in Aunt Jenna's bathroom, and then I'll go check on Caroline. It's good that I don't have to explain to her now. Hopefully, you will have breakfast ready when I get downstairs".

She gave him one last look, and then turned around and headed out the bathroom. All Damon could do was stare after her. He broke eye contact after he heard the door to her room close shut behind her. She quietly left, like she had quietly entered. He grabbed his toiletries and then headed out the bathroom. He discarded the towel around his waist. Then he started to get dress, pulling clothing out of his duffel.

He stepped into his dark wash jeans and then pulled his black t-shirt over his head. The t-shirt accommodated his arms and chest nicely. He put on his black sneakers. He stuff the remainder of his clothes back into his duffel bag. He put his cell phone and his car keys in his pocket, and then he grabbed his leather jacket off the foot of the bed and headed downstairs with the memory of how Elena's leather jacket had fitted her to perfection. He smirked to himself. Elena was so obvious. He knew that he was the reason that she had decided to wear hers.

Damon sat his jacket down on top the kitchen table, and then walked over to the freezer. He opened it and grabbed himself a bag of blood. He was going to need more bags if he was planning on staying again tonight. For him and Jade. He drank right from the tube. He put the bag down to go to the refrigerator. He got out the eggs, the bacon, the milk, the butter, the bag of frozen strawberries, the slice ham, the onions and the green peppers, the tomatoes, and the shredded cheese.

Jade came into the kitchen as he was making his way back to the kitchen counter with an arm full. Her red hair was up into a ponytail, her eyes looking half asleep. He sat everything down, and then headed to the pantry. He got the pancake mix, and the salt and pepper. He made his way back into the kitchen. He grabbed two non-sticking frying pans, one for the pancakes and one for the omelettes. He took out the utensils he was going to need.

"Morning," Jade said yawning as she made her way over to sit down at the kitchen table. she watched as he started to cook. "What are you doing today?".

"What's so good about it?" Damon asked with a fake smile. He diced up the onions and then the tomatoes. "I plan on visiting Pearl to discuss what happened last night, and then I'm going to stop by the house to get us more blood for tonight".

"Damon, do you even know how to be positive to me just once?" Jade asked with sarcasm. She got up and grabbed his bag of blood and started to drank it from the tube. "And don't you need to ask Elena for permission to stay here again tonight? I'm pretty sure she's not going to be too thrill with the idea".

"No, Jade not really" Damon said as he chopped up the ham, then the bacon , and then the green peppers. " You just let me worry about Elena, okay, she's no concern of yours. Why don't you just make yourself useful and mix the pancake batter".

He handed her a big bowl and the rest of the ingredients that she would need. She took it without saying another word. They worked together in silence side by side. He could sense Jade shooting him side way glances out the corner of her eye. Something was on her mind. She wanted to ask him something. He turned his head in her direction at the exact moment she glanced his way again.

"You wanted to ask me something Jade, so just spit it out" Damon said as he went over to the stove to make his omelettes.

"So, how is Elena?" Jade asked as she stirred the pancake mix, then added the frozen strawberries, and then stirred some more. "Bonnie told me how awesome she was last night. How she stood her ground with Michael and saved her from being choked to death".

"She's good," Damon said as he grabbed a plate to put the omelettes on. "I gave her some of my blood last night to help the healing process".

"Your feelings for her must go really deep, if you were willing to do that" Jade said quietly. Her eyes locked on his, noticing what he already knew. "You're in love with her. Does she know? Have you told her? Does Stefan know?"

"Jade, what's with the twenty questions?" Damon asked as he put the last omelet on the plate to join the others. He wasn't going to bother answering her. What he felt for Elena was his own business. Not hers and especially not Stefan's. "Just hand me the bowl, so I can make the pancakes and get out of here".

"You don't have to answer me Damon, but I know" Jade said as she handed him the bowl. Her emerald eyes trained on him the whole time. "The sight of Michael after you got done with him for what he did to Elena and you giving her your blood. I'll be blind not to see. Just answer me this, does she love you back? Because if she doesn't then she's a bigger fool then I thought. Anyone can see that you're the real thing. I would killed to have someone look at me the way you look at Elena. When you love, you love completely. I haven't even known you for that long and I can see that".

"I don't know," Damon said truthfully. He looked at her and she stared back at him waiting for his answer. His eyes unguarded with her for the first time ever. He decided not to pretend with Jade. He knew that he could trust her now. She had earned that. "I know that she's attracted to me sexually anyway". He flipped the pancakes, and then grabbed a plate to stack them on.

"I think it's more than that, " Jade said softly. Like she could see something that he couldn't. Her eyes seem to look beyond him. "I think she does have feelings for you, but she just hasn't had time to sort them out yet. Give her some time. This is something you can't rush".

When Elena came downstairs they were still staring at each other. Their eyes speaking without words being spoken. She coughed and then cleared her throat as she entered. Damon and Jade both turned their heads to look at her. She looked back and forth between them, then her eyes latched onto Damon's. Silently questioning him. Damon just stared back at her, his eyes not saying anything along with his mouth. What was he going to say to her? He couldn't risk putting himself out there just to be hurt and feel pain again.

He knew she was angry by her eyes and by her facial expression, but she was more hurt than angry. He could tell. He knew Elena. He could read her emotions like she could read his. She thought that there was something going on between him and Jade, but she just didn't know how wrong she was. If only she knew what they were really talking about just then.

"Don't let me interrupt you guys, " Elena said with bitchiness. "Obviously, you were discussing something you didn't want me to hear. But who could really tell by the way you guys were staring at each other".

"I'll just grab my plate and head back to the guest room" Jade announced as she made her way over to the cupboard, grabbed a plate, and then headed over to make her plate.

As she left the kitchen, Damon and Elena were still standing there looking into each others eyes. His eyes ran over her. She was wearing denim legging tight fitted jeans that showed off her curves. Damon felt his member twitch with excitement. Her long tank top with the colors purple, blue, and gray made her breasts look even more round and fuller than that already were. His eyes found hers again.

"I'm going to Pearl's, and then I'm going to stop by the house to stock up on some more blood for me and Jade for tonight" Damon said as he grabbed his jacket off the table and put it on.

"Do you really think it's necessary for you guys to stay again tonight?" Elena asked as she grabbed a plate and started to pile her plate up high. "As you know I'm very capable of taking care of myself and plus Bonnie and her cousins are here for my protection too".

"I'm well aware of that Elena, but I want to ensure your safety myself" Damon said. His eyes following her movements around the kitchen. "Because the only person I trust with your safety is me, and only me".

"Okay," Elena said without putting up much argument. She sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat. "Because I feel much safer when you're around anyway".

Their eyes clashed together with such intensity. It was like they were being pulled together by an invisible force. Elena looked away from him and started to eat again. Damon's eyes still watched her. He couldn't believe she actually said that. When she already knew how big his ego was. He smirked, which brought her eyes to his once again. She shook her head. Just now realizing what she had done.

"Remind me never to pay you another compliment again" Elena said dryly. "Thanks, for breakfast. Everything taste really good. Especially the strawberry pancakes. I haven't eaten these since my mom cooked them last".

"It's too late to take it back now," Damon said laughing. "And you're welcome".

He watched her eat for a little while longer, before he turned and headed out the front door. He was reluctant to leave, but he knew he had to. He got into his car and pulled out his cell phone. He had to call Liz. It was long overdue. He didn't want her to go snooping in the woods herself. He dialed her office and waited for her to answer.

"Sheriff Liz here," Liz said sounding alert even in the afternoon.

"It's me Damon," Damon said. "I've been tremendously busy, so I'm just now getting back to you. The reason it took so long, was because I've been doing streakouts in the woods". He lied with natural ease. " I just wanted to be absolutely sure before I reported anything back to you, but no I haven't seen anything. No signs of vampires or the vampire in question. They haven't been back since they killed those hikers, but I'll keep my eyes pealed for any signs of disturbance just in case".

"You just do that, you never really know" Liz said. "Thanks Damon, you have been a great help to me and a great friend. Without you… I just don't want to think about that".

"You're welcome Liz," Damon said. "I don't mind helping to stop these animals. If you need me for anything, you just call me day,or night".

"I will," Liz said with assurance. "The vampire or vampires haven't been back at the movies either, so I suppose that's a good sign. I had some close guys I trust to go check it out".

"Looks like they didn't want to strike the same places twice" Damon said thoughtfully, which was more of a show for Liz's benefit.

"Which would be really smart on their part" Liz said. "Look, Damon I got to go. Duty calls".

"All right, "Damon said. Getting ready to lie once again. "Just keep me alerted and I'll do the same for you".

"I will, you don't even have to ask" Liz said and she hung up.

Damon dialed another number he knew by memory. He waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Meet me at Pearl's, I'm on my way now" Damon said with shortness. "I have to discuss something with her and I want you there, so I don't have to repeat myself".

He hung up without waiting on a response. He started his car up and headed in the direction of Pearl's house. He passed the witches heading back to Elena's.

Damon pulled up in Pearl's driveway and parked. He got out of the car and walked over to the front door, but before he could even raise his hand to knock, Pearl greeted him at the door. He wasn't even surprise. He knew that Pearl would be alerted to him coming. She stepped aside and allowed him in.

"I think I know what brings you here Damon," Pearl said coolly as she led the way to the big sitting room. "Can I offer you anything? Blood? Or something stronger? Because you look like you need it".

"I'm a scotch man," Damon said. "So scotch it is".

Pearl walked over to her own private mini bar. She poured Damon's drink into a glass, and then she gave it to him. Damon sniffed the good smelling aroma, then drowned it in two seconds.

"Another one?" Pearl asked as she held up the decanter.

"Yep," Damon said as he handed her his glass. He loved the way the liquid trickled down his throat.

Damon swirled the content in his glass, before throwing it back. He sat his glass down. Pearl poured herself a glass of white wine. From the smell, he knew it was Chardonnay. They both heard the knock at the front door. He already knew who it was. Pearl looked to him. Alert than ever.

"I asked Stefan to meet me here," Damon said without explaining anymore.

He saw as Pearl's posture relaxed. She went to go answer the door for Stefan. He walked over to the mini bar to pour himself another drink. He tune into his vampire hearing and heard as Stefan asked Pearl what was this all about, because Damon didn't explain over the phone. Pearl said she's going to let Damon tell him, because she doesn't know everything

Damon was staring out the window as they entered. He turned to face them. His little brother looked disheveled. His anger filled eyes pored into his blue ones. Damon smirked dangerously at Stefan. A clear warning, telling him to think real carefully before he acted. That he wasn't in the mood to play childish games and that he wasn't going to show him any mercy if he made the wrong move.

The anger in Stefan's eyes extinguished. Smart little brother, Damon thought.

"Eric sent Michael and Gabriel to kill Elena last night along with four others," Damon said evenly, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He saw a murderous look pass over Stefan's face. He approved. "He did it, because I supposedly caused him some great offense. Luckily the witches were also there. Elena handled herself well against Michael, since Bonnie couldn't protect the both of them. Jade and I arrived shortly after and I killed Michael, which was a long time coming. He escaped me too many times before. Gabriel and two others escaped".

"Eric let it slip to Wynter last night" Pearl said. "Maybe it was to test her, but either way it was too late for her to warn us".

"Michael and Gabriel were the only two allowed to enter into the house, because when they showed up posing as cable guys in the afternoon, Elena granted them access unknowingly" Damon explained.

"So, the dark witches on their side made it possible so they could walk in the daylight like us?" Pearl asked wanting to understand correctly. " I really want to know their logic. The witches need to hurry up and find out more about them. There's no telling what else their willing to do for Eric and Gabriel, or how far their willing to go for them".

"Yes, they had rings, but I took Michael's after I ended him. We have to have Wynter find out what type of jewelry Eric has and see if she can get it away from him" Damon said. "I'm thinking Eric just wanted himself, Gabriel, and Michael to be allowed to walk in the day, because they were the only two he trusted. This is a good opportunity to get Wyatt to cause some doubt among them".

"That makes perfect sense," Pearl said. "I'll speak to Wyatt tonight. The sooner the better. There's no telling what else Eric has planned. I think it's a good thing that they now know we have our own witches".

"Damon, you didn't think to call me last night?" Stefan asked with fury, speaking for the first time. "And I'm guessing that's where you stayed last night".

"Why would I call you Stefan?" Damon asked as he gave him a look, a look that asked him if he was stupid. " Elena's your girlfriend, not me. And yes I spent the night over at Elena's and I plan to stay again tonight".

Damon could tell that Stefan didn't like that one bit. Damon smirked with sheer amusement as his nostrils flared. He could sense the anger emanating from him. Damon could sense his hesitation, but he was going to let his anger cloud his common sense.

Stefan came for him, fast and furiously, but Damon was faster, smarter, and stronger. He caught Stefan by the throat and squeezed with all his strength, not holding anything back. His eyes as black as midnight. Stefan struggled in his hold, but he still didn't release him. If he was willing to play with the big dogs, then he had to be willing to take it. He applied more pressure, ignoring Stefan's choking sounds. He could sense that Pearl was about to interfere, but he glanced her way and said without speaking that she better not dare, that it was between him and Stefan. She backed off.

"You dare attack me little brother, don't be stupid" Damon said through clenched teeth. "You can't take me. You better save your anger for what's coming, because you're going to need it".

Damon released him from his grip. Stefan went tumbling to the floor with a crash. Damon towered over him menacingly. Stefan soon recovered and got up. His eyes glaring at Damon.

"Just because Elena broke up with me Damon, doesn't give you the right to move in on her," Stefan said as he held his throat. "Because we're far from over. I'm just giving her some space until she figure out what she truly wants".

"What do you mean Elena broke up with you?" Damon asked with confusion. His eyes set like stone. He didn't believe it. Stefan was playing with him. He wanted to see his reaction. "When was this?".

"Come on Damon, don't act like you didn't know" Stefan said. His green eyes looking deep into his brother's blue ones. "It was yesterday before the meeting. I know you know. You can't play innocent with me all right, because I'm not going to fall for it".

He couldn't say anything. Stefan was telling the truth. Elena had broken up with him and she had done it yesterday. He didn't know what to feel, happy because this is what he had wanted, or angry, because she didn't tell him. Questions ran through his mind. Why she didn't tell him? Was she even going to tell him? What did this mean? For them. Was she even thinking about them being a couple? Was her and Stefan really over? So many questions ran through his head and he wanted answers. He found himself infuriated with her. First her mind games and now her deception. He didn't know if he wanted to kill her, or make love to her. God help her if he did get his hands on her.

Damon was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Stefan's voice. He didn't know how long he had been talking.

"I'm not just going to give up on us, on our love" Stefan said with conviction. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes, even if that means fighting you Damon".

He didn't say anything to Stefan, or to Pearl. He just left out the room, and then walked out the front door. He needed to see Elena. Screw going to his house. He'll just send Jade instead. He was seething with anger. He got into his car and sped to Elena's house.

Damon was glad that the witches weren't here as he pulled up into the driveway. Good, he didn't want them interfering. He couldn't believe that it was already dark. He couldn't believe that he spent so much time at Pearl's house. He slammed his car door as he got out and headed to knock on the front door.

"Who is it?" Jade asked from the other side of the door.

"It's me, now open up" Damon said. His voice still filled with anger.

"How do I know it's really you?" Jade asked, trying to be funny.

"Either open the door Jade, or I'm going to kick it down along with you" Damon said threateningly.

She opened the door and Damon brushed passed her.

"Head to the house and get us some bags of blood" Damon said as he handed her his car keys. "I didn't have the chance to stop by there. I had other things on my mind".

"Sure," Jade said as she eyed him closely, noticing his anger. "I'll just go grab my jacket".

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked as he looked around. He knew that she heard his car pull up.

"She's upstairs in her room" Jade said as she headed out the front door.

He headed upstairs. Without knocking he opened the door and went on in. Elena was sitting on her bed watching TV. She clicked it off at his sudden appearance. She got up off the bed and stood, her eyes watching him. She knew he was angry by his silence and by the way his eyes looked at her. They spoke volumes.

Damon took steps towards her, but she didn't back down. She stood her ground, her eyes showing a look of defiance. That infuriated him even more. They practically stood nose to nose.

"So, why didn't you tell me you broke up with Stefan yesterday? Why keep it a secret?" Damon asked. His voice filling with rage with each question. "You weren't going to tell me, were you?".

"Have you forgotten the way you treated me yesterday Damon!" Elena yelled furiously. " Because I haven't".

"What about this morning Elena?" Damon asked with deadly calm. "What about telling me this morning?" He wanted to strangle her lovely neck.

"Really Damon, really?" Elena asked. Her voice rising more and more. "You and Jade for one thing. I mean are you sleeping with her? Because the way she was looking at you in the kitchen she was begging for it. And to be honest I wasn't planning on telling you…at least not until I figure out what I want".

"I don't want Jade, she knows that" Damon said angrily. "The only person I want is you Elena and you want to talk about begging, what about you… you practically begged me to take you last night".

"You know what Damon, get the hell out of my room" Elena said venomously. "I'm sick of fighting with you".

"I'm not going anywhere Elena," Damon said stonily. "Do you think I enjoy fighting with you Elena? Because I don't. You want to know what I'm sick of? I'm sick of your mind games and your deception".

Without warning his lips crushed down on hers with brutality. He was kissing her like he was starving, wanting her, but never having her. She didn't pull back, or push him away. She just moaned softly and sweetly into his mouth as she kissed him back, which angered him.

"Tell me to stop Elena," Damon said against her lips, his lips brushing hers lightly. "Push me away, or slap me, because if you don't, then I'm going to give us what we both want, something I'm going to regret. I said I wouldn't be your fuck buddy, but I can't seem to keep my hands off of you. I burn for you Elena, my body aches for you, and only you. How could you think I would want Jade over you?"

Damon picked her up, his lips moving against hers passionately. His hands gripping her ass. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, her arms locked around his neck. Her moans filled his ears like music. He groaned against her mouth as she started to run her fingers through his hair. Their tongues moved together fiercely, neither one of them holding back. The games had finally come to an end.

He felt his member expand with each draw of her lips. He was going to make it so good for her and for him. He didn't want to rush this, they had enough time. He let her body slide down his. She grazed his hardness and gasped. Her body trembling. He was so hard, so big. He was about ready to explode.

His heated eyes looking into hers as he pulled her tank top over her head, his hands grazing her breasts and hard erect nipples. She moaned deep in her throat, causing his need to intensify. Her lustful eyes burned into his. He let it fall to the floor. He reached behind her to unclip her bra, it fell to the floor to join her top. His eyes devoured her breasts.

Damon unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans slowly, pulling them down along with her panties. He groaned as he smelt her wetness. He remembered her taste so well. She looked like a sex goddess, just standing there naked before him. Her breasts rising and falling as her breathing quickened.

He stood back and without taking his eyes off of hers, he discarded his own clothing. Her eyes watched him the entire time. Her eyes dropped to his hard member and she moaned seductively as she licked her lips. He swelled even more.

The wait had been too long. Tonight he was going to know what it felt like to be inside of her, stroking her. They were finally going to come together. They were finally going to connect. He told himself to walk out now, to just leave, but he couldn't do it. The line had already been drawn.

Elena walked over to her bed. She moved her long dark hair over to the right side of her shoulder, and then she crawled onto her bed and laid on her back, sitting up on her elbows. She called to him with her eyes and with her body, her thighs slightly apart.

Damon went to join her on the bed. With each step he took towards her, the scent of arousal grew stronger. His naked body covering hers. She moaned and he groaned at their long awaited contact again.

His lips captured hers heatedly. She was kissing him back as if her life depended on it, showing him nothing mattered but him at that very moment. Her guard completely down with him. She wasn't afraid to be real with him. He loved it. He loved her. He wanted to show her how much. He kissed his way down her neck, licking and sucking on her delicious tasting skin. She was panting his name in soft whispers as her fingers trailed through his hair.

Damon captured her nipple into his mouth, sucking her vigorously. His teeth teasing her hard sensitive nipple. She was gasping his name now. His tongue flicking her nipple as his hand squeezed her other breast, rolling the nipple in-between his thumb. Her back arched into his caress.

He moved his head to capture the other nipple into his mouth, sucking it and flicking it with his skilled tongue. He bit down on the nipple gently, causing her to scream out. He left her nipple to lick and kiss around her full and round breasts.

Damon licked his way down to her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel. She gasped loudly and shivered. He licked circles around her navel, before making his way down to her center. She gladly opened her thighs for him, spreading them as wide as they could go. He felt heat emanating from her. It engulfed him.

She was dripping so wet that it coated the insides of her thighs. He licked the wetness up from her thighs, groaning deep in his throat. Her taste was intoxicating. It drove him wild.

He used his hands to spread her folds. He licked and sucked on her swollen pleasure nub and she cried out brokenly. She threw her head back, her hands gripping the sheets. He started to thrust his tongue in and out of her slowly, then sped up the motion. She started to thrash her head from side to side, loud moans pouring from her lips. Her cries filled the room.

Damon inserted one finger and started thrusting inside of her, going deeper and deeper as he started flicking his tongue against her nub. Faster and faster he flicked. Screams burst from her lips. Her voice rising louder and louder with each flick and thrust.

She finally shattered, her cum filling his mouth. Her body shook with spasm after spasm as three orgasms washed over her simultaneously. He still his movements to lick up her sweetness. He made his way back up to her body. His eyes gazing into her glazed over ones. His lips found hers, kissing her long and hard. Her hands caressed his back as her tongue stroked his, like a lovers caress. He groaned into her mouth, and then broke his mouth away from hers.

"Tell me that you want me," Damon said as his tongue licked her lips.

"You know that I do" Elena said in a raspy voice. Her eyes straying from his.

"Look at me," Damon urged. Her eyes found his again. "I know, but I want to hear you say it. Just once".

"Okay, fine I want you," Elena said exasperatingly. "Just stop torturing me".

He only smirked. She spread her thighs so that he could settle in-between them more fully.

"Lena," Damon croaked as he thrusted into her powerfully, stretching her to accommodate his size.

Elena screamed, and then bit down on her bottom lip to muffle the sound. Her fingers digging into his flesh, drawing blood. She held him tightly. Her wetness and heat surrounded him. She was so wet and so tight. He started to thrust in and out of her. Deeper and deeper he thrusted. She felt so good. She started to move with him, her hips thrusting upwards in time to meet his. His lips covered hers to swallow her moans.

Damon pulled out, and then thrusted back into her. Her fingers raking down his back as small cries escaped her mouth. He sucked on her neck. He sped up his thrusting. She sped up her own movements to join him. Over and over he thrusted and deeper and deeper he went. Her fingers raking over his ass, and then back up to his back.

Harder and harder he thrusted into her, letting her feel every inch of him. She bit down hard on his shoulder as their movements intensified. Their moans and groans mingled together and filled the room. His hand coming up to play with her nipples.

He reached under her thighs to bring her more closer to him. He pounded into her, over and over again. She clung to him fiercely as he continued to thrust into her. Her hips moving upwards in a frenzy.

Damon felt her inner walls constricting around him. She was on the verge of shattering again. He sped up his movements even more so that he could join her. He wanted them to cum together. She threw her head back and gave the most earth shattering scream that he had ever heard. He thrusted about five more times, and then he joined her in the blissful aftermath. He leaned his forehead against hers, hearing her harsh breathing.

He got up off of her and she protested. He ignored it. He was angry at himself. He angrily threw his clothes back on. The silence was deafening. He could feel the weight of her eyes, but he never looked her way as he left out her room and headed downstairs. Jade was pulling up as he was making his way out the front door.

She handed him his car keys and he got into his car without a word. He headed to the only place that he could really think. Damon was sitting at the bar in the Mystic Grill. He threw back his tenth and final shot of Scotch for the night.

Damon got up from off the stool to put on his leather jacket. He counted out his money, and then threw it down on top the counter, before heading out to the parking lot to find his car. He didn't blame Elena, he blamed himself. He hoped she didn't believe that she did something wrong. He knew that she hated him. She had every right. It was wrong and a fucked up way to just walk out like that. He had never felt anything so good, than being inside of Elena.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked around. He could sense something. Something was off, way off. He could feel it in the air. His eyes scanned the parking lot thoroughly, but he didn't see anything. That still didn't convince him. He started to walk again, his eyes and ears trained. He stopped yet again. He heard something. The sound had been faint, but he had still heard it nonetheless. He turned around. His eyes searching. He braced himself. Now he regretted having those many shots of Scotch. He learned his lesson the last time.

Eric and Gabriel appeared out of the shadows. Their eyes fixed on him, their faces trained with determination. They walked slowly towards him. Damon smirked maliciously at them. He didn't need this shit tonight. They had to been trailing him, but he had been too caught up in his thoughts to notice. He should have sensed it. He knew this was going to be a battle to the death. He thought of Elena. He hated how he left things between them.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a woman appeared to his right. As her eyes settled on him, Damon grabbed his head with both of his hands. He felt the most excruciating pain. As she got closer the pain intensified. Two more women appeared behind her.

Damon dropped to his knees, because the pain was so severe. It felt like his head was about to explode. He gritted his teeth to endure the pain. The pain flowed through his entire body, numbing his body completely.

That's when he knew that these three women had to be the dark witches. Eric had finally brought them out in person to play. His eyes were getting blurry. He couldn't see straight. He felt his own blood covering both of his hands, his ears were bleeding. Along with his nose and his eyes.

Damon didn't know how long the torture went on. He lost track of time. He was losing consciousness. He fought against it. He breath one word. Elena, before the darkness took him.

**I hope you guys loved it. Sorry for the wait, but I had a little writer's block lol*I'm good now*. Please review me! And tell me your thoughts on the chapter. I really love to read what you guys have to say. Up next Elena's chapter, so yay.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Elena POV**

Elena disentangled herself from her covers and reached over to grab her cell phone off her nightstand. She couldn't believe that she had slept through the entire morning. She flopped back down on her bed. She felt so tired and sore. Between her thighs was still tingling. Her room still smelled of sex and Damon, an intoxicating combination. Her hand came up to pat her cheeks, they felt wet. She couldn't believe that she cried in her sleep. She refused to think about it. To think about him. She didn't feel like getting out of bed, but she had to see what Bonnie and her cousins had planned for today and she had to wash her sheets.

She dragged herself out of her bed, and then she stripped her covers and sheets off her bed. She felt like a zombie, just going through the motions. She kicked them into a corner. She went into her bathroom to draw herself a bubble bath. She added her scented oils and bath bomb into the hot steaming water. She shivered with anticipation. She couldn't wait until the water touched her skin. She gathered her hair into a loose ball at the top of head.

Elena stepped into the bathtub. She moaned as the hot water touched her skin. It felt good against her tense muscles. She let her body sink all the way down, until the water came to her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tub. Unwillingly, her mind thought back to her night with Damon.

It had felt so good when Damon had thrusted inside of her over and over again. She could still feel him even now, feel her nails digging into his flesh as he penetrated her. She could still hear the echo of her screams, still hear his groans in her ear. She had held onto him so tightly. Having sex with Damon had been the greatest thing she had ever felt in her whole life. Last night had truly been unforgettable.

She couldn't believe that he had just took off like that. Not a glance back in her direction. Like she meant nothing to him. She felt her eyes start to tear up. He had said that he would regret it and he had. That should have been her warning. She should have taken his suggestions. She should have pushed him away, or slapped him. She grew angry just thinking about it, about him. She pushed back her tears before they had a chance to fall down her face.

Elena knew that he never returned last night. Like a fool she had peeked out her bedroom window multiple times, trying to see if his car was back, but he never showed. She didn't even know what she would have said to him if he had return, or know how to act around him.

She had a strong feeling that something was wrong, that he was in some kind of trouble. Everytime she thought about it the feeling grew stronger, feeling her with anxiety, but she just pushed it back. She refused to think about him. He was like a bad memory now, someone that she so badly wanted to forget, but she couldn't forget him, or that night even if she tried.

Elena didn't know how long she sat there lost in her thoughts. She finally shook her head to clear her thoughts away. The once hot water had gotten cold, and all the bubbles were gone. She got up and grabbed a big towel to wrap around herself, before stepping out the tub. She dried herself off, and then discarded the towel on the floor.

She reached a hand up to undo the ball. Her hair came tumbling down her back and shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair. She went over to the sink to brush her teeth. When she was done she headed back into her room. She walked over to her dresser. She put on her red bra and matching red panties. She wiggled into her white skinny jeans, and then she walked over to her closet to grab her long sleeve black hoodie from the rack and pulled it over her head. She dropped to her knees to search for her black snow boots. She finally found them among her many shoe boxes.

Elena pulled them on, and then she got up and headed back into the bathroom to do her make up and hair. She brushed on grayish black eye shadow, then she added some gold shimmer eye shadow underneath. She put on some black eyeliner, then added some mascara on her top lashes and her bottom lashes. She added another layer on each for thickness and fullness. She coated her lips with clear bubble gum lip gloss.

She plugged in her curling iron. She put her hair in big ringlets. She gave her appearance a last look, before walking out the bathroom. She picked her cell phone up to check her text messages'. She had multiple ones from Stefan and one from Bonnie. She deleted all the ones from Stefan. She just didn't feel like dealing with him. She just wasn't in the mood. She knew it was a terrible thing to do, but he would only serve as a reminder of Damon and she just wanted to forget him. Just for her own piece of mind.

Elena read the one text message from Bonnie. She told Elena to meet her, Mya and Jessica at the tomb. That they might have found a way to close the tomb. Elena replied back, saying that she would be there. She grabbed her covers and sheets, and then she headed downstairs to the laundry room. She was just slamming the lid down, when the house phone rung. She answered the phone in the hallway.

"Hello," Elena said into the receiver as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey Elena, it's me Jeremy" Jeremy said. "How are you?".

"I'm okay, I'm good" Elena lied. She tried to keep her voice as normal as possible. She didn't want Jeremy to pick up on her mood. "How are you and Aunt Jenna? I miss you guys a lot. The house isn't the same with you guys gone".

"We're good, we're having a great time" Jeremy said cheerfully. "And we miss you too. I really miss having my big sister around, even if you do kind of bug me a lot".

He chuckled softly. Elena couldn't help but smile for the first time today. She struggled to respond back. A lump had formed in her throat. She swallowed a few times, before finally speaking again. She congratulated herself on how good she sounded.

"So, when are you guys coming back?" Elena asked, her finger twirling the phone cord.

She didn't want them to come back yet. Things were still crazy here. The tomb was still open, and Eric and Gabriel were still at large. She didn't want Jeremy and Aunt Jenna anywhere around. She wanted them out of the line of danger. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if anything happened to them. They meant the whole world to her. She loved them dearly. She silently prayed that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"We're coming back Thursday" Jeremy said. "It would be cool to stay a couple more days, but it's not possible".

Elena wish they could stay a couple more days. It was just too soon for them to come back. It was only Sunday. It wasn't safe for them here, not yet. Maybe there will be a change of plans, Elena thought to herself wishfully.

"Who knows Jer, it could happen" Elena said, trying to give him false hope along with herself. "Look I got to go, I have to meet Bonnie and her cousins somewhere. You take care of yourself and tell Aunt Jenna that I said hi and I love you guys".

"Yeah, it could, you never know" Jeremy said hopefully. "And I will, you know that I will and I love you too…we both do".

"Hey Jer," Elena said softly, not really wanting to hang up.

"Yeah?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"Don't forget to bring me back a souvenir" Elena said laughing softly. "You know how much I love those".

"Yeah, I remember" Jeremy said laughing with her. "I wouldn't dream of forgetting".

"Thanks Jer," Elena said, before she hung up.

She held the phone until she heard the dial tone. She put the phone back on the hook, and then headed back to the laundry room. She put a cup of softener into her wash, before heading into the kitchen. Jade was there, she was drinking a bag of blood. She went to put a pot of water on. She wanted to make some hot chocolate. She grabbed a mug from the cupboard. She could feel Jade's eyes following her movements. She decided to break the silence.

"So, where's Damon?" Elena asked with anger. Her back was facing Jade. "I know you know".

She turned to face Jade. Her eyes chocolate eyes locking onto her emerald ones. Jade put her bag of blood down to speak.

"Isn't he here?" Jade asked, her eyes showing confusion. " The last thing I remember was handing him back his car keys and watching him speed off. You mean to tell me he's not back yet".

"Nope, but I don't care anyway" Elena said carelessly, lying to herself. She did care, otherwise she wouldn't have asked. She turned back around to cut the pot of boiling water off. "I just thought to ask".

"Have you tried calling his cell phone?" Jade asked as she took out her own cell phone and dialed his number.

"No," Elena said turning back around to face her. Why should she? He was the one that walked out on her.

"He's not answering, which is weird" Jade said suspiciously, the phone still glued to her ear. She finally put it down on the table.

"I'm shocked he's not picking up for you, since you guys are so close in all" Elena said sarcastically. She stirred her hot chocolate, before taking a sip.

Elena got that nagging feeling again, that something was wrong. That Damon was in trouble. The feeling intensified, causing her hands to shake slightly, but once again she pushed it back. She refused to think about it. Her head started to pound. She could feel a massive headache coming on. Her hands started to shake badly. She almost dropped her mug. She put her mug down on the counter and gripped the sides to steady herself. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. She felt like she was about to pass out at any second. She took a few deep breaths and pulled herself together.

"Are you okay Elena?" Jade asked with concern.

Elena could feel her eyes burning into her back. She didn't know what was wrong with her, only that it had something to do with Damon. She didn't know how to explain it to Jade without sounding crazy, so she didn't say anything at all.

"Damon doesn't want me Elena, he wants you. I'm pretty sure he's told you that" Jade said. "You're the one he wants, he loves you Elena".

"What?" Elena asked with confusion, her face showing her shock.

She turned around again to face Jade. She couldn't believe her ears. She was speechless. She must have heard her wrong. Damon didn't love her, did he? If he did then he wouldn't have walked out on her like that. For some reason she wanted to hear Jade said it again, to truly confirm it. She didn't think that Jade would lie about something like that.

"It's true, he loves you. I saw it in his eyes, he can't fake that" Jade said as her eyes searched Elena's, willing her to believe her. "When you walked up on us yesterday we were discussing it. Now I'm going to truly ask you, do you love him Elena? Can you honestly say that? He's not here, it's just you and me".

Elena looked at her, and then looked away, her fingers running through her hair, and then her eyes met Jade's again.

"I don't know , I don't know what I feel for Damon," Elena said quietly, her fingers running through her hair again.

She wished that she honestly knew the answer, because she really wanted to tell Damon something, to tell herself something.

"Well, I think you do love him Elena," Jade said with insight. " You just haven't figured it out yet. Just don't wait too long Elena, he needs to know something. He needs to have something to live for… he really needs you Elena".

And with that she got up and left out the kitchen, leaving Elena to her thoughts. Did she really love Damon? Could she really love him? Did he really love her like Jade said? Were they really discussing his love for her yesterday, when she had walked in on them? If so, why didn't Damon just tell her? All these questions she wanted answers to. She shook her head to clear her mind. She didn't feel like thinking about it anymore. It was too confusing. She just didn't want to think about Damon period. What he did was unforgivable. If he knew he was going to regret it, then he never should have slept with her and she shouldn't have allowed it.

Elena left out the kitchen to head back into the laundry room. She put her covers and sheets into the dryer, before heading upstairs to grab her black leather jacket, her car keys, and her handbag. She headed back downstairs and headed out the front door. She got into her car and headed towards the tomb.

She parked and got out, making her way towards the tomb. She recalled the last time she was here. She just hope it went better this time around. She wasn't looking forward to witnessing that again. She hugged herself tightly, going to the tomb always seem to put her on edge. She really hope that they found a way to finally close the tomb. She just wanted all this to be over with. She was tried of all the people she loved being in danger.

As she got closer to the tomb entrance she could hear heated voices. It sounded like Bonnie, Mya and Jessica were arguing about something. Whatever it was, it was serious. She entered the tomb and all the arguing stopped. She felt the tension in the room. She looked around at them, their mouths were shut tight. Like they didn't want her getting wind of what they were discussing, knowing that she probably wouldn't agree. Not if it meant risking their lives.

"I'm here, so what's the plan?" Elena asked them, looking at each of them again.

"Hey Elena," Bonnie said with a smile. "I was starting to wonder if you got my text, or not, because you took so long replying back to me".

"I just over slept is all" Elena answered, her voice filled with tiredness.

"You okay Elena?" Jessica asked, her voice filled with concern as her eyes run over her. "You look stress".

"I'm fine, I just had a stressful night and today has been pretty stressful too" Elena said with a little trace of a smile. "Thanks for asking".

"You're welcome," Jessica said, returning the smile.

"If you're not feeling up to it Elena, then you don't have to be here" Mya said as her eyes ran over her too. "We can handle everything just fine".

"I didn't say that," Elena said through tight lips, growing irritated now. "And plus I want to be here".

Mya just gave her a look that said suit yourself.

"I didn't want to do this at first, but this seems to be the only way" Mya said as she looked at them with seriousness. "We have tried everything and time seems to be running out, so we have to act now".

"I'm sure there's another way" Bonnie said with persistence, her eyes showing her desperation.

She wasn't willing to give up.

"There's no other way Bonnie, "Jessica said with finality. "I wanted to do this straight from the beginning, but Mya opposed".

"With good reason" Bonnie argued. "This is beyond dangerous, one of us could die".

"Risk have to be taking Bonnie, you know that" Mya said strongly. "This is for the greater good, don't you care about that?".

"Of course I do," Bonnie said angrily. "I just feel like we should try another way just in case".

"We have no other options Bonnie," Mya said gently, her beautiful hazel eyes losing their annoyance and softening. "This is truly the only way… I'm sorry, but the decision is final".

"What are you guys talking about?" Elena asked, looking lost. Her eyes searched theirs for understanding. "What do you mean one of you could die?".

"One of us have to be sacrificed, just until the tomb is closed" Jessica explained quietly.

"What?" Elena asked with confusion, shaking her head. She couldn't allow them to do this, she wouldn't allow them to do this. "There has to be another way like Bonnie said, I can't allow you guys to do this. It's crazy".

"I'm sorry Elena, but you have no say in the matter" Mya said, her voice devoid of emotion. "This is our decision alone".

"Like hell I don't," Elena said furiously, her eyes filled with anger. She thought desperately, finally coming up with an idea. "I have another option".

"What is it?" Mya asked with uneasiness, not liking what she was reading in Elena's eyes. It was like she already knew what Elena was going to say and she wasn't going to agree with it.

"I'll do it, I'll sacrifice myself" Elena said with braveness.

"No!" Bonnie and Jessica both yelled in unison.

"I won't let you risk yourself Elena," Bonnie said.

"I won't allow you either" Mya said. "It's too dangerous. It has to be one of us, we have a better chance".

"It does have to be one of us and it's going to be me," Jessica said suddenly.

"Jessica, no" Bonnie said. "Let me do it, let me be the one".

"Bonnie you can't," Elena said as she shook her head, her eyes pleading with Bonnie. " If you wouldn't let me sacrifice myself, then I won't let you either".

"It has to be me Bonne," Jessica said, her dark brown eyes holding Bonnie's green ones. "As you can see my wrist is broken, which means I'm at a disadvantage".

"But you're stronger than me," Bonnie stated. "You and Mya both are, that's why I should be the one to sacrifice myself".

"I have faith in you Bonnie, you're stronger than you think" Jessica said encouragingly.

"You can do it Bonnie, you're just as strong as me and Jessica" Mya said with more encouragement.

"Okay, if you guys really think I can do it" Bonnie said, her voice filled with doubt.

"I'm going to be right there with you Bonnie, we can do it together" Mya said smiling, trying to ease Bonnie's worrying.

"I thought it would have to take all three of you to close the tomb" Elena questioned.

"It does, but it has to be done with just two of us instead" Jessica said.

"That and a little help from Grams," Mya said. "Jessica are you ready to do this?".

"As ready as I'll ever be" Jessica said as she got carefully on the ground and laid down on her back with her hands at her sides.

Elena watched as Mya and Bonnie made a circle around her and took each others hands, closing the circle. Their faces set in concentration. She glanced down at Jessica, who already had her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling. They began to chant, their voices loud and strong. Filled with determination and confidence. Elena could feel their energy swirling around the tomb. She could see that Bonnie was looking more relaxed as her powers merged with Mya's. All the white candles set up around the tomb ignited and burst into flames. They rose to a dangerous level. The coldness of the tomb was gone in a matter of seconds. As they continued to chant, Elena started to hear the words loud and clear.

**~The body is my temple~**

**~I control it, it doesn't control me~**

**~Listen to my command and do what I say,~**

**~Stop the flow of my blood~**

**~Stop the beat of my heart~**

**~Stop the drum of my pulse~**

**~Stop my will to live~**

**~Let my life be bonded with the tomb,~**

**~Only to be awoken when the spell is broken~**

She had faith in Mya and Bonnie, but she hoped Jessica would be okay. Then she started to think the worse, like what if Jessica stayed dead and they couldn't bring her back? What if the spell didn't work and the tomb didn't close? What if the spell backfired again like it did the last time they were here? What if performing the spell to close the tomb caused them a serious injury? Or it could drain too much of their energy and they could end up dying like Grams? She shook her head to clear her mind of those dreading thoughts.

Elena thought about positive things, like Mya and Bonnie being about to complete the spell successfully without experiencing any problems and the tomb will be close for good. And that Jessica would be okay, that she will make it. Mya and Bonnie were both powerful witches. She suddenly felt hopeful with those positive thoughts filling her mind. The sound of Mya's voice brought her back to the present.

"The spell has been completed" Mya said. "The spell will hold until the tomb is close".

She glanced back down at Jessica, she was still, she was lifeless.

"Let's perform the call forth spell now," Bonnie said with urgency, glancing down at Jessica.

"Okay, but remember Bonnie we have to keep the dark spirits from entering our circle" Mya said with knowledge. "Only the light spirits are allowed. If they do enter, then we will have to act fast and drive them back, or they will try to consume Jessica's body and enter the world of the living to cause chaos. They can't harm us physically, but they can cause fear and doubt in us".

"I'm ready, bring it on" Bonnie said without fear.

"That's my cousin" Mya said proudly, smiling.

They joined hands again and started to chant again. Their voices rising and falling in perfect harmony. All the flames started to flicker in and out, and then they went out completely. Elena gasped at the sudden darkness. Then suddenly a halo of bright light surrounded them. The light was so bright that she had to shield her eyes with her hand. She focused on the words flowing from their mouth.

**~We call upon the spirits~**

**~We open this circle willingly~**

**~Listen to our voices~**

**~We seek you from the afterlife~**

**~We call upon you Grams~**

**~We ask you to bond your powers with ours~**

**~Lend us your strength and your guidance~**

**~Become apart of us body and soul~**

As they repeated the spell light shadows appeared and started to surround Mya and Bonnie. They floated above them, under them, and floated between them and down towards Jessica lifeless body. They floated all around the tomb. Elena stayed still as they floated around her. She was in awe. She had nothing to fear, they were good spirits. She suddenly felt happy as they surrounded her, their happiness consuming her. Their touch was light as a feather. It was very soothing. She could sense their goodness, their harmless intent.

And always with light there came dark. The tomb became cold again, colder than before. She started shivering uncontrollably. When she opened her mouth cold air came out. The tomb suddenly became foggy. She could barely see. She had to strain her eyes to see. They started to attack the light shadows, trying to take them over. There were many dark shadows, they out numbered the light shadows. They swarm all around them.

The few light shadows left surrounded Mya and Bonnie protectively, trying their hardest to keep them from entering the circle. Mya and Jessica kept on chanting. The dark shadows finally got though, they started to close in on Mya, Bonnie, and a lifeless Jessica. The halo of bright light became a dark light, the darkness was overwhelming.

"I can't do this," Bonnie suddenly cried. Her voice was filled with fear. "We're not going to be able to bring Jessica back, I can feel it and I see myself dying alone in darkness".

Elena watched as she became hysterical and started to struggle . Tears were falling down her face. She wanted to comfort her, but she knew she couldn't.

"Try to stay calm Bon, try to think positively" Elena said encouragingly, hoping to get through to her, but it wasn't working. "Mya do something! Say something!".

"Bonnie, everything is going to be fine" Mya said reassuringly as she held onto her hands tightly, trying to keep her still. "Try to block your fear out, if you don't then they will be able to consume Jessica's body and be able to get through to the world of the living".

She could see that even Mya's words wasn't getting through to Bonnie either. Mya dropped Bonnie's hands drastically and held up one hand. Bright light emitted from her hand and she willed it towards the dark shadows surrounding them, they moved back from the light as though it caused them harm.

No matter how many times she directed the light towards them to ward them off they still came at them. Mya held up her other hand, directing light. Again and again she warded them off, but they still came and others emerged from out of no where. Elena could see the strain on her face and she knew that Mya wouldn't be able to hold them off for much longer. She needed help.

"Bonnie help me!" Mya screamed angrily.

Bonnie seem to come out of her hysterical state and she raised her hands to join Mya in warding off the dark shadows. They turned left and right, driving them back, but even with Bonnie's combined powers it still wasn't enough. They needed Jessica desperately. She could tell that they weren't going to give up, she saw the determination on their faces.

Elena watched stunningly as a larger more brighter shadowy figure of Grams appeared and joined her granddaughters. They took each others hands and the whole entire tomb illuminated in brightness, finally vanquishing the dark shadows once and for all. She dropped their hands and two glowing white balls appeared in her hands. She gave one to Mya, and then gave the other one to Bonnie. Then she watched as both Mya and Bonnie took the glowing ball into their body, absorbing her powers. She smiled at them, and then she vanished from out of sight.

They wasted no time in beginning the tomb closing spell. They both were chanting in urgency, wanting to finally close the tomb for good and get Jessica back. Over and over they chanted. Their words flowed freely.

**~We are the daughters of light~**

**~Sisters of blood, bonded together always~**

**~We call upon the forces, near and far~**

**~Let our voices be heard, throughout time and space~**

**~We offer you this life, this human sacrifice~**

**~We offer you our blood as homage~**

**~We offer you this spell,~**

**~And hopes of letting this tomb be sealed~**

**~Sealed for all eternity, hidden from sight~**

**~Never to be open by witches, dark or light~**

**~Good or bad~**

**~For whoever does, their name will be slain in blood~**

**~Bless it be~**

**~Bless it be~**

**~Bless it be~**

**~Bless it be~**

Jessica's body was suddenly lifted into the air to levitate between Mya and Bonnie. A dagger appeared in Mya's hand. She made a deep slash in the palm of her hand. A gush of blood started to come out, soiling the ground at her feet. Bonnie then took the dagger from out her hand, and then she made an identical slash in her own hand, before the dagger disappeared from out her hand. Her blood also flowing wildly and soaking the ground at her feet.

As they chanted their hands were moving back and forth over Jessica's still body without touching her, their blood falling onto her. Their hands started to move up and down and Jessica's body followed, moving in motion with their hands. As their voices got louder, long silver chains appeared and started to wrap themselves around Jessica's body.

She winced as the chains got tighter and tighter around her body. She was glad that Jessica wasn't able to feel it. Her whole entire body was covered in silver chains. When Mya and Bonnie stopped chanting, the chains shattered into a million pieces and Jessica's body was carefully lowered to the ground. As her body hit the ground her eyes popped open instantly. She looked around at them questioningly. Elena asked the question that Jessica wanted to know, that she also wanted to know.

"So did it work, is the tomb finally closed?" Elena asked, a little too impatiently.

"It worked," Mya said smiling widely at them, her eyes looking tired.

She healed the slash on her hand as Bonnie healed hers, they were mumbling some type of chant.

"Thank god" Jessica said with relief as she got up from off the ground.

"At least that's one problem down" Bonnie said tiredly.

She looked drained. Elena went to go throw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Bonnie hugged her back, leaning on her for support.

"You did good Bon, I'm proud of you" Elena said with a smile. Then she turned to look at Mya, who was hugging Jessica fiercely. "You did good too Mya. Jessica I'm just glad that you're all right".

"Thanks," Mya said as she dropped her arms from around Jessica's waist. " I'm just glad that it's over".

"I knew you guys would be able do it" Jessica said as she smiled affectionately at Mya and Bonnie.

"Are you okay Bon? Elena asked as concern filled her eyes.

Bonnie was going in and out of consciousness, her head rested on Elena's shoulder.

"I just need some rest to get my energy back up" Bonnie said as she lifted her head from Elena's shoulder.

"I need some sleep myself" Mya said as she yawned loudly.

"Why don't you guys just come back to the house, so that you could get some sleep" Elena suggested. "It's just me and Jade there anyway".

"Sounds good to me," Bonnie said and she let her head fall back down on Elena's shoulder.

"Let's get going then" Jessica said as she started to walk out the tomb.

They followed her. Elena wished that she had brought a flashlight. The only light was coming from the full moon and that wasn't much. Like she had been reading her mind, Jessica said a spell under her breath and a lighted pathway appeared. It showed them the way to the cars. Her cell phone started to ring. The sound echoed in the distance. She was thinking of ignoring it, but it could be Jeremy, or Aunt Jenna.

"Yeah," Elena said into her phone.

"Elena, it's me Jade" Jade said, sounding a little strange. "I have to tell you something, it's about Damon".

She stopped breathing for a second. The earth seem to stand still. She was frozen in place, unable to move. Those feelings she had about Damon today was starting to come true. She could feel Bonnie, Mya and Jessica's eyes on her, wanting to know what was going on.

"Wha-What about Damon?" Elena stuttered.

Her temples started to pound. Jade had grown quiet on the other end of the phone. It was as though she was debating on whether to tell her or not.

"Jade, what is it you're not telling me?" Elena asked, her voice filled with anger.

She was getting pissed that Jade was keeping something a secret about Damon. She had every right to know, didn't she?

"I went to do my patrol at the Mystic Grill," Jade said as she struggled to explain it. "It's not good Elena, When I went around the back I spotted Damon's car and was on my way to it… there was blood Elena, so much blood. It's like some type of struggle went down and Damon got hurt bad. I also found his car keys and cell phone lying on the ground. I already called Stefan, he's headed to Pearl's house to inform the others now and I'm on my way over there now. Elena, I think you better get over there too, you and the witches. Elena! Elena!".

But Elena had already dropped her phone. She grabbed a near by tree to steady herself. She pressed her forehead against it, breathing deeply and shaking her head. Damon couldn't be dead, could he? She didn't want to think about that. This couldn't happen, not now. Not when she didn't even know what she felt for him. Not when they only had one night together. God, she wanted another night with him. And then she was falling, falling unconsciously to the ground as screams pierced her ears.

**Tell me what you guys thought. Did you love it or Did you hate it? Let me know by reviewing me. I love reading your comments. Up next Damon's POV, which I'm very excited about writing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Damon POV**

Damon's eyes were swollen shut. He pried them open with some difficulty and looked around his surroundings, his hellhole. He was hanging in midair bound with silver chains drenched in vervain. He was shirtless and barefoot. He was covered in his own blood, fresh and old. Burns and slashes covered his chest, abdomen, and back, marring his beautiful body. He didn't need a mirror to know how bad he looked.

The silver chains burned into his wrists and his ankles, branding him. He wrestled viciously with his restraints, but he had no luck. He gritted his teeth and tried again, but still nothing. He was weak from the lack of blood and the chains had some sort of enchantment on them, so it was impossible for him to break free. No matter how hard, or how many times he tried he couldn't break free. Sweat matted his hair to his head, it trickled down his temples.

He was growing angrier and frustrated by the second. He finally decided to stop his struggling and save what energy he had left. He only needed one small opening and he was going to relish it. They only needed to make one mistake and he was going to jump at the chance. They were going to die painful deaths when he got free. First he was going to torture them like they did him, and then he was going to rip their hearts out. The dark witches didn't know who they were fucking with. He was a ruthless son of a bitch. They could have their fun now, but he was going to have his later.

Damon could tell he was being held in a basement as his eyes scanned the place. He had to be at one of the abandoned churches. Even with the little light coming through the cracks of the doors, it was still dark. It smelled as if something was rotting, or had died down here. The smell assaulted his nose. He glanced down and saw that a lot of his blood covered the floor at his feet. He was locked in a cell with many bars, bars he knew was laced with more vervain. He smirked evilly. They were obviously afraid of him breaking free. He heard the scattering of rats that occupied his cell.

They had tortured him all night long into the early morning, from the pervious night before to last night. They wanted to know information about Bonnie, Mya and Jessica, but he gave up nothing, which only made them more than happy to inflict pain. They had set him on fire numerous times, watching him writhing in agony as the fire lapped up his clothes and flesh. They caused multiple aneurysms in his head, their faces filled with enjoyment as his shouts of unbearable pain bounced off the basement walls.

He could still hear their laughter ringing in his ears, fuming his hatred. He couldn't wait to have them under his mercy. He smiled chillingly just thinking about it. They had said some kind of spell that caused the many unhealed slashes on his chest, abdomen and back, causing him to bleed out severely, making him weak. To weak to even heal himself properly. He cursed loudly, angrily. He was mad at himself for being in this predicament. He was supposed to be smarter than this. He couldn't blame anyone but himself. He should have known that Eric and Gabriel were following him. He should have known that they would pull something like this, but Elena had filled his thoughts, keeping him from focusing on anything else, or anyone else.

Just thinking about Elena caused his member to grow hard. Even though he was weak and his body was broken, it still felt what it felt. Thinking about Elena was the only thing that kept him sane, made the pain more bearable. Damon knew that he never should have walked out on her. He should have stayed and taken her again and again, but he couldn't turn back the clock. If he could, then he would.

He vividly remembered thrusting into her. She had been very wet and very tight. He groaned as he conjured up the image in his mind. She fitted him like a glove, so perfectly. It was as if she was made for him. Her screams had pleased him, making him even more cocky than he already was. She had moved with him, just as eagerly. She had matched him equally, showing him that she wasn't afraid to be pushed to the breaking point. She had been just as aggressive as him. That was why only Elena could satisfy him, like he knew she would.

Even though it had been the best sex he had ever had, he still regretted having sex with Elena, but that was only because he had wanted her to admit her feelings for him first. But he just couldn't keep his bloody hands off of her. He had finally given in to what they both had wanted. He knew that he wouldn't hesitate to sleep with her again if she allowed it. She had his head so far gone. He had gotten his first real taste of truly being inside of her and he didn't want it to be his last. He wanted to see her again. He was determined to see her again, to kiss her shamelessly, to hold her in his arms, to push himself inside her again, filling her up with his swollen member. He wanted to feel her arms wrapped around his neck again, to feel her long legs wrapped around his waist again, and to feel her nails raking down his back as he thrusted into her hot wet throbbing center.

He wanted to hear her screams and soft moans again as her inner walls tighten around him, squeezing him fiercely. He wanted to feel their sweaty bodies rubbing up against each other again as they both sped to their climax, but first he had to make it up to her for just walking out on her so coldly the way he did. He could already picture her beautiful dark chocolate eyes burning with flames as her anger consumed her whole body. He was willing to take anything that she dished out, even if she slapped him. He wasn't going to raise a hand to stop her, because he deserved everything she threw at him. He knew that she would be more hurt than angry. Anything else he could deal with, but her hate was going to kill him. When Elena felt something, she felt it strongly.

Damon now knew that he was never really in love with Katherine, like he was with Elena, because it felt totally different. With Katherine he had only been infatuated with her, and with Elena his feelings for her were genuine. She challenged him and he loved that. With her there was no pretending. She understood him completely and he understood her. They were equals in everyway possible. Only she had the power to tame him. He would do anything, kill anyone to protect her. That was why he had to get out of here and make sure she was safe. He couldn't let her come close to dying again. He just couldn't let that happen. Yeah, she could take care of herself, but he still wanted to be by her side. He knew that Stefan, Bonnie and her cousins, and Jade wouldn't let anything happen to her. They were willing to die for Elena, and that knowledge alone kept him from using up what little strength he had left.

He knew that Stefan and the others were aware of his disappearance by now. He had a feeling they were all at Pearl's working on trying to find him, but he couldn't just sit around and wait on them to find him. He was going to do it the Damon way. He could feel the impatience trickling out of him, but he kept it at bay. He wondered if Elena was worried about him, but he pushed that thought out of his head as quickly as it entered. She was mad at him and she was hurt by his actions, so she probably could care less about him being gone.

Damon was pulled out his thoughts as the basement doors opened, blinding light came shining in. He blinked rapidly. The glare was hurting his eyes, so he squinted them until they adjusted to the cruel sudden brightness. When the basement doors closed again he was back in total darkness, until a switch was flipped on and the basement filled with harsh light.

He sneered as the three sisters approached his prison. He knew they were sisters because of their beautiful jet black hair, their stormy grey eyes, and their strong Korean features. They could be related to Kimora Lee Simmons. He laughed at his own irony. He eyed them with menace. They were going to pay was all he kept thinking. He knew their names by heart now and they didn't even know that he knew. He smirked at them cryptically. They had forgotten one of the most important trait of a vampire, and that was they had enhanced hearing abilities.

Damon knew the one name Jazz had the long jet black wavy hair. She was the dominate one of the three along with Lyric, who had long jet black curly hair. Melody, was the youngest of the three. She had straight chin length jet black hair and a china bang that came just above her eyes. They were all extraordinarily beautiful, but they were also dangerous and powerful together.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Jazz asked, her eyes showing her hate and her mouth twisted into a smile at the state of him.

Silence met the question. He wasn't going to tell them a single thing. He was biding his time. If they wanted to torture him some more, then so be it. They were going to torture him either way. His eyes burned with intense fury. The anger emitting from him in great waves. He saw the dark witch Melody flinch. She saw the true danger in him that her sisters were either to blind, or to stupid, or didn't care to see. His eyes flashed towards hers and she avoided his gaze. He smirked cruelly at her. She may not have been as cruel as her sisters, but he still wasn't going to show her any clemency. She was going to meet the same fate as them. She chose her side when she conspired with her sisters against him. Unknowingly to them, she was going to be their undoing.

"So, you still not willing to talk yet?" Lyric asked with annoyance at his resistance. "Maybe if we kill the girl called Elena, then you might be willing to talk. We heard you care deeply for her".

"Well, don't believe everything you hear" Damon said in a raspy voice, his eyes holding theirs with deadly intent. It hurt for him to even speak. "I'm a vampire and the only person I care about is me, so your threat doesn't affect me".

He didn't worry about them harming Elena. She was well protected with Stefan, Bonnie and her cousins, Jade, and Pearl and the others.

"What are the names of the three witches working with you" Jazz asked steely.

"Why should I tell you, what do I get out of this?" Damon asked with deep consideration, which he wanted them to believe. He wasn't going to tell them a damn thing.

"Your life, you do value that, don't you?" Lyric asked maliciously.

Damon just laughed loudly without humor. Did they really think he was dumb enough to believe that?

"Do you really expect me to believe you would really consider letting me go, knowing that I would kill you as soon as I'm set free?" Damon asked as his eyes moved from sister to sister.

"Tell us what we want to know, or suffer the consequences again" Melody warned.

"I told you before your threats don't affect me!" Damon roared with anger. "And why so interested in the witches anyway?" they're of no importance.

"That's none of your business vampire" Lyric said with contempt.

"And you expect me to tell you their names without getting something back in return" Damon said dryly. "Last time I checked information goes both ways".

"You're in no position to negotiate deals!" Lyric yelled, her grey eyes deepening.

Damon continued on as if she didn't speak.

"I mean honestly, why so interested in those useless witches? It's a simple question" Damon said, his eyes trained on their faces, seeing if he was going to get the information out of them that he wanted.

"If you must know vampire, they're traitors for siding with filthy vamps like you" Jazz said distastefully.

"What do you call yourselves then, because you're also working with vampires?" Damon asked with a smirk.

He felt a sudden sharp pain explode in his head, that grew intense by the second. The pain flowed through his head, causing his eyes, nose and mouth, and ears to bleed profusely again. He disconnected himself from the pain, and then he looked back up into Lyric's laughing eyes.

"Enough Lyric!" Melody shouted, eyeing her sister with angry eyes.

"What?" Lyric asked innocently, her eyes sparkling hatefully at Damon. "I was just getting warmed up. Maybe you will think again before you open that smart mouth of yours".

Damon felt his anger overtake him and he fought against his restraints with savagery, trying to break free once and for all. He didn't care about saving his strength. All he could feel was anger coursing through is body. By god, he was going to tear her apart. His black eyes gleamed at her and his fangs came out to their full extent. They glistened at her, ready to rip into her flesh.

"Your death is going to be unimaginable" Damon said furiously. "When I'm through with you, your sisters won't be able to recognize you".

"Is that a threat vampire?" Lyric asked as she started to raise her hand towards him, but before she could even utter a spell, Jazz grabbed her arm.

"Enough games sister," Jazz said in a voice filled with irritation, before dropping her arm.

"Your Lucky," Lyric hissed.

He felt himself calming down, letting his anger flow out his body. He couldn't let himself lose control like that again, no matter how much she baited him. He had to stay in control and be in control of the situation.

"To answer your question vampire, we're not really align with those bloodsuckers, but they don't know that" Jazz said with a sardonic laugh. "See, we despise all of your kind with every fiber in our body. Our true goal is to see you vamps destroy one another, to rid the world of your existence, and whoever compromises that has to die, so that's the reason why we want to know the names of the witches working with you".

Damon took a minute to process her words all down in his head. He had finally found out their true intentions and he laughed at what fucking idiots Eric and Gabriel were for trusting them in the first place.

"Now, what are the names of the witches helping you?" Jazz asked impatiently.

"How about I don't, you see you have already given me what I needed to know" Damon said, and then he smirked widely, loving the appalled looks on their faces.

They weren't expecting him to say that as he watched with great amusement when Jazz's face turned from appalled to enragement in one instant along with Lyric's face. His laughter burst from his lips, filling the basement.

"Incendio," Jazz said ever so quietly. "Incendio rise!".

Suddenly, Damon's body was engulfed in flames, his body writhing in agony as the fire ate at his flesh. The all to familiar feeling. His laughter ceased, replaced with shouts that tore from his throat over and over again. He tried to disconnect the pain again, but the pain was too severe to focus his energy on. He gritted his teeth against the unbearable pain, but it still didn't help.

"Silencio," Lyric said, silencing his sounds of pain that erupted from his mouth.

Damon heard the echo of their crackles as they left the basement, leaving Melody behind. She watched as his body continued to burn. Her face expressionless. When she completely knew that her sisters were out of ear shot, she said a spell.

"Aguamentio," Melody said as a gush of cool icy water swept the flames away that covered his body. "Unsilencio".

He started to cough uncontrollably. She disappeared down the other end of the basement, and then she reappeared again with two bags of frozen blood in her hands. She eyed him warily as she approached the cell again. She said a spell under her breath and the cell door opened with a creaking sound. He eyed her dangerously as she moved slowly towards his bound body. She held a bag of blood up to his chapped lips, nudging them apart, so that he could drink right straight from the tube. He drank thirstily, his eyes glued to her face. He didn't trust her. Blood trickled down his chin and she was about to wipe it away with her thumb, but he snarled at her and she moved her thumb away.

When he was finished with the first bag of blood, she fed him the second one and he drowned it in a manner of seconds. Her grey eyes roamed over him as his skin started to grow back. She had never been this close to him before. He could see the little cloud of lust forming in her eyes as his facial features restored back to normal. As her eyes lingered on him, he looked back at her with disgust and she noticed his look. She tore her eyes away, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't think I'm grateful bitch, because at the end of the day, you're still going to die like those two nutjobs you call sisters" Damon said roughly.

"I know you're not," Melody said softly as she gathered the empty bags of blood.

"What do you hope to get out of me from this tiny little gesture?" Damon asked coldly. "I hope you don't think I'm going to fuck you, because the thought of sleeping with you turns my stomach".

She looked at him sharply, her mouth gaped at his words. Her stormy grey eyes turning angry.

"I don't hope for anything from you, and I would never let a bloodsucker touch me sexually" Melody spat out, before leaving out the cell. The door closed magically behind her.

"I couldn't tell from the spark of lust in your eyes" Damon retorted back.

"I could easily set you back on fire, you know that" Melody threatened.

"Do what you have to do, because when I get free, you and your sisters better pray for an easy death" Damon said menacingly. "I'm going to start with your sister Jazz, then I'm going for Lyric, and then you're going to be last".

If she was shocked about him knowing their names, then she didn't show it. She just turned around and left out the basement, before flipping off the light and leaving him in total darkness again.

Those bags of blood had made him a little bit stronger, but he still was going to need alot more to fully recover and heal. To get back to feeling and looking like his old self again. He felt tired, so he let himself succumb to sleep. He knew that rest was the key factor to him recovering faster. He woke to the basement doors opening and closing. He was alert. He heard multiple footsteps approaching him. He heard the flip of the light switch, and then the basement was illuminated in light once more.

He stared into the two faces that had orchestrated this whole entire thing, Eric and Gabriel. He felt hatred rising in him again. Especially at seeing Eric, when he had almost caused Elena's death. His hate intensified and he suddenly wished he wasn't bound. Eric was really lucky that he was chained up. It was his only saving grace for now. He could feel his ice cold veins growing colder. Their faces looking quite please with his state of appearance as they stayed cautiously back from the vervain infested bars.

"To what do I owe this humble visit?" Damon asked dramatically, his smirking mouth curving up. "What's so important to grace me with your presence finally? I would shake your hand, but as you can see I'm a little chained up at the moment".

"What did you do to Michael?" Gabriel asked with hardness.

"He didn't tell you?" Damon asked humorously. "Oh, that's right I killed him! I tortured him… a lot, and then I ended him. And you know what? I loved every second of it".

He enjoyed the look of fury reflecting in his eyes.

"I bet you want to know why you're here" Eric said coolly, his icy blue eyes holding his. "It's simple really, I want you dead and out of my way and it would weaken your side greatly, which would be a good advantage for me. I know you're one of the leading forces on that side besides Pearl. I see it like this, we get you out the way first, then we deal with Pearl, and then the others will follow".

"Well thought out plan, did you think of it all by yourself?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"I think you're either stupid, or brave to keep offending me the way you do" Eric said with a cold smile.

"I think he's stupid Eric," Gabriel said with a rusty laugh.

"I'm just ready to rip you apart, the both of you" Damon said with a smirk. "I'm going to enjoy having your blood on my hands, so call those insane witches of yours and have them unchain me, and then we can do this".

"No, I think I'll wait and let you endure a couple more days of unbearable torture, and then I'll kill you" Eric said with precise, before turning around and leaving out the door.

He watched as Gabriel jeered at him, then he turned out the light, and then he followed Eric. What Eric didn't know, was that he was going to get them first. He smiled as different ways to kill them flooded his head, but first he had to get free and the only option he had was to use Melody. He wondered how her sisters will feel about her gesture towards him. He knew it would cause some conflict between them and that's what he wanted. Soon they were all going to deal with his wrath.

**So, finally this chapter is up, what did you think? Please, please, please review if you're reading this story for the first time, are my loyal followers, have me on favorites or story alert. I love reading comments and I really want to hear what you have to say, before I continue on with the rest of this story. If I can get a lot reviews for this chapter, then the faster I can get an update up here : ).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Elena POV**

Elena woke up screaming as she sat up in bed. She felt hot, sweat soaked her tank top and boy shorts to her body. It clung to her like a second skin. She raked her fingers through her wet hair, while catching her breath. She could feel her heart racy fast. She touched her neck, cheeks, and her forehead, her hand grazing the areas. She was burning up and it scared her. The air felt cool against her heated skin.

She looked around the dark room frantically, her eyes wide as saucers. She was disoriented. She didn't know where she was. Her memory was all jumbled up. She honestly had no clue. She told herself to relax and not panic, to really ask herself where she was. Where was she? Think she pushed herself. Oh, that's right, she was at Pearl's in one of her many guest rooms. Now she remembered coming here with Bonnie, Mya ,and Jessica. They've been at Pearl's a night and two days now. She had been sleeping on and off since she been here.

Elena remembered passing out in the woods after she got that call from Jade about Damon being missing. She closed her eyes and whispered his name. She had to find him, she needed to find him desperately. She was worried. Him walking out on her after they had sex didn't matter anymore. Where are you Damon? She quietly asked herself, hoping for a reply even if it sounded crazy.

Dreams of him being consumed by fire plagued her mind. She had heard his shouts of pain as if she was there. They tore at her heart. She had felt the anger rising in her. Had felt the excruciating pain as the flames touched his skin. Her urge to go to him was strong, but he was out of reach. She didn't know where he was.

Hot salty tears cascaded down her face, it was like a dam had broken free. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this way? Questions she wanted to know the answers to. She knew he was being tortured. How bad she didn't know. Her feeling was stronger than ever. She angrily wiped her tears away. Damon would be all right, he was strong and he could endure whatever they, or whoever did to him. In the back of her mind, she knew that Eric and Gabriel were behind him being gone.

She felt his emotions like they were her own. His fury, his frustration and his pain, and his need to break free. How was that even possible? She didn't know the answer to that. She felt weak and her body hurt all over. Fear paralyzed her from moving. She was afraid she would crumble to the floor if she got up and tried to walk. The inside of her mouth felt dry, she wanted a glass of water, but she didn't dare move.

Elena grew angry with herself, she didn't like feeling so weak and helpless. She wondered how she even got upstairs in the first place, if she was this weak before. Oh, yeah, she vividly remembered being in Stefan's arms as he carried her up here.

She felt a sharp intense pain explode in her head as her thoughts were interrupted. Her hands came up to grab her head as agonizing pain flowed throughout her head. She screamed shrilly over and over again at the top of her lungs. It felt like her head was about to burst open. Make it stop she yelled again and again. The pain was killing her, it was ripping her head apart. She honestly felt like dying to escape the pain.

Elena felt her own sticky blood falling from her eyes, her nose and her mouth, and she felt it coating her fingers as blood poured from out of her ears. She felt a whip lash hit across both of cheeks and the rest of her body as she bled out from the slashes appearing from out of nowhere. It stung greatly. It felt like a million barbed wires were ripping through her flesh.

She heard running feet in the distance, racing down the hallway towards her room. She heard as her door was knocked off its hinges and it came crashing down to the floor. The light flickered on. The pain in her head intensified and she screamed louder and louder. Her eyes grew blurry and she had a hard time making out the figures in front of her.

A number of hands grabbed her, trying to keep her still and keep her from harming herself any further, but she fought against them as her head continued to pound. She thought she heard Bonnie's voice along with Stefan's, Mya's and Jessica's, and Jade's, but she wasn't for sure. She felt a light hand running over face and she pushed it away with irritation.

"She's bleeding everywhere" Stefan said, his voice filled with distress as he held her thrashing body against his. "What's happening to her?"

"She's burning up also," Jessica said as her hand continued to run over her feverish face. "She has a very high fever. We need to break it fast, but first we need to stop the bleeding".

"I'll explain later Stefan, but I'll stop the blood flow and the pain she's experiencing in her head" Mya said as she started to chant softly under her breath.

"And I'll heal the burns and slashes marking her body" Jessica said as she too started to chant softly, her hands running over her body without actually touching her.

"I'll go grab a couple bags of ice out the freezer to put into the bathtub" Jade said as she turned and left the room.

"I'll go fill the bathtub up with cold water" Bonnie said, her voice a little shaky at seeing her friend like this. "The colder the better to break the fever".

She headed into the bathroom.

Elena stopped screaming and thrashing around as the pain in her head disappeared. Stefan kissed her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear as his arms tighten around her protectively. She started to see clearly again and saw the concern faces of Mya and Jessica staring at her. They gave each other a knowing look. They obviously knew something she didn't.

"There, I've seem to stop the blood flow and the pain in your head for now," Mya told her as her eyes ran over her. "But the pain will come back, but not as strong as before. I could only ease your bond to Damon to lessen the pain, but I don't have the power to get rid of it completely, that's up to you and Damon".

She looked at Mya with confusion, because she had no idea what she was talking about. What was this about being bonded to Damon? If her throat wasn't so sore, then she would have asked her.

"Bond, what bond?" Stefan asked, wanting to know what she wanted to know.

"Later," Mya said, not willing to explain right now. "First we need to break Elena's fever".

Elena was about to argue, but Jessica's words grabbed her attention.

"You're heal for now Elena, but the longer Damon endures physical pain you will keep experiencing it and bear the markings" Jessica explained.

Her eyes burned with questions and Jessica noticed it.

"We promise to explain everything to you later Elena, but first we have to break your fever" Jessica said, smiling softly.

Jade came back into the room carrying three big bags of ice and she headed into the bathroom to join Bonnie.

"Everything is ready!" Bonnie shouted from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Stefan, I need you to carry Elena into the bathroom and I also need for you to get into the bathtub with her" Mya instructed. "We have to have someone that is strong enough to hold her down, because she's going to fight and I could use a spell, but I don't want to".

"Okay," Stefan said as he started to lift her up, but Elena pushed him away weakly.

"I can walk perfectly fine on my own Stefan," Elena lied in a low whisper.

"Don't be stubborn Elena, you're too weak to walk" Stefan said as he lifted her up anyway.

"Either allow him to carry you Elena, or I can say a spell, which would be rather uncomfortable in your state" Mya threatened, but laughed as Elena gave her a dirty look. "I thought so".

"That was cruel Mya, but she was being unreasonable" Jessica said laughing as well.

"You'll be fine Elena," Stefan assured her as he kissed her head again.

She just smiled at him sweetly, lightly touching his face. He was so caring and that was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place. Her mind went back to the night Damon nursed her back to health and her heart swelled and she became breathless. She had felt safe in his arms and he had been so tender with her. Him and Stefan both shared that same trait, even though Stefan was more open with his. She still wouldn't take Damon any other way. Could that be a sign she was in love with Damon? She wanted to know.

Elena was pulled out her thoughts by the freezing water surrounding her. She tried to get out the bathtub, but Stefan held her down with her back against his chest. She started to fight him like a crazy person. She was so cold. She never been this cold in her whole entire life. Her head, arms, and legs thrashed from side to side as she struggled against him, wanting to break free and get back to the warmth of her bed. Her mind not fully processing that she had a fever.

It felt like hours had passed, before she started shivering insanely. Her lips quivering and her teeth chattering loudly as the cold assaulted her body. Her fever had finally broke and she was able to get out the icy cold water with Stefan's assistance, which she was happy for, because she didn't want to fall and hit her head.

Bonnie handed her a huge towel and she dried herself off with Stefan's help. They all left out the bathroom so she could wash up and change into a clean pair of pajama pants and one of Stefan's big shirts. She was a little warmer. She wobbled on her feet unsteadily, before she sat down on the toilet stool top and put on her white padded socks, and then she got back up slowly and walked over to the mirror.

She was afraid to even look at her reflection. She was very pale looking, not her natural complexion and she had black circles around her eyes and she had fever blisters on her top and bottom lip. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out a brand new tube of cherry flavored Carmex, and then she rubbed it onto her lips, before putting it back. She plugged in the blow dryer and dried her hair, and then she put the long dark mass into a tight ponytail at the back of her head.

Elena headed back into the bedroom to find everyone sitting around the room. Her eyes glanced over at the small bedside clock. It read 5:00pm . Mya and Jessica were sitting in the two available arm chairs, Jade was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed and Stefan was sitting on the small love seat, and Bonnie was sitting on top of the bed with her back against the headboard. Stefan got up and walked over to her. His arms went around her, hugging her tight before pulling back to look into her face.

"Do you want a glass of water maybe?" Stefan asked softly as he rubbed her arms.

She nodded her head. Her throat was still dry and she was really thirsty.

"Okay, I'll go get it" Stefan said as he turned around and left out the room.

She climbed onto the bed and snuggled inside the covers, and then she laid her head on Bonnie's lap. Bonnie smiled and twirled her hair. She cleared her throat, and then she asked the question she so badly wanted to know.

"Now, tell me about being bonded to Damon?" Elena asked in a hoarse voice as her eyes looked from Mya to Jessica and then back again, waiting for them to explain.

"Did Damon ever give you his blood willingly?" Jessica asked, waiting for confirmation. "And did you ever accept his blood willingly?"

"Yes, the same night Gabriel and Michael showed up at my house. He said it would heal me faster and it did" Elena said, trying to make sense of everything. "And yes, I accepted his blood willingly".

"I don't understand, Damon's blood was supposed to have left her system the next day" Jade said, sounding confuse. Her eyes on Jessica waiting for her to explain some more.

"No, that's not how it works" Jessica said as she shook her head, going into more explanation. "If a vampire offers his, or her blood and if the person drinks it willingly, then that forms the beginning of the bond which is known as the sealing and the blood remains. It doesn't go anywhere".

"What forms the rest of the bond?" Elena asked now intrigued.

"Next comes the connection and that strengthens the bond" Jessica said, eyeing Elena closely.

"How do you form the connection?" Elena asked as her eyes searched Jessica and Mya's eyes. They already knew and she had a strong feeling that she did too, but she wasn't sure.

"I think you already know the answer to that question Elena," Mya said. "But you weren't for sure".

Elena nodded her head slowly, she already knew. When her and Damon had sex it connected them and strengthen her bond to him.

"Is Damon bonded to Elena also?" Bonnie asked, her fingers still twirling Elena's hair. "I know that a bond works two ways".

"It does, but only if Elena offered Damon her blood willingly too" Jessica stated. "Did you offer Damon your blood Elena? If you did, then when I healed you it would have healed him too and eased his pain when Mya eased yours".

She closed her eyes for a second, and then she opened them back open again. She was seething with anger, if only she had offered him her blood then he would be healed and be feeling stronger without needing any blood. If she could go back and change that, then she would. She felt a twinge in her heart.

"No," Elena said quietly, her eyes reflecting her anger with herself.

"You had no way of knowing Elena," Jade told her. "So don't start blaming yourself".

She knew that Jade was right, but she couldn't help but blame herself. Bonnie gave her a small squeeze, wanting to comfort her.

"She's right Elena," Bonnie whispered down in her ear.

She nodded her head again.

"So, now this explains why I've been having those dreams about Damon. Been feeling his emotions and hearing him, and been experiencing his pain" Elena said with realization.

Mya and Jessica just nodded their heads.

"This is what happens when you're bonded to a vampire and a vampire is bonded to you" Jessica stated truthfully.

"But I still don't understand, why is the bond just now working? And why wasn't it working sooner?" Elena asked filled with questions and wanting answers.

"Because Damon's in trouble. The bond is only effective if the bonded person feels the object of who she, or he is bonded to is in trouble" Mya explained clearly.

"That's why it's urgent we find him" Jessica said, stressing the issue. "Because if Damon dies, then you could also die Elena".

She didn't even let that possibility faze her.

"Could, or would?" Elena asked with iciness as she sat up slowly. She was pissed that Jessica wasn't being straightforward with her. "Be straight with me, I'm a big girl and I can handle the truth".

"You want the truth? Okay, if Damon dies then you're going to die too Elena," Mya stated bluntly, not holding anything back. Her eyes holding Elena's hard eyes. "You wanted to know the truth, so you got it".

Well, Damon isn't going to die and I'm not either, because we're going find him" Elena fired back. "I have to believe that".

"We all have to believe that" Bonnie said softly, her eyes watching the emotions playing across Elena's face. "And we don't need to start fighting amongst each other, because we're on the same side".

The room was really tense as Stefan reappeared carrying her glass of water. She took it and thanked him, taking a small sip before sitting it down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Is everyone downstairs in the dining room for the meeting?" Jessica asked Stefan.

"Everyone except for Nathan, Wyatt and Wynter" Stefan answered. "Wyatt and Wynter have to be careful not to get Eric and Gabriel suspicious".

"Since we know that Eric and Gabriel are the ones that took Damon, maybe Wynter has some information about his whereabouts from Eric" Jade said, sounding hopeful.

"She will if she's gotten close with him" Stefan said, not willing to rule out that possibility.

"We can't depend on her knowing" Elena said, not willing to put all her cards in one deck. "We have to keep searching on our own".

"And that's what we have been doing" Stefan said. "We're checking everywhere, but our numbers are still short. The vampires in the woods still don't want to take sides and join us. We've even started checking the abandoned churches around town, but there's a lot of them and less of us".

"He could be at one of them, we just hadn't gotten to it yet" Jade said.

"But could he really be at one of the churches? Bonnie asked unconvinced.

"It still doesn't hurt to check every single church in and out thoroughly" Jessica said. "What have you guys tried to find Damon?" Elena asked Mya with a small smile, apologizing with her eyes and Mya smiled back before answering her.

"We've tried all different types of spells and we even tried scribing for him, but nothing so far " Mya said frustratingly. "Maybe, if I can get some proper sleep then I could function right".

"We have not been sleeping all that much since we've been here" Bonnie said, stifling a yawn with her hand.

"Sleep does sound good about now," Jessica said as she stretched her arms.

"You guys can't help us look for Damon, if you're not sleeping enough yourselves" Stefan said. "You guys should go get some sleep while we have the meeting".

"We'll let you know what happens" Jade offered.

"No, we want to be there in case you guys need our input" Mya insisted, not willing to change her mind. " We can get some sleep after the meeting".

"Wyatt and Wynter are here" Stefan announced getting up.

Elena watched as Jade got off the floor, Mya and Jessica out the chairs, and Bonnie off the bed. She got up too and almost fell face down, but Stefan caught her just in time before her face could come in contact with the floor. She took a few minutes to rest heavily against him, before pushing away from him. But Stefan held onto her so she couldn't take another step. She looked at him, her head going back in defiance and her eyes ready to do battle.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked her, his hand still gripping her arm.

"Where do you think I'm going?" I'm going to the meeting and help find Damon, so let go of my arm Stefan," Elena said in a frosty tone, trying to snatch her arm away from him unsuccessfully.

"Elena, I think you need to stay up here and get some rest" Stefan suggested gently. "You just had a fever and you're still feeling weak".

"Let go of me Stefan," Elena said through clenched teeth. "I'm not just going to stay up here and not do nothing, Damon needs my help".

"I agree with Stefan, Elena you need to get some sleep to regain your strength" Bonnie said, her eyes pleading with her to listen, but it was useless. It was like talking to a brick wall.

"I'm not staying up here because I'm not tried" Elena lied angrily. "What I need to do is help find Damon and I can't do that if I'm stuck up here".

"Elena, we can find Damon on our own, but you need to lie back down on the bed and let your body recover from your whole ordeal" Jessica said, trying to persuade her. "Your body isn't ready to be pushed yet".

"I'm fine Jessica, really I am" Elena said in a persistent voice, keeping a straight face. "You guys can't keep me up here, or stop me from helping".

"We're trying to keep you up here for your own good" Bonnie said. "You almost died again Elena".

"We care about you Elena," Jade said with a smile.

"If you really cared about me, then you'll let me help with this" Elena told them nastily, her eyes shooting flames at them.

She struggled in Stefan's hold , trying to break free. She felt herself grow dizzy and she instantly stopped her useless attempts.

"Elena, if you don't stay up here, then I'm going to use a spell that will make you" Mya threatened again, her eyes showing she was serious.

Elena eyed her hatefully, then she snatched her arm away from Stefan, and then she got back on the bed. She lost the battle, so she would play their game for now. She called to Jessica as the others left out the room and headed downstairs to the meeting.

"Jessica, I'm sorry for how I sounded before" Elena apologized. "I just wanted to know the truth and besides that I'm tried, I'm frustrated, and I'm just worried about Damon and I know that's not an excuse".

"I understand Elena, you really care about him and being bonded to him is new to you" Jessica said smiling, giving her a hug.

"You, Mya, and Bonnie have done a lot for me and I'm thankful" Elena said as she hugged her back.

Jessica left the room and she laid back in the bed, trying to let sleep come to her. Her mind strayed back to Damon. She knew they were going to find him, she wouldn't accept anything else. She knew this was a price to pay for being bonded to Damon, but she didn't care, she loved it. She loved him. She couldn't believe that she actually said it to herself, but it was true. There was no denying it anymore. It was time for her to be honest with herself and to Damon.

Elena think she really fell in love with him the night he saved her from Michael and took care of her. How could she not have known then? But that didn't matter now, as long as she admitted it, then that's all that mattered. She loved Damon was all she kept thinking in her head. It was all so crazy, but she felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest.

She longed to see him again. Would she tell him that she loved him? She didn't see why not. She didn't have anything stopping her. She knew what she felt now and she knew from Jade that he also loved her, but she wanted to hear the words from him. Could she be the first one to admit it though? She knew that she would have to if she wanted to hear him say it, because he wasn't going to open himself up to be hurt again. She needed to be the one to make the first move. She had nothing to worry about if what Jade said was true.

Elena flung the covers back feeling frustrated. She wanted to help find Damon too and she didn't care what they had to say about it. Her mind was still made up and she wasn't planning on changing it. She wasn't feeling hundred percent better, but she was feeling a little bit better to help out. She owed it to him. He saved her before, so now she had to save him. She would do anything for him, even if that meant facing danger and risking her life. She didn't want to have a life if it meant he wasn't in it.

She got out of the bed carefully, and then made her way out the door with staggering steps. She leaned heavily on the banister for support, and then she descended down the winding steps, being careful not to fall. By the time she got to the bottom of the stairs she was out of breath and breathing hard. She took a few minutes to get her breathing under control before she started walking again.

Elena heard them in the big dining room, but before she could reach the entrance her stomach grumbled loudly. She didn't realize she was hungry until now. She turned back around and headed towards the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She walked over to the cupboard to grab a clean plate, then she went over to the refrigerator and grabbed the slice ham, the slice cheese, and the mayo before closing the door. She grabbed the bread from off the counter top, and then she eased herself onto the barstool and made her sandwich.

She would have loved one of Damon's home cook meals instead. She smiled to herself. Damon she said to herself, I love you and soon you will know it. She just hope she really went through with her confession. She ate greedily. When she was done she got up and took her plate over to the kitchen sink and washed it, and then she put everything else away. Eating made her feel a whole lot better. She left out the kitchen and made her way back to the dining room. She collected all the strength that she could muster, then she threw her head back, and then she walked into the room.

All eyes of different color went to her. All the conversation in the room ended and silence hung in the air. She sat down across from Pearl, ignoring the looks from Stefan, Mya, Bonnie and Jessica, and Jade. Did they really think she would just listen to them, when Damon's life was at steak? She didn't care about any threatens. All that mattered was finding Damon alive. Pearl, Anna and Steffy, and Bill's eyes all swam with amusement at her obvious defiance.

"Where are we at with finding Damon?" Pearl asked the entire group, her eyes going from face to face.

"Nowhere, that's what" Bill said grumpily. "Their hiding him good that's for sure. Do we even know that he's still alive? I mean he could be already dead".

"He's alive! Both Elena and Stefan yelled out in unison.

"Damon is alive and we're going to find him "Stefan said. "We may not have always gotten along, but I never would have wished for this"

Elena stared at Bill fiercely for his insensitive assumption.

"I was just saying, " Bill said. "Look what happened to Harper".

"Just shut up Bill," Anna hissed at him harshly, her eyes flashing black.

She could tell that any mention of Harper was still a touchy subject for her and she didn't blame her. Losing someone you cared deeply about was the hardest thing ever. She knew because she had lost her own parents. Bill's black eyes just glowed at her, but he didn't say anything, or make any sudden moves towards her, because Pearl was watching him coldly.

"We're still checking all the abandoned churches around town to see if he would be in one of them" Phoebe said.

"And?" Pearl demanded.

"He's not so far," Jade said.

"Me and Bill have even checked all the old warehouses and old mills in and outside of town, but still nothing" Steffy said.

"How about the other places around town?" Pearl asked them.

"We're still checking every place mother" Anna said.

"Where else would they keep him?" Jade thought out loud.

Everyone looked at Wynter, but Elena already knew that she didn't get the information out of Eric. She felt her hope to find him dissipating, but she pushed it back.

"He hasn't told me the location of where Damon is, but he definitely has him" Wynter confirmed looking at Elena, her cornflower blue eyes promised Elena that she was going to find out. " He said that Damon was so distracted that he didn't sense them following him. He said that him, Gabriel, and three others went for Damon as he left out the Mystic Grill and was heading to his car. He also said the three bought Damon down to his knees".

Elena felt rage and she saw it in Stefan and Jade faces too.

"Who were the other three?" Stefan asked with a hint of anger in his voice, his green eyes blazing with fury. "They obviously needed help in taking Damon".

"I have no idea, he wouldn't say pacifically" Wynter said, wishing she knew more.

"It was the dark witches" Wyatt announced suddenly, speaking for the first time tonight and drawing everyone's eyes.

"Are you sure Wyatt?" Pearl asked him, her eyes looking at him intensely.

"Yes, I'm sure. I overheard Gabriel telling a vampire name Godric" Wyatt said with a nod of his blond head.

"He must trust him enough to confide in him" Stefan said. "They must be getting ready to bring him into the group".

"And why are you just telling me this now Wyatt?" Wynter asked, her eyes clashing with his.

"Because I could never get you alone sister," Wyatt said, his voice slightly irritated at her questioning him.

She noticed everyone, including herself was running on a short fuse tonight.

"So, now the playing field is even if they also have three on their side" Bonnie said as she looked towards Mya and Jessica.

"We still need to know their capabilities" Jessica said. "I'm not willing to face them unprepared.

"I agree, they're very strong and we don't want any surprises" Mya said. "What are their names? If we knew their names then we could summon them to us and say a spell that can take away their powers, which is very draining, but it's well worth the risk. A witch is nothing without her powers".

"He didn't mention their names" Wyatt said. "But I'm going to find out".

"So, you haven't seen them then?" Pearl asked.

"No, I haven't" Wyatt said.

"They're not going to bring them around" Stefan said with certainty." They're too smart for that".

"Maybe you guys can draw them out somehow" Anna suggested, her eyes on the witches. "I'm sure there's something you guys can do".

"We can't," Jessica said as she let out a frustrated sigh. "We either need something of value belonging to them, or we need to know their names in order to draw them out in plain sight".

"What are you witches doing to help find Damon?" Pearl asked, her eyes locked on them.

"We've tried using a certain number of spells and also tried scribing for him, but we still haven't found his location" Bonnie relayed the information to her.

"But maybe we can try something else" Jessica said thoughtfully, her eyes on Mya and Bonnie.

The three witches got up, and then they walked towards Elena, a large map materializing in Mya's right hand.

"We can possibly locate Damon now," Mya said as she sat down the map in front of Elena and with the help of Jessica and Bonnie, they unrolled it.

"How?" Elena asked with eagerness.

She felt as the happiness spread throughout her body at the thought of finally finding Damon. She didn't miss the sudden look from Stefan. The look of dread in his eyes. He knew there was a change in her in regards to Damon. He knew she was going to soon tell him something, something he didn't want to hear, but he knew he had to deal it with. He knew he had to live with her choice as much as it might kill him.

"You're bonded to Damon for one thing" Bonnie said simply.

Elena felt everyone's eyes on her.

"And?" Elena asked, still not getting it.

"His blood Elena, it's still in your system" Jessica said. "Which means we can use his blood to find him".

"But I thought you guys said scribing for him didn't help" Elena said, her face looking confused at the turn of events.

"That was because we didn't have anything belonging to him, but now we do" Mya said as she summoned a dagger out of thin air. "Now this is going to hurt just a little bit Elena".

She held her hand up with her palm facing up and quickly as could, Mya slit her palm and she winced a little from the pain, and then she turned her palm so that it was facing down towards the map and the blood dripped onto it. She was glad that the vampires could control their bloodlust. All three witches started to chant as the blood flow moved across the map, searching for Damon's location. Please, please let this work Elena pleaded inside her head over and over again. As they stopped chanting, the blood stopped as well. Mya, Bonnie, and Jessica looked down over her shoulder to see where the blood had stopped moving at, and the vampires just used their enhanced eye sight to see without getting up.

"That's the location of one of the abandoned churches" Jade said, her emerald eyes on Stefan. "We were going to check it yesterday. He was so close.".

"I know," Stefan said quietly, his green eyes frozen on the spot.

"What now?" Anna asked, looking towards her mother.

"Now we go and get him," Pearl said, her eyes frozen on the spot too. "But not tonight".

"Why not!" Bill roared with anger, looking at Pearl cynically. "What's stopping us from killing them all and saving Damon?"

Elena was about to argue as well, but she felt the slight pressure of Mya's hand on her shoulder. She knew she was being impatient.

"You will see him soon Elena, but for now patience is the key" Jessica whispered into her ear.

"Because we can't act hastily, you know this" Steffy said strongly, her eyes holding his. They communicated without words and he seem to calm down.

"Your impulsiveness is starting to irritate me" Pearl said, her voice dripping with ice. "If we didn't need you, then I would kill you right now on the spot".

Elena shivered at the chilliness in her voice and the look of death in her eyes when she glared straight at Bill.

"We can't act reckless, we have to be well prepared" Wyatt said, his eyes flickering towards Bill. "They are great in numbers we could easily be killed in a matter of seconds".

"Which means we have to really think this out" Stefan said. "When are we planning on going?"

"Tomorrow morning is when we're going" Pearl decided for the whole entire group."But just a couple of us are going".

"Who?" Phoebe asked, hoping to go. "But some of us can't walk in the sun".

"Witches, I'm going to need about seven items to be able to walk in the daylight. I have all types of jewelry upstairs in my bedroom" Pearl informed them.

"Done, but if they misuse them once, then I won't hesitate to remove the spell on them" Mya was quick to say, her eyes shimmering with dangerous light.

"Stefan, Wyatt and Wynter, and the witches are going" Pearl named off.

Elena wanted so badly to go. She ached to go, but she knew she wasn't strong enough yet to handle herself. When the meeting was called to an end, she lead Stefan into a little sitting room across the hall.

"I think I already know what you're going to tell me" Stefan said quietly, the glow of the lamp light reflecting in his eyes as he looked down into her eyes. "And I don't know if I can handle hearing it".

"Stefan, I've thought about ways to tell you this over and over in my head, but there's no other way to say it" Elena said as she stared back into his eyes, grabbing his hands with hers, needing him to understand what she was about to say. "When we broke up I told you I was attracted to Damon, and you asked me then if I loved him and I told you I didn't know, but I know the answer to that question now… Stefan, I'm in love with Damon, and it's taking me now to realize that. I've been in love with him since the night he saved me from Michael and took care of me".

She saw the pain etched across his face and she knew that she was breaking his heart all over again, but he had to hear just how deep her feelings for Damon ran.

"I still love you Elena, and I always will" Stefan said with a sad smile, his hand coming up to caress her left cheek. "But I thought we still had a chance. I'm willing to fight for you, even if that means going up against Damon, but I won't hurt you like that. I won't have you witness our endless war while we destroy one another, I love you too much to cause you that type of misery. I rather see you happy than to see you sad, no matter if that means you're with Damon. But if you tell me that there's still a small chance for us, then I will throw everything I just said to you out the window".

"Stefan, I want to be with Damon and my feelings for him aren't going anywhere and frankly I don't want them to" Elena said adamantly as she removed his hand from her cheek, and then she took a step back. "Even though it's too hard for you to accept my decision, you have to believe there's no going back to you and me. There's no chance for us, because my future is with Damon".

He nodded his head slowly, realizing that he had no other choice but to live with her decision. That they were truly and finally over. She gave him a hard hug before leaving out the room to give him some time alone. She ran into Jade on her way out the door. She looked to the closed door, and then she looked back to Elena, her face indicating that she had heard their whole conversation.

"He's going to be fine Elena," Jade said with a reassuring smile.

"I know he will" Elena said with a soft smile of her own.

"I'm glad you realized your feelings for Damon," Jade said as she looked at her closely. "So, are you going to tell him? I know he would want that".

"That's the plan," Elena said as she nodded her head. She was really nervous for when the time came to tell him. "But I can't tell him unless we save him".

"You don't have to be nervous Elena, Damon loves you. He told me so himself" Jade said as she gave her a small hug. " And don't worry, we're going to save him and you'll get the chance to tell him".

"That's what I want to believe" Elena said as she hugged her back. "What's been happening?"

But before Jade could answer, the front doors burst open wide as Nathan, the vampire that was assign to the woods came striding in looking all dirty and bloody. Everyone came out of different parts of the house to see what had caused the loud commotion. Pearl approached him with Anna at her side.

"Speak," Pearl ordered.

"I don't know really, because it all happened so suddenly, but three witches just appeared out of nowhere. They started torturing and burning vampires alive from left to right and most of us had to act fast" Nathan explained as he gripped his right side that was bleeding heavily. "As I left I could see that the woods was a blazing inferno, so I don't think there's any survivors. If there were, then I didn't come into contact with any of them. It was a massacre, they were hell bent on killing and causing destruction".

"Which means we're next and we need Damon now," Pearl said as she looked to each of them. "Eric and Gabriel are bringing the fight out into the open and we need to act. Nathan, you need to rest and let yourself heal. Bill, Steffy and Phoebe, and Anna I need you to go and search for any survivors. They will be more than happy to join with us now, because they have no other choice. Stefan, Wyatt and Wynter, and Jade I need for you to go guard the other founding families. Fight to kill all of you. No vampire that's against us should be left alive, so take out as many of them as you can. And witches I need for you to go put out that fire, but I also I need for this house to stand, because we're not prepared and we don't have the numbers, or Damon yet, so what can you do?"

"We could perform a spell that would put a barrier around the house" Jessica said as she looked to Mya and Bonnie. "It would buy us enough time to get prepared, have the numbers, and save Damon".

"Which means no outside forces of any kind would be able to penetrate this house" Bonnie revealed. "Only the ones standing in this room and who we choose are allowed to come and go as they please".

"What about the dark witches, can they get through using their powers?" Pearl asked, covering all the basics.

"No, they won't be able to. Not if the three of us are holding strong with whatever spell they throw at us" Mya said with pure confidence. "If one of us happens to die at one of their hands, then the spell will be broken and they can come through".

Elena just stood back and listened to all the plans going around the room, feeling numb. The war had finally begun.

**So, how did you like this chapter, especially now that Elena has realized her feelings for Damon? Review and let me know and you might just want to, because two major characters are going to die. Either in the next chapter or the chapter after that and nobody is really safe. Next up Damon's POV.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Damon POV**

Damon tried pulling at the restraints that bound his wrists and ankles for the umpteenth time, fresh blood seeping from out the cuffs. He cursed darkly, bellowing all kinds of profanities to anyone in earshot. He didn't give a fuck anymore. His patience was wearing thin. They weren't going to get away with this. They shouldn't have done this to Damon Salvatore. The dark angel of the night. The thirst to kill was throbbing through his ice cold veins with velocity. His vengeance would be great. He cursed those soulless bitches. Those dark witches. Those fucking bitches, he seethed as he yanked on the chains again, more blood pouring from him as they rattled from his movements. He was going to deliver them their hell. Hell hath no fury like a vampire out on the war path. He was going to be a vengeful motherfucker. He laughed demonically as he pulled at the restraints once more, growing more and more frustrated. This had went on long enough.

God damn it they were going to pay. He could taste it on the tip of his tongue. He clenched his fists into balls, his sharp fingernails slicing into the palms of his hands, drawing blood from the open wounds. His murderous thoughts extending to Eric, Gabriel and Godric, Merrick, and the other vampires that sided with them as well.

A dangerous light in his eyes as he thought of more ways he was going to kill them again. An evil smirk tugging at his chapped lips. He was going to rip those dark witches necks out, then he was going to rip out their beating hearts, before lastly draining them dry. They would be nothing but empty vessels when he got done with them. A vacant shell of their former self. And then he was going to deliver the true deaths to Eric and his minions. His mouth watered at the thought of all their blood running through his veins, making him stronger and stronger

The hatred could be felt radiating off of him in great waves. He was sick of being their little guinea pig, loathing his imprisonment more and more with each passing day. The torturing had gotten worse, and worse. His body had soon grown numb against the pain, not feeling a thing. His screams dying in the back of his throat. The raw hungry ache in the pit of his stomach. He was starving. He was dirty and his black hair was filthy, wanting a hot shower as more sweat trickled down his masculine chest, rock hard abs, and well defined back as he struggled to no end. He hated feeling so weak and defenseless. He knew that he should probably save what little strength he had left, but he was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

Finally, he stopped his senseless fighting. Obviously, it wasn't helping him, or his cause. He laughed again bitterly. If only he had been aware that night at the Mystic Grill. If only he had known that they were following him. If only he hadn't been drinking. Didn't he swear to quit? He honestly had to stop wallowing if things didn't go his way. Especially with Elena. If only he had stayed with Elena. His beautiful, and fierce Elena. In all the many centuries he lived, he never knew that a girl could challenge him the way that she has. Could make him feel real human emotions again. Could make him love again. That night she had been his, and only his. He shook his head, clearing his mind away from the many regrets and what if's that riddled his subconscious mind. His fiery blue eyes that could see into a person's very soul analyzed the new slashes, bruises, and burns that joined the old wounds that hadn't completely heal on his body.

He was deep in thought, his clever mind formulating a plan. He knew that Melody was attracted to him, so he was going to use that to his advantage. He was repulsed by the idea, but he couldn't deny that she wasn't appealing in the looks department. In fact she was extremely beautiful. He was going to charm her. He was going to use that old Damon charm. He smirked at that knowledge. He could be a pretty persuasive son of a bitch if he chose to be. He knew that she would give him some more blood out that freezer, so he would drank enough to grow semi strong, then he would compel her to let him go free, and then he would kill her without blinking an eye. It was simple as that. Sure, It was very calculating, but that was who he was. He didn't try to make excuses for himself.

He looked down towards the floor, a low growl emitting from deep inside his throat as he saw not only his blood that bathed the floor, but vervain as well. He had burns underneath his feet to prove it. Another one of their cruel sick torturing methods. They found it highly amusing to repeatedly lower him to the pavement, watching and laughing as the toxic liquid burned holes into the bottom of his feet. His mind began to lose track of things important. Was it day, or night? He couldn't tell through the cracks of the wooden doors. They shielded so much from him. His senses were off. Way off. What day of the week was it? How long had he been here now? Too fucking long for his taste. Were Stefan, and the others closer to finding him? Questions he wanted answers to. Needed answers to. He looked up towards his right hand. His mouth twisted into a malicious smirk. Those dumbass witches had even taken his precious ring that allowed him to walk about in the daylight, rendering him immobile to move until nightfall. If he was to set his plan in action, and if it was day, then he was bound here until the sun went down, which in turn wasn't good. Where the hell was his ring? Did the witches still have it? Or did Eric? Had he ordered them to destroy it? Saying that it would be pointless when he had plans to kill him. Damon found that truly laughable. He had to find it. Now he was wishing that he had kept Michael's ring on him at all times instead of in his soap dish at home in his bathroom.

He had heard what those cold hearted snakes had done to the vampires in the woods. Had overhead Godric and Merrick boasting about it when they had been assigned to watch him. Like he could really break free from these infrangible chains, and unlock the door to the caged cell they held him in. They gave him too much credit. Then again, he would too if he was them. How they had savagely annihilated them filled with intense rage, torturing, and burning them alive with pure malice. Left and right they had slaughtered them like animals. Like pigs. Like creatures of the night, taking them out one after the other with extreme discretion. He strongly doubt there were any survivors roaming around Mystic Falls. He wasn't the slightest put out upon hearing the news of their untimely demise. Damn idiots, he miffed under his breath as he laughed. He had told them. Had warned them. Had tried to persuade them to join their side. Him and Pearl both, but they wouldn't be bothered, so now that had paid the ultimate price. Eric was openly, and boldly bringing the fight to them. He just hoped that his side was prepared for the most bloody war of all time.

Damon thought of Elena again. He knew that she was very much aware of herself being bonded to him now. And for that, he was really sorry. Especially with fully knowing the consequences if one of the bonded people were in trouble. He gave her another reason to hate him. To cause her such agonizing pain, and possibly death. He had never wanted this for her. He had not intentionally set out to construct this to his advantage. He would never to anything to risk her life. She wasn't immortal like him. She had only one life to live. He couldn't ask her to become a vampire, if she didn't wish it. Would she be willing to spend forever with him? He wouldn't subject her to that fate. The pain intensifying in his heart, because she had felt everything the witches had done to him when they had tormented him endlessly.

She had felt his emotions. Had heard his thoughts. Had horrifying dreams about him. Had shared his pain. He knew she had to have been scared and confused. He should have thought more cautiously, before giving her his blood. He hoped those witch friends of hers had helped her somehow. He wished that he was bonded to her too, because then he would be able to communicate with her. To tell her where he was at. To tell her that he loved her. To tell her that he was sorry. That he wanted to go back to that night again. To experience such joy he had felt in her arms once more. To have her warm small body underneath his. To be able to gaze down into her eyes as he thrusted into her heated love garden. To feel her inner walls constricting around his member once again. To feel her fingernails digging into his flesh as the pleasure became unbearable.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the opening of the basement doors, the bright sunlight blasted through his closed spaced hellhole, but its acrimonious sunrays didn't quite reach his caged cell, so he was partly still left in the dark. In the shadows. His plan to break free was blown to smithereens. He just would have to think up another idea to get himself out of this. He was a talented son of a bitch. He sensed who had came to see him as the doors magically slammed back shut. A murderous glare on his gorgeous face as Melody came into his line of view. He didn't see any reason to pretend. He hissed at her, before making an animalistic motion by bearing his lethal sharp fangs at her, feeling as the scary veins appeared as they ascended up towards his eyes. Her stormy grey eyes meeting his obsidian ones. He hated her, and he hated her damn sisters. Just thinking about them riled him up some more. He was itching to burst from his restraints and kill them already. They were super lucky for the time being.

"What the hell do you want witch?" Damon sneered as pure venom oozed from out of his mouth, not bothering to allow his eyes to go back to their striking blue. " You come to gloat about the handiwork of your fucking sisters? If so, then save it, because it's only going to serve to make your death that much more painful".

"Now, that's not the way to talk someone that's here to offer you some blood Damon," Melody said as she walked closer to the cage, her hand idly musing with one of the metal steel bars. "See, I like to think that I'm much nicer than my sisters".

Damon just laughed derisively at her.

"I rather drank vervain, than to have your weak supply of human blood" Damon said without much pause, coldness dripping from each word spoken. "And how about you just let me go free, and then I'll think about not killing you. But then again, I'm pretty sure that I'll just kill you anyway".

Every bit of smugness etched across his face.

"Are you willing to test that theory Damon?" Melody challenged him, as her eyes ran over him leisurely. He could feel the sexual heat in her stormy depths. "But you are beautiful to look at. Never have I seen such perfection in any man that I've been with. How Eric can think of killing such a magnificent creation is beyond me".

She came out of her thoughts, realizing what she had said as he smirked evilly at her, his eyes showing their utter disgust at her thoughts of him.

"Do your sisters know about your visits to see me? Of a vampire no less? How you're going to be their greatest downfall?" He questioned her with a diabolical smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he threatened to expose her. " I'll admit I'm a little curious to see how they'll react. Should be loads of fun, don't you think?"

He saw a hint of fear in her eyes, before she shielded it from him, but that one look had told him everything. He smirked fully at her, telling her without words that he had seen what she was now trying to conceal from him. He knew that her sisters wouldn't hesitate to kill her. To kill their weakest link. Even if she was their sister. She only had to give them reason.

"I don't think I'll give you any blood now," Melody said with deathly calm in her voice, her grey eyes flashing like a tidal wave of anger. "But, I'll give you this instead".

Before Damon could comprehend the muffled words under her breath, he felt the most burning, and excruciating pain in the pit of his stomach as the vile red fiery hot vervain traveled up his body, burning up his insides .Burning him up from the inside. His hands balling into fists as he held back his screams of agony. Blood leaking from out of his eyes as he fought against the pain. He gritted his teeth together tight, his mouth finally opened as he spurted out the vervain. More and more liquid poured from out of his mouth and onto the floor, his body shaking with convulsions. He was drowning in his own blood, growing weaker and weaker, but still he refused to let any sounds of pain come through his lips.

Only the sound of retching could be heard. She was relentless in her brutal punishment as she looked on with a self satisfied smile on her lips as he pulled at his silver chains vehemently, letting his resentment fuel him ten fold. The bitch was going to die today. He could feel the source of her life force slipping through his fingers. Heard the last breath of air leaving her body. The fading drum of her heartbeat. The glazed over look in her eyes as she saw nothing, but emptiness. Saw nameless faces, and the impending darkness closing around her. The last thing she would see was him. Him taking the life she cared so little for. He would be as monstrous as he could. He was going to make sure that she felt every sharp pain ripping throughout her body. He couldn't wait to see the shimmering tears in her eyes as she screamed over ad over in terror, calling out for help, but nobody would hear her.

He was going to make sure that she choked on her own tears, begging him for mercy as he heinously tore her body apart. He smirked the most evilest, and scariest smirk he had ever showed her, feeling the sense of power flowing through his being as he saw her back up in fear, backing farther, and farther away from his cell. She was no Jazz, or Lyric. She was weak and stupid thinking she could intimidate him. He nodded his head from side to side, telling her without words that she wouldn't be able to run, or hide from him. He had become the same beast he had been that night he had killed Michael. She was a scared and trapped little mouse, looking for a way to get away from him. He sniffed the air suddenly, he felt Stefan near. He had brought the others with him too. I'm coming Elena, he said in his mind, hoping that she had heard him somehow.

She was so distracted and frightened by him, that she didn't feel, or see as the doors to the basement blasted open from behind her until she went sailing through the air like a rag doll, landing with a sickening thud. The impact of the fall taking the breath from out of her. In came Bonnie looking fierce followed closely by Stefan, who looked fit to kill. Gone were his easygoing green eyes. Replaced by the black. He could hear the ongoing fighting just outside. He wasn't all that surprised that Eric had offered some vampires on his side the luxury of walking in the daylight. He had to keep them under his control. His manipulations never cease to amaze him. The blond bastard. Damon thought with boiling rage.

He looked on as a battle took place in front of him between the two witches Bonnie and Melody. One light, and one dark. Both of them throwing spell after spell at one other. The earth cracking underneath their feet from the force behind the spells. The wind crackled with electricity as their energy rippled through the air. So many colors flashed before his eyes as they yelled out spells. Red, blue, green and black, white, purple, orange, and yellow. Both of them throwing up shield charms to block and protect themselves from each others incantations. Both of the witches were skilled evenly as they battled one another heatedly, trying to kill, or gain the upper hand in their face off. They both looked intense as they concentrated as they gilded around the room, their hair standing on ends and flowing freely about them.

Just about anything was blown to oblivion, or set on fire in their wake to end the other. He was momentarily distracted by another fight taking place in the room to his right between Stefan and some other vampire name Elijah fighting each other ferociously, landing powerful blows left and right. It was painfully obvious to see that Elijah was no match for Stefan as they fought each other using their vampire speed as they zapped across the basement. His little brother was older and stronger of the two. He knew what was coming as he watched with a smirk on his face as Stefan lifted Elijah over his head and then brought him back down hard, breaking his back, before ripping his head off his body. Then he turned fast as two more vampires appeared to challenge him. He fought them effortlessly, always keeping a step ahead of them as he deflected their fatal blows and kicks. He had torn off one arm and had broken one leg, when three more vampires came from out of nowhere, taking away his advantage.

He grew angry as he observed as Stefan struggled to fight them all as he desperately tried to come out of his restraints, Stefan clearly needing his help. Forced to watch as he received several mortal hits to the stomach and back. He quickly gain the upper hand as he sent a deathly blow to one vampire's throat, and then he snapped another's neck with great accuracy, but that victory was short lived as two more vampires showed up to take their place. God damn it, Damon cursed as he strained himself trying to break free from the fucking bewitched chains. If Stefan was going to die, then it was going to be by his hands. If he couldn't aid him, then there was only one person that could. Bonnie, Damon thought as he tore his blue eyes away from Stefan, who was being flung across the room repeatedly as he looked towards her again. Melody hit her with a powerful spell that knocked her backwards as she cart wheeled through the air, and then her body came into contact with the stone wall of the murky basement. She then got up and came back strong, sending a spell that was full of charge her way as it slammed her against the basement floor hard, and then Bonnie muttered some kind of enchantment that had her drowning from the inside as she crawled along the floor, gasping for air to breath as water gushed from out of her mouth, her lungs filling with water. Her eyes turning a sickly color as water clouded them.

"She's mine Bonnie!" Damon roared dangerously as he harshly eyed the witch. "Now get me the hell out of this cell and these restraints".

Bonnie nodded her head as she pulled herself away from out of her fixed trance state, letting up on the spell she had cast, and then she said some kind of paralysis spell that kept Melody frozen in place as she walked over to his caged cell.

"Abrir" Bonnie whispered with command in Spanish as the barred door swung open, her eyes glowing golden before it went back to its natural color. She looked towards the charmed chains, focusing all of her energy to redo the dark witches spell. "Relinquish".

Damon dropped down onto the pavement with a grunt. He heard as Bonnie said another spell directed at him.

"Ameliorate," Bonnie said easily as she turned around to leave him, stopping just outside the cell to undo the spell she had placed on Melody, who was still lying there after Bonnie had gone to help out Stefan, who was still fighting the other vampires.

He got up, feeling as a warm fuzzy tingling circulating throughout his body, making him feel more better, but he still needed blood to fully recover and heal. Not wasting anytime, he stalked menacingly towards a weak Melody, who was beginning to get to her feet hastily as she saw him coming towards her. He laughed cruelly at her ridiculous attempts to get away from him. The little bitch, Damon thought in his head as his eyes darken as he got closer to her, walking slowly to scare her even more. She said a spell to stop him, but it rolled off of him, because she didn't have enough strength to ward him off. He laughed some more, enjoying her failure. She chanted another spell that turned the basement floor into quicksand, but it fell away uselessly just as he feet started to sink into the ground. But he still came for her, gaining more and more speed on her. She tossed another spell that tried to knock him backwards, but it feel flat. She tried once again, but just like the others, it didn't work against him. Nothing she seem to do to him cause him to fall to his knees. He was invincible. More and more he closed the gap between them, just inches away from reaching her helpless form. Every spell she used against him, draining her more and more. Making her more and more weak to defend herself from him.

She gave up using spells against him, growing more and more frantic. He could see her shaking like a leaf on a branch when its just about ready to fall down to the earth, seeing as the fear returned in her eyes. She was just getting ready to take off running, but he caught her with the agility of a cat by the base of her neck, squeezing hard as he lifted her up into the air, her feet dangling. She squirmed violently in his hold, her body twisting and turning, her feet kicking out, and her fingernails clawing into his skin with desperation. Her attacks on him did little damage. His grip tighten around her throat, applying more and more pressure. She gasped out with great pain, tears coming from her eyes. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she struggled stupidly.

"Where is my ring?" Damon demanded in a calm chill voice as he caused her to cry out again, fighting to control himself until he got what he wanted from her. He smirked at how pathetic she looked. "You better tell me, or this could go on for a very, very long time".

He waited, but when she didn't say anything through her choking, he wrapped another hand around her pretty little neck, intensifying his domination over her. He watched her with amusement as she fought harder to break free from his grasp, watching as her face changed color, and saw as the tears streamed unyieldingly down her face.

"Summon my ring now!" Damon howled out as he began to shake her contemptuously, his fingers curling more and more around her neck. Seeing as the light left out her eyes, and feeling as her body slackened in his hold. He loosen his grip on her. He wanted her to suffer some more at his hands. He wasn't nearly done with her yet. The bitch had to pay for what she had done to him. "The clock is ticking Melody. Your life is about to run out".

He tilted his head to the side, glazing up at her, his black eyes looking like the devil as they smiled and shone. His beautiful lips leering at her.

"Do I have to ask you for a third time?" He asked as she nodded her head no. "Good, I thought you'll see it my way".

He released her like she was a bag of garbage as he towered over her, looking on as she summoned it wordlessly, grabbing onto her throat with a shaky hand. He didn't have to wait for long as the stunning old heirloom with its fine markings appeared at his feet. He reached down to retrieve it, sliding the cool metal ring onto his finger, and then he analyzed it for any harm done to it while in their possession. When he saw that it was untouched, he set his attention back on her. The time had finally came. He lifted her up roughly, his eyes zoning into hers, and before she could figure out what he was getting ready to do to her, he extended his long white fangs and tore her throat open like a rabid animal, hearing her screaming shrilly, and continuously. Her body shaking crazily from the impact and cruelness of it, her blood staining his mouth and lips a deep crimson as it dripped down his chin to continue down his bare chest. He didn't swallow her blood. He spat it out like it was poisonous. Her body twitching some more as he ripped into her soft flesh again, and again, tearing through the tissue and bone. Her screams going quiet for once. He didn't want to stop as the bloodlust took over him completely. The switch to his humanity was all the way off. He couldn't be stop. He was so blinded by rage and thirst as he felt her last gasp of breath leave her body.

When he pulled away, he saw that she was a bloody mess. Her entire throat was gone, her shock lifeless eyes staring back at him. As if doing that to her wasn't enough for him, he used one hand and tore out her heart, feeling as the sticky blood oozed through his long artist fingers. He crushed it until it disintegrated into nothingness. He tossed her dead body away from him, watching as it tumbled onto the pavement without making a sound. Then he turned around, seeing that Bonnie and Stefan had already killed about six of the vampires that had entered the basement. He watched as Bonnie said a spell to burn the bodies until there was nothing but ash left behind. He felt weightless. Killing Melody had taken what little energy Bonnie had restored in him. He needed blood. But not just any blood. He needed Elena's blood. Her blood was the only blood that he wanted and needed. Only blood he craved. He could kill and take anybody's blood, but they would mean nothing to with Elena, she meant a great deal to him. He loved her, so taking blood from her would be beautiful, special and intimate, and he would be able to heal rightly and gain all of his strength back. The question was, would she let him drink from her? He felt funny. Something didn't feel right. He knew that he was tired and weak from the lack of blood and torture he endured, and the use of his energy, but this was something more than that. Something was definitely wrong with Melody's blood. She had tainted it somehow. He felt himself falling slowly like in a dream sequence, the dark clouds taking his sight away as he was left with absolute darkness.

Damon woke to feel a warm cloth washing over his face, loving the feel of its tenderness and the gentleness of its owner. He didn't want to open his eyes yet. He just wanted to relish the moment as the cloth moved down his neck, and then back up to his face. The feel of delicate fingers brushing back his hair from off his forehead. Such softness they possessed as they ran across every part of his face to trace his facial features. It was as though the owner of the soft fingers wanted to make sure that she remembered him as though they had been separated for far too long. Elena, he instantly thought as his eyes popped open, gazing up into her beautiful olive complexioned face. The signs of being bonded to him were telling on her face as he witness the black circles around eyes from her suffering a lack of sleep, and the worry lines around her mouth. Probably do to his many scheduled days and nights of being tortured unrelentingly. He cursed inwardly as he grew angry at himself. Other thing that, she looked quite healthy. He inhaled her wonderful scent, seeing as she gazed back down into his face, her dark chocolate brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears. The stroke of the cloth stopping as it froze in rhythm. A soft unsure smile tugged at her eatable mouth, just before she bit into it nervously. Was it really her? Was she really here with him? Was he hallucinating? Was she real? He reached a hand up to touch her gorgeous dark hair, marveling in the feel of its finesse. She was definitely real. He smirked, resembling the old Damon she knew. Why was she crying? Could she be crying for him? Was she still angry at him for leaving out the way he did? Did she hate him even more? Where was he? He sniffed the air. He was at Pearl's house. He didn't care about anything, or anyone, but bathing in her existence at the moment. All those endless days and nights he longed for her, to make love to her over and over again, and to apology to her for being a stupid prick.

And then his gauzy mind remembered Stefan and the others coming for him. They had brought him here. Had brought him here to Elena. He tried sitting up, but his body felt heavy. It felt like tons of weights were holding him down. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't muster up any energy to move. On top of that, he had a throbbing head. He gave up, falling back down, his eyes still locked with hers.

"I feel like hell," Damon said, the words dripping with hate at his inability to move. He loathed feeling like a weakling. "And I'm pretty sure that I don't look much better either, so a contest for my extremely good looks are definitely out of the question".

His awful timing for his sense of humor elicited a laugh from her. He questioned her with his eyes.

"You're feeling weak?" Elena asked, her voice filling with thick emotion, her eyes intent on his face. One of her hands resting on his chest. He nodded, incapable of speech at hearing her emotion filled voice. This was entirely new for the both of them. She was even looking at him differently. He thought he knew why, but he was too scared to believe it, and too scared to speak it out loud. She was just full of surprises. "Bonnie and her cousins helped you Damon. Bonnie said that you drank one of the dark witches blood, which she had corrupted with rosemary, vervain, and sage, so they had to drain you completely until all her blood was gone from out of your system. They said that all three ingredients mixed together is harmful to any vampire who drinks it. It's meant to weaken a vampire greatly".

He had almost forgotten that he had murdered that evil bitch.

"But I didn't drank her blood," Damon said, taking in everything she told him as he tried to remember if he had, or not.

"According to Mya, it doesn't matter if you didn't drank it, or not. The toxin only have to touch your lips, or any part of your flesh to infect you," Elena explained to him expertly. "You're going to be needing blood. I know that you're hungry".

"Just help me up, and then I'll find an unwillingly participant somewhere" Damon said, not wanting to tell her that he wanted and needed her blood.

She gave a not happening look and he smirked again, the old Elena emerging for just a second. He had forgotten how fierce she could look. How much it turned him on as he felt his member growing hard and starting to pulsate.

"I'll give you some of my blood," Elena said as though it was as simple as that as she moved closer to him, and then she leaned down towards him, getting ready to expose her flawless neck to him. He saw as the flickering pulse jumped in her neck. "It's only fair. You gave me your blood when I needed it, so now I'm giving you mines in return".

"You don't owe me anything Elena, I wanted to give you my blood," Damon said as his blue eyes held hers as though he didn't want to let them go. "You already gave me the greatest gift of accepting my blood without argument".

"I want to Damon, and I'm going to," Elena said with stubbornness, not caring what he had to say about it.

"I don't trust myself Elena," Damon said as he stared into her eyes, voicing the absolute truth. "I don't trust myself to stop once I have your blood. I may end up killing you Elena, and myself if I take too much of your blood, and I can't risk that happening".

"I know you Damon," Elena said as she spoke to him with her eyes. "I know that you won't hurt me purposely".

Her hair falling down onto his chest like a sheet. He brushed it aside with his hand, hearing the harshness in her breathing as his mouth inched closer to her neck. Heard as her heartbeat sped up its rhythmic tune as his lips graze her sweet skin in a sweeping brush. Smelt the intoxicating scent of her arousal. Hearing her gasp as his mouth closed around a small fraction of her neck, sucking it as he prepared to penetrate her delectable flesh.

"You'll feel a little prick, but I'll be quick" Damon said against her throat as his eyes went pitched black as his fangs lowered to the tip of her skin, feeling as she shuddered, before nodding her head with permission.

He bit into her flesh gently, breaking apart the delicate skin as she sucked in a painful breath as her hand clutched his shirt in a tight ball. He kissed and licked her flaming surface, before the rush of her honey tasting blood flooded his mouth. He groaned, a rumble deep in his gullet as he devoured her delicious blood as it slipped down his throat. He never tasted anything like it before. A pure sense of heaven. He drew some more of her blood as her body relaxed in his embrace, one hand holding her captive, and the other one on the small of her back as his fingertips stroked her soft skin, trying to draw her mind away from what he was doing. She moaned against his shirt, the sound muffled. She quivered in his arms. Her blood was addictive as he took some more if it into his mouth. He could drank her blood to the end of time. The taste of her swirled around inside of his mouth as he pulled some more of her blood into his mouth. He felt himself recovering at top speed as her blood ran throughout his veins. Felt as he grew stronger and stronger, feeling as his energy returned fully. When he had his fill, he drew himself away from her neck, but not before licking the angry reddish mark he had left on her unblemished skin. She shivered as she gave a soft moan. He sat up with her leaning against him as he supported her weight and his own. She had to catch her breath, and she had to wait until the dizziness wore off before she could move. He enjoyed the heat of her body, wanting to feel another heat. Her inner one.

She collected herself, and then she moved away from him and the very inviting bed that they were on. He could tell that her body was tingling with all sorts of sensation. That she was all hot and bothered, and that she needed extinguishing. Knew that she was well passed the point of being swollen and wet. Her round luscious breasts swelling right before his very eyes as they stretched her shirt. Saw as her hard erect nipples stuck out like bullets as they strained forcefully against her visible bra. He felt her need in his body. Felt it in the blood that flowed through his body. Her blood that was now part of him. A fire that only she could ignite. Only she could satisfy him sexually. Could only satisfy his appetite. Would she let him touch her again? Would she let him make love to her like the last time, but it would be so much better than their first encounter? He wouldn't walk out on her this time. Would she forgive him? Would she finally admit her feelings to him now that she was sure of the way she felt about him? He won't make a move unless she came to him on her own. It felt like his vampire senses were heightened even more every since he swallowed her blood. Maybe it was just because of his love for her, or because her being bonded to him that he seem to take into special account the way she was looking at him, the way that she walked aimlessly around the bedroom like she couldn't find something to busy herself with as her fingers toyed with the white terry cloth, or the way her pulse seem to quicken as his eyes continued to watch her.

"Are you all right?" Damon asked with concern as he got up off the bed, not liking the fact that he had caused her to become weak for his own need. "I know a way that could get your energy up as well as your appetite.

Damon gave her another one of his infamous smirks, which got him awarded with an eye roll and a head shake from her.

"You're insufferable Damon," Elena said, her voice filling with quick annoyance as she crossed her arms over her breasts, her foot lightly tapping on the floor. She could tell that the ordeal he had went through hadn't changed him one bit. "But I'm fine. Thanks for asking".

"I was just making a suggestion," Damon said smirking as he gave her a lazy shrug, before he headed towards the bathroom. "You can't blame me for trying when you have a perfect set of breasts, and a nicely round ass to boot".

He roared with laughter as he got another blazing look from her, but her mouth twitched like she was holding back her own smile and laughter.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked him, trying with hard determination to keep a straight face.

"To take a long awaited shower. Care to join me?" Damon asked as he looked at her from over his shoulder with no signs of joking in his voice.

He was being dead serious. He wanted her again, and he knew that she wanted him turn his head back around and went into the bathroom without waiting for her answer. It was all up to her to come be with him in the shower. He had successful placed the ball in her court. Whatever they did next, or however they proceeded with their non-existing relationship here on out, was going to be left to her.

Damon bent his head towards the blasting hot water that rushed from out the showerhead, running rough fingers through his hair to remove the dirt and whatever deplorable grimy things that embedded themselves into his naturally silky black roots, watching as the thick gunk whirled around the drainage. The scalding water feeling remarkably good against his skin as it helped him wash way the filth that covered and clung to his body like glue. He threw his head back so that the water could cleanse his pale celestial face, using both hands to reach his neck and run down his chest and well defined abdomen, before running them back up to his hair to work some more of the muck out. He never fully appreciated a shower until now, loving the feel of almost being cleaned. He would enjoy this even more if he had Elena in here naked with him, his handcraft lips smirking as he envisioned her breasts pressing into his back, and her nipples brushing him repeatedly. He was hard as sin as he stroked his protruding cock, growling deep in the back of his throat as his hand left it to scrub his legs and toes.

He ignored his beating instrument as his long ivory fingers gilded across his chest to get the spot he had missed. He felt and sensed as Elena joined him, giving a triumph smirk. He didn't turn around as he felt the touch of her hands on him as they explored the width of his back. He groaned, the deep sound bouncing off the walls as he reveled in her butterfly touch. They were like liquid fire as they brushed over the now healing slashes and burns on his back, gasping with shock everytime her fingers came into contact with the many ugly markings. Felt her body vibrate with rage as she eyed the out lash of brutality on his beautiful back. He braced one hand up against the shower wall as he closed his eyes and hissed as her lips kissed and sucked the damage vanishing skin, feeling her hot tears as her lips met flesh.

Damon hissed again as she pressed her body into his, her hard nipples rubbing back and forth against him as his hands clenched into fists. She lathered her hands up with soap as she washed and massaged his back and shoulder blades, her fingers sweeping down to the small of his back as she rubbed in the soap, and then her hands went around the front to run down his well-defined chest and washboard abs. Then her hands went back around his back and down towards his muscular ass, then to the backs of his thighs and his legs, and then down to the very soles of his feet. He couldn't contain the grumble of a growl that emitted from his throat. Her hands, lips, and body were killing him softly. He couldn't take the sweet torture anymore. He turned around and pinned her body up against the shower wall with his, her eyes glazing over with lust as she stared up into his compelling eyes as she felt his hardness at the entrance between her thighs. She was more than ready for him. Her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"I want you. I've always wanted you," Damon said in a harsh deep voice against her mouth as his thumbs fluttered across her nipples, making them harder to the point that she experienced pain. "I couldn't get that night with you out of my head. That night with you. Being inside of you was my saving grace. It help me to escape all the pain and torture I endured at those bitches hands. Nothing they did to me mattered as long as I had that one night with you to relive over and over again in my mind".

"I want you too Damon," Elena said in a breathless whisper, before wetting her dry lips. "But I don't want to hurt you. Especially with what you've been through. What you experienced. I can't be selfish".

"You won't. I'm healing thanks to your blood," Damon said as he bit her bottom lip gently, before kissing her frantically as he lifted up her legs to wrap around his waist. His mouth dropping kisses down alongside her neck as he used a finger to slip into her scorching wetness as she whimpered brokenly, throwing her head back as her breath came out in pants, her arms linking themselves around his neck. "I can't wait any longer".

His fingers pressing up against her tumid clitoris as he added another one into her dripping cunt, feeling as she clenched around his fingers as they moved inside of her, before pulling all the way out of her. He trailed her arousal to his mouth, sucking on her flavorful juices, still tasting like he remembered.

"So, don't" Elena said in a strangled voice as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, waiting on his long awaited penetration as one of her hands braced up against the wall behind her head.

Damon knocked her thighs apart farther to go as deeply as he possible could without hurting her. He plunged into her moistened channel with a forcefully thrust as her cry pierced the air as her other hand gripped the back of his neck as he pulled out, and then he plunged back into her harder, and deeper, causing her to gasp at the depth of his invasion. God, she felt as good as he remembered. He thought as he thrusted furiously into her over and over again, hearing her moans of pleasure as she pushed back down onto him. Thrust for thrust. Pelvis against pelvis as it created even more friction between them. Her mouth agape as his tongue thrusted into the hot cave of sugary sweetness as he plowed deeper, and deeper inside of her as he pounded her succulent bottom into the wall of the shower. Her breath hitched as she moaned louder and louder, her fingers digging into his neck as she slammed herself periodically on his ever swelling phallus.

His demanding mouth moving down to her breasts as he took her hard nipples into his mouth one at a time, suckling, tugging on them tenderly, and then biting them by sinking his fangs into their softness to draw blood. She screamed out in delicious pain as she bucked against him. He didn't give a fuck if they could be heard downstairs, but it was said that water could obscure a vampires extra sensory hearing. He groaned as she repaid him by back squeezing her inner walls around him, again and again. Her creamy dripping cum running heavily down from between her thighs as he propelled into her unsparingly. His mouth moving away from her salvia soaked nipples as his fingers tweaked, pulled, and squeezed them none too gently. Their cries drowned out by the water.

She was so tight as ever as she rose and fell against him feverishly, working her hips in a circular motion as he grinded into her swampy mass. He was set on claiming her as his own, his self proclamation known as his engorged member thrusted profoundly, and harder insider of her as she made mewl sounds at the slight discomfort. He pulled back a little as her lips came crashing down on his again, her tongue twirling inside of his mouth as it delved around. She kissed him frenziedly as she bit down hard on his bottom lip, causing his blood to flow into her mouth. He gave a guttural groan as she sucked his blood, before he pulled out of her, and then he brushed the tip of his penis against he cleft of her pussy. Back and forth he teased her, before shoving back into her to the hilt as she hollered loudly, her fingers clawing the back of the wall behind her. Her other hand grasping his hair roughly.

Damon moved his hand down between them where they were joined, his fingers harassing, and stimulating her tumescent clit as she screamed over and over again as his mouth moved to cover hers to swallow her screams. Her hand moving away from the wall to grip his shoulder as he continued thrusting up into her as his fingers rammed up, and then out of her steadily. She coated them with her juices as her body started to convulse violently. He licked off the beads of sweat that broke out on her neck and chest as he drove his fingers into her recklessly as he felt her walls clamping down around him hellaciously. He was still hard and throbbing inside of her. Larger then ever. Not close to completion. He wanted to prolong this as long as possible, not caring that she was careening on the edge of an orgasm. He hammered into her unconsciously as an orgasm ripped through her body, causing her to moan and scream ear splittingly. She moaned even louder than before as another orgasm tore through her being. Over and over her walls squeezed him uncharitably. Her cum milking him thoroughly. Her head bending down as she bit into his shoulder savagely as more of his blood filled her mouth, another orgasm raking through her. He cursed, before gritting his teeth as he smirked into her eyes, loving her even more. She was a beast. She gave as good as she got.

"Not yet Lena," Damon croaked in between thrusts as he carried her from the shower into the bedroom, not bothering to shut off the water, or dry them off. His mouth ever so glued to hers as he kissed her passionately, and deftly. She started to bounce up and down on his member as he fell onto the bed with her, throwing covers and sheets out of their way in a haste, and then shifting so that she was on top of him as he laughed. "Ride me Elena".

As though he said a magic word, she began to ride him. Slow and hard as her hands pressed down into his chest, her fingers gripping his shoulders cuttingly as she moved up and down on him artfully. His hands found their way around her waist, guiding her as he directed her movements. She spread her thighs even wider to impel herself more on his dick. One of her hands leaving his chest to run through her wet hair as she bit the inside of her mouth, her body moving in jerks as she sped up her bouncing, and back and forth motions. He groaned and moaned as she screamed uncontrollably, picking up more of the urgency. His hands moving to knead her round breasts as he thrusted upwards into her, again and again. She moved back and forth, and up and down, and side to side as she bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming again.

"Harder Damon, love me harder," Elena gasped out as she thrusted downwards onto him, lifting up, before crashing down again. Taking him deeper, and deeper inside of her. The sounds of her cum juices slapping against his member becoming more apparent as it grew in sound. He felt her inner muscle walls clenching him again as he pierced up into her with wild abandonment. "I'm… cumming….".

"No, Elena, not yet," Damon barked out as his thumbs rubbed against her twin peaks, before moving a hand down to grip her waist again. She threw her head back and yelled out in frustration at the impending orgasm that she knew was just out of reach as she bobbed up and down more frequently, still feeling how hard he was inside of her. Just out of bounds. " You're mine Elena. Say you're mine?"

"I'm- I'm yours Damon, all yours "Elena breathed out in a small cry as she sped up their rhythm more as she crushed her mouth down on his as she moved her hips hectically, her tongue stroking his wispily as she gyrated herself harder onto him, before rising back up again to run another hand through her hair as her other hand gripped his thigh as the pleasure became more intense, and electrifying.

He was pulsating inside of her thunderously as she shuddered over and over, small cries bursting from her throat as she hugged him like a vise. He pushed up, and she pushed down. Neither of them giving up dominance, or admitting defeat as he sat up, crushing her breasts to his chest as they fucked each other harder, and harder. Fast and fast. He sucked on her soft feathery shoulder, licking, kissing, and sucking her sensitive, and burning flesh as he felt himself swell more and more. The pleasure never ending. His fingers running through her hair as he grasp the wet strands as he gripped the side of her head with each of his hands, his mouth kissing hers clumsily as her breath fanned his face. He plunged up into her, ripping through her defenses as she thrashed her head back from side to side, screaming at the top of lungs as she broke her mouth away from his. He felt himself losing more and more control as he was tumbling over the edge of insanity. Ready to end this unbearable agony of wills. He thrusted deep within her. Not once, but eight more times as her flaming walls constricted around him oppressively as he gave over to his release, grunting, and groaning monstrously.

"I love you Damon!" Elena screamed out as she gave one last thrust downward, before exploding wildly all around him as her body shook with tremors, her body falling slowly, and laboriously against his as he fell with them onto his back.

His arms going protectively, and instinctively around her as he processed what she just said to him. Did she really mean it? Or did she just say it in the euphoria of her orgasm he gave her? He wanted her to really mean it. He was tried of her denying him. He withdrew his limp cock from her as he lifted her up off of him, placing her beside him so that she could nestle into his side as she flung her arm across his chest, kissing his shoulder with her flush swollen lips as she eyed him wearily, but confidently. He never felt more alive. He was scared. So utterly scared of her rejection if he asked. She noticed it, smiling beautifully as her finger trailed down his well crafted lips, before traveling down his chest. He searched her face so intently, loving how gorgeous she looked all tiresome. God, she was so lovely. And she was his. Not Stefan's anymore, but his. He could see it in her face. Read it in her eyes as her fingers stroked him. She was just possessive of him, as he was of her. He mouth twitched up into a smirk, before falling away. Any another girl, or female vampire had better watch out.

"Did you mean it?" Damon asked without clarifying. She knew what he meant, his voice cold, but his eyes unreadable as he waited for her answer, steeling himself.

"Yes, I meant it," Elena said without hesitation. Without removing her eyes away from his. Her voice grew more bold, strong, and pronounced. "I love you Damon Salvatore. I have loved you ever since you saved me that night from Michael. I don't know why I was so blind not to see then. Or maybe I was too stubborn to admit the true to you, but I love you so much". Her eyes full of honesty. "I love you more than I have loved anyone".

Damon was quit. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare into her eyes. He was so shocked at the honesty that came from out of her mouth. He knew that she meant ever word, but he still felt afraid. Afraid to let himself really hope. Really give himself to her completely. He didn't' know why the unsureness was holding him back. Hadn't he been waiting a long time for her to say this? Of course he had, so why was he so hesitant to say it back? He didn't want to hurt her, or made her angry, but he couldn't say it back yet. After the war. He would definitely tell her after the war. He would live long enough to tell her that. He expressed that he loved her too, but with his eyes, hoping that she could understand. Hoping that would be able to satisfy her for now. He did love her. Deeply so.

"It's okay. I know that you love me, " Elena said with understanding, not showing the smallest hint of anger, hurt , sadness, or impatience. "You don't have to say it now. I'm not going to pressure you Damon. I can see in your eyes that you love me too, so just know that I love you, and know that I know you love me. I can wait until you're ready to tell me".

"I'm sorry for walking out on you the way that I did" Damon apologized, his eyes full of sincerity. "Trust that it had nothing to do with you, but with me. I will understand if you can't forgive me. I know that you hate me for it. No excuse can justify what I did to you. It was cold and insensitive of me to just leave like that. Especially without saying anything to you. I didn't want you to think it was your fault. That night was the greatest sex I ever had". She shook her head, not believing him. "I'm serious Elena, I've had thousands and countless of women before, but sex with you is remarkable. You challenge me like no one ever before. You can match me in temperament". He laughed at that, her lips curling into a smile of agreement. "You can see through me. Even through all the anger and frustration. You know me better than I know myself".

She leaned over, her dark willowy hair grazing his face as she kissed him long and hard, before resting her head back down onto his shoulder.

"I hope that means you forgive, and that you don't hate me," Damon said with a smirk as he kissed her back, lingering on her lips.

"It does, " Elena said smiling as she touched a finger to her mouth. He imagine she still felt the weight of his lips against hers. "Yeah, I was angry and hurt at first. I hated you for walking out on me like I had did something wrong. I didn't want to think about you, or our night together, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't you, or that night out of my head. But know that I don't feel that way anymore. So much has happened".

He kissed her again, slowly, and sensually, before drawing back. His eyes gazed into hers with something like wonder.

"Did you know that when you gave me your blood that I'll be bonded to you?" Elena inquired without getting furious, or snapping at him. "I was so terrified Damon. It was horrible, sickening, and painfully, but I wouldn't change it. Even with knowing the consequences". Angry tears started to run down her cheeks as she brought up the buried memories of that hellish nightmare. He kissed them away. "I felt everything those sick monsters did to you. I felt every emotion that passed through your body. I felt your pain. So much pain and hurt. I had dreams about you. I heard your thoughts. I even felt your sense of helplessness along with your fury".

He decided to be just as honest with her as she had been to him. He was willing to risk her wrath

"Yes, but that wasn't my intention Elena" Damon explained carefully, praying that she would try to understand. "I never wanted to hurt you, or cause you any kind of excruciating pain, or have you face a possibility of death. I value your life too much for that. Know that I would never do anything to risk your life. All I want to do is protect you, and keep you healthy and safe".

"I believe you Damon," Elena said quietly as she looked into his blue eyes, before kissing him once more, gasping as his tongue dodged into her open mouth as he took her mouth over and over, leaving her breathless. "I love you".

He just wanted to stay like this with her and make love to her again, but they couldn't. They had to go downstairs and rejoin the others to discuss the fight that was already upon them. They couldn't just remain in their own little bubble of blissful oblivion. So much was at stake. Especially the lives of the people she cared about and loved. Her family and her friends. Of course he factored into that equation along with Stefan. He was going to do everything in his power to protect all of them. If he survived the war, which he knew was a strong possibility, then they had plenty enough time to enjoy each other afterwards. Once he got downstairs this had to be the furthest thing from his mind. This shared moment that they just had, had to stay up here. He couldn't be distracted. He had to stay focused. He couldn't afford for there to be any mishaps. He wouldn't have sex with her again until this was all over with for good. He had to think with his head and not his dick. Two memories of having made love to her would suffice.

"The others are all waiting for us downstairs," Damon told her as he eyes flicked over to hers, bringing them both down from their high and internal thoughts. His voice implying that he didn't want to go, but that they had to. "We can't waste anymore time".

She groaned, hating that they had to go back to face reality. Face the unavoidable truth. The inevitable. They had just gotten back together after it felt like months of separation. She had just confessed to being in love with him. The glow of happiness leaving her face entirely, as it took on a more somber look as she stared back into his eyes.

"I'm scared Damon," Elena admitted without shame. "I'm scared that something's going to happen to you, or Stefan, my aunt Jenna and Jeremy, and Bonnie and the others".

"Nothing's going to happen Elena," Damon promised, knowing that was full of shit. There wasn't a guarantee that everyone was going to make it out alive, but he wanted to give her some kind of hope.

She gave him a look that said that she knew he was lying, but she didn't argue with him. He was thankful for small favors. He didn't want to fight with her by ruining their moment.

"Do you trust me Elena?" Damon asked her as he looked deep into her chocolate colored eyes, his blue eyes slightly luminous, feeling the answer before she said anything.

"Yes," Elena said instantaneously, her eyes holding his, before dropping down towards his mouth, and then they looked back up into his eyes once more.

"Then know that I'll try me best to keep the ones you love safe" Damon said as he spoke the absolute truth. He wasn't going to let her down. He wouldn't stop fighting until all those bastards were dead. " I can handle myself, so can Stefan, and so can Mya and Jessica…and believe it or not Bonnie. My opinion of her has drastically changed after seeing the way she fought against Melody".

"Who?" Elena asked, arching one perfect eyebrow, feeling as a dangerous energy expelled from him.

"She's one of the dark witches. I killed her," Damon said as callously as possible, his eyes turning icy as he thought of the dead bitch. He couldn't wait for those other two bitches to find their sister. Seen what he had done to her and know that they were gong to be next. No one fucked with Damon Salvatore and got away with it.

Damon pulled himself back from out his thoughts as he leaned over her and kissed her softly on the lips, squashing any another questions she was about to ask him. He would tell her everything along with the others. She kissed him back as he felt the burning questions still lingering on her lips, her body responding, but her eyes saying this conversation wasn't over. He smirked against her hot mouth, amping up the intensity in their kiss, before pulling back reluctantly, her eyes still closed. His thumb came up to brush across her bottom plump lip as her eyes flittered back open again. He got off the bed, and then he dragged her with him as he headed back into the bathroom.

They didn't speak as they took another shower. Only touched and gazed into each others eyes as their hands lathered up with soapy foam. He pushed her hair to one side as he placed a kiss against her neck and shoulder, feeling as she trembled and moan quietly, his hands going down her back as his fingers pressed into her tender flesh. When they got done they dried each other off with big fluffy white towels. He wrapped his towel around his waist, and she wrapped hers around her body fame, watching on as she blow dried her dark luxurious hair, the hot air rippling her long hair in every direction. She was a vision of beauty, her eyes locking with his through the mirror as she smiled at him. It was as though she knew he was thinking about her, but that wasn't feasible. Their bond only worked if either one of them were in immediate danger. He smiled back at her, before leaving out the bathroom to get dress. As much as he would love to remain naked, now wasn't the time. He looked around the spacious room for the first time, spotting his back skullhead duffel bag sitting on the small love seat. He had left it in Elena's bedroom that night. He opened the bag up as he shuffled through the many clothes to find something plausible to wear.

Damon put on a pair of raw black wash crystal cove straight leg jeans, and then he pulled on a Riviera navy blue fitted long sleeved shirt that accentuated his shoulders and arms, and his well defined physique. He pushed up both sleeves to his elbows, then he tucked in the front of the shirt so that his leather brown belt was showing along with the outline of his well endowed member and left the sides and back hanging out, and then he popped his collar. Damn he looked good, Damon thought as his cockiness remerged as he looked into the full length mirror that set in one corner of the room.

He was putting on his shoes when she came from the bathroom, looking on as she let the towel fall away from her body. He felt himself grow hard as he gazed on her naked form. She didn't shield anything from him as she watched him watching her. She clipped on her red silk bra, and then she struggled into the matching red silk thong. He pushed back his lust, his face looking like a blank sheet of paper as he continued to watch her get ready, his eyes burning with a dangerous light. Then without taking her eyes away from his, she walked over to the messy bed and began putting the clothes she had taken off earlier back on. She rotated her hips so that she could wiggle into the pair of skinny corduroy pink wash jeans, then she button up a black fitted long sleeved rhinestone button ruched Jersey shirt that enhanced her round large breasts, and flat stomach, and then she held onto the headboard of the bed as she stepped into her black high heel pumps. Her dark hair cascading down covering her face as she worked her resisting feet into the heels, before she straighten up and walked over to him as she gave him another smile. He held out his hand and she took it without a moments thought as his fingers entwined themselves around hers, and then they left out the room, descending down the winding stairs as they made their way to the dining room to face the others, his face a mask of hostility.

Everyone was already gathered at the long oval shaped table when he and Elena walked into the room with the exception of three new additions, and the absence of Wynter. The atmosphere in the room was cutting edge thick and tense. His eyes first going to Stefan to see his reaction at seeing him and Elena together. He read a hint of sadness, but also acceptance in his brother's eyes. Very smart of him not to challenge him, or make any futile attempts at trying to make Elena believe that she belonged with him. Next his eyes went to Jade. Her emerald eyes held a hidden gleam in them like she known this would happen, and then, last, his eyes found Pearl's. Her countenance was a pillar of frostiness and her eyes were their usual iciness, but he knew that she was secretly glad for his reappearance. Glad that he was back at the helm of things with her. Him and Elena took the only two available seats beside Pearl, and Anna, his hands still holding hers as he felt her apprehension. He gave her hand a little squeeze, her eyes in time clashing with his, before he looked away and regarded the others in the room with his stony gaze.

"Not to bore you guys with the whole tactless details of my capture, but I should have known that I was being followed that night," Damon began undemonstratively, the seething undertones belied how he really felt as he used his free hand to pick up one of the many glass decanters off the table and poured the Scotch into the small glass that was filled with crystal square ice cubs. "But I wasn't, I was drunk. I had been drinking heavily that night, so you see my mind was otherwise preoccupied". And that was all he was going to disclose to them on that matter. They didn't need to know about Elena being the cause of his distraction. It was none of their businesses, Damon thought as he threw the hard liquor back, scowling at its strength, before pushing the glass away and continuing on. "I was ready to take Eric and Gabriel both on once they cornered me outside of the Mystic Gill, but they ambushed me with those dark bitches, so I was caught off guard. Anyway, to make this long story short. They tortured me malevolently, and immeasurably on command. These witches were diabolical, soulless and heartless, and they took a great enjoyment in their torment methods. They are very powerful. Such unimaginable power they possessed, but luckily for us, they had a weak link. Their youngest sister. Bonnie fought her and won, but I killed her in the end".

"What are their names?" Pearl asked him after a long silence as everyone else took in the new information.

"The oldest is Jazz, the middle sister is Lyric, and the youngest was Melody" Damon said with the uttermost disdain in his voice. " Jazz and Lyric are the strongest. Lyric is the more hot headed one, and Jazz is the more level headed one, but they are both equally dangerous".

"We can't summon them now and take their powers away," Jessica spoke as though that thought had just occurred to her, her eyes held Mya's and Bonnie's.

"I didn't think" Bonnie said as her voice filled with angry that was directed at herself. "I should have known better than to just let Damon kill her without thinking first of the consequences".

"That bitch had to die," Damon said dangerously as his blue eyes fixed on her. "There was no way in hell I was going to let that bitch go free".

"It would be fine Bon," Elena said reassuringly to her best friend as she gave her small smile.

"It won't Elena," Bonnie said truthfully as she gave her a sad smile in return, admiring the fact that her friend was trying to convince her otherwise.

"That may be the case Damon, but it would have been better for us if she was brought back here alive, and then we could have stripped the witches of their powers" Mya told him wisely, unflinching under his harsh glare.

He was thinking of retorting back, but he felt the slight pressure of Elena's hand. He looked towards her, reading the translucent warning in her eyes. He understood perfectly. They were on their side. They didn't have to be but they were.

He swallowed back his fury. They needed the witches to help them win this war.

"Why can't you summon them and take away their powers now?" Anna asked curiously.

"Witches are supposed to be killed the correct way, or you run the risk of having theirs powers passing to the other members in their blood line making them immensely stronger than before" Mya clarified as she looked around the room, speaking to each one. Except for Bonnie and Jessica. " Melody wasn't kill the right way, so by now her powers have been passed on to her sisters, and I suspect that they already know that. This alone will make them even more of a theat and harder to beat".

"What was their purpose in siding with the vampires?" Pearl asked, wanting to understand.

"They're not really aligned with Eric and Gabriel, but they don't know that," Damon said as he felt everyone's eyes on him. " They despise all of our kind. Their true goal was to let all the vampires destroy one another. They wanted the world to be rid of our existence for good, and whoever interferes with their plan has to die". He looked towards the witches. " They wanted to know the names of the witches that were working with us, but I gave them nothing. No matter the punishment I received".

"Just like we suspected" Bonnie said as she looked towards her cousins. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"And the real reason why Eric wanted you so badly Damon?" Pearl asked, thinking she might know what his true intent had been.

"Easy, he wanted me dead and out of the way" Damon said as though he found that amusing. " He thought that it would weaken our side greatly, which he said would be a good advantage for him. He said that he knows that I'm one of the leading forces on this side along with you Pearl. They wanted to get me out the way first, then they were going to go after you, and then they said that the others would follow".

"Very thought out plan, but too bad it didn't work," Pearl said with icy coldness in her eyes, voice, and heart. "Eric will not get away with this".

"There were only ten of us survivors left after the dark witches attacked our campsite in the woods,"Wren said in a deep baritone voice that had a mixture of an English accent as he looked from Damon to Pearl, his amber eyes filled with a lot of regretfulness. "We should have heed your warning, and joined you a lot sooner, but the past can't be corrected now". He flicked an irritating reddish brown lock of hair from out of his eyes. "Myself, Ozzie,"he pointed to a male vampire with long curly dark brown hair that covered most of his face. "And Ilithyia" he pointed to a very pretty female vampire with ebony colored hair and electric blue eyes. " The other seven have left Mystic Falls. I as their leader couldn't persuade them. They said that they weren't going to risk dying after they had just gotten free from the tomb. Apparently, they didn't give a damn about Eric using the dark witches against us and wiping us out. But, we are here to fight, and we want revenge for our fallen bothers and sisters".

"What a bunch of fucking cowards," Bill growled out angrily, his black eyes flashing murderously. "We could have easily wiped them out if we had their support".

"True, but there's no use dwelling on it" The vampire name Ozzie said in his Australian accent. "We can still win this if we team up on the battle field".

"Yes, two is definitely better than one," The female vampire name Ilithyia agreed in her French accent.

"Then, that's settled" Damon said with authority, not caring if anyone disagreed. "But, Eric is mines alone. We are on level footing".

"Fine, if that is what you wish," Pearl said, not seeing the point in arguing with him. She knew that it was impracticable to try to reason with him once he had his mind set. "Where is Wynter? I haven't seen her back since you all returned".

Everyone's eyes fell on Wyatt's sloping figure, his fingers gripping the platinum blond strands crudely as though he was getting ready to tear them from his scald. His cornflower blue eyes were downcast as a gloomy expression shaped his features.

When Wyatt had no intention of speaking, Pearl asked him again, losing her patience with him.

"What happen to Wynter, Wyatt?" Pearl asked, her piercing eyes locked on his droopy form.

"She was overtaken by Godric and Merrick," Wyatt said, his voice filled with sorrow and anger, still not lifting his head up. " I couldn't get to her in time. I promised her that I would always be watching her".

"I am sorry Wyatt, I know how close you were," Pearl said as she tried to empathize with him.

"Are you really Pearl?" Wyatt asked her as he raised his head, his voice full of hate as he openly challenged her. "What is there for me to fight for? To live for? I'm nothing if she isn't by my side. We were twins. We shared a womb".

"I'm going to let that go, because you're experiencing grief, but don't make the mistake of doing it again Wyatt," Pearl said threateningly. "And there's a thing called vengeance".

Damon couldn't find any ounce of sympathy for him as he looked at him. He didn't care as long as it wasn't Elena, or Stefan. Yes, believe it or not ,he loved his brother.

"I think we should discuss the numbers again on both sides," Stefan said as he brought up the topic, making sure that he had everyone's attention, and when he did, he proceeded on. "We now know that five more vampires had gotten out before the witches closed the tomb and joined Eric and Gabriel side, but we never included the dark witches at the first count in the first meeting. The total comes up to twenty eight, but me and Bonnie killed six, and Damon killed one, so their number is around twenty one now. We lost Wynter, but gained three more allies, so we have a total of sixteen on our side now. I think we have a pretty good shot of winning the war".

"I'm liking our odds with these numbers," Phoebe said.

"But can we pull it off? Nathan asked as he glanced around the room. " Who is to say that Eric hasn't already turned others to add to their numbers. We can't underestimate him".

"What are you talking about? Of course we can pull it off" Damon said as he gave him a look that said he had to be the dumbest vampire on earth. "And Eric hates every last human in Mystic Falls, so I don't see him turning anyone".

"Damon's right. Eric would not dream of turning any human here," Pearl said as she agreed with him. "Besides, he had plenty enough time to do it, but he hasn't".

"Well this is good to know. We don't need any new surprises along the way," Anna said as she sounded chipper at their prospect of good fortune.

"Eric has gifted some of his followers with the ability to walk in the daylight," Damon said as he divulged that little information to the group. "I'm thinking he did it so that they could guard the abandoned churches during the day, and to keep them under his control".

"Very manipulative of him, but clever" Pearl said begrudgingly, hating to admit it. "That way he can slowly gain their trust more and more, and keep them extremely loyal to him with no way of being persuaded".

"Where are we going to fight?" Jade asked as she looked to Damon.

"Good question. Any suggestions?" Damon asked the group of vampires and witches. " I was thinking an open space with a field".

"What about somewhere out of Mystic Falls?" Steffy suggested.

"But how would we lure them out of Mystic Falls?" Anna asked as she turn to look at her mother.

"Simple, we don't" Pearl said smoothly. " We will not be able to get Eric and Gabriel to leave Mystic Falls without them first serving their purpose. Their vendetta against the town's founding families".

"But it has to be a place somewhere secluded. We can't afford to let the town's people, or the council members aware of our existence, or that they are more of us. Especially sheriff Forbes" Damon said with severity. "Hysteria, and angry lynch mobs alone will become a problem for us".

"What about here?" Ilithyia asked. "I can't think of a more better place to wage this war. It's away from town, and it's someplace secluded".

"No. There's not enough cover" Pearl said, thinking about the matter of them being exposed. " Yes, we have a little wooded area behind the manor, but the hiking trail leads back to the main road into town".

"Yeah, the last thing we need is some nosy busy body to come snooping around here when we're fighting," Damon said with sarcasm, before rolling his eyes at the idiotic notation.

"Maybe at our house?" Stefan broached. " I mean it is away from town. Desert. Just like we wanted it to be, and it has an open field".

"Ah, how about no buzz kill Bob," Damon said as he eyed his brother like he had grown two heads. " In case you didn't notice we live there. We can't have them destroying our family home".

"Damon you can't be selfish," Elena said snappishly, her eyes shining brightly with irritation.

"It's not being selfish Elena, it's called being practical, and smart" Damon said with reason as he looked into her eyes, not willing to get into an alteration with her in front of everyone.

When Damon saw the fire brewing in her eyes, he knew that she was about to comeback with a response, but before she could, he leaned over and placed his lips against the hallow part of her neck, and then he kissed her lightly, feeling eveyone's eyes on them. He felt her shiver as he moved away, smirking as the fiery retort disappeared from her eyes, before adverting his gaze back onto the group.

"We can use the woods," Wren said as he looked around the room for any objections. " We have a lot of cover with the many tall tress, it leads away from town, it has an open field for a lot of fighting room, and we're already former with that ground. Especially us. He pointed to himself, Ozzie, Ilithyia and Phoebe, and Nathan. "We know all the little spots. All the ins and outs".

"That could just work," Damon said as he went over it in his head. "But, people are known for hiking in the area.

"Yes, but maybe not anymore with the recent events with those five hikers" Pearl said as she looked towards the witches.

"We could possibly cast an undetecting charm around the whole location" Jessica said as though that would solve their problem with exposure. " We never tried this kind of spell before, so we don't know what to expect. It's a big spell to perform, so the side effects can be costly and dangerous".

What are the side effects?" Elena asked, hoping that her friends would be all right. They had done and sacrifice a lot for them already.

Jessica looked to Mya, wordless asking her if she wanted her to explain. Mya nodded her head.

"We can become weak, drain of all our energy, can lose our powers for a day, or two, and we will become very vulnerable when casting the spell" Jessica named off. " And we will be opening up an alternate universe, so there is a change that everyone could end up being trapped inside forever with no ways of escape".

Elena sucked in a harsh breath as she stared into his blue eyes. She was terrified. He squeezed her hand again, conveying with his eyes that won't happen. She didn't look convince, but he didn't know what else to tell her.

"Think carefully before you decide you want us to do this," Mya told them, her voice ominous. "There is no turning back once the spell has been chanted".

"But, will it work?" Pearl asked, wanting to be sure.

"It will work," Bonnie assured her as she nodded her head. "It will still look normal to their eyes, and we will be invisible . Not seen, or heard".

"Will the dark witches be able to destroy the charm?" Damon asked as he looked from Elena to the three witches expectantly.

"No. They will need the power of three to break the spell" Mya said with much knowledge. "Just like we'll need the power of three to cast the spell".

"When are we fighting?" Bill asked somewhat impatiently as he looked to Damon and Pearl for an accurate answer.

"Tomorrow night," Damon and Pearl both announced in unison without a moment to spare.

"That way we'll have all morning to train and prepare" Pearl said coolly as her eyes trained on each occupant in the room.

"Why at night?" Jade asked. "I mean we have the jewelry that will allow us to walk in daylight. And you said that Eric and Gabriel have given the vampires on their side the same treatment ".

"Because it will be less risk of us being exposed to some of the humans that don't already know about our existence" Stefan said as he answered her question.

"How will they know where to meet us?" Nathan asked. " We have no ways of communicating them without putting ourselves in danger".

Pearl looked towards the witches again.

Mya closed her eyes and concentrated as she chanted under her breath. She held her palms right side up, a piece of paper appeared in one palm, and then flames of fire appearing in her other palm. A pen materialized out of thin air, floating towards the sheet of paper, and then it began to scribble frenetically on the flimsy paper. After it was done doodling, the pen vanished back out of sight as the paper drifted towards the flames of fire that was hovering in midair. The flames leapt at the piece of paper, engulfing it in a whirl of fire, before devouring it completely. Her eyes snapped back open as she exhaled deeply, catching her ragged breath until it shifted back into its normal wave pattern. The simple spell had taken a lot from her, droplets of blood seeping from out both of her nostrils as payment as she brushed them away with her fingers.

"But will they show up?" Jade asked the logical question.

"They will," Damon said with a smirk as though he had issued a law, stating that they had to be there.

"The deed is done" Mya said in a knackered voice.

"Excellent," Pearl said as she clasped her hands together. "I guess this meeting is adjourned".

"We better be going to the woods now to perform that spell. Nightfall has fallen," Jessica said as she looked to her cousins. She saw that Mya was still reeling from casting that spell just now. "Are you up to it Mya? I'm sure that Bonnie and I can perform the spell alone. I mean we are strong enough".

"Yes, I'm fine" Mya said with determination in her voice, pushing back her slight weakness. Damon could tell that she was lying. Great, she was being a fucking martyr. Damon thought with a twisted smirk. "There must be three to carry out the incantation.

The three witches rose from their seats, pulling up their hoods to their long billowing cloaks, and then they took each other's hands has everyone watched on quietly, sensing as magic whirled around the three figures. Damon felt how immense their powers were merged together, and he knew that everyone else in the room did too. They were just about to disapparate to their general location, when they heard a loud crack outside of the barrier that shook the whole hacienda. The thunderous sound halted the witches in their departure. All three witches suddenly grew rigid, sensing a dark force outside. They gave each other knowing looks. An understanding passing between them briefly. A minute passed, before a cold bitter voice laced with hatred boomed into the room, penetrating through the walls as it demanded an audience.

"Damon I know that you are in there. Come out and play," The female with the lunatic laugher distributed out as the lividity in her voice escalated. " I only seek you. There is no need for the others in there to get involved with matters that doesn't concern them. You took my sister's life, so now I'm going to take yours. If you don't come out, then I'm coming inside and kill everyone who stands in my way of getting you. This little barrier is no match for my powers. And, if you still refuse to come out, then I will kill every last human in this god forsaking town. I am not playing games. Come out and face me".

Damon tensed up as he recognized the voice of the speaker, feeling the tremendous hate and anger recoiling up inside of him like a sharp talons. It was Lyric. He was going to tear her from limb to limb. Damon got up instantly about to make his way out of the door, but before he could, Stefan, Bill and Nathan, Wren, and Ozzie acted fast by beating him to the punch as they held him down. It took of their combined strength to hold him down as he fought against them, trying to break away and go after Lyric. He wouldn't let them get in the way of his revenge. Every emotion he felt magnified. He couldn't think. He couldn't be calmed down. All he wanted was to reach her and kill her. He knew that he was acting irrational, and impulsive. It had to take Elena getting down on the floor beside him to make him see common sense. Her face shattered him.

"Damon you can't go after her," Elena said with anguished as she tried to reach through to him, tears falling down her cheeks, but she knocked them away as her other hand cupped the side of his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. "No matter how much you want to. No matter how much you want to kill her. No matter what she has put you through. I want you to kill her, but this is not the way. You can't be destructive, or irrational, or impulsive Damon".

They let go of him once they felt his body relax. Elena was right. He couldn't act this way. It would only get him killed, and put everyone else at a disadvantage. He got up, and then he pulled Elena up with him, drawing her into his body as her body molded to his. Her warmth and soft curves enticed him and made him hard. He kept his lust for her at bay, masking it so that she wouldn't see. He couldn't wait until this fight was over with so he could be inside of her again. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her again so soon. He tilted her head up so that he could look down into her beautiful face once more, using the pad of his thumbs to brush away the leftover tears that tugged at the corners of her brown chocolate eyes. He smirked down into her visage.

"What have you turned me into?" Damon asked jokingly.

But before she could answer him, Bonnie's panicked voice broke through their veil of unawareness at what was transpiring around them.

"She's breaking through the barrier. I can't hold on for much longer," Bonnie said in pain. Her eyes were closed and her hands were held up against the wall. "She's so strong. She keeps nudging at the invisible shield".

"Fight it Bonnie. We can do this," Jessica said gasping out in distress as her hands pressed harder against the wall of the dining room. "There's only one of her, and three of us. When she pushes we are going to have to push back even harder and stronger".

"Focus cousins," Mya urged in a very strained voice. "I can feel the barrier cracking all around us. Repeat after me".

**~We are the daughters of the light~**

**~Let those that are our enemy be kept out~**

**~Out of mind and sight~**

**~Keep this evil of darkness out~**

"It's not working, but I'm not giving up," Bonnie said through clenched teeth, the pain still pronounced in her voice and face. "Grams give us the power".

"I'm not backing down either, "Jessica said, before crying out. Her fingers peeling away from the wall, but before they could, she readjusted them. "I refuse to let this dark witch win. She will not beat us. We are stronger together. We have the Bennett blood coursing through our blood stream".

"Repeat the spell now!" Mya ordered them as blood ran from out of her nose again, flowing profusely. "Push harder now! We can do this! I believe in us! I believe in our strength as one!"

"We are the daughters of light," Bonnie cried out painfully, her hands shoving into the wall with all her might.

"Let those that are our enemy be kept out!" Jessica screamed out, her voice scratchy as her long fingernails dug into the wall. "Out of mind and out of sight!"

"Keep this evil of darkness out!" Mya yelled as she gave one giant thrust towards the wall. "This is not working. We can't keep this up. Something else has to be done".

"What?" Bonnie and Jessica asked in unison.

Mya looked at her cousins before answering, her face a mixture of love and sadness. They had no clue, but he did. His respect for her and her kind growing by the second.

"The only thing I know how," Mya said cryptically, her eyes sparing Elena a look of affection, before they refocused back on her cousins. "You guys can do this without me".

And with that she disapparated out of the room, leaving everyone stunned. Bonnie and Jessica were the first two to come out of their comatose state with the exemption of Damon. Both Jessica and Bonnie wore horrified expressions as realization set in at what Mya had done.

"I can't believe she done that," Jessica said, her voice a combination panic and anger after a time period as she ran out of the room, heading to the front door. "She knows that we're stronger together than apart. Even if she is powerful than the both of us. She's still weak from casting that spell to send that message to Eric".

"We should have seen this coming," Bonnie said as she raced after Jessica. "We have to help her. We have to stand by her side. Fight with her".

Damon felt as Elena stiffen and grew cold in his hold. He looked down at her as she stared back at him, comprehension marring her lovely features. She pulled away from him, and then she ran after Jessica and Bonnie. He caught her in a manner of minutes, before she could get far, forcing her body up against the wall of the hallway. He threw all his weight on her, not caring that he was hurting her. He gazed down at her furiously as she threw her head back defiantly, her eyes full of rage as she fought against him. He was pissed at her reckless action. She could have gotten her ass killed. He added more pressure as she continued to fight him. She whimpered, right before she glared back hatefully at him. All he could think about was kissing her. Taste her sweet lips.

"Let go of me Damon!" Elena screamed angrily, her hands pushing at his chest, trying to get his crushing weight off of her. "I can't let Mya, Jessica, or Bonnie sacrifice themselves for us. I won't just stand back and watch my friends die. I have to do something".

"What can you do Elena, huh?" Damon asked equally angry, his blue orbs poring into hers. He gave her a haughty smirk. "The witches made their choice. They know the risk. You can't help them. Hell, I can't even help them if I wanted to. I won't let you put yourself in danger".

She stopped her fighting and settled for giving him a nasty look instead, knowing that he was right. They tore the gaze from the other as Jessica pulled open both doors to the front of the house as the others came into the hallway. Jessica and Bonnie tried leaving out, but they couldn't An unforeseen wall was keeping them in. Everyone in.

"She has placed a confinement spell on the house" Jessica said with raw emotion as she watched the scene happening outside of the house helplessly.

Damon and the others were also made to watch the epic fight that was between the two witches as the deep profound deathly battle was coming to an end. He couldn't look away as Mya summoned a dynamic ring of fire around them, entrapping them in a circle without any means of escaping. The fire rising higher and higher as she willed its maxima power. Lyric responded back by calling forth water from the ground on either side of her, and then she directed it towards Mya. A crazed look on her face. The wind was whistling and bustling as the two most powerful witches faced off. Thunder could be heard in the background. Lightening could be seen far in the distant sky. Trees were swaying violently in their roots at the dangerous disturbance. Mya wasn't fast enough dodging the water as it soon swallowed her up into a massive ball of water. Lyric taking control of the ball as Mya fought to break through the house of water. Lyric hands going up, then down and side to side, before going back down again as the water ball crashed into the earth with a loud smack, dissolving into nothing. Mya got quickly to her feet and flicked her hand as Lyric went flying into the air, before landing with a forceful thud. She struggled to regain her balance as Mya commanded huge looking serpents towards her. They were vicious and deadly as they rounded on her all at once, coming from different directions. They hissed and snapped at her as they attacked her. Three of them wrapped themselves around her like a tight glove, suffocating her and trying to break every bone in her body. She screamed with fury as she fought against the large beasts, using heat and fire to ward them off, before blowing them up.

She looked manically at Mya, before lifting her hands up slowly, and then she flicked them up towards Mya as trees started to uproot from their homes in the ground. They spiraled towards Mya as she either froze them, burn them up, or flicked them aside. More and more trees came and headed towards her as Lyric laughed crazily, watching on with an evil glint in her eyes as Mya worked to stop the destructive trees. She turned left and right, freezing the trees, and then she turned around behind her and watched steadily as she set a tree on fire with her mind, before turning back around in front of her and flicked two more trees away from her as they smashed to the ground in parts. She didn't move out of the way in time as a tree knocked into her, throwing off her concentration and knocking her to the ground in a heap. She laid on the ground in a daze as Lyric directed the tree to destroy and kill her. Mya screamed over and over again as the tree hammered her into her ground brutally, breaking and crushing some of her bones. She wiggled away from out of its path, before rolling over onto her back, and then she stretched out her hand, summoning two long whips out of the fire. She encircled them around both of Lyric's ankles, and then she tugged. Lyric was lifted off her feet as she fell backwards, slamming into the ground with a loud crunch. She was caught off guard and off balance as her laughter died in her throat.

Mya shambled to her feet; her face was filled with extreme pain and determination as she continued to fight, gathering all the last strength and power she had left in her broken body. She threw back her head and held out her arms in front of her as she looked up into the sky, her mouth moving wordlessly as she ordered the sky to be under her command. It started to rain exceedingly. The sound of the thunder grew louder and louder. Almost deafening in sound. The wind grew fiercer and fiercer as it spun around the witches, igniting the flames of the fire more as Mya's hate fueled its intensity. The lightening grew sharp and close. Lyric got to her feet, but it was already too late as Mya unleashed a hellish rain of lightening bolts on her as they took aim. She didn't have enough power to hold them off, her yell frightening as the first bolt went through her body.

Over and over lightening bolts pierced her body, tearing her insides apart. More and more bolts of lightening wailed down on her crumpled body as her shrill cries filled the night, her body shaking and thrashing around like mad. Mya showed no mercy as even more bolts of lightening took their fill. Lyrics screams grew weaker and weaker as her body stopped its wild writhing. The rain came down harder and harder, and the wind roared louder. As if that wasn't satisfying enough, Mya willed the ring of fire to engulf Lyrics form, watching on as she got burned alive. And then, she said a spell to stop everything, before slowly collapsing onto the ground.

Damon pulled his eyes away from the tragic scene, taking in the noises around him. Jessica and Bonnie were screaming and crying as they ran out the house to Mya's unmoving body. Elena was crying and clinging to him. He scooped her up in his arms as she snuggled into him, her arms wrapping around his neck as her face pressed into it, and then he headed upstairs with her, his mind whirling at what just happened. He never once looked back as he heard Pearl and the others talking amongst themselves, his body vibrating with anger.

**I'm so sorry for the lengthy wait guys, but have been truly busy, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. What did you think? Reviews please! I love reading what you guys have to say. Just two more chapters, and then this story is going to an end indefinitely. Elena POV up next.**


End file.
